A Party Suprise
by Casie01
Summary: *Chapter 58 added 3/14* Another take on how the show should have ended and   what happens after the first shot was fired.
1. Chapter 1

He walked slowly up to the glass doors not believing how nervous he was. He wasn't usually someone who was afraid anything but tonight he admitted to himself he was scared. He had been gone from this place for so long would they welcome him back? Would they even recognize him? All he needed to do to find out was open these doors and face his future.

Finally gathering up enough courage he pushed open the doors to ConFusion and walked inside. He stopped dead in his tracks by the landing….the place was almost empty. All the papers he'd read said how this was one of the hottest joints in Pine Valley. At the bar was a young man who paid more attention to the TV screens then the one person sitting at the bar.

The bartender noticed the other man standing at the doorway. "Welcome to ConFusion. Can I get you something to drink?"

The other man only shook his head and walked down the steps towards the bar, "No man I'm good. Maybe you could help me though?"

"Sure. Not like it's really busy here tonight." He laughed running his hands through his thick brown hair.

"Kind of dead in here for a Friday night don't you think? I read this was one of the hottest clubs in town." He looked around puzzled.

"Usually it is. We usually have a great DJ, dancing, drinking the whole nine. But one of the families here in town is having some big shin' dig and well anyone important in Pine Valley is there." The bartender mindlessly wiped down the counter as he talked to the stranger. "New in town are you?"

"Um…sort of. I used to live here years ago but I've been gone awhile." He wasn't sure how to ask his next question without the bartender thinking he might be some weird stalker or something…."I'm looking for a woman actually."

"Hahaha brother ain't we all?" he reached his fist out towards the other man and they fist pumped like guys do.

The other man just laughed at this show of manhood, "Ain't that the truth. But, I'm looking for a specific woman. I'm hoping you might able to help me out. Do you Greenlee Smythe?"

The bartender looked confused for just a second…"Oh you mean Greenlee Lavery? Sure, sure I know her. She is basically one of the two women that sign my checks."

He noticed the other man looked crestfallen for just a second before regaining his composure. "So why you looking for a married woman man? We have plenty of eligible women here in Pine Valley. Come back here tomorrow night and you'll be able to meet most of them. By the way my names Matt and I can hook you up. You ain't a bad looking guy the ladies will be all over you."

"Um…thank Matt. I appreciate your enthusiasm but I'm actually only here to see Greenlee. She's an old friend. I haven't seen her since I left Pine Valley. Do you know where I could find her?"

"My guess would be the party she's a big deal in this town so of course she would be invited." Matt looked at the other man not sure now if he should give to many details what if this guy meant his boss some harm.

"Could you tell me where this party is Matt? I'd really like to surprise Greenlee." He noticed Matt was becoming slightly uncomfortable talking about Greenlee.

"Um well honestly I don't know. Being a bartender and not in Pine Valley's high society they don't give me that kind of info but there's someone that could help you." Matt pointed the other man towards a woman just stepping off the elevator coming down from the Fusion offices. "That's Madison North she works with Greenlee and probably got an invite to the festivities."

"Thanks Matt" he said as he stretched his hand towards the other man shaking it and giving him a bill to thank him for his time.

"No problem man. Before you go let me give you some friendly advice if you're here to hurt Greenlee don't. She's been through a lot in her life and I'd hate to see her go through more." Matt genuinely cared about the women of fusion they had always been good to him.

"No worries man. I have no intention of hurting her." He said as he walked towards the blonde woman getting ready to leave ConFusion.

"Ms. North" he called out before she could leave.

Madison stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the stranger walk towards her. She looked at him confused, "Um is there something I can help you with sir?" she had no idea how this strange man knew who she was.

"I hope so. Matt said you might be able to help me find Greenlee Smy….Lavery" he quickly remembered Matt correcting him earlier.

"What do you want with Greenlee?" Madison didn't really like Greenlee much but didn't want some stranger going after her either.

"She's an old friend of mine and I was kind of hoping to see her tonight." He smiled at her hoping his charm could win her over.

She looked at him and couldn't help but think there was something honest about him. She figured either he was telling her the truth and Greenlee actually had a friend or he was a reporter who was trying to find Greenlee and harass her. Madison like the thought of a reporter ruining Greenlee's night. "Well the party at the Chandlers started twenty minutes ago so knowing Greenlee she's still at home with Ryan getting ready or she's just showing up making sure to make a grand entrance."

"The Chandlers?"

"Yeah Adam Chandler is having a party welcoming his brother Stuart home. Everyone thought he was dead for two years now and it turns out David Hayward saved him. You sure don't know a lot about this town do you?"

"Let's just say I've been gone awhile. Listen thanks for your help."

"No problem good luck finding Greenlee." She watched him walk out of ConFusion and realized how late she was for the Chandlers. She had told Scott she would only be a minute. She rushed to her car and headed over.

The stranger climbed into his car and looked at himself in the rearview mirror…"Greenlee Lavery. She's Greenlee Lavery now?" He had hoped it was just a coincidence that her last name was now Lavery but when the blonde told her she would be at home with Ryan he couldn't deny it anymore. She was married to Ryan Lavery now. The only newspaper article he had read about her had said she opened Fusion in 2003 with Kendall Hart. He had wanted to find everything about her but had decided rather than reading it in a paper he wanted her to tell him about it. He pulled out his found and called the operator getting the listing for Ryan Lavery and learned they lived at 450 Old Cedar Lane in the Penthouse.

He figured Madison was probably right Greenlee was probably at home trying to decide what to wear. He drove down the familiar streets of Pine Valley.

DING DONG he heard the door bell ring to the penthouse. Pulling down the blue vest of his perfectly tailored suit hoping she would answer. As he waited her heard a young voice call out "I'll get it Corrina!"

The door swung open and before him stood a beautiful young blonde girl. She couldn't have been more than 9 by his guess. He wondered if this was her's and Ryan's little girl. She didn't look like Greenlee but did look a lot like Ryan.

"You're not the pizza man" the little girl said looking up at the tall stranger before her.

"No, no I'm sorry I'm not." He looked down at the child. She was a cute little thing maybe she shared that with her mother he wondered.

"Are your Mommy and Daddy home?" he asked her.

"Daddy and Greenlee went to a party and Mommy doesn't live here anymore." She innocently told him forgetting she wasn't supposed to tell strangers when the adults weren't there.

"Oh well I guess I got here too late then. I was here to see Greenlee." He told the little girl not sure why he was so happy that this little girl wasn't Greenlee's.

"Yeah they left a few minutes ago. I wanted to go to the party with them but Daddy said I couldn't go. Not even A.J. was allowed to go and it's at his house."

"Emma honey was that the pizza man at the door?" Corrina asked as she walked towards the door.

"Nope he's not here yet. This man is looking for Daddy and Greenlee." She explained to her babysitter.

Corrina suddenly became aware of the stranger standing at the door to the Lavery home. She stood next to Emma pushing her slightly behind her, "Is there something I can help you with" she looked at the man worried about what he was there for.

"No, thank you. Emma's already helped me. I'm here to see Ryan and Greenlee. I'm old friend of theirs. I was told they might still be here. When Emma didn't call for them after I asked for her parents I knew they weren't here and that they had headed to the Chandlers." He didn't want Emma to get in trouble for telling a stranger her parents weren't home so he tried covering for her.

Before he left he got down to Emma's level, "Thanks for your help Emma. Maybe sometime when your parents are home I can come over and tell you all about the crazy things your Daddy and I did when we were younger."

She smiled at him, "You knew daddy when he was younger?"

"I sure did. We were best friends until I had to leave for awhile." He stood back up and walked towards the elevator.

Emma cried out, "Wait you never told me who you are. If you don't find Daddy and Greenlee we can tell them you came by."

"My name's Leo du Pres" with that he stepped into the elevator and headed towards the Chandler Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo pulled his car into the drive way at Chandler Mansion. He had been worried about getting past Chandler's security but with such a big party going on they weren't paying much attention to who was coming and going. He stared at the mansion knowing the woman he loved more than anyone in this world was in there.

He sat there thinking of how best to go in there and reveal himself to her and everyone else. He had been gone for almost ten years. Would she be angry with him? Would she hate him? Could he really go back in there and ask her to take him back? Would she even take him back she was married to Ryan now. With all the questions rattling through his brain he got more and more nervous about going in. Just as he thought he'd mustered up the courage to walk in there a limo pulled up.

For the first time in ten years he saw Erica Kane. He laughed to himself of course Erica was almost an hour late she always had to be the last one to arrive that way everyone knew she was there. He was careful to park in the shadows so she never saw the familiar face watching her.

**AMC-AMC-AMC-AMC**

Erica walked into the Chandler mansion and immediately started looking for Jackson. She had to get him to join her in Los Angeles. She loved him and knew that if he would follow her on her quest to make her dreams come true they could be happy.

She walked into the main room and surveyed the scene, everyone was there. Madison and Scott were talking with Greenlee and Ryan. The Hubbard family was celebrating Randi's news of a new baby. Zach and Kendall were talking with Bianca and Marissa. Tad and Dixie were talking with Adam and Brooke. Erica figured her best chance at finding Jack was to ask Greenlee, she must know where her father is.

She stood behind Greenlee and Ryan waiting for them to finish their conversation with Madison and Scott.

Greenlee was sitting on Ryan's lap and looked up at Madison, "I'm not even going to take the credit for you two being together," she joked with them.

"Well I might give you a little credit, I mean if you hadn't gotten Scott out of jail to distract me from Ryan I would have never met him." Madison hated admitting Greenlee was right about anything but did have to give the girl some credit for this amazing man in her life.

Scott leaned down and kissed Madison on the top of her head. Suddenly Madison remembered the stranger at Fusion.

"Oh my God Greenlee I totally forgot to tell you there was a man at ConFusion tonight looking for you!"

"Looking for me? Who was it?" Greenlee looked confused as to who would be looking for her.

"I don't know who he was I never got his name. He said he was an old friend of yours. To be honest with you I think it was a reporter looking for information on that new line you're starting. Either way he was very handsome. If I wasn't with Scott I may have bought me a drink." Madison smiled sheepishly at Scott.

"Oh it may have been the Lacy's rep. He was supposed to meet with me this afternoon but had to cancel he had trouble getting in from a meeting in Lanview. I'm sure that's all it was."

Erica was about to interrupt their conversation when across the room she finally saw Jackson across the room. She pulled him away from the others hoping she could get him back.

**AMC-AMC-AMC-AMC**

The party continued as the people of Pine Valley celebrated. Tad gave a beautiful toast which Adam finally asked Brooke to marry him. There was so much to celebrate new life, marriage proposals, and Stuart Chandler alive. Things had never seemed to go so well in Pine Valley.

Little did everyone know danger was waiting in the tunnels. JR lurked from room to room in the tunnels. He had been spiraling out of control for the last few weeks. He had lost everything his son, his wife, his job, his home, his family. It was finally time to make someone pay for everything that had happened. If Marissa hadn't started playing for the other team his life would be perfect again.

He watched them carefully his gun loaded he was waiting for the perfect moment. Bianca and Marissa were standing there all smug they thought they had put him in his place. He slowly lifted the gun towards them.

Just as he was going to pull the trigger Jackson and Erica walked back into the room arguing.

"All right. Yes. I don't want to get married. As much as I want to be with you, I don't want to rush into some wedding just to reassure you that I'm not going anywhere. " Erica tried to get Jack to understand how much she loved him and didn't need a marriage certificate to prove that.

"Finally you admit it. I wish you the best of luck in L.A. and with the rest of your life - without me." Jack was done with this he started to walk out of the room.

" Jack? Jack, wait! Jack, please don't go! I love you! I said come with me! Please don't walk out on me, Jack. I need you! " she pleaded with him.

" Frankly, Erica, I don't give a damn what you need." with that Jack lifted his head high and walked out on her.

" This is not the ending I want." Erica couldn't believe he would walk out on her. Erica started to walk out of the room to go after Jackson but was stopped by Greenlee.

"Oh Greenlee don't start with me now. Get out of my way" she said as she flipped her hair back.

"Erica please give him some space. Leave him alone." Greenlee hated what Erica did to her father.

Outside Leo watched as Jackson stormed out of the house. He remembered how the D.A. had always been on his ass during the Proteus case. He had still hated the way that Jack kept him from Greenlee after her father died.

Jackson climbed into his car and drove away as fast as he could. Leo knew if someone was already leaving the party it was only a matter of time before the party would wrap up and part of him wanted to reveal himself to her in public. Maybe she wouldn't be as mad at him that way.

He opened the door to his car and walked towards the mansion.

"Greenlee this is none of your business. Just go back to Ryan or Fusion or whatever it is you do." Erica turned away from Greenlee and started towards Bianca.

JR watched everything unfold. It was now or never. Marissa was in his sights. With the quick pull of the trigger he would make her pay.

Erica walked towards Bianca. Bianca would help her get Jack back.

JR lifted the gun up and pointed the gun at Marissa.

Erica got closer to Bianca almost passing in front of Marissa.

JR breathed deeply and pulled the trigger. First slowly then quickly a second shot.

"Erica" someone called out as they put their hand on her shoulder stopping her.

BANG….BANG


	3. Chapter 3

JR watched as everything moved in slow motion.

He could taste the sweet revenge on his lips as he pulled that trigger. He had Marissa in his sight and he was going to make her pay.

As his finger pulled the trigger that first time he watched as Erica stepped in front of Marissa. Before he could stop himself his trigger finger quickly moved again. Another shot blasted in his ear.

In the midst of the ringing of the gun shots he could hear the screams of women screaming. He felt sick to his stomach as he watched Erica stepping in front of that bullet. It was in horror as he watched the other woman walk up to Erica.

Everyone stopped and watched as the two women fell to the ground. Blood quickly covering the floor of the Chandler living room.

JR watched as the bullets ripped through the woman. Not one hitting it's intended target. Without a second thought he raised the gun again. He knew he'd hit an innocent woman but he couldn't think about that now Marissa and Bianca deserved to pay. He was grateful for this old revolver and the ten rounds that it held.

He pulled the trigger over and over again. He first he knew was directed right at Marissa. After that things went crazy in the room. People were running everywhere. Trying to avoid the oncoming bullets. Men were shielding the women they loved as those same women tried to protect their men.

BANG…BANG…BANG…BANG…BANG…BANG…BANG…BANG

Screams filled the room as everyone tried to protect each other. It seemed as if the bullets would never stop flying past them and into people they loved.

CLICK…CLICK…CLICK

JR kept pulling the trigger even after the gun was out of bullets. He had never meant to hurt anyone but Marissa. Once that first shot missed its target he let his anger fill him up. With each pull of the trigger he let the anger escape him.

He lowered the gun and surveyed the scene. Two women lay motionless in the middle of the room. Marissa's body covered Bianca protecting her from the onslaught of bullets. Adam sat next to the couch shell shocked by the scene before him. JR wanted to stay there and relish in his handy work but he saw Jesse pulling out his own gun screaming for Brot and Natalia.

JR quickly shut the entrance to the tunnel and ran through the tunnels toward the exit that would lead to his car.

As the sound of the bullets finally died the people of Pine Valley started coming out of their hiding places taking in what had just happened.

Brot and Natalia ran over to Jesse who ordered them to search the tunnels for the shooter. He watched as they ran off quickly taking no time to let the gravity of the situation sink in.

Jesse turned to his wife who was laying next to him. "Angela…Angela?" he turned her towards him.

"Jesse I'm alright" she grimaced as she sat up next to Jesse. He saw the blood running down her arm.

"You were shot….lie back down" he started pushing her towards the floor.

"Jesse I'm fine. The bullet just grazed my arm. How is everyone else."

They looked around the room. Bianca slowly rolled Marissa off her. Marissa even after being shot in the abdomen had jumped over Bianca protecting her. Bianca ripped her shawl off and pushed down on the bullet wound in her girlfriend's stomach. "Stay with me Marissa. Help is on the way. SOMEONE HELP ME!" Bianca screamed out for help knowing Marissa wasn't the only one who needed help.

Her own eyes stopping on Scott Chandler. He was holding on to his leg a bullet hit him in the knee. His little knowledge of medicine told him to use his belt to stop the bleeding. Madison helped him tie his belt around his leg using it as a tourniquet. Scott was relieved that Madison hadn't been hurt. Scott looked for his Uncle Adam who was still sitting next to the couch. He had his new fiancée's head resting in his lap.

Brooke was losing a lot of blood from a gunshot wound just under her shoulder blade. Adam had his hand placed firmly on the entrance would trying to stop the bleeding. He kept talking to her hoping to keep her calm. If he showed her how worried he really was she might worry as well. Keeping her calm was her best chance at not bleeding out.

Adam had witness the carnage take place and now couldn't bring himself to look at his friends and family around him fighting for the lives of people they loved or for their own lives.

All around him heard people calling out for each other. It was the voice of Zach Slater that cut through everyone else's. Zach called out for Kendall. Everyone's attention was drawn back to the center of the room.

In all the commotion they had forgotten about the two women lying in the middle of the floor.

The women were lying next to each other their bodies intertwined, neither moving. Their clothes were covered in blood but no one could tell if they had both been hit.

Their attention turned to the woman slowly crawling across the room. She like so many in the room had been hit by one of the flying bullets. She was so focused on the women lying there motionless she couldn't feel her own arm throbbing she just had to get to her.

The sound of Ryan calling out Greenlee's name echoed through the house.

After what seemed to be an eternity she reached Erica and her best friend calling out for them praying they would be ok.

She reached out and placed a hand on Erica's shoulder and watched as her eyes slowly opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I changed the rating of this story to T. Parts of this chapter may be graphic for some.**

Erica slowly processed everything as she opened her eyes to see a woman staring down at her, a worried expression on her face.

Jackson had walked out on her. Greenlee had stopped her from going after him. She wanted Bianca to help her. She heard a shot ring out behind her. A hand grabbed her shoulder. Another shot. The hand pulled her down to the ground.

Her shirt was covered in blood. She knew it wasn't her blood. The only pain she could feel was in her head. She must have hit her head when they fell. She could feel someone lying next to her. She turned her head to see who had taken the bullets that had almost taken her from this place. She was shocked to see the person lying next to her.

"Greenlee….oh my God…HELP someone help us" Erica screamed out.

Suddenly the fog that had set in the room from peoples shocks lifted. Seeing Erica alive and Greenlee Lavery lying on the floor bleeding had given them the jolt they needed.

Jesse whipped out his cell phone and started barking orders and demanded for as many EMS units as they could find.

Adam ordered Winifred to go get as many towels as she could.

The doctors in the room were grateful for a distraction from their own pain and were able to focus on something else.

Cara ran over to Marissa. Taking a towel from Winifred she pushed down hard on Marissa's abdomen as Bianca held her hand.

"Marissa I love you. Don't leave me you hear?" Bianca pleaded with the first woman that truly loved her.

Marissa was breathing deeply trying to stay awake the pain so great she thought sleep might help get her mind off it.

Frankie tended to Angie who just wanted to help the others in the room. She hated having to rely on someone else.

Kendall was holding Greenlee's hand begging her friend to wake up, to open her eyes. Zach gently lifted his wife from her friend. Someone needed to look at her arm.

Joe and Jake ran over to Greenlee and started to asses her injuries. David also ran over to his onetime sister-in-law and ex-wife. Even though they weren't together he would always love her.

"Where was she shot?" David tried pushing Jake aside.

Jake grabbed David and pulled him away from her, "Listen David I know you care about Greenlee but you're too close to her. Let my dad and I take care of her. I love her to. I won't let anything happen to her. Go help Brooke…please" Jake felt for the man both his ex-wife and daughter were fighting for their lives he needed to focus on someone else just like the rest of them.

Jake then turned his attention back to Greenlee.

"Jake help me turn her over there's no entrance wounds here." Joe took over the care knowing his own son was going to have a hard time being objective taking care of his close friend.

The gently turned her over and saw one entrance wound to her lower back. There was another on her left side.

"JAIME!" Jake called out and watched as Jaime ran over to them. "Jaime I need you to run out to my car. My medical bag should be in the trunk I need you to get it now!"

"Dad, her breathing's shallow I think the bullet hit her lungs. Her heart rate is weak." As he talked to Joe he noticed her eyes slowly open.

She started gasping for air. They could see the terror in her eyes.

"Greenlee," Jake bent down next to her "sweetie I need you to calm down. You've been shot honey. Dad and I are going to take good care of you."

She started coughing uncontrollably. He saw the blood in her mouth. Just then Jaime ran in with his medical bag. He pulled out his stethoscope and listened to her lungs as she continue to cough up blood.

"Her lungs are full of blood Dad. If we don't do something soon she's going to drown in her own blood."

The both knew she needed to get to the hospital and now. She needed a chest tube stat. They looked at each other knowing what they had to do it was unconventional but it was her only hope.

Joe called out to Jaime again, "James go to the kitchen get me a knife and get something we can sterilize it with. Then get the strongest alcohol they have the higher the proof the better." As Jaime ran to the kitchen Joe turned to everyone else, "Does anyone have a pen? Preferably a BIC?"

They all started checking their pockets and purses. It was Ryan who walked over to Joe and handed him a pen. He wanted to stay there and hold his wife and tell her everything is ok but he didn't want to be in the way. Before he could walk away Jake grabbed his arm.

"Stay Ryan we don't really have anything to dull the pain I need you to stay and hold her she's going to try and pull away from us and we can't have that." Jake hated to cause any pain on this woman but it was the only way they could save her life.

Ryan sat on the floor next to Greenlee. His head bent next to hers and held on to her hand. "I'm here baby I'm with you. Squeeze my hand as hard as you can when the pain gets to be too much. I love you."

Greenlee laid there shaking and coughing. Her entire body hurt and she was afraid of what they were going to do knowing it would probably hurt given the fear in everyone's eyes. She was hit with another coughing attack. She could taste the blood in her mouth she turned her head spitting it out.

Jaime came back with everything Joe asked for. Joe took the knife and the lighter and used the lighter to kill anything that might be on the knife. Jake took the bottle of Everclear, not surprised that the Chandler's would have a bottle of the highest proof alcohol out there, and spread it over Greenlee's chest hoping to reduce her chance of getting an infection.

He then took the cap of the bottle and poured some alcohol in it. "Greenlee I want you to try and drink this. It's the only thing we have that might numb some of the pain."

She nodded her head. Ryan helped her sit up enough to drink the alcohol. As soon as she swallowed what tasted like poison she was hit with another coughing attack.

Once this latest bought ended Ryan took hold of both her hands. Jake tore the pen apart only keeping the body of the pen. Joe took the knife and prepared to cut into Greenlee's side but couldn't stop his hands from shaking if he made one mistake he could kill her.

Jake placed a hand on his father's hands, "You can do this dad".

Slowly Joe took the knife and cut in to her. She let out a blood curdling scream as the pain washed through her body. Ryan held tight to her making sure she didn't pull away from them.

"It's ok Greenlee. I got you, you're going to be ok" Ryan whispered in her ear praying it would be true.

Everyone looked on as Jake and Joe tried to save her life. When she let out that first scream it cut through them deeper than any bullet could.

Kendall had to turn away from her friend. She couldn't watch her go through this anymore. She clung tight to Zach.

Erica sat back and watched as the doctors cared for the young woman. She never really liked Greenlee but hated to see the woman in such pain.

As Joe inserted the pen into her chest she let out another scream and felt tears stream down her face.

With the make shift tube in her chest Jake checked her lungs. "It worked Dad her breathing isn't as labored."

With Greenlee stable for now Joe and Jake attended to the others. Jesse was yelling into the phone again asking where the EMT's were.

"You've got to be kidding me another thirty minutes. These people could die!" he slammed his phone shut and turned to the guests, "there was an accident about a half mile from here a father and son were in a SUV that flipped over in the side of the road causing another 5 cars to wreck as well. It's going to take another 30 minutes to clear the accident. They're working as fast as they can."

"It's ok Jesse they'll get here soon. We'll all be ok. Cara got Marissa's bleeding under control for now. David's taking care of Brooke and Greenlee's holding on. We've survived so far we can make it a few more minutes" Angie tried to comfort Jesse.

"Greenlee, Greenlee honey…" Ryan shouted out to his wife. "Jake! Get over here something's wrong!"


	5. Chapter 5

Leo stood in the back of the room watching everything take place. He had heard the gun fire and had rushed into the room when it stopped. Everyone was so focused on each other no one had even noticed him.

He had watched as Jake and Joe saved the woman he loved but hated seeing her in pain. Hearing her screams broke him in two. As he watched them insert the make shift chest tube he felt his body sink to the ground. He sat there on his knees praying to God to protect her. He didn't come back here to watch her die.

He watched the relief in Jakes eyes when she started breathing easier. He listened as Ryan comforted her. He wanted to be the one to hold her and tell her to fight for them.

He couldn't believe when Jesse started shouting into the phone at the EMT's saying it was going to take 30 minutes to get there. He knew someone could die before they got there. All he wanted to do was pick Greenlee up and put her in his car and rush her to the hospital. He knew that would do more harm than good and for now at least she seemed to be holding her own.

As he took some comfort in the thought that Greenlee was ok he heard a frantic Ryan calling out for Jake to help her.

Jake ran over to the couple. "She's not breathing Jake what's wrong?" Ryan pleaded with his friend.

Jake checked for a pulse and found nothing. "Jaime get over here I need your help." He called out as he pulled Ryan to his side. "Ryan I need you to keep pressure here. We can't have the tube fall out. Jamie I need you to help me do CPR".

Quickly they jumped into action. Jake pushed his hands down on her chest fast and hard counting out the beats to fifteen. Jaime leaned over her and breathed two breaths for her. The repeated this as Jake called out to her, "Come on Greenlee breathe for me sweetie" he continued to push down on her chest. A few seconds passed that felt like an eternity before she took a breath on her own. Jake checked for a pulse and was relived to feel a strong pulse.

With the latest crisis behind him Jake went over to where Jesse and Angie were sitting. "Hey Ang how's your arm?"

"Jake I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. How's everyone else doing?"

"We've got to get them to a hospital soon. Greenlee's barely holding on. We have no idea where the bullet hit Marissa she could have some serious internal injuries not to mention she's dangerously close to going into shock. David's worried that the bullet could move into Brooke's heart if we don't get in there soon and get it out. Both Kendall and Scott have nonlife threatening injuries. What's the word on the EMT's Jesse?"

"I just talked to them. There was an accident not too far from here and because there's only one road to this damn house the accident is blocking the EMT's from getting trough. They said they think they can get the road clear enough to get through in the next half hour."

"HALF AN HOUR! Jesse these people need to get to a hospital now!"

Jesse grabbed the doctors shoulder trying to keep him from freaking out, "Jake I know. These are my friends to. We'll get them to the hospital soon. Just keep them strong until we can get them there."

Jake let out a sigh, "Thanks Jesse. I'm going to go check in with the others."

Jake walked over to where Cara was watching over Marissa. He placed a hand gently on Cara's shoulder, "How's she doing?" He looked over at Marissa who looked incredibly pale.

"It's not good Jake. She's lost a lot of blood I don't know what the bullet hit. If we don't get her into an O.R. soon she'll be too unstable to go up."

"I know Cara they're trying to get here soon. Just keep her strong."

Bianca, who hadn't left Marissa's side, interrupted, "Jake what's taking so long?"

"Jesse said there's accident down the road a ways. It's blocked the road. Once they get part of it cleared they can get units in here. Don't worry Bianca we'll get her out of here. I'm going to go check on everyone else."

Before Jake could get up they noticed Marissa opening her eyes. She had been in and out of consciousness since getting hit.

"Hey Marissa. How you feeling"

"Like I got shot" they all looked down at her as she tried laughing "come on guys I may have been shot but I didn't lose my sense of humor."

Looking more towards Bianca then the doctors Marissa tried to reassure her girlfriend, "Look don't worry about me so much. I'm not going anywhere. I have too much to live for. I have a beautiful son, a great job, a wonderful family, and a new house. Not to mention the most beautiful woman on this earth loves me. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

Bianca bent down and kissed her on her forehead, "I'm going to hold you to that promise".

Marissa turned back to Jake, "Hey Jake can you do me a favor?"

"I can sure try" was his answer.

"Get this one to let go of my hand and go check on her family."

"Yeah I think I'll refrain from choosing sides on this one. I'm going to go check on the others." He knew better than to get on the wrong side of a Kane woman. He went over to where Adam was sitting with Brooke and David.

As Jake walked away Bianca looked into her eyes "Marissa don't think for a second I'm going to leave you."

"Bianca I've got one of the best doctors in the world taking care of me. I'm sure your Mom, sister, and cousin could use you. Go check on your family."

"God, have I told you lately how much I love you?" Bianca smiled down at Marissa. She lowered her head and their lips met and for just a moment they were just two women in love the rest of the world disappeared around them.

Marissa pulled away "Stop trying to seduce me" she smiled up at Binks.

"I think that was the other way around" Bianca said with a wink, "Alright I'll be back." She gave Marissa a quick kiss on the forehead and went to check on her mother.

Erica was sitting on the floor in the same spot she had been in since the shooting first started. Her eyes were focused on the blood that covered her dress.

Bianca bent down and put her arm around her mother, "Mom? Mom are you ok?"

Erica looked up at Bianca and then looked towards Greenlee, "Bianca that could have been me. I should have been shot not Greenlee. It's my fault"

"Mom you can't think that. It's not your fault. It's whoever pulled that triggers fault that this happened."

"I broke Jackson's heart Bianca. I told him I didn't want to marry him. If I hadn't hurt her father she wouldn't have been coming after me. After what I did to Jack I deserve to be lying on the floor fighting for my life not her. You know most of the time I don't get along with Greenlee but, she's a apart of our family. She's your cousin, Kendall's best friend, Jack's daughter and because of me she could die."

"Oh God Jack doesn't know what happened! Where's my phone! I need to call him" Erica grabbed her purse and started frantically searching for her cell.

Bianca grabbed Erica's shoulders, "Mom stop look at me! This is not your fault! You were honest with Uncle Jack. Greenlee didn't have to confront you about that and more than anything you did not throw Greenlee into the bullets and you certainly didn't pull the trigger to the gun that hit her or anyone else in the room. Greenlee, Marissa, Brooke, Scott, and Kendall are all going to be ok. Why don't we go over and see Kendall and Zach."

"I need to call Jack first he needs to be here with his daughter!" Erica hit her speed dial and listened as the phone rang over and over. "Damn it Jack pick up!"

She heard the other line pick up, "This is Jackson Montgomery. Sorry I missed your call. Leave me a message and I'll call you back. BEEP!"

"Jack! It's Erica. I know your mad at me but I need you to call me back it's an emergency!" she flipped her phone closed. "He didn't pick up. I'm sure he saw my number and ignored it. Bianca you call him!"

"Ok mom I will but first let's go check on Kendall."

Across the room Jake and David had just finished talking about Brooke. David wanted to drive Brooke to the hospital himself but was worried that the bullet would move and she would die on the way there.

Jake then went over to Scott and Madison who were sitting with Colby, Liza, and Amanda. This was the first time Jake had seen Amanda since he started tending to the wounded. He pulled her into a tight embrace and didn't want to let her go.

"Are you ok Jake?" she asked as they pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah hun I'm ok. How's everyone over here?"

"Scott got hit in the knee but other than that we're all ok. Any word on the EMT's?"

"They should hopefully be here soon."

"Jake who did this? And why?" Liza finally asked the question that was in the back of everyone's minds.

"I wish I knew Liza. When I find them though I'm going to kill them with my bare hands. So many people could have been killed tonight. Heck we could still lose someone if the damn EMT's don't get here soon."

Madison looked at Jake concerned, "Is it that bad?"

"Yes Madison it is. Every second we sit here people are risk for infection, shock, and bleeding to death. If they don't get here soon I'm going to have to do something drastic to get everyone to the hospital."

Amanda grabbed his hand, "They'll get here baby we're not going to lose anyone. We have the best doctors taking care of them now and we'll get everyone to the hospital."

Leo continued to stand back where no one had noticed him. He watched as Ryan talked to Greenlee keeping her calm and alert. He wanted nothing more than anything to go over there and be the one to hold her to make everything ok for her. He was grateful that after she watched him go over the falls she was able to move on with her life but it was so hard for him to see her with Ryan.

Greenlee's head rested in Ryan's lap as she held tight to his hand.

"Ryan…" her voice was weak and her breathing was labored.

"Yeah baby?"

"Ryan…I'm…cold…" he looked down at her. Her lips were a light shade a blue and her face was so pale. She had lost a lot of blood. She was dangerously close to going into shock.

"Ok Greenlee we'll take care of that." He rubbed his hands along her shoulders as he called out for someone to bring him a blanket.

Angie was tired of sitting around doing nothing. She picked up one of the blankets Winifred had brought down along with the towels and brought it over to the young couple.

"Hi….Dr. Hubbard…" her voice barely audible.

Angie pulled the blanket over her wrapping it around her. She ran her hand along the brunettes hair. "You hang in there Greenlee. We're gonna get you to the hospital soon and get you fixed up. You just have to do your part and fight with us."

Greenlee nodded her head. "I'm…not…going…anywhere" she slowly got out.

"Good girl!" Dr. Hubbard felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jake kneeling down next to them.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" he looked down at Greenlee worried at how pale she'd gotten.

She smiled at him, "You…say….that…to…all…the….girls".

They all shared a laugh. "Yeah you're probably right. Don't tell my wife ok?" He reached down and held onto her other hand and watched as she turned her head to the side slowly closing her eyes.

"Greenlee sweetie you can't go to sleep" Jake lightly tapped her cheek forcing her to open her eyes.

As she opened her eyes she saw the man across the room. Her eyes met his and for a second she didn't believe that he was there. One word escaped her lips, "Leo…?"

**A/N Just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

There he stood across the room from her. His hair was different it was spiked up. She remembered him always being clean shaven but now he was sporting short facial hair. He like her looked ten years older but his eyes were the same. The first thing she ever noticed about him were his eyes.

"Leo….Leo…" she gasped.

Ryan and Jake's eyes met. They figured she was hallucinating. Jake gently pushed her face towards him turning her away from Leo. "Greenlee?" he could see tears in her eyes.

"Leo's here for me Jake. I've missed him so much…" he'd been gone for ten years but a day hadn't gone by where she didn't think about him.

"Greenlee if Leo's here it's to encourage you to fight. Leo loves you and he wants you to be happy and live a long and happy life" Jake didn't want her giving up to be with Leo.

She turned her head back over to where she had seen him expecting him to not be there anymore. But there he stood looking down at her.

She looked up at him and smiled up at him.

Jake looked over to where she was looking expecting to see an empty space where she was seeing his ghost. As he looked up he let oh out gasp, "OH MY GOD!"

Jake saw what Greenlee was seeing. Everyone else upon hearing Jake shout out looked over and saw him too. Leo du Pres was standing in the Chandler living room very much alive.

David wanted to go up to his brother and find out what he was doing there but Greenlee needed him now more than anyone else.

"Leo you can tell us later how it is that your still alive for now get your ass over here and convince her that you're still alive!"

Leo went over to her and kneeled in front of her. Greenlee lifted her hand up towards him. Her hand shook as she placed it on his cheek afraid her hand would go right through it. She felt the warmth of his face. As her hand laid there touching him for the first time in years, she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face.

"Hey Greens" Leo said looking down at her.

"No…no…you can't be here. I watched you fall. I was there. You're not real." She shook her head back and forth not believing this could really be him. She had lost him all those years ago.

"Greens it's me baby. I'm here I'm alive." He took her hand and put it on his chest next to his heart. "Can you feel that Greens? Do you feel my heart beating? That thump thump you feel is me. The skin you touched is mine. You know how I feel you know how my heart skips a beat when I'm with you. It's skipping beats right now. I can't believe I'm here with you again." He held her hand against his chest convincing her it was really him.

"I thought you were here once before. I was hanging off that cliff screaming your name. I thought you pulled me up. You told me you would never leave me….that our love was forever. But you left me Leo. It wasn't you that pulled me up. You weren't there then and now I'm dreaming of you again."

"Greens this isn't a dream. I'm here with you. I came back to you"

Ryan watched as Leo leaned into her and their lips met. Ryan didn't know how to feel about this. He knew that Leo being alive would give Greenlee another reason to fight for her life. Ryan remembered how in love Greenlee and Leo had been. She had never looked at him the way he saw her look at Leo. He remembered helping her take off Leo's wedding ring and how hard it was for her to move on. The man she gave her whole heart to was alive but what did that mean for him. Was their love strong enough or true enough to continue with her first husband being alive?

Slowly Leo pulled away from her not really wanting to end this moment. She looked up at him still scared this wasn't real afraid she would wake up and he would be gone.

"I love you Leo" she finally managed to say before slowly closing her eyes.

"Greens? Greenlee?" Leo tried to get her to open her eyes "Greenlee baby open your eyes"

Leo looked up and his eyes met Ryan's both scared she had given up thinking she would see Leo in heaven. Jake pushed Leo away and put his hand on her neck checking for a pulse.

"She's got a pulse. She's lost a lot of blood she's just passed out." Jake tried tapping her cheeks to wake her up again with no success.

Thankfully seconds later the front door of the burst open. Maria Grey ran into the front room with two EMT's pushing a stretcher loaded up with supplies.

Jake jumped up and ran to help the EMT's. "Maria I have never been so happy to see you, but what are you doing in Pine Valley."

"I was in Llanview on a consult and made a pit stop. Something about this place always calls us home. I was at the hospital when the call came in about the shooting. I waited around to see if I could help with anything when we heard the crews couldn't get through because of the accident. I got these guys to load up the rig. When we got to the site of the accident we veered off the road and went through the forest to get around the accident. We won't be able to do that with any patients in there but hopefully by the time we get there the accident will be clear enough to get through. Where should we start?"

Jake quickly started putting them to work, "How many can we take in the rig?"

"We can get one on a stretcher and if you have someone mobile that can sit up we can put another one in the extra seat for EMT's. We can possibly one non critical in the front seat. But the hospital is short staffed so if they can wait for the next bus I'd like to take 3 doctors with us. I'll go back to the hospital with you guys and leave one of the EMT's here." She surveyed the scene take back by the carnage before her. They had no idea how bad the shooting really had been.

"Ok. Our three critical are Greenlee, Brooke, and Marissa. Greenlee and Brooke are immobile but we could probably put Marissa in the EMT's seat. Brooke's got a gunshot to the shoulder. If we move her wrong it could move. She's stable for now. Greenlee's got two gunshot wounds. One to her lower back and one hit her left side and punctured her lung. We had to do CPR earlier after we lost her pulse and now she's unconscious. Can you help David with Brooke? Angie and I will get Greenlee loaded up. Your EMT's can get Marissa ready to be moved."

"You got it." Maria grabbed one of the equipment bags and ran over to Brooke.

The EMT's, John and Seth, grabbed the other bag and went over to help Cara. Seth looked at Cara, "What do we have?"

Cara quickly gave them the run down, "Woman mid 20's. Single GSW to the abdomen. Loss of consciousness. She's lost a lot of blood. I'm worried about her going into shock."

John grabbed a package of gauze pad's and removed the towel from Marissa's abdomen and pressed down hard with the gauze. Marissa whimpered at the pain it caused. "I'm sorry mam' but we gotta keep the bleeding to a minimum."

She breathed in deeply, "its ok, I understand."

John took out an IV bag and started to look for a good vein. "This is just IV fluids. We need to get some fluids in you before we transport you. Also once we get some fluids in we can get you something for the pain." As he got the IV in he turned to Seth, "We're going to need some O2. Bring in all the portables from the bus I'm sure the other two will need it."

Seth ran out of the room passing by Jake and Angie.

Jake had already grabbed the third medical bag that Maria had brought with them. "We need to get some fluids in her" he said to Angie.

Angie tried to find a vein and wasn't having much success. "Jake she's lost a lot of blood I'm having a hard time finding a good vein." Just then they got their first bit of luck when she found one. Angie hooked up the IV and pushed hard on the bag trying to get fluids in Greenlee as fast as possible.

Once the IV was in they rolled her over onto her right side. Jake put a bunch of gauze pads over the entrance wound to her back. They then took the back board and rolled it under her, slowly lowering her onto the board. The same care that Jake took with the wound on her back he took to the one on her left side.

As Seth ran back into the room he dropped off an O2 tank with them. Angie put the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth getting her some much needed oxygen.

"When we get her to the hospital she's going to need to get a chest tube put in and we'll probably have to intubate her." Jake nodded at the other doctor's recommendation.

Jake hooked Greenlee up to a heart monitor and then they worked together and strapped her to the backboard. He then turned to Ryan and Leo, "Can you guys help me lift her onto the stretcher."

Both men stood up and the four of them gently lifted her onto the stretcher.

With Greenlee ready to go Seth gently picked up Marissa. They needed to load her into the ambulance first. John followed closely behind Seth carrying the IV bag and the portable O2.

Seth put Marissa inside the chair in the back of the ambulance and then got into the Driver's seat getting ready to rush to the hospital.

John ran back inside and helped Jake wheel Greenlee out to the ambulance and load her in. In the back of the ambulance there was a bench that could hold one to two EMTs but tonight Maria, Jake, and Angie all squeezed back there. Joe climbed into the front passenger seat. Jake slammed the door shut and sat back down next to Angie and told Seth to get them out of there.

Leo and Ryan both stood at the door watching the ambulance speed down the drive way towards PVH. They looked at each other both thinking the same thing, they couldn't lose her.

As Leo went back inside to check on everyone else Ryan pulled out his phone to call Jackson. He knew Erica and Bianca had already called him but figured Jack had ignored their calls. But just like Bianca and Erica he was unsuccessful and got his voice mail.

"Jack its Ryan. Greenlee's hurt. They just took her to PVH. Meet us there as soon as you can." He slammed his phone shut and went to join the other's praying the other's ambulances would be there soon so he could get to the hospital and check on his wife.

Seth sped down the road as fast as he safely could. He knew both patients were in grave danger. He was grateful to see two ambulances speed past him going towards the Chandler mansion. The other victims would get help soon and this also meant they could get past the accident.


	7. Chapter 7

The Chandler Mansion stood quite. The faint sounds of sirens wailed in the distance. Two ambulance units had just left the Chandler's taking Brooke, Kendall, and Scott to PVH. As soon as the ambulance's pulled away the mansion everyone else started piling in to car's headed to the hospital as well.

The only ones left were Jesse, Brot, and Natalia. They all stood at the door to the living room surveying the scene while waiting for the Crime Scene Unit to show up to process the scene.

Jesse walked into the room being careful not to disturb anything in the room. Everything was going to need to be cataloged. When they found the monster who did this Jesse was going to make sure they didn't evade prosecution. Pictures of this room were going to be critical.

There were towels everywhere soaked in blood. Men's jackets had been discarded shortly after the shooting ended were laying bundled up on the floor having been used as blankets and pillows.

Jesse made mental notes as to where everyone had been. He wanted to get everyone back there stuff if at all possible. Next to the back door was Bianca's shawl. Marissa's purse lay next to the shawl, its contents strewn across the floor.

Pieces of Greenlee's dress were crumpled up on the floor. Her heels were thrown carelessly on the floor. Her purse to was left behind. The wallet had fallen out and was open. A picture of her, Ryan, Emma, and Spike from their February wedding stared back at him.

All over the room there were mementos of the people that had been there just moments before. Jesse turned to Brot and Natalia. "What did you guys find in the tunnels?"

Brot walked over to the entrance to the tunnels. On the floor where shell casings . "Base on where the victims were and where the bullets hit the walls it looks like the perp was standing here. Greenlee and Marissa were hit first. Those shots were taken carefully. When Greenlee was hit those two shots were taken one after the other. There was a good five seconds before the next shot was taken. Shots three thru ten were erratic and all over the place."

"So Brooke, Scott, and Kendall were all accidents then. The shooter wasn't going after them. So who was the shooter going after then?"

Natalia stood where Greenlee had been hit. "Brot stand where you think the shooter was and point the laser pointer towards me."

"Greenlee had just placed her hand on Erica's shoulder when she got hit for the first time. Based on the angle of the laser she was hit in the left side first. She must have turned to her right and started to go down. The second shot was right after the first that one went into her back. She fell to the ground and pulled Erica down with her. A few seconds later the third shot hits Marissa. After that the shots were went everywhere. My guess is the shooter was aiming for Marissa but hit Greenlee first."

Brot shook his head, "You may be right but from this position the shooter had a clean shot on everybody." Brot pointed the laser towards where Greenlee and Ryan had been standing moments before the shooting then slowly moved the laser across the room in the path she took before being shot. "The shooter could have easily had their sights on Greenlee and finally got their shot off when she got over here."

"Why then would the shooter have taken a second before shooting Marissa and then go crazy shooting across the room." Natalia knew Brot could be right but it didn't make sense for the shooter to take a break in between shots and then shoot at the exact same spot before going crazy.

Jesse then interjected with his own thoughts, "What if Erica was the target?"

"I don't think so Dad?" Natalia shook her head.

"I agree with Natalia Chief. If Erica had been the intended target the shooter would have pointed the gun down towards her."

"So either the shooter was going after Greenlee and then got trigger happy, or Greenlee got caught in the cross fire of them going after Marissa. I want you two to start looking into their enemies' see who held a grudge against either them big enough to do this." Jesse looked over as CSU entered the room.

As CSU started processing the scene Jesse sent Brot and Natalia to the station while he went to PVH.

Car's pulled to the side as the ambulance rushed down the streets of Pine Valley. Maria looked after Marissa, who's condition had gotten worse since they left the mansion, while Angie and Jake worked on Greenlee.

"Dad," Jake called out to Joe who was sitting in the front of the ambulance. Joe turned to look at him, "Dad call ahead to the hospital tell them to have O neg. ready for both patients and have someone get a hold of Jackson. Greenlee's going to need a lot of blood and plasma and she can't get that from just anybody. We know she and Jack have the same rare phenotype. Get him to the hospital as soon as we can and save us sometime testing people."

Joe pulled out his phone and started making calls. Maria tried to keep Marissa alert, "Marissa honey stay with me we're almost there. Just a few more minutes."

Marissa's face was a pale white and sweat beads had formed over her forehead. Marissa looked at Maria who noticed her eyes were glassy. In horror Maria watched as Marissa's eyes rolled back and her body started to convulse.

"Jake! Angie!" they looked over and saw Marissa in distress. Jake climbed across the bench and stood behind the stretcher. Angie moved to the back of the ambulance and watched as Jake and Maria moved Marissa onto the bench they had just occupied. Once Marissa was on the bench the doctors worked in the tight space to get her stable again.

Angie held tight to Marissa's head and shoulder's keeping her from hitting her head. Jake got a syringe of anti-seizure medication ready and handed it to Maria. Maria pushed the syringe into Marissa's IV praying the girl would respond.

"Joe how much further?" Maria screamed for Joe praying they were close.

"We're pulling up right now. Hold tight he needs to turn the ambulance around and back into the ER."

Angie and Maria held tight to Marissa as the ambulance whipped around. They felt relief as the doors opened and a cool wind hit them. They had finally made it to the hospital and both patients were still alive.

Seth ran around the side of the ambulance and helped them lift Marissa onto the gurney the nurses had brought out. The attending physician sent Marissa to Trauma Room 3 and told Jake to take Greenlee to Trauma Room 1. As they took both patients in Angie started asking questions to the Attending.

"What OR's are open?"

Dr. Ashburn was the attending on duty and was very meticulous about how his shifts were run he knew better than anyone what was going on in each room and was able to answer all of Angie's questions. "We have one surgery right now. 30 year old man in a motor vehicle accident. We have a patient scheduled for gallbladder removal in about half an hour and the patient in Trauma Room 2 is ready to go up to repair damage to his leg also a result of a M.V.A. We may have one more that need to go up 8 year old boy also a victim of the M.V.A. he's being seen by Ped's now."

"Doctor are any of these life threatening or can they wait till tomorrow. I want to keep the OR's clear for these two patients and one more critical that's on her way in now."

"We can hold off on the gallbladder and the leg but I'd like to keep one OR clear for the pediatric M.V.A."

"Thank you doctor." Angie smiled at him and walked into Trauma Room 1.

Inside Trauma Room 3 Joe and Maria worked diligently to stabilize Marissa.

"I need two units of O neg. stat. Her blood pressure is crashing."Maria called out to the nurse as she put an IV in Marissa's other arm. "Joe as soon as we get a unit in if her b.p. rises we need to move her into surgery and stat.

Joe turned to the other nurse. "Call up stairs and make sure we have an O.R. team ready when we bring her up."

Maria bent down over Marissa snapping her fingers "Marissa! Marissa wake up for me honey".

Down the hall Jake had just ordered a chest X-ray for Greenlee to assess the damage done to her lungs. They needed to get a chest tube in but what to see what they were up against first.

As the X-tech to process the film to give back to the doctors Angie noticed Greenlee's eyes slowly open.

Angie moved to the top of the bed to get in the patients line of site, "Greenlee? Greenlee?"

Greenlee looked around the room. She remembered being in the Chandler Mansion. Leo was there he told her he was alive and was back for her. But now she couldn't find him. Had it all been a dream?

Jake ran in with the X-Rays, "Angie we need to get a chest tube in now. If we wait much longer both lungs are going to collapse," Jake noticed Greenlee was awake.

He heard her trying to talk to him beneath the oxygen mask. Angie gently lifted the mask up enough for them to hear her.

"Jake….where's…Leo…?" she gasped between labored breaths.

Jake put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He'll be here soon sweetheart."

A tear streaked down her face. She started shaking her head, "No…your…lying….it….was a dream." As she struggled with her emotions the monitors started beeping like crazy.

"Jake her pressures dropping. We need to sedate her this is causing too much stress on her body." Angie put the mask back over the girls mouth and nose. "Greenlee we're going to give you something to make you sleep. When you wake up there will be a tube down your throat helping you breathe."

"No….no….no…I want to be with Leo…" she whispered beneath the oxygen mask.

Jake pushed the sedative into her IV putting her to sleep.

With Greenlee intubated they got to work to stabilize her for surgery.

As the worked on Greenlee Marissa had finally stabilized and was ready to go up to the OR. As they were getting ready to take her upstairs the next team of EMT's rushed into the ER with Brooke, Kendall, and Scott. Not far behind them was the rest of Pine Valley.

Bianca ran to the nurses' station, "Where can I find Marissa Chandler?"

Before the nurse on duty could answer Bianca saw Joe and Maria exit the trauma room a team of orderlies behind them pushing Marissa. Bianca ran over to her girl firend but was stopped by Joe.

"Joe is she ok?" Bianca pleaded with the older man.

"She's stable for now Bianca. We're taking her upstairs to explore the damage the bullet did."

"Can…can I see her before you take her up?"

"Make it quick, and Bianca be positive she needs your love and strength."

Bianca walked slowly over to the gurney that held her beloved Marissa. She looked down at the other woman. She had IV's in both arms wire's everywhere montitoring her vitals. She was still pale but not as pale as the last time Bianca had seen her. Bianca placed her hand on top of the other girls red hair and gently stroked her hair. "Marissa I love you. Don't you forget that. You're going to be ok and as soon as you get out of here we're going to start our lives together."

Marissa's eyes opened and she looked up at Bianca, "I love you to." Bianca bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. And watched as the wheeled her away.

Frankie and another doctor had taken Kendall and Scott to have their injuries looked at. Both needed to be given blood to replace what they had lost waiting for the ambulances to arrive. Both injuries were nonlife threatening but both would need surgery to remove the bullets and repair the damage. While it was customary for patients awaiting surgery to be admitted and taken upstairs both were allowed to stay in the waiting area with the families and wait for news on the others.

David, Cara, and Griff had taken Brooke into Trauma Room 2 which had been emptied when the victim from the auto accident had been taken to the OR. David was ready to get to work but was promptly stopped by Cara.

"David, you can be here." She gently told the doctor.

"What do you mean? This is my patient! I'm not leaving." David was angry that she was trying to stop him from doing his job.

"David part of the condition of your being released on bail is that you couldn't work on any patients in a hospital. You don't need to go back to jail. Griff and I will take care of Brooke. Go be with your brother. Go pray for your daughter and Greenlee."

David released a deep breath he had never realized he had been holding in. Focusing on Brooke had allowed him to momentarily forget about the danger Marissa and Greenlee were in. He'd also pushed the small detail of Leo being back in town to the back his mind. Cara was right he needed to go see Leo and find out what the hell he was doing there.

Adam Chandler was the last to arrive at PVH and promptly ran to the nurses' station demanding someone give him attention.

A kind looking nurse came up to him, "Hello Mr. Chandler are you here about your son and grandson?"

**A/N As always thank you everyone for your kind reviews. I appreciate everyone who has commented on the story. I hope everyone is enjoying it. Please keep reviewing even if you don't like it. Also I am going to try to update every day or two until the story is over. A fair warning it may be hard I was on vacation this last week so it was easier to find time to sit down and write. I get to go back to that wonderful place they call work tomorrow so it may be a little harder to find the time. **


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson sat silently on the bar stool at ConFusion. He stared down at the glass of scotch that sat before him. He'd finally taken a stand with Erica. He loved that woman with so much love and passion but it was never enough for her. The entire 24 years he had known her it was all about her all the time and now for once he'd put his dreams before hers.

For the last hour he sat there staring at the glass. He had left the Chandler's and had come straight here with every intention of getting as drunk as he possibly could now as he sat there with the scotch in front on him something kept him from taking a drink.

His eyes moved from the scotch to his phone. Since the moment Matt had handed him the glass his phone had been going off every few minutes. The first time the caller ID flashed "ERICA", then it was "BIANCA", then Ryan tried calling him. There had been a few calls from an unknown number. He had ignored every single call. He didn't want to talk to Erica or about Erica.

Lost in his own thoughts Jack didn't notice when Matt put down a cup of coffee next to him. "Are you ok Jackson? Should I call someone for you?" his voice cutting through the fog in Jack's head.

Jack looked up at the young man slightly confused for a second, "What? Oh no Matt thanks though."

"Call me crazy sir but men who are ok don't spend an hour staring at a glass full of scotch."

"No I suppose they don't. I guess I just have a lot on my mind." Jack looked back down at his phone tempted to look at the messages.

"Let me know if you need anything" Matt watched Jack nod his head and turned his attention back to cleaning up the place. The TV screen in the corner caught his eye. A breaking news report had interrupted the baseball game that had been playing. The reporter was standing in front of the Chandler Mansion cop cars in the background. The tag line read "Party at Chandler Mansion ends in Mass Shooting".

Matt dropped the towel he was holding and ran for the remote control. "Jackson weren't you at that party earlier tonight?"

Jackson nodded his head at him. "You may want to see this then." Matt turned the volume up on the television and both he and Jack watched the news carefully.

"Many of Pine Valley's elite had gathered at the Chandler Mansion to celebrate the return of Stuart Chandler. Some of the guests included Erica Kane, Bianca Montgomery, Miracle Doctor David Hayward, Chief Jesse Hubbard and Family, many members of the Martin family, former Cambias billionaire Ryan Lavery and his wife Fusion Co-Founder Greenlee Lavery, and recently returned to town Zach Slater and his wife Kendall Hart Slater. The festivities were in full swing when the party was disrupted with the sounds of gun fire. Witness reports say there was between eight and ten shots fired. The Pine Valley Police department has confirmed shots being fired by what appears to be a single shooter. They have also confirmed that six people were hit by the flying bullets. They have also confirmed one injured required only first aid attention as the bullet only grazed the victim. Two more victims are at Pine Valley Hospital listen in stable condition with minor injuries. The other three victims are listed in critical condition. No word on the identity of any of the victims or who the shooter is. We'll bring your more information as it becomes available to us. This is Deirdre Grey reporting for WCRW."

"OH MY GOD." Jackson grabbed his phone regretting never picking up the phone. He had eight messages and quickly dialed the number to retrieve them. First he heard Erica's frantic voice begging him to call her that there was an emergency. Then Bianca's voice cut in, "Uncle Jack? It's Bianca. I know your ignoring your calls but I need you to call me back soon. There's been a shooting."

Without listening to the rest of the message or any other message Jackson slammed his phone shut. He pulled some cash from his pocket and dropped it down next to the glass of scotch that still sat untouched.

"Jackson who got hurt?" he heard Matt's concerned voice.

"I don't know I couldn't listen to the rest of the message. I need to get to the hospital." Jackson didn't want to listen to the rest of messages. Something deep inside told him that if Erica, Bianca, and Ryan had all called him then his daughter must have been one of the one's hurt but he wasn't ready to face that just yet.

**AMC-AMC-AMC-AMC-AMC**

Jesse pulled into a parking spot at Pine Valley Hospital. This night that had started so wonderfully had turned to hell with the sound of the first bullet flying. He sat in his car for a moment praying for all those who had been hurt tonight. He prayed for Angie and the other doctors that God would protect them and give them the skills to save people's lives. He prayed for comfort for those sitting in the waiting room waiting for word on the one's the loved. He prayed for those involved in the car accident. Finally he asked God to keep everyone safe for the rest of the night and that they would have no more struggles to face this night.

He stepped out of the car and walked towards the emergency room. The sound of his shoes hitting the pavement echoed in his ears. His cell phone ring tone cut through the monotonous sound. Jesse stopped just outside the entrance and pulled out his cell.

"Please tell me you have good news for me Natalia."

"Sorry Dad. I just got a call from Rachel the Slater's Nanny." Natalia hated to put more on her father's plate.

"Are Zach and Kendall's boys aright?" Jesse rubbed his fingers over his temple trying to keep the headache that promised to push threw away.

"Their boys are fine dad. Rachel's watching Miranda, Gabby, and AJ for Marissa and Bianca as well. She put the kids to bed a couple of hours ago and went to check on them. Dad AJ's missing." Natalia braced herself for Jesse's response.

"JR?" was the only word that slipped from his mouth.

"That would be my guess. Brot and I are headed over there to see what we can find. It can't be a coincidence that AJ was kidnapped and Marissa was shot tonight."

"Let's not connect any dots until we have more evidence Natalia. But between you and me, you may be on to something. I'm at the hospital now I'll let Adam and David know. I want to keep this from Marissa and Bianca as long as possible they don't need the stress right now. Get an Amber Alert out now and keep me apprised." Jesse slipped his phone back into his pocket.

The automatic doors slid open and Jesse stepped into the waiting room. Everyone looked up to see who was entering. Jesse's eyes surveyed the room looking for Adam or David. The room was deathly quite as they awaited news of their loved ones. Ryan and Leo sat near each other both had their heads in their hands. Zach sat next to Kendall who was sitting in a wheel chair. Tad and Dixie sat with Colby and Liza all were praying together. Opal sat with Erica and Bianca. Erica still looked shell shocked at the events that unfolded.

Across the room Jesse noticed Adam standing at the nurses' station. Jesse walked over to him and listened to their conversation.

"What do you mean my son and grandson?" Adam tried to keep his anger under control. "My son is on a plane right now and my grandson is safe in his bed. Who are you to try and tell me they were hurt in some car accident."

The nurse noticed Chief Hubbard standing with him. "Mr. Chandler, Chief Hubbard, a young man and his son were brought into the ER after their vehicle flipped over on the side of the road. The man kept calling out for his son. When we had him stabilized we took him upstairs for emergency surgery. We looked through his belongings and found this." She showed them a black leather wallet with the Chandler family crest embossed in the corner. Jesse opened the wallet and found JR's drivers license.

"Mr. Chandler I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I thought someone had already called you to tell you about the accident. I'll let JR and AJ's doctors know you're here and are waiting on them." The nurse walked away looking for the doctors.

"What the blazes is going on Jesse? Dixie told me that JR was at the airport ready to leave here and now he's in the OR? Not to mention someone turned Stuart's welcome home party into a bloody massacre." Adam looked up at Jesse's face and noticed the look in his eyes.

"No, no, no you don't think JR pulled the trigger do you? No he would never do that. He would never intentionally hurt anybody." Adam slammed his fist down on the nurses' station.

Jesse put his hands on Adams arms stopping him from hurting himself, "Adam we don't have enough information yet to come to that kind of conclusion. Go be with your family I'll keep you updated as to what we know."

Adam turned and made his way into the waiting room. His head hung low. Deep down he was worried that JR was the cause of all this pain how could he look these people in the eyes knowing his son could be responsible.

Jesse watched Adam and pulled his phone back out. "Natalia I need you and Brot to go over to the site of the car crash. I think you were on to something."

Jesse walked down the halls of the ER and stopped in front of the trauma room. He saw his wife and Jake working on Greenlee.

"Angie we need to get her up to the OR soon." Jake closely monitored her vitals.

"I know but she's too weak. If we take her up there now she could crash before we even get a chance to repair any of the damage." Angie was frustrated. Greenlee was a strong woman but right now it was almost as if she didn't want to live. Her blood pressure was dangerously low and her heart beat was irregular.

"We've got to find a way to get her vitals up or she'll never make it up there Jake."

"On that front I've got an idea." Jake turned to her and the discussed their next move.

David Hayward sat in the chapel. He wasn't a religious man but he had nowhere else to turn. He knelt in front of the alter. He lit three candles. With each flame that he lit he sent a prayer up to heaven.

"God I know I only come to you when I need something. When my own skills aren't enough. God right now there are three incredible women down there who need you. Brooke is happy for once she and Adam are finally finding happiness and now this. Please guide Cara and Griff's hands. Give them the skills to keep her with us. And Marissa, God you have taken two children from me already. Please don't take her to. I was so mad at you after Leora died and then you gave me hope bringing Babe into my life."

David stopped for a moment and sobbed at the thought of his daughters. He had never got to see them grow up. Leora had died too soon and Krystal had kept Babe and Marissa from him.

"God I thought I got a second chance with Babe. I tried to do right by her to love and protect her and I screwed that up over and over again. And then you took her from me. And I hated you God how I hated you. You let my father kill himself. I was left to be raised by Vanessa. You took my brother from me. Then you give me some ray of hope with Leora and then Babe and then your rip them from me. Please God don't take Marissa to. And Greenlee man did I mess up there. I loved her and I messed that up. I can't even blame that screw up on you that was all me. God please be with her. She's a strong woman but people can only handle so much. Give her the strength to fight. I know you need some more angles up there in heaven with you but down here in Pine Valley we need some angles to. And these women are as close to angels on earth that you can get. So do us a favor God and don't take them from this place."

David wiped his eyes and walked out of the chapel. He went to join the others in the waiting room.

He walked into the room and looked for Leo. He saw his brother his head against the wall and his eyes closed. David walked over to him. He reached his hand out to place it on his shoulder. Before he got there he felt a fist slam into his face.

David hit the ground hard. He put his hand to his jaw rubbing where the fist had made contact. "What the hell are you thinking Ryan?"

Ryan stood over David his eyes filled with anger and hate. "What the hell am I thinking? What the hell are you thinking? You had to play God David?"

David stood up, "What are you talking about?"

"You've walked around here claiming to have two patients left in your precious Orpheus project. You've let everyone believe that they have someone out there they thought they lost still alive. For ten years you knew, you knew that Leo was alive and you let Greenlee mourn him. You sick son of a bitch." Ryan brought his fist back to punch David again.

Before Ryan could push his fist forward into David's face again an arm reached out and stopped him.

"Ryan, David didn't save me." Ryan turned to see Leo looking back at him.

"I'll explain everything to you later. I can promise you that Ryan but David was not involved."

"Leo, you would do anything to protect your brother. You really expect me to believe that your being alive had nothing to do with him."

"Ryan it doesn't matter what you believe what matters is what's true. David had no idea I was still alive until he saw me at the Chandler's just like everybody else."

Ryan turned back towards David. "If that's true then who the hell is your other patient David. I want their name."

"I don't give a damn what you want Ryan. Whoever that person is has nothing to do with you or anyone else in this room." David looked around the room and noticed all eyes were on him. Everyone wanted to know who this other patient was.

Leo walked up to his brother, "David who did you save?"

David couldn't lie to his brother or brush him off, "I'm not proud of it Leo. I never should have saved them."

"Just tell us David."

"You have to know Leo. He paid me a lot of money. I didn't know who he really was or where he got the money from. He had a heart problem and was worried something might happen. He paid me to be a part of Orpheus."

"David…." Leo pushed again.

"Alright Leo I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground, "My other patient is…"


	9. Chapter 9

Leo looked at David in shock, "Please tell me I heard you wrong. Please tell me Roger Smythe isn't still alive."

"Leo I'm sorry. When Roger came to town he sought me out. I guess a doctor told him I was the best cardiologist out there. I didn't know who he was. I don't know how but he found out about Orpheus but he wanted in. He threatened to go to the FDA if I didn't promise to use Orpheus if something were to happen to him."

"David he was shot and almost dead you could have let him die you didn't have to save him. He would have never known." Leo wanted to punch David himself.

"I know Leo. I almost didn't. But then I saw how hurt Greenlee was. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Leo. Ryan." Angie's voice interrupted "Can I see you two over here."

"We'll continue this conversation later David." Leo walked past his brother.

David sat down and looked back at all the people staring back at him. He never wanted to tell anyone about saving Roger but Leo was the one person he couldn't lie to.

"Angie is everything ok with Greenlee?" Ryan looked down at the doctor.

"She's not doing too well Ryan. We can't maintain her vitals. Her blood pressure and heart rate are dangerously low. Her bloods not clotting the way it should be. Now that's in part because she's in desperate need of a blood and plasma donor who matches her blood type and it's also being caused by the stress to her body."

"So we just need to do a blood transfusion then? Why aren't you doing that?" Leo wasn't like David he didn't know anything about medicine.

"Well yes and no. Like I said she needs a blood transfusion. We also need to get her into the OR to repair the damage to her lungs before there's any more permanent damage."

"So why don't you take her up then Angie?" Ryan was puzzled as to what was taking so long.

Jake joined them, "In Greenlee's current condition a surgery is too risky. She wouldn't make it out of the OR. Angie and I are concerned that Greenlee's giving up and that's why she not responding to anything we've tried so far."

"What? Why would Greenlee just give up?" Ryan shook his head he didn't believe it.

"When we got Greenlee to the ER she woke up asking for Leo. When he wasn't here she started to crash. She thinks she dreamed you Leo." Jake explained his theory to them.

Leo sunk down to the ground, "Oh God. I wish she hadn't seen me. If she dies it's all my fault."

Angie got down to his level and grabbed his hand, "Look Leo none of this is your fault. The love you share with Greenlee is so strong that she wants to be with you. We're going to use that to get her to fight again."

"How are we going to do that?" Leo looked at Angie confused.

"We're taking Greenlee off the sedative we gave her. She should wake up within the next few minutes. Ryan I'd like for you to be there when she wakes up. You'll have to help keep her calm and not cause too much stress on her body. I'd like you to tell that Leo's really here with us that it wasn't a dream. I think she'll believe it coming from you. Then we'll have you come out and get Leo."

"Guys we think this will help her accept that you're really alive Leo and she's not dreaming." Jake concluded.

Both men agreed to do whatever they could to help her.

"Ok. Before you go in there Ryan, I should warn you, it looks as bad as it is. We have her on a ventilator. The bullet caused significant damage to her lungs so the vent is taking stress off her lungs. Even after the surgery she'll be on the vent for a few days. We need to get her lungs time to heal. We also have a chest tube in draining any blood from her lungs. She's got a central line in and IV's in both arms. There are monitors watching her blood pressure and heart rate. She's still extremely pale from the blood loss."

Ryan could feel the tears threatening to seep out of his eyes. He fought to hold them back. He had to be strong for her.

Leo watched Ryan walk into the room, he wanted nothing more than to be in there with her to.

Ryan held his breath as he walked in the room to be with his wife. Angie was right she looked so fragile in that bed. He pulled up a chair next to the bed. Before sitting down he kissed her gently on the top of her head. As he pulled back from her he pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

He sat down next to her and took hold to her hand. "Hey baby I'm here with you. I need you to fight for us. Don't give up there's so much here waiting for you." Not able to contain the tears anymore he put his head down next to her and sobbed.

Greenlee hear someone calling her. Telling her to stay with them. She didn't know where she was. She heard a soft peeping noise behind her. She felt someone's tears falling on her hand. She tried to call out to whoever was with her but there was something down her throat keeping her from talking to them.

She could hear the peeping noise quicken it's pace there was something ominous about that sound that worried her. She didn't want to open her eyes she didn't want to know what was going around her. She remembered hearing a voice tell her how strong she was that she could do anything. She started to open her eyes facing what was on the other side of this darkness.

She saw a pair of piercing blue eyes staring into her own eyes. She recognized those eyes. Those were the eyes she saw before she went to bed at night and they were the first thing she saw when she woke up in the morning. She tried to call out to him but was stopped by whatever was in her throat.

She tore her eyes away from his and frantically started look at her surrounds. Becoming more and more aware of where she was. She remembered the shooting. Being brought to the hospital. Angie telling her they were going to put her on a machine that would breathe for her. The tube down her throat that kept her from calling out to him was keeping her alive. The machines she heard where telling the doctor what was going on inside her. With every breath the machine took for her she became more and more scared. She felt her heart tighten and hear the machines react to her fear.

She heard a panicked Ryan call out her name, "Greenlee! Greenlee look at me." Ryan watched as her eyes darted back towards her. She tried saying something to him but was stopped by the ventilator. He put a comforting hand on top of her forehead. "Greenlee listen to me, you're going to be ok. You're in the hospital. Angie and Jake are going to fix you up you just need to calm down."

Their eyes were locked on one another as he listen to her heart rate start to normalize. "There you go baby." He picked up her hand and placed it to his lips.

"Don't ever forget how much I love you Baby." She looked into his eyes there was something about those eyes that always brought her comfort.

"Greenlee honey do you remember what happened at the Chandlers?" she struggled to nod her head.

"Good girl do you remember who you saw before they brought you her." Ryan watched as she thought back to earlier that night and started shaking her head. He knew she remembered but noticed her heart rate was starting to become erratic again.

"Greenlee it was really him. It was Leo you saw. We all saw him because he's alive." She kept shaking her head not believing him. Ryan saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Greenlee look at me you know I would never lie to you especially about that." He turned his head to the side and she heard him call out for Leo.

She tried turning her head towards the door but because of the vent she couldn't turn her head much. She could see the floor by the door to her room. There was a pair of men's oxford's walking towards her. She moved her eyes up with every step he took towards her. She could see the blue dress pants he was wearing. Then the dark blue coat with a matching vest. There was a white dress shirt under the vest and a blue tie. She then moved up to his face. She saw a face she never believed she would ever see again. It hadn't been a dream Leo was here with her.

Leo moved between her and Ryan. He placed a hand on her cheek wiping the tears from her eyes. "Hey Greens."

She tried to talk to him forgetting for a moment about the tube. He rubbed his finger along her cheek, "Shh don't try and talk baby. Just know I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Ryan stood up he placed one hand on Greenlee's leg and the other on Leo's shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone."

Ryan walked out of the room he stopped at the doorway and watched them for a moment. He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Angie."

"How's she doing Ryan?"

"I think she knows that's really him now. I'm no doctor but she seems to be doing better since Leo walked in the room." He looked longingly in to her room wishing it was him sitting there with her.

"Ryan I'm sorry. I know it must be difficult for you to see her with someone else."

"I'm used to being the only many she depended on except her father. He's been gone for so long. I know I should be happy that he's still alive. We were friends you know. But…"

"But you don't know what this will mean for you and Greenlee." She finished his sentence.

"No, I don't. I love her but I know he loves her to. They were inseparable. They were also volatile but once they got it right…man the love they shared that's the kind of love that people write songs about. I know she loves me but is it the same as her love for him?" he hung his head for just a second, "Have you heard anything from Jackson yet?"

Angie felt for the man she remembered how Jesse was gone for 20 years and when he came back he had another family. "No, not yet. We still haven't been able to get a hold of him. No one knows where he is."

Jackson ran from his car into the waiting room of PVH. He stopped when he saw the faces of the people there. He knew the second he saw their faces it was Greenlee that had been hurt.

"Jackson!" Erica called out as she stood up and pulled him into a hug.

"Erica. What happened? I saw the news and then heard your message. Where's my daughter." His eyes darted around the room praying his suspicions were wrong.

Erica held tight to him not wanting to tell him. Bianca stood up, "Uncle Jack…there was a shooting at Adam's…"

"I saw that Bianca they said six people had been shot. Who was it?"

"One of the bullets grazed Angie's arm. She's fine. Kendall was shot in the arm, Scott got shot in the knee." Bianca paused for a second trying to keep the tears at bay, "Uncle Jack Brooke was hit in the shoulder they think the bullet might have moved in to her heart. Cara and Griff have her in the OR now."

"Oh God Brooke?"

"She's in good hands Uncle Jack."

Jack didn't want to ask the next question but he had to know the answer. "Who else Bianca?"

Bianca took a deep breath in, "Marissa."

Jack pulled her into his chest, "Oh Bianca I'm so sorry how is she?"

Bianca felt the fresh tears leak from her eyes, "last we heard she was holding on. She was shot in the abdomen. They have her in surgery right now."

Jack held tight to Bianca and whispered, "Who else?"

She laid her head on his chest he could feel his shirt dampen with her tears, "Uncle Jack…I'm so sorry…Greenlee was shot."

Still clinging to Bianca he dropped down to his knees. Deep down he knew she had been hurt but hearing Bianca say those words made it true, "How's my daughter?"

Jake walked in and saw Jackson on his knees clinging to Bianca. He sat down next to them. He placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder, "I can answer that."

"Jake…" Jack looked up at him.

Jake helped the older man sit in a chair. As Jake explained everything he noticed Jack clung to Bianca's hand. "Jackson Greenlee was shot twice. Once in the back and once in the side. The bullet that hit her side punctured her lung. She's lost a lot of blood. We have her in a trauma room right now."

"Why isn't she in surgery?"

"Her bodies in distress Jack. Her heart rate and blood pressure are dangerously low. We can't take her up until her vitals have stabilized. There's one other problem. As you know Greenlee has a rare blood phenotype."

"Sure it's how we found out she was my daughter."

"We don't have any blood in the bank that matches her phenotype so we had to wait until we had a donor."

"You had to wait for me?" Jack realized what Jake was saying. He watched as Jake nodded his head.

"So my daughter's had to sit and wait for me to get here? Damn it! I should have picked up my phone. Is it too late?" Jack's eyes pleaded with Jake.

"We need to get you to the bank quick. While you're donating we can start prepping her for surgery."

"Thank God. Let's do it Jake."

Jack followed Jake to the nurses' station. They saw Ryan and Angie standing in front of one of the trauma rooms. Jack walked over to Ryan and the two men embraced.

"Jackson thank God you're here." Angie also pulled Jack into a hug. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry guys I was at ConFusion. I was ignoring my phone." Jackson had never been so ashamed of something in his entire life his daughter could have died because of his Erica issues.

"ConFusion? Jack did you drink?" Angie was concerned if he had a single drink they wouldn't be able to use his blood.

"No. I went there to get drunk but something stopped me." Jack looked in the room at his daughter. "Who's that man in there with my daughter?"

"Jackson that's Leo." Ryan told him while watching Leo with his wife.

"Leo? As in Leo du Pres? Don't tell me David saved him and never told her." Jack looked pissed.

"No, Leo says David didn't save him. He hasn't told us how he's still alive I think he wants to tell Greenlee first. David did tell us who his other patient was." Ryan braced himself for Jack's reaction. "Apparently David saved Roger Smythe."

Jack's eyes shot up at Ryan, "Please tell me that's a joke."

"Not according to David. He says he didn't know who Roger was when he asked for his help. We haven't got all the details yet but I'm sure Leo's going to get the info once Greenlee's ok."

"Yeah I'll be in on that conversation. Ok Jake let's go get my blood so you guys can take care of my daughter."

After Jackson donated blood he, Leo, and Ryan watched as Angie and Jake prepared to take Greenlee to the OR. As the wheeled her out of the room Leo and Ryan left Jackson alone with her for a moment.

Jack bent down next to her. He kissed her on the top of the head, "Hang in there sweetheart you're going to be ok. I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry this is so late getting out to you guys. I wanted to get this sooner but wasn't able to. I'm going to try my best to get a chapter out to you guys tomorrow afternoon but I have work and then school tomorrow night. If I post a chapter it may be short and a bit of a filler chapter just to give everyone their AMC fix.**

Leo watched as Jackson tenderly kissed Greenlee's forehead. Not really sure what the D.A. had to do with Greenlee he turned and looked in the waiting room. Ryan was sitting a few seats down from David and was giving him dirty looks.

Leo went and sat between the two men. To his right was the man that was married to the woman he loved. To his left was his brother who had just admitted to saving Greenlee's father, man that had treated her like dirt her entire life. He looked back and forth between them not sure who to confront first he settled with talking to David he figured talking about Roger was a hell of a lot easier than talking to Ryan about Greenlee.

"David…I want to know about Roger." He said just loud enough for David and Ryan to hear him.

"I know Leo and when we know that everyone's going to be ok I promise I'll answer all your questions."

Ryan interrupted the brothers, "Beside's Jackson would like to be a part of that conversation. You've got a lot of questions to answer David."

Leo looked confused again, "Ok someone tell me why the hell is Jackson Montgomery so involved with Greenlee's life? He sure as hell didn't give a damn about her when Roger died he still came after me and took me from her. What, did they have an affair or something?"

Ryan and David's eyes shot up. They looked at each other shocked. There was so much they were going to have to catch Leo up on.

David looked at his brother, "No Greenlee and Jack didn't have an affair. Actually it's something really good. Mary Smythe lied about who Greenlee's father is. A year after you left we learned that Mary and Jack had a fling one summer and Jack is Greenlee's real father."

Adam sat back in the hard plastic of the waiting room chairs. He surveyed the room around him. Hours earlier the same people sitting in this place had been in his living room. Things had been so innocent and carefree just a few hours before but now that all sat somberly. The only ones talking were Hayward, his brother, and Ryan Lavery. Everyone else either sat in silence staring at the ceiling or those around them but for a few of them sleep had finally graced them.

The doctors had encouraged them to go home and rest the surgeries would take hours and the patients would be in recovery for awhile. They wouldn't be able to see their loved ones until early tomorrow morning. Not a single person was willing to leave until the last person was out of surgery. The hospital staff had taken pity on them and brought pillows and blankets for everyone and made sure the coffee stayed fresh. Every half hour two nurses would come and check on Kendall and Scott. They had refused, against doctors orders, to stay in their rooms. They wanted to be with their family and friends.

Adams eyes rested on the sleeping form of his daughter. Colby laid with her head in her mother's lap. She looked innocent lying there. Adam was lucky one person in his life wasn't physically scarred by the events of the evening. The hardest thing for Adam was being the only one in the room that knew who might be responsible for all this pain they were feeling. That his own son could have pulled the trigger that hurt so many people was eating Adam alive.

No longer able to look at these people and not yell out how sorry he was Adam stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Adam?" Liza quietly whispered.

The white haired man turned towards his ex-wife. "Where are you going?" she looked at him, concern written all over her face.

"I'm just going to go for a walk Liza. I need to clear my head." He hopped the look of regret he felt was written all over his face wasn't evident to her.

"Adam, would you me to join you?"

"No, no, Liza it's alright. You look after Colby." He watched as Liza ran her hand through the young girls blonde hair.

He walked aimlessly down the halls of PVH not really sure where he was going or what he would do when he finally reached where ever it was that his legs were taking him. As he walked past the elevators his eyes wandered up to the numbers above the elevator doors. Just two floors above him Cara and Griffin Castillo were repairing the damage inflicted upon the woman he had, just a few hours ago, asked to marry him. He wanted to push the button to the elevator and let it take him up those two flights and let him be closer to her. Before his body could override his brain and push that button he let his legs take over again and continued down the hall way.

He reached the end of the hallway and placed his hand on the door knob and slowly turned its handle. He wasn't surprised that he had ended up here.

As he entered the chapel he stopped in the middle of the doorway. He was surprised to see Jackson standing there lighting a candle. Jack blew the match out and turned to face Adam.

"Jackson, I'm so sorry to interrupt you." Adam turned to leave.

"Adam I was just getting ready to leave. Please stay." He stopped the other man from leaving, "Is there any word on Brooke?"

"No, not yet. They said the surgery would take four to five hours."

"Listen Adam I'm sorry Erica and I disrupted your celebration with our relationship problems. But, congratulations on your engagement. Brooke's an amazing woman, you better treat her right" The look in Jack's eyes showed the sincerity in his words, that he truly meant it.

Adam couldn't find the words to say he stood there nodding his head. Jackson walked up to him and put a hand on the man's shoulder, "Adam, Brooke's going to be fine. She's a little spit fire that one. Don't go and give up on her just yet."

"I can't lose her Jackson. I've loved a lot of women in my life, a lot of women, but none can hold a candle to Brooke."

"I know what that's like. You guys will get to spend the rest of your lives together." As Jackson tried to assure Adam that his love for Brooke would bring her through this he thought of the love he had for Erica and how that was never enough for her.

"I'll leave you alone now Adam." Before Jackson could leave the chapel Adam stopped him and stretched his hand out towards the other man. The two men shook hands and then Adam pulled the other man into a brief hug.

The words that escaped Adam next surprised the other man.

"I'm so sorry Jackson. I'm so so sorry."

Jackson looked at the other man, "Adam you can't blame yourself for everyone being hurt"

"But your daughter….she's was in my house…..and" before Adam could finish his next thought he was interrupted.

"Yes my daughter was hurt while in your home but that doesn't make you responsible. Whoever pulled the trigger is responsible. And like Brooke my daughter's a fighter and she'll be just fine. Don't blame yourself for this because neither I nor anyone else blame you." With that Jackson left Adam alone in the chapel.

Adam sat down in the first pew of the chapel. He bowed his head and tried to think of the words to say. When nothing came to him he stood up and began pacing back and forth across the chapel.

He looked up at the ceiling and when the words started he couldn't stop.

"Why is it God that the only time I come to you is in the hour of my desperation? I could stand before you and make promises that I'll be a better man and I'll go to church every Sunday. I could promise you that I'll give my money to the church and will follow all those commandment's you've given us. But God, you and I both know I'll never do any of those things I promise. Those are just empty promises I spew out hoping you'll give me what I want.'

'I have done things in my life for which I am ashamed. I almost killed my brother. I shot my brother and you through Hayward brought him back. I've married women just to control them. I stole a man's child by letting a woman get pregnant with my own child against her will. God you know all the despicable thing's I've done. I don't deserve to stand here and ask you for anything but I'm begging you God to hear my pleas and the pleas of all those people in that waiting room. Please do what I can't do. I can't go in there and perform a miracle and save these people but you can. You can guide the doctor's hands. I can't go in there and tell Jackson that his daughter is going to survive that she won't suffer. That he won't have to bury her again. I can't tell Bianca that the woman she loves wasn't mortally wounded but you can do those things God you can make all those people that were hurt ok. You can keep them safe.'

'And God I can't make my son and grandson ok. I don't want to walk into that room and tell those people that it was my own son that caused all this pain. My biggest mistake in life is not raising my son to be the man he should be. It's because of me that he turns to alcohol rather than turning to people who care about him. So God please do me this favor and don't make me have to go in there and face the fact that my son could have killed so many people tonight let me find out it was some mindless stranger. Help me help my son get a second chance."

Adam sat back down on the pew and sobbed. When he heard the door swing open he looked up to see Jesse standing there with Brot and Natalia.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N As promised a new chapter. This is really jut a filler chapter sorry this is shorter than what I usually write I only had a short amount of time to write this chapter. This one goes out to all the Minx fans reading this story.**

The first floor of Pine Valley hospital held the Emergency Room just hours ago the ER had been buzzing with excitement as patient after patient was brought in following a horrendous car accident and a senseless shooting.

The second floor was full of hope and new life. The maternity ward was where people went in their darkest hours to feel a sense of hope.

The third and fourth floors housed patient rooms, family waiting areas, and the Intensive Care Units. Finally the fifth floor was Radiology and the Operating Rooms.

There was a hush over the fourth floor waiting room as the people of Pine Valley waited for a bit of hope. Hours ago their loved ones had gone from that first floor ER to the fifth floor.

In OR 1 Joe Martin and Maria Grey frantically worked on Marissa. They had already gone through three units of blood and the nurse was hooking up a fourth. The internal bleeding was far worse than they had expected.

Just a floor below them Bianca had her head resting on her mother's lap. Bianca hoped that Marissa could feel her love that she could hear her voice and would come back to her.

The sounds of Marissa's heart stopping echoed through the room as the doctors frantically tried to bring her heart back into normal rhythm.

"_Marissa? Hey Marissa?" she could hear a voice calling out her name but everything was dark. She forced her eyes open. She was surrounded by a bright light. Without hesitation she held her hand over her eyes shielding them from the light._

_She watched as the body belonging to the voice crying out to her approached her._

_As her eyes adjusted to the world around her she found Bianca standing in front of her._

"_Come on Marissa the kids are waiting for us!" Bianca grabbed her hand and pulled her into the park._

_AJ, Miranda, and Gabby were running through the grass playing a game of tag. As Marissa watched their children play and laugh she forgot for a moment the woman standing next to her. Suddenly Bianca reached out and slapped her on the arm, "TAG! YOUR IT" Bianca giggled and ran away._

_Without a second of hesitation Marissa ran after Bianca determined to get her girl. She chased her all over the park the sound of their giggles invaded her senses. Marissa was within arm's reach of the other girl so she stretched out and pulled Bianca to her chest. She pulled so hard she lost her balance and fell to the ground Bianca falling on top of her._

"_Bianca" she laughed despite her concern, "Are you alright?"_

_Bianca flipped over putting one leg over each side of Marissa. She pushed the other girls hands down to the ground. "You're going to regret that little girl."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

_Bianca leaned down and kissed the other woman deeply. As Marissa felt her soft lips pressed against hers she closed her eyes enjoying every taste and sensation that Bianca brought to her._

_When Marissa opened her eyes again she was standing with someone behind her holding their hands over her eyes. "What are you doing?"_

_Bianca's sweet voice calmed the fear in her soul, "It's a surprise now quit complaining and walk. Do you trust me?"_

_Marissa smiled, "With my life."_

_Bianca walked forward her eyes shielding Marissa's eyes from what was to come. She stopped suddenly. "Are you read 'Rissa?" Bianca watched as she nodded her head._

_Marissa could feel Bianca's face inching closer to hers. A soft breeze ran across her ear as Bianca counted, "3…2…1…SURPRISE!"_

_The soft hands fell from her eyes and Marissa gasped as she saw the house that stood before them. It was their dream house. A small quaint house that was big enough for their family but not too big that it was overly extravagant. It was an old Victorian house with a white picket fence surrounding the yard that the kids could run and play in. The house was white with blue shutters. There were three floors._

_Marissa turned to Bianca, "Binx I can't believe you did this."_

"_It's the house we fell in love with 'Rissa. It's time we start our lives together." Bianca got down on one knee and reached into her pocket taking out a velvet blue box. "I remember the first day I knew I loved you 'Rissa. I felt a wholeness in my soul that I haven't felt in such a long time. When you told me you loved me I knew that you were it for me…my soulmate. I never believed I deserved someone as wonderful as you but here you are. You, me, and our children deserve to be together forever." Bianca opened the box and revealed the engagement ring Marissa had always wanted. "Marissa will you marry me."_

"_Nothing in this world would make me happier Binx." Marissa pulled the girl up to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss._

_As the woman stood in front of their dream house a shots began to ring out all around them. Marissa screamed as Bianca's body went limp in her arms. She lifted her hands up and saw them covered in blood._

The ringing of the heart and blood pressure monitors had stopped. Maria looked down at Marissa and then up at Joe. "Do you want to tell the family or should I?"


	12. Chapter 12

It was two in the morning and the halls of Pine Valley Hospital were eerily quiet. Every so often a nurse would walk down the halls to check on a patient.

Inside the waiting room family and friends fought sleep but many had lost that battle. Every time the sound of shoes echoed past the room someone's eyes would spring open in anticipation only to watch a nurse walk past them.

Jesse, Brot, Natalia, and Adam walked down the halls towards the waiting room.

Before they entered Adam stopped Jesse, "Do you think now's a good time to tell everyone? Maybe we should wait until there's been more news."

Jesse put his hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, Adam wait till morning. No need to add more stress to these people."

The two men walked into the waiting room and stood watching everyone sleeping. Krystal had heard the footsteps and noticed that they had stopped at the entrance. Her eyes slowly opened and she noticed Jesse and Adam standing there watching everyone. She noticed the somber look on their faces.

"Adam," she sat up, "Is everything ok? Has there been news?"

"We haven't heard anything yet Krystal. Try and get some sleep." Adam hoped the guilt on his face wasn't showing.

Krystal looked at him and noticed there was something somber in his eyes, "No! No, something's wrong isn't Adam. You need to tell me is something wrong with my Marissa?" Krystal's voice rose with each syllable.

As Krystal's voice became frantic the people all round her started to stir. They noticed Krystal standing in front of Adam begging for information. Everyone began asking Adam and Jesse questions all at once.

Jesse took control of the situation and tried to calm everyone down. "Hey! There hasn't been any news about Greenlee, Brooke, or Marissa but there has been some developments in the case."

Tad looked at Jesse, "Do you know who shot everyone Jesse?"

"We have theory as to what happened. A very strong theory."

Jackson stood up, "Who did this Jesse?"

"There's a lot more that went on tonight then just the shooting. There were some events that no one knew about that are a direct result of the shooting." Jesse sat down and asked everyone else to do the same.

Jesse really wasn't sure where to begin and just started with what he knew, "Sometime between 8 and 9 tonight someone broke into the Slater home and kidnapped AJ Chandler."

Once again the room irrupted. People were screaming at Jesse, how could he keep that from them. Where was AJ now? Who took AJ? Questions were flying all over the place.

Jesse paused before starting again, "Please let me tell you everything I know and then I promise I'll answer all your questions."

They all sat back and listened as Jesse told them everything.

"As you all know the shooting started around 9:30 last night and only lasted thirty seconds. The shooter emptied what we're guessing is a ten shot revolver. Before the fled the scene they dropped the empty shell casings onto the tunnel floors. About 9:45 a black Escalade was driving towards town going in speeds in excess of 100 miles an hour. There's a blind turn about a mile and a half from the mansion. The driver of the SUV never slowed down in the turn and lost control of the vehicle and flipped the car causing a five car pile-up. Which is why the EMT's took so long responding to the shooting. The Escalade is registered to Adam Chandler Jr."

Jesse paused as he watched the shock on their faces. He then continued, "Both JR and AJ were in the car. Both were injured in the accident and are here at PVH. I sent Brot and Natalia to investigate the scene of the accident after I learned that AJ and JR were also here. They found a revolver in the SUV and it's at the lab now being tested along with the shell casing we found at the scene and I have a warrant for any bullets that they remove from the victims. We believe that JR told Tad and Dixie he was leaving town but instead he took AJ from the Slater home. After getting AJ he returned to the mansion. We don't know if he went there with the intent on killing anyone or not either way we'll know within the next few days if the gun in JR's car is the same gun that was used in at the Chandler Mansion."

For a moment everyone sat in shock. Bianca asked how AJ was.

"Both JR and AJ are in stable condition. Both suffered broken bones and internal bleeding that the doctors were able to repair. AJ is in the pediatric ICU just so he can be monitored closely and we've moved JR into the prison ward."

Erica, who had been fairly silent sense the shooting stood up and walked towards Adam. She slapped him and started punching him in his chest, "People were shot because of your son? Because you abandoned him. I almost got shot Adam. Jackson's daughter could die. My daughter could lose the woman she loves. I can't stand Brooke but I don't want her dead. My other daughter was shot and your nephew could have been seriously injured because your drunk of a son!" she pounded on his chest over and over again.

Jack grabbed her off of him and held her close to his own chest. "Erica stop. It's not Adam's fault."

The tears streamed down her face. She had sat there consumed in her own guilt thinking that the person that had shot all these people were after her not that JR Chandler had shot everyone because of his anger at Marissa.

"I'm so so sorry everyone. I'm sorry that JR did this" Adam collapsed down into the nearest chair laying his head into his hands sobbing at all the damage his family had caused.

Once again they were interrupted with the sounds of someone walking down the halls. They all held their breath as Joe walked in the room. He walked over to Bianca and Krystal.

"Would you like to go somewhere a little more private and talk" he wasn't sure if they would want to find out infront of everyone else or needed time to process everything before seeing everyone else.

Krystal shook her head worried about what the older doctor was going to tell them, "No, Joe just tell us here."

Joe motioned for them to sit down as he pulled a chair next to them. Krystal and Bianca held each other's hands tightly afraid of what was to come.

"As you know the bullet hit Marissa in the abdomen. The bullet missed all her major organs but did cause an extensive amount of internal bleeding. We got her into the OR and worked fast to stop the bleeding. We had to push 4 Units of blood into her to offset the blood she lost. As we thought everything was under control we started to close her up when her heart rate and blood pressure plummeted. Her heart stopped."

Krystal gasped throwing her hand over her mouth not wanting to hear what was coming next.

"We worked fast to try and restart her heart. We shocked her multiple times. Just when we thought she was gone something brought her back. Her heart and blood rate are normal. Maria's got her in recovery now."

Bianca looked up at Joe shocked not sure if she heard him right. She had braced herself for the worst possible news but she believed Joe had just said she was out of surgery and was in recovery.

"So she's going to be ok Joe?" praying she had heard him correctly.

Joe placed a tender hand on top of Bianca's, "She's not out of the woods yet. We're giving her antibiotics to ward off a infection but we have every reason to believe she'll be fine."

Krystal and Bianca embraced one another grateful to finally have some good news in this chaotic night.

They looked back at Joe as he got ready to leave, "When can we see her Joe?" Krystal asked.

"She'll be in recovery for a few hours then we'll move her into her own room you can see her then."

They both thanked him as he left the room.

Joe walked down the halls towards the elevators to head back up stairs but was stopped by a man's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Jackson behind him.

"Joe what about my daughter?"

"Jack I'm sorry there's been no news."


	13. Chapter 13

The sun rose slowly over Pine Valley. Stretching from the depths of Willow Lake through the halls of Pine Valley University. It's comforting rays engulfed the penthouses on Valley Road to the small family homes on Canyon Drive. The sun entered their homes and told them they were alive. The citizens of Pine Valley went about their normal activities. They dressed for work, sent their children off to school, picked up their morning coffee, everything that screamed to the outside world they were normal.

To a stranger driving down Main Street this place seemed like every other town in America. Shops were opening up inviting visitors and locals alike. Business men and women prepared for meetings and teachers started their lesson plans for the day. On the surface everything about this town appeared normal but if one was to stop and listen to the sounds of this place they would hear the echos of the pain this town felt To stand in the middle of town you would hear the sound of bullets ringing out. The faint sound of people's screams would penetrate your soul. The sound of metal crashing would crush through your bones. The wail of sirens, frantic 911 calls, the pleading of people prayers could all be heard if you listen to the tales this town would tell you if you just listened.

The sun entered Room 413 of Pine Valley Hospital. The brightness of the shined on a young auburn haired girl sleeping in the bed. She had been moved into this room before the sun rose. The sun revealed a brunette girl's head resting next to the other woman. Their hands held tightly together.

The sun moved down the hall and hit the back of Adam Chandler he stood in Room 423 staring down at Brooke. At 4:30 this morning Griffin and Cara had finally removed the bullet from Brooke's chest. He watched her chest rise and fall her breathing slightly labored after a difficult surgery. She had fought hard to make it through surgery and now rested peacefully with Adam closely guarding her.

Two floors above Brooke and Marissa two fresh doctors finally brought Kendall and Scott in for surgery to repair the bullets that pierced their bodies.

Finally the sun reached out to those in the waiting room. Sleep had graced them with its presence a few hours ago now they began to stir as the sun welcomed them to a new day. Jackson stared across the room at Leo du Pres. He still hadn't wrapped his head around the fact that his daughter's formally dead husband had returned to their lives. Jackson hoped that his presence was a sign of hope for his daughter.

She had been in surgery for almost eight hours now with now word as to her condition. Jackson thought back to that fateful day in 2009 when he had to face a life without her. He spent a year mourning her death only to have a miracle. He remembered the first time he saw her after her "death" she stood in the door way of the Wildwind chapel. He thought she was a ghost until he put his arms around her and held her tightly making up for a year without her. Now he prayed her guardian angel was here with her now.

Jake and Angie left the recovery room and went to find her family. They had been awake for more than 24 hours. The surgery had been trying to say the least. They fought with her and for her. Knowing they were going to give her family some good news had given them a second wind of energy.

They entered the waiting room together and Angie walked over to Jack. She knelt down in front of him taking her hands into his. He looked up at her and their eyes met. She didn't need to say anything to him her eyes said it all. He reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace finally whispering a faint "Thank you".

**A/N Sorry for the short filler chapter guys. After work today I crashed and didn't get to writing until late. I wanted to get you guys a new chapter so this one is short. I'll try to make up for it this week as things will start moving forward with everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14

Kendall leaned on Zach as they walked toward the waiting room. Frankie had removed the bullet from her arm just a few hours ago. He recommended she spend a few days in the hospital and rest. She of course had other ideas. As soon as the drug wore off she told Zach she wanted to be with her family.

They walked in as Jackson and Angie embraced. Kendall saw her mother watching them. "Mom? What's going on?

"Kendall! Shouldn't you be in your room resting?" Erica stood up and hugged her daughter.

"Mom I was shot in the arm I'll be fine. I wanted to be here with everyone else and make sure everyone else is ok to."

They watched as Ryan placed a hand on Angie's shoulder, "Greenlee's going to be ok?" his eyes pleaded with her for assurance.

Angie asked Ryan to sit with Jackson as she told them about the surgery, "As I told you before the surgery there was substantial damage to her lungs from the bullet. Our first goal was to go in and remove the bullet and repair any damage to her lungs as well as explore the entrance wound to make sure there was no other major damage. We were able to repair the damage to her lungs. We will be keeping her on the ventilator for a few days just to let her lungs heal and take the stress off her body. The other concern of course was the bullet that hit her back. We were concerned that the bullet may have hit where she injured her back in the motorcycle accident."

David perked up when she mentioned the motorcycle accident. He had fought hard with her and for her after the accident and had called in a specialist to repair her spine. He prayed she wouldn't be paralyzed again remembering how difficult her recovery had been.

"Please excuse the pun but we dodged a bullet here. There was no damage to her spine from the bullet. She will have some weakness in her legs and back. She'll need to go through some physical therapy to regain that strength and build back up the muscle that the bullet damaged."

"Can I see her?" Jackson longed to see her for himself to know she was really going to be ok.

Angie looked at all of Greenlee's loved ones all wanting to see her.

"Of course Jack. For now I want to keep it to just a few people visiting her. Too many visitors could cause stress on her body. For now we'll limit it to you Jack, Ryan, and Leo." Angie could see Ryan gringe at her saying Leo could visit but Angie knew that Greenlee needed to know Leo was there.

As Leo, Jackson and Ryan followed Angie to Greenlee's room in the ICU the passed by Bianca sleeping next to Marissa.

Marissa had made it through a very difficult surgery but had not waken up yet. The doctors said that the stress on her heart had caused it to stop beating during surgery and it could take some time for her body to come out of the shock she had been through.

Bianca had told Marissa how much she loved her and that she needed to come back to her that had just started their lives together. Their children needed them. Bianca was careful not to mention what happened to AJ knowing that would cause undue stress on Marissa.

After an hour of talking to Marissa Bianca had laid her head down on her bed and fell asleep holding tightly to her hand.

Krystal walked into her daughter's room and saw that Bianca had finally fell asleep. She walked up to the young girl and placed her hands softly on the girls back. At the touch of her hands Bianca quickly woke up worried something was wrong.

She looked around confused for a second and saw Krystal standing next to her, "Krystal? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to scare you Bianca nothing's wrong. Why don't you go home to your girls and get some sleep. I'll stay here with Marissa and call you if there's any news."

Bianca shook her head, "I can't leave her Krystal. I have to be here when she wakes up she has to know how much I love her."

Krystal pulled up a chair next to Bianca and grabbed her hands, "Bianca Marissa knows how much you love her. I haven't seen this her happy in well ever and it's your love and your friendship that has done that for her. She would want you to take care of yourself and your girls. I'm sure they would like to see you as much as I know you long to see them."

Reluctantly Bianca agreed. She stood up and whispered in Marissa's ear, "Baby I'm going to go home for a little bit. I'm going to go see our girls and send them your love. I'll be back soon. I love you so much." She kissed the top of her head. She left the room and headed down the hall.

Krystal watched as Bianca left the room and turned back to her daughter. "You gave us quite a scare there honey. You only have a little more to go to come back to us. I need you, Bianca needs you, your son needs you don't you dare think about leaving us."

Krystal noticed Marissa's eyelids start to open and close. She heard as the girl tried to talk, "Bi..Bianca? Where's Bianca?" she finally managed.

Krystal quickly stood next to her bed, "Marissa your back!"

"Where's Bianca?" Marissa's frantic voice asked. The last thing she could remember was the gun going off. She remembered seeing blood on her hands. "BIANCA….BIANCA….BIANCA." Her voice carried through the hall.

Bianca had made it as far as the waiting room when she heard her name being called. Even as weak as she was Marissa's voice still sounded as sweat to Bianca as the first time she ever heard it. She turned and ran quickly back to the room. Stopping in the door way as Marissa's eyes met hers.


	15. Chapter 15

Bianca stood in the door way staring at Marissa finally awake. "Hey 'Rissa. Welcome back!" she approached the bed.

"Bianca your ok?" Marissa looked surprised.

"I'm fine baby. Do you remember what happened?"

"We were standing in front of the house. We were so happy Binx. A new house for us and our children. A car drove by…I heard a gun go off. You fell into my arms and there was blood all over my hands. I don't remember what happened next."

Bianca and Krystal looked at one another confused. Bianca turned back to Marissa, "No baby we were at the Chandler's, remember?"

"The Chandler's?" Marissa struggled to remember.

"Adam was throwing a party for Stuart. Everyone was there…"

"Angie got her eye sight back…Adam asked Brooke to marry him?" the memories started flooding back, "Your mom and Uncle Jack got into a fight. OH God there was a gun shot. People were screaming" tears started to stream down her eyes as the memory's came back.

Bianca wiped her thumb along Marissa's cheek, "Shhh its ok 'Rissa."

"What happened? Who was hurt?" Marissa struggled to sit up. Krystal put her arm behind her daughter helping her.

"There will be plenty of time to talk about that later you need to rest." Krystal looked down at her daughter worried how she would take the news of last night's events.

"No, Mom you can't protect me. I need to know." She looked to Bianca her eyes pleading.

"Ok 'Rissa. The first two bullets hit Greenlee." Bianca stopped as Marissa gasped.

"Bianca your cousin!"

Bianca looked down for a second reliving the horror of the night before watching as two bullet's pierced through her cousin. "After Greenlee got hit there was a moment of silence before another shot was fired. You were hit 'Rissa."

Marissa instinctively put her hand to the bandage on her stomach, "What happened next Binx?"

"After you were hit the shots went off like crazy. Everyone was screaming and trying to protect each other. Angie had a bullet graze her arm. Brooke, Scott, and Kendall were all hit." Bianca gently told her.

"How's everyone?"

"As you can feel you were shot in the stomach. Joe and Maria had to go in and remove the bullet. There was a lot of bleeding they had to give you a blood transfusion. During the surgery your heart stopped obviously they were able to bring you back to us." It was Bianca's turn to feel tears streaming down her face.

"Hey Binx I'm ok. I'm here with you. We're going to be together for a long time." She smiled at the other woman trying to comfort her.

"I know 'Rissa I was just so worried about you." Bianca held tight to her girlfriends hand.

"Tell me the rest Binx…"

Bianca took a moment to regroup before starting again, "Kendall was shot in the arm…she's fine. They took the bullet out this morning she's already ignoring doctor's orders and wants to know when she can go home. Scott was hit in the knee last I heard he was in surgery. Brooke was shot in the shoulder and the bullet traveled to her heart. Griff and Cara removed it she hasn't woken up yet Adam's with her." Bianca paused before continuing, "Greenlee was hit twice once in the back the other bullet hit her in the side and the bullet hit her lungs. Last I heard she was in surgery she's been there for hours."

Marissa grabbed Bianca's hand, "Bianca I don't know you're cousin very well but she's one of the most strong willed people I've ever met she's not going to let something like a bullet bring her down."

"Thanks Binx. There was some good news that came out last night." Bianca was hoping to distract Marissa from asking about who the shooter was.

Marissa looked at her confused.

"Do you remember David telling you about his brother Leo?"

"Sure he was Greenlee's first husband he died saving her right?" Marissa could remember the stories about Leo.

"Well you're half right. He was Leo's first wife but he didn't die. He showed up very much alive last night." Bianca smiled for the first time since Marissa woke up.

"Oh my God! That's amazing. Do David and Greenlee know?"

"They both know. We don't know yet though how he survived."

Marissa turned the conversation back to the shooting, "BInx?"

"Yeah 'Rissa?"

"Who did this?"

Bianca and Krystal looked at each other again not sure how much they should tell her.

Upstairs Jackson waited patiently with Ryan to go in and see Greenlee. Ryan had already visited with her and now watched as Leo was in with her.

Jackson sat next to the young man, "How you holding up Ryan?"

"I'll be fine once she wakes up and we know she'll be fine." Ryan kept his eyes locked on the room.

"What about Leo being back Ryan?"

"I don't know Jack what that means for us. You know how much I love your daughter. We've been through so much to finally find our way back to each other and now…"

"And now he's back." Jack finished.

"He's back. I know how much she loved him. No one can deny that those two shared something so rare in this life. I love her Jack I'm not ready to let her go." Ryan lowered his head as Jackson put a friendly hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Leo knew his time with her was up. Angie told them they could each spend 15 minutes with her and his time was just about up.

He held tightly to her hand and watched as her chest rose and fell in sequence with the machines. It was so hard to see her like this when he left she was such a force of nature she always seemed unbreakable but now he was reminded how fragile she was.

He reached his hand up careful to avoid the vent and rubbed his hand on her cheek. "I love you Greens. I'll be back." He bent down and kissed her on forehead.

Leo walked out of the room his eyes meeting with Ryan's. Both men stared at each other neither knowing what to say to the other.

Jackson watched the two men knowing they were going to have to figure this out on their own. He walked past them and walked into her room.

He sat down next to his daughter and noticed she wasn't as pale as she had been when he saw her before surgery. She still looked so fragile underneath the ventilator, tubes, IV's, and monitors.

"Hey baby." He picked up her and held it to his lips. "Angie said you made it through the surgery with flying colors. I'm so proud of you honey. You're a fighter and I just need you to keep fighting."

As Jackson spent time with his daughter Ryan and Leo sat in silence.

Leo finally broke the silence, "I met your daughter. I went by your place before the Chandler's. She's a sweet little girl."

"Thanks. She's not Greenlee's daughter just so you know."

"She told me that her mom didn't live there anymore."

"Her mom, Annie, has had some mental problems she's in Oak Haven right now. She kidnapped Emma on mine and Greenlee's wedding day." It was weird for Ryan to talk to Leo about being married to Greenlee.

Not really sure what else to say the guys were quite again. This time it was Ryan to start a conversation, "Leo?"

Leo looked up at him.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here." Ryan knew Leo wasn't going to take this well.

"Excuse me?" Leo felt anger rise up.

"Angie said we should limit the amount of stress on Greenlee right now. For you and I being here both telling her how much we love her and that she needs to fight to return to us is just going to cause stress on her. You and I both know that when she wakes up she's going to have to figure out what it means for her to have you back. Right now she doesn't need the stress on her." Ryan looked up and saw the hurt and anger in Leo's eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are Lavery?" David had overheard their conversation.


	16. Chapter 16

Tad and Dixie followed Jesse to the Prison Ward of the hospital JR was out of surgery and Dixie wanted to see her son.

They stopped outside of his room and waited for the doctor to allow them to go in.

"What are the doctors saying Jesse?" Tad was both concerned with JR and pissed off at the pain he had caused everyone.

"He has a concussion and some internal bleeding from the accident. His arm was shattered in the accident they've already repaired the damage. There's something else." He paused.

"What is it Jesse?" Dixie knew this was something bad she hoped it was an injury that the doctors could fix rather than another invisible scar that no one could help him with.

"When JR got here the doctors ran a Blood Alcohol level. JR's Blood Alcohol was twice the legal limit." He hated to give them more bad news but JR had spiraled out of control these last few weeks and has now hit the bottom.

Tad leaned against the wall frustrated. He dipped his head down and placed his hands on his knees. Dixie put her hand on his shoulder. Tad looked up at her, "My God! What was JR thinking? Why couldn't he just leave town like he promised. Kidnapping, attempted murder, reckless driving, driving under the influence, endangering the welfare of a minor. The damn felonies keep piling up don't they." He turned around and punched the wall.

"Tad…stop. This isn't your fault." Dixie tried to comfort him.

"NO? I've watched him spiral out of control and I did nothing. And I'm not just talking about the last few months with the drinking and the restraining order and loosing custody of AJ. He's been spiraling out of control ever since Babe died and he moved back in with Adam. I watched him sink deeper and deeper into the Chandlers and did nothing about it.

I promised you Dixie. I promised you I would take care of your son, MY SON, and I broke my promise. I got so focused on Kate, Jenny, and Damon and left him to fend for himself."

Tad sunk to the ground, "Dixie I'm so sorry I sacrificed him for my other children." Dixie kneeled down In front of him and pulled him close to her.

"Tad this isn't your fault. And as much as I want to blame myself for leaving him so many times. We can't keep taking the blame for him. JR's an adult he's responsible for his own actions."

Outside Greenlee's room Ryan, David, and Leo were all staring at each other.

"Who hell do you think you are Ryan that you can tell my brother he can't see his wife?" David's hatred for Ryan could be heard in the tense sound of his voice. He glared at Ryan.

"First of all Hayward no one invited you into this conversation so why don't you go make someone else's life miserable and secondly Greenlee's my wife now I'm trying to protect her." Ryan looked at Leo who's eyes were fixated on Greenlee's room.

"When you talk to my brother like you did I'm making it my business and with Leo back alive your marriage to Greenlee null. We all know you're keeping Leo from her because you know that she'll drop you like yesterday's news now that Leo's back." David rubbed Leo and Greenlee's closeness in Ryan's face.

Ryan started to spew another comeback at David but was stopped by Leo who placed his hand up stopping the two men's argument. "I can't believe I'm saying this David but Ryan's right."

"What are you saying Leo? Greenlee needs you!"

"Greenlee almost died because she thought I was a ghost David. She almost gave up her will to live because she thought I was calling her to heaven to be with me. If I sit in that room and hold her hand that could cause even more confusion for her. She knows she's Ryan's wife." Leo hated to step aside for Ryan but he cared more about Greenlee than himself.

"Leo! Your letting him win? You don't know what he's done to her!" David was pissed he hated Leo giving up the woman he loved for the likes of Ryan.

"David it's not about winning. It's about Greenlee and her pulling through this. When she's awake and we know she's going to be alright then she can figure out what she wants and she can tell me what she's been through without me. Until then David for her sake I'll step aside." He turned back towards her room willing her to survive this and be 100% again.

While the guys were arguing Angie had gone into Greenlee's room to check on her and found Jackson talking to his daughter.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "How you holding up Jack? You look like you haven't slept in over 24 hours."

"I'm ok Angie. Just sitting her telling Greenlee how much we love her and can't wait to see those big brown eyes again."

"You'll see them soon enough Jackson I promise." She smiled down at him.

"I thought Doctor's didn't make promises Angie."

"We only make ones that we can keep and I can keep this one. Now why don't you go take a break and let me examine my patient." She was looking for a reason to get him to get some rest.

He nodded his head. He leaned down next to her kissing her forehead and gently caressed her cheek. "I love you baby .I'll be later."

He walked out of the room and saw David and Ryan giving each other dirty looks while Leo was staring him down.

"What's going on out here gentleman?" he looked at each man.

They all stared at each other before Leo finally answered, "Nothing to worry about Jackson. How is she?"

"The same. Angie's checking on her. Why don't the four of us go to the cafeteria and David you can tell us all about how you brought the man that claimed to be Greenlee's father back into our lives."


	17. Chapter 17

The four men sat at the table looking from one another and into their cups of coffee. Evening was quickly approaching Pine Valley. It had been nearly 24 hours since tragedy had be fallen them.

If you knew these four men it would be strange to see them drinking coffee together. Only a place like Pine Valley could bring the town bad boys, the former D.A., and the white knight together.

"I don't get it David what do you have to do with Roger Smythe? Why would you do anything to save him? Jackson fought his desire to deck the man. Jackson had known for eight years that he had a daughter but as hard as he tried he couldn't break through that tuff exterior she put up. She had learned at a young age to protect herself and not depend on anyone. It was Roger that had broken her trust in other people and the last person Jackson wanted around her was that joke of a father.

"The first time I met Roger I had no clue who he was. He introduced himself as Roger Smith. Leo and Greenlee weren't together. Not to mention I didn't even like Greenlee back then." David's mind wandered back to the time when he was in trouble for the Libidozine fiasco.

"That's true the only time David and I ever got into a fight was when he talked bad about Greens," Leo to began to reminisce about the time when he and Greenlee danced around their love for each other.

"But when we all thought that Roger died you knew who he was and how he treated my daughter," Jack still didn't see why David choose to save that man.

"When Roger came to town he told me his Cardiologist in San Diego had recommended me. Roger's drinking habits had gotten him in some trouble. I don't know how Roger found out about Orpheus but he did and he wanted in. When he was shot I figured it was my way to get him out of my life and Greenlee's ."

"So what happened then Hayward?" Ryan spoke up as he gave David a look that could have killed.

"I saw the look on Greenlee's face and the hurt in her eyes when Roger was shot. It took me back to the night that my own father shot and killed himself. And then Jack you showed no empathy for her and pulled Leo from her. I had to sit with her the night of Roger's funeral and hear her cry out for her Daddy. So I did what I thought was right for her and so I used Orpheus. I like you guys had no clue he wasn't really her father."

"So what did you do when you learned I was her father?" Jack interrupted not wanting to think of the way he treated her when Roger died.

"When Roger recovered I paid him to stay away from her. I sent him off to Europe with a large sum of money. I don't want him anywhere near her or anyone else for that matter. About a year ago he got in some trouble again with his heart and I had to bring him back here. I took an oath when I became a doctor and I couldn't knowingly let him die when I knew Orpheus would work."

"And now?" Leo looked at his brother.

"Last I heard from my crew he had taken the ticket back to Europe and left town." David finished.

"You better hope he stays away from Pine Valley David." Ryan once again tried to assert his toughness to David which only lead to a roll of David's eyes.

Upstairs Adam watched as the sun set over Pine Valley. Life in this place was anything but normal. Coming to this town had changed his life. Had he never come here he would never have known love nor had his amazing children. Now he stood to lose it all because he let his son spiral out of control. Colby had called him over and over again begging for him to return and help JR but he stayed away and now, now his selfishness could cost him his son, grandson, the woman he loved, not to mention the innocent by standards who were caught in the crossfire of the Chandler's life.

He turned back to Brooke and watched as her chest slowly moved up and down. She'd been asleep ever since she was taken into surgery. The damn doctors couldn't tell him when she would wake up or even if she would wake up.

He sat back in the chair next to her and pulled her hand into hers.

"Alright Brooke you've had enough time to rest. It's time for you to wake up and get back to your life." He begged her.

"Do you remember that trip we took to San Francisco? We had been in Chicago with Laura for a few weeks and you told me how you had always wanted to watch fireworks over the Golden Gate Bridge.

So we left Chicago and flew to San Francisco and spent the Fourth of July weekend there. We sat on the balcony of our hotel room and watched the fireworks go off. You know I've seen many a fireworks shows but none compare to watching you stare at those explosions in the sky. It was like I was watching them for the first time.

Then we spent the whole weekend being tourists. Doing every wacky tour the city had to offer. China Town on the back of the bike. The ferry to Alcatraz. Visiting Alcatraz. The wax museum. Buying those ridiculous fanny packs and the I Love S.F. sweaters. No matter what silly thing we did it was like I was experiencing life for the first time and it was because of you Brooke. And when I was ready to come back here to our home you were right by my side. You've always been by my side Brooke." He felt the tears well up in his eyes.

"You've made all my dreams come true Brooke and I want to be the one to make yours. You've got to wake up now. There's still so much left to do for us in San Francisco. Remember we did that ridiculous Karaoke song at the bar our last night. We sang about leaving our hearts there. We promised to go back there together every year and do all those silly things all over again. I can't do anything unless your there by my side."

"You forgot eating the Clam Chowder in those bread bowls." A soft voice reached out to him.

Adam looked up at the top of the bed and saw her looking back at him. She reached her hand up to his faced and caressed it.

"I'm not going anywhere Adam. We have a lifetime of silly and ridiculous adventures ahead of us. And I can't wait to spend my life with you."

Adam climbed into the bed and lay next to Brooke holding her close to him protecting her.

The sun fell over Pine Valley. All over people prayed for the one's the love. 24 hours after shots rang out through the town people held their loved ones just a little bit tighter.

Kendall and Zach walked into their home arms reached out for their little boys who ran into their arms. Bianca tucked her little girls into their beds kissing them gently on their heads. She stood in the door way of their rooms watching them sleep. Angie sat in the doctors lounge praying for the people of this town. Jesse walked in behind her laying down a bag of take out. He stood behind her massaging her shoulders. Ryan entered his own home and clung tightly to Emma thankful that his little girl was safe. Krystal sat in the chair next to AJ's bed praying the little boy could fight the infection that had taken over his body after the accident. Tad and Dixie left JR's room broken hearted at the pain their son had caused. Jackson knocked lightly on the familiar door that stood before him. Erica opened the door to him and pulled him into a deep apologetic embrace.

The lights all over the hospital slowly dimmed as the patients rested. The blonde man crept quietly down the hallway hoping no one would see him. He entered the room in the ICU. The only sound he could her was the soft beeping monitoring every beat of her heart. The machine that helped her breath hummed each time her chest raised or fell. He leaned closely into her and whispered softly, "Hey Greens."

This town knew tragedy but with tragedy came triumph and joy. While now it sat in the midst of tragedy and sorrow the light of triumph and joy would surely come again because they were all the children of this town and they made it the greatest town in America.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you enjoy it.**

JR stood in the middle of the Chandler Mansion. The residents of Pine Valley sat before him all eyes fixated on him.

Soft music began playing in the background. Their heads turned and watched as Miranda walked down the aisle dropping pure white flowers as she walked towards him.

JR watched as AJ stood up as tall as he could and held tight to the pillow with the two rings resting upon it. AJ smiled up at his Daddy as he walked towards him.

The music stopped for just a moment. They all stood as the bridal march began to play. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the bride smiling down at her groom. She wore a long white off the shoulder form fitting wedding dress that looked as if it had been designed just for her. Her hair curled softly and resting on her shoulders. She walked slowly past the guests all the while focused on JR.

JR watched as she approached him. The joy on her face matched the joy he felt in his heart. He held out his hand to her and felt the warmth of hers envelope him. They turned towards the preacher who conducted the ceremony.

Their eyes were locked on each other while they exchanged their vows. Promising to never take each other for granted again. Swearing to be together forever. JR nervously thumbed the ring as he slipped it on her delicate fingers. Everyone laughed as he nearly dropped it to the floor. She then slipped a matching white gold wedding band on to his finger showing everyone that they were bound to each other forever.

With their vows promised and their rings safely resting on their fingers they turned towards the preacher and waited anxiously.

"Babe Carey-Chandler and JR Chandler you have promised your love and devotion to one another in the presence of God, your family, and your friends. You've sealed those vow's with the exchange of rings. By the power invested in me by the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

JR and Babe leaned into one another their lips meeting. AJ started jumping up and down excited his parents were together once again. The people of Pine Valley clapped in excitement as these two finally got their happy ending.

JR and Babe turned to their guests their smiles stretched from ear to ear. Suddenly the sounds of a gun shot rang out. Then another and another. All JR could hear was the sound of gun fire and people screaming. He was frozen in place as everyone ran trying to protect themselves.

The gun fire stopped just as suddenly as it started. Everyone was lying on the floor in fear only JR stood at the front of the room. He looked around for his bride praying she was alright. He found her lying on the floor next to his feet. Her beautiful white dress now covered in her own blood. Next to her lay his son whose face was as pale as her white dress.

He sat down on the floor next to them pulling them next to him. He cried out for help as the guests stared back at him. He cried out to Babe and AJ as he felt them take their last breaths.

The entrance to the tunnels opened up and JR watched as the shooter walked towards him. His eyes locked onto the eyes of the crazed man coming towards him. He was looking into his own eyes.

Bianca stood next to JR's hospital bed watching as his heart beat quickened. "That's right JR imagine the happiest day of your life. Your family and friends surrounding you and someone interrupts that day trying to kill the people you love. Imagine holding tightly to the woman you love as she dies in front of you. You did that to me and my family JR and I swear to God I'll make you pay for hurting my family and for hurting Marissa."


	19. Chapter 19

Jesse stood at the door to the Chandler living room. It had been three days since they had all gathered here to celebrate. Memories flashed in his mind of Tad giving that beautiful toast. Celebrating the return of Angie's eye sight and the log awaited return of Stuart Chandler. They had learned of Randi's pregnancy and watched as Adam and Brooke finally got it right. Life in Pine Valley was always full of the highest highs and the lowest lows and that night was no different.

Maybe they should have known things would turn sour, maybe they should have expected some sort of tragedy. But, they stood their raising their glasses celebrating life in Pine Valley. No one expecting for everything to be interrupted with the sounds of bullets flying and the echo's of women screaming.

Now three days removed from that terrible night standing in the door way of the Chandler's he could still hear the echo's of their screams. In his mind's eye he could see the bullets hitting person after person.

He was the Chief of Police and was left helpless like everyone else. He regretted more than anything else that JR was left on the streets to terrorize them. Jesse had let his friendship with Tad blind him when it came to JR's erratic behavior over the last few months.

He turned as the front door opened. Scott and Madison walked into the mansion laughing.

"Hi guys." Jesse was surprised to see them there.

"Hi Jesse!" Scott leaned against his crutches and stretched his hand out towards the Chief.

Jesse reached his own hand out. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Uncle Adam said he got a call from the station that you were here and were going to release the house back to us. Uncle Adam didn't want to leave Brooke so since your wife kindly decided to release me so I offered to meet you here and...well Madison and I agreed to help the staff clean up." Scott's own eyes tried to look past Jesse towards the room.

"You guys don't have to do that." Jesse shook his head, "I only needed Adam here to sign the house back over to. I can all a cleaning crew out here to take care of the clean up."

Madison who had remained silent spoke up, "Thanks Jesse but I think it's important to Scott and the Chandler's to clean this up. What happened the other night was a tragedy for all of us and we need to find a way to move past what JR did and start to heal. Cleaning up this place is just the start of that."

"I couldn't have said this better myself." Scott leaned in and kissed Madison.

"As driven as you two are, I think it will be hard to clean this up on your own. It's a mess in there."

"Who said it was just us?" Madison smiled as the door opened again.

In walked Tad and Dixie followed by Jake and Amanda. Randi and Frankie carried in cleaning supplies. Opal walked in next with her best gal pal. Everyone was surprised not just that Erica was there to do the messy clean up but was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. No one had ever seen the great Erica Kane dressed down so much. After Erica walked in Jackson followed a few moments later.

Jesse was surprised to see them all there.

"It's like Madison said Dad," Frankie put a hand on Jesse's shoulder, "We all need to get past that night and what better way for this town to move on then for everyone to pitch in and clean up."

Over the next few hours they worked together to clean the room up. There were moments where the work moved quickly and there were others when it moved slowly as people had to stop what they were doing and take a moment to remember what had happened there that night.

The picture that Stuart had painted that hung over the mantel needed a new picture frame. Blood soaked towels had to be thrown away. Finger print dust covered the furniture and needed to be cleaned off. One of the seat cushions had a gun power covering its ivory cover and needed to be replaced. The carpet where Greenlee had been shot was rolled up and thrown away a new one laid in its place. Lastly the police tape was torn down. The visible scars were removed now it was time to start healing the one's that no one could see.

With the room cleaned up they began to return to their normal lives trying to move on from those awful events. Only Jackson and Erica remained in the living room.

Erica stood in the middle of the room in the same spot she had been when the shooting first started. The scene from that night playing over and over again through her head. She cried out for Jackson as he walked away from her. Greenlee stopping her from going after them. Looking to Bianca for comfort. The hand upon her shoulder. The gun shot. Turning and seeing the horror in Greenlee's eyes when the first bullet pierced her body. The shout of the second bullet. Being pulled down to the ground. The one thing she had been unable to get out of her mind since that fateful night was the look on Greenlee's face.

Jackson stood back and watched her. They had been in each other's lives for 24 years and the love he felt for this woman never wavered. It was so hard for him to walk out on her that night. If he had stayed and fought for her maybe his daughter wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed and she wouldn't be standing there blaming herself like he blamed himself.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you ok baby?" his voice breaking the silence.

She leaned back into him closing her eyes as she was wrapped up in his warm embrace. "How did we get here Jackson?"

"I don't know…priorities changed…life changed…we both want different things from each other."

"Things were so easy before that Erica clone took over. I knew what I wanted and then I was kidnapped and I don't know I changed I wanted people to know the real me. I wanted to grab life by reigns and do everything no matter what the cost was. I never expected the cost to be so high. When you walked out on me and then Greenlee….I never thought it would cost us so much Jackson…I'm so sorry."

She turned around to face him and buried her face in his chest.

"Erica I'm sorry to. I love you so much that I want to know we'll be together forever. You telling me you didn't want go get married hurt so much but I should have stayed with you and figured all this out instead of storming out."

He lifted her chin so that she was looking into your eyes, "Erica I know you blame yourself for everything that happened but you have to know none of this was your fault. I know because I've spent the last three days blaming myself for Greenlee being in that hospital and everyone else being hurt. We know JR was probably going after Marissa maybe if Greenlee hadn't stepped in front of the bullet he would have only shot once. If I had stayed maybe things would have been different but here's the thing Erica we can't play the what if game because we'll never know what would have happened if we had done something different. Maybe JR would have only pulled the trigger once or maybe he planned on empting the gun from the beginning. We'll never get past this and get our family back together if we live in the past and not move forward."

As Erica and Jack sat in the middle of the Chandler's home finding their way back to each other Leo drove his car around Pine Valley.

He stopped in front of an unfamiliar home and knocked on the door.

"Hi Leo!" Kendall opened the door surprised to see him.

"Hi Kendall. I heard Bianca was here."

"Yes she is. Come on in. She's putting the girls down for their nap. I'll let her know you're here." Kendall showed him into the Slater home telling him to make himself at home while he waited for Bianca.

Zach was lounging on the brown leather couch that was a staple of the Slater home. He stood up to greet Leo.

Leo offered his hand to the unfamiliar man, "Hi, I'm Leo…"

"Leo du Pres" Zach finished for him.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Leo was confused he didn't know who this man was or how he knew him.

"Kendall told me who you were. Besides a few years back Greenlee and I were stuck in a bomb shelter for a few weeks she told me all about you. It's nice to meet the man behind the legend. Do you like hockey?"

"Hockey? As in puck, ice skates, sports?"

"Uh yeah. You know a real man's sport."

"I've never really been in to sports. I used to catch a Phillies game every once and awhile." Leo noticed the red sweater Zach was wearing with the Red Wings logo on it.

"Too bad. Can I offer you a beer?" Zach picked up the extra beer bottle offering it to Leo.

"No thanks. So I take it you're a Red Flyers fan?" Leo tried engaging this man in conversation. If this guy was friends of Greenlee's he may be seeing a lot of him.

Zach laughed, "Red Wings. Guess I can't fault a Male Model with not knowing anything about good hockey teams." Zach joked knowing some of Leo's history from Greenlee and Kendall.

Leo shook his head thinking this guy wasn't half bad, "Hey Erica Kane's your mother-in-law you should know better than anyone else you can't tell that woman no."

Zach held his beer up, "I'll drink to that."

Bianca entered the room, "Hi Leol"

He turned around and saw her for the first time in years. Sure they had seen each other at the hospital but they had been so focused on everything else they really hadn't had time to talk.

"Hey BInx" he pulled her into a hug, "Wow look at you all grown up."

She slapped his shoulder, "That's what happens when someone disappears for nine years."

The sat down together in the Slater kitchen talking about her life in the last nine years.

When she told him about Michael Cambias she saw his knuckles whiten. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here with you Binx. He's lucky he's already dead or I'd kill him myself. That S.O.B."

"As bad as it was Leo something good came out of the rape." She pulled out the pictures of Miranda.

"You're daughter?" he noticed how much the little girl looked like her.

"Yup Miranda Mona Montgomery. And this is Gabriella." She showed him the other picture.

"They're beautiful Binx. Any great love in your life?"

"Well your niece, David's daughter, Marissa and I have something pretty special." She smiled at the thought of Marissa.

"Marissa? Was she the girl you were with at the Chandler's?" he thought back to the night of the party.

"Yup. That's her."

"That's my niece? Leo knew he had so much to catch up on.

"I'll let David tell you all about that Leo. Why don't you tell me about you?" she hoped to get him to talk about where he had been all this time.

He laughed, "Nice try BInx. I promise I'll explain everything just as soon as I can. But I think Greenlee deserves to hear the truth first."

"How is Greenlee? I heard Ryan asked you to stay away until she was better. I was surprised to hear you agreed."

"Yeah Ryan asked me to step aside and not cause her anymore stress. As hard as it was…is I have to respect her life with him. I can't just expect to walk in and have her jump into my arms and go back in time with me." Leo showed a maturity that surprised even him.

"Yeah but Leo you love her to. It's not fair that you can't be with her." Bianca would be pissed if anyone kept her from Marissa.

Leo looked down at the table avoiding contact with her eyes.

"What did you do Leo?" Bianca knew that mischievous look on his face.

"I haven't exactly stayed away. I don't go around when Ryan's there but a perk to having your brother be the owner of the hospital is he can get me in after visiting hours. I spend a few hours with her every night. I don't say much I just have to be next to her."

"Good for you Leo."

"So I hear you and Greenlee are cousins now?" Leo changed the subject.

"Yeah it was a surprise to everyone." She laughed.

"I was surprised to hear Jackson was her father. How is it being family?"

"You know Greenlee's not so bad. She saved my life that night your mother kidnapped her. And after Miranda was born we thought she died in a helicopter crash Greenlee was there for me. She even gave me the necklace you gave her in Paris. It helped thinking that you were taking care of my daughter. Little did either of us know you and Miranda were just fine." She placed her hand on top of his.

"Leo having you back is amazing." A single tear streaked down her face.

"Binx are you alright?" he was worried about her.

"It's just been so tough the last few days. My mom blames herself. Jackson won't talk to her. JR tried to kill the woman I love." she felt the anger build up within her.

"BInx you've survived so much in your life this is just another hurdle. I'll be here to help you overcome this." Leo pulled her next to him.

"We shouldn't have to survive this though Leo. JR caused all this pain. He hurt so many people he can't get away with it. I swear if the law doesn't take care of him I will."

Leo had never seen her so angry. "Binx you can't let this anger consume you. Marissa's going to be ok. Brooke's on the mend. Greenlee's going to be off the vent soon and out of the ICU. Kendall and Scott are fine. You have to get past the anger and focus on the good."

"I don't know if I can do that this time Leo." She dug her finger nails into the palms of her hand.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N sorry for the lack of a new chapter yesterday. I will try and post 2 new chapters tomorrow to make up for it.**

Leo stared at Bianca he had never seen her like this before. She was one of the most forgiving person he knew. Even when she and Greenlee were at odds she still pushed him to go after her. The woman that sat before him was different. The look in her eyes was unrecognizable.

He placed his hand on her knee, "Binx I know I've been gone a long time but this isn't you."

She looked up at him their eyes meeting, "Leo you don't know what I went through to find someone like Marissa. From the moment she admitted her true feelings JR has been after us trying to tear us apart. He's been out of control for awhile. Marissa had to get a restraining order against him to keep him away from us and AJ. And now….he almost succeeded and what scares me the most…."

Leo watched as tears formed in her eyes, "What is it Binx?"

"Leo I'm so scared he'll use the Chandler money or name to weasel out of this. That he'll get away with hurting so many people and…..I'm so scared….he'll try it again." She leaned into Leo's chest and sobbed.

Leo and Bianca sat in the middle of the Slater kitchen. He held tight to her as she finally let out the tears, frustration, and anger that had been building up inside her from the moment she saw the pool of blood forming on Marissa's soft brown dress.

Her tears finally ceasing she pulled back from him and noticed the wet spot on his shirt, "Oh Leo I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." She tried wiping the tears but not doing much of anything.

"Oh Binx I just bought this shirt to," he joked with her trying to put a smile on her face.

Bianca looked into his eyes and saw that same Leo magic she remembered and laughed, "You always could find a way to make the girls laugh."

"Well I'm selfish and I wanted to see that beautiful smile on your face."

"Ha Ha always the charmer Leo." She jokingly punched his shoulder. She then noticed the clock on the wall.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't realize how late it was. I promised Marissa I'd go by and see her before visiting hours are over. Would you come with me Leo?" she couldn't wait for Marissa and Leo to formally meet.

Angie's head lay upon a large stack of patient charts. She had come to her office to go over the charts and get some administration work done. Moments after sitting in front of the charts her head a lowered slowly to the desk.

Over the past three days she had only been home long enough to take a shower and change her clothes. She was grateful for the distraction from home. She loved that Maya had agreed to move back in with them but seeing her with baby Lucy was a constant reminder of the little girl she lost.

Being here gave her a reason to not be there to avoid her own pain and focus on someone else's pain. She hadn't realized how being here would be just as painful as being there. She fought with people she had grown to love to keep them alive. She watched as loved ones cried out to God to save their daughters or wives or friends. The pain and stress had finally gotten to her and her body made her finally take a moment of rest.

The sudden knocking sound on the door abruptly woke her.

"Come in" she called out to the mystery visitor.

"Hey Angie." Krystal's familiar southern drawl called out.

Angie stood and walked across the room to her friend. The two women embraced for a moment.

"Angie when can I see AJ? It's been days and no one's been able to see him. I need to see my grandson." Like so many in Pine Valley the pain in Krystal's eyes didn't escape Angie.

"AJ's doctors told me he had some pretty bad lacerations from the accident. Due to the amount of time it took to get him out of the SUV he's got a really bad infection. They're concerned that too much contact with the outside world could cause him to get worse." Angie tried her best to explain the extent of AJ's injuries.

"Angie please. I'll wear a mask; I'll use antibacterial soap all over if that's what it takes. Please let me see him." Krystal pleaded with Angie not as the family member of a patient but as Angie's friend.

For a moment the two women stood across from each other just staring at one another.

Angie turned and walked to her desk quickly picking up the phone and dialing. "This is Dr. Hubbard please let Dr. William's know I'm bringing Adam Chandler III a visitor. Thank you."

Krystal followed Angie to the Pediatric ICU. Angie had her changed into a pair of scrubs and put on a hair cover. She showed her how to wash her hands and then put on a pair of gloves. The two women walked into AJ's room.

Krystal walked up to the bed where her Grandson laid. He looked so small on the large bed. His face was pale and he had wire's everywhere monitoring his vitals. He was hooked up to IV's that were giving him high dose antibiotics. His arm had also been broken in the accident. They had put a blue cast over his arm which was laying across his stomach. His eyes were closed as he slept peacefully.

Krystal was grateful to see that he was breathing on his own and didn't need assistance with that. She ran her soft hands through his blond hair.

"AJ?" she softly whispered "Grandma's here baby. You're going to be ok honey. The doctors are going to take good care of you. And you're mommy she's going to be just fine two. You're just like her you're a fighter AJ." She kissed the top of his head and felt the heat from his fever.

Angie watched as Krystal sat with her Grandson holding tight to his hand. Quietly she left room before going back to her office she stopped at the nurses' station and told them that Krystal was permitted to stay as long as she wanted.

Leo and Bianca walked in to the hospital waiting room visiting hours would be ending in another hour and they were going to see Marissa before it was too late. They were surprised to see Ryan sitting by himself.

"Hey Ryan what are you doing down here?" Bianca sat down next to him.

Ryan was surprised to see Bianca and Leo standing before him. He hoped Leo wasn't there for Greenlee he had promised to stay away until Greenlee was better.

"They took Greenlee off the vent about an hour ago."

"How is she?" Leo asked concern evident in his voice.

"She's holding her own. They said her lungs are a lot stronger. They're moving her out of the ICU right now and will start whining her off the sedative over the next 24 hours." Ryan let out a sigh of relieve.

"Oh thank God." Bianca exclaimed as she hugged Ryan.

Ryan turned to Leo, "Listen Leo I wanted to thank you for not fighting men on staying away from Greenlee. I know it's not easy for you to see someone else with her. I'm sure you want nothing more than to be in there with her I know if our roles were reversed I would want to kick your ass if you asked the same thing from me."

"You know Ryan I was pretty pissed off when you asked me to stay away. She was my wife and I love her more than anyone in this world. It's because of that love that I stepped aside. As hard as is it is for me to admit you were right. Having us both in there telling her how much we loved her and begging her to fight for us would have just caused her confusion and stress and that's the last thing she needs. But you should know Ryan that when she's better I plan on being in her life in whatever capacity she'll have me." Leo wanted Ryan to understand that while it seemed like he was stepping aside he didn't come back to Pine Valley to watch her with another man without at least trying to fight for her.


	21. Chapter 21

Adam had been by Brooke's side since she woke up but down found himself wandering down the halls of the hospital. Brooke had been encouraging him for the last few days to go and visit JR. He had been resistant not sure what to say to his son.

The Doctors had told him that JR had been in and out of consciousness but hadn't said anything yet. As angry as Adam was at his son he didn't want anything bad happening to him. He wanted his son to get the help he needed to get past all the pain he was obviously in.

Adam stood at the door of JR's hospital room staring at the man lying in the bed. He pulled a chair next to his son.

"JR what the hell were you thinking? You told your mother you were leaving town and instead you kidnap AJ and then start shooting at everyone. How did things get so out of control for you?" Adam hung his head down afraid of the thoughts racing through his mind, "As mad as I am at you son I blame myself. Colby kept calling me telling me how out of control you were. That you were drinking again. I was so disappointed in you that rather than coming back and facing this together I pulled you out of my will thinking that would give you the jolt you needed. I'm so sorry son I let you down."

Adam felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to look up at the person standing behind him coming face to face with Dixie.

"Hello Adam."

"Dixie? What are you doing here?" Adam wasn't sure why he felt the need to ask her such a question she was here for her son just like him.

"Same as you I suppose." She sat down next to him placing her hand on top of his. "What are we going to do Adam? Our son has caused so much pain. How do we get past this? How do we ask our friends and family to forgive him when I can't figure out how to do that myself?"

Adam so badly wanted to give her the answers she needed but he was as clueless as she was. "I don't know Dixie. I can't even begin to think about forgiving him until I find away to get past my own role in this mess."

"Adam what are you saying?"

"I failed him Dixie. I wasn't there for my son. What kind of father am I that I abandoned my son?"

Dixie looked at her ex-husband not sure how to give him the answers he so desperately needed. She opened her mouth hoping to find the right words to say.

Before she could speak their eyes darted to the bed. JR's eyes were opening. They weren't sure if he was waking up this time or if he was going to go right back to sleep.

"Dad?" his voice weakly called out for them. "What's going on why am I here?"

JR's eyes darted around the room. He realized quickly that he was in a hospital. His head was pounding and his body ached. He knew where he was and who he as but he didn't know why he was here.

"JR honey?" Dixie's voice cut through his senses.

His eyes shot towards her. She couldn't be there. Was he in a dream? This wasn't possible. "Mom? Am I dead?"

"No JR you're alive. I'm just as real as you are." Dixie and Adam glanced at each other wondering if he was suffering memory loss or if he just needed a moment to regroup.

"No that's not possible. You died last year." JR tried to remember everything that had happened.

"JR son what's the last thing you remember?" Adam placed a hand on JR's shoulder trying to calm the young man.

"We were at the Comeback. There were siren's ringing everywhere. The tornado hit the bar. BABE! Where's Babe? What about Little A? Where's my family?"

Adam and Dixie looked at each other the same thought running through their minds, was this real or was he faking amnesia.

Bianca walked into Marissa's room and noticed the other girl was engulfed in the latest Tabloid magazine.

Marissa heard the footsteps entering her room and looked up from her magazine. "Well it's about time you got here. I've been bored all day without you."

Bianca leaned down and kissed her, "I'm sorry but I promise I'll make up for being so late."

"Oh yeah and how do you plan on doing that missy?" Marissa winked at her and tapped her hand on the bed inviting Bianca to join her.

"Are you trying to seduce me 'Rissa?" Bianca laughed.

"Yes! Now get over here!"

"Down girl. There will be plenty of time for cuddling when you get out of here. While you wait I thought I'd bring you a new friend." Bianca turned as a tall blonde man walked in the room.

Marissa looked quizzically at the man walking in to her room. He looked familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen him before.

"Hi Marissa" his comforting voice greeted her.

"Marissa I'd like to introduce you to Leo du Pres" Bianca smiled brightly at them.

"Leo?" Marissa looked between the two of them confused. "I thought you were dead?"

Before either of them could answer Marissa quickly came out of the trance that had taken over when she heard his name, "Oh God. I'm so sorry that must have sounded so insensitive!"

Leo laughed "Don't worry about it Marissa. I'm sure it's a shock to meet someone who you were told was dead."

"True but this is Pine Valley you would think we would be used to this. So your David's brother right?"

"Yeah. So I guess that means we're family. I hope your ok with that." Leo always wanted a large family but he wasn't blind to David's actions and knew she might hold that against him.

"From everything I've heard about you I can't wait to get to know you better." Marissa examined his faces trying to see if there was any resemblance between her and him.

"Well don't believe everything you hear. I'm not all that bad." Leo laughed.

"Don't you know Leo we don't talk bad about the dead. So we lied and told everyone how great you were." Bianca joked with him.

Bianca sat and listened as Marissa and her newfound Uncle Leo got to know one another. In that moment watching the two of the people she loved most in this world getting along some of her anger melted away.

Marissa's room grew darker as the sun set over Pine Valley. The nurse walked in the room and told Leo and Bianca they needed to leave for the night.

Leo stood over Marissa's bed and reached down and hugged the young girl. "You better get out of here soon Niece!" he told her sternly trying not to crack a smile, "I have 25 years of birthdays and Christmas' to make up for."

Marissa laughed at him, "And I'm going to old you to that Uncle Leo."

"Uncle Leo? I think I can get used to that." He kissed her on her cheek and walked out of the room giving Marissa and Bianca a moment together.

"Thanks Binx for coming by. I swear if I don't get out of here soon I'm going to go nuts."

"You'll be out of here soon enough baby. And you don't have to thank me for coming to see you. You scared the crap out of me you know. I was so afraid I was going to lose you." Bianca fought back her tears.

"Hey none of that Bianca. No more tears. We made it through this. We'll make it through anything together." Marisa whipped the tears from Bianca's face.

"I'm sorry 'Rissa it's just when I think of how close I came to losing you it scares me all over again. But your right we're going to be fine 'Rissa as long as we're together." She leaned into Marissa and the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Alright get out of here Binx before I do something I'm sure is against doctors orders." She showed off that mischievous family smile that she, David, and Leo all shared. "You better come see me tomorrow."

"I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning." Bianca promised before leaning in for one last kiss before leaving the room.

Leo stood in the hallway and waited for Bianca to come out of the room. When she came out he put his arm around her shoulder. "You ok Binx?"

"Yeah Leo I'm fine." The both stood frozen in the hospital corridor as they watched Ryan walk out of the rooms.

"Well I guess I won't have to charm the nurses to find out what room she's in." Leo said more to himself than to Bianca.

"Leo?"

He looked down at her.

"Go be with her. She needs you. I don't think I have to remind you what today is."

"Binx I can't leave you right now." He knew she was having a hard time with Marissa being in the hospital.

"Leo I'm just fine. I'm going to go back to Kendall's and hold my girls. Talk with my sister and call my mother. You go be with the woman you love."

Leo kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Binx. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bianca smiled as she watched him run down the hall and into her room.


	22. Chapter 22

Leo walked into Greenlee's room. This was the first time he had seen her since she had left the ICU. There was no ventilator buzzing in the background. She was breathing on her own. She only had one IV in. She was still connected the heart monitor.

With the exception the tubes in her nose she looked like the woman he remembered. As she laid there now if he didn't know any better he would just think she was sleeping.

He so badly wanted to climb in the bed with her and hold her as tight as she could. For now he settled for sitting next to her and holding her hand.

"Hey Greens" he kissed her hand. "You look beautiful baby."

He stared at her hoping the sound of his voice would bring her back to him.

"Nine years ago today we were supposed to be starting out lives together in Paris. I'm so sorry I left you Greens. I never wanted to leave you. You have to know I would never intentionally leave you. I fought so hard to come back to you baby. I hate that my mother was able to keep us apart for so long.

In those short months we were married, when we finally got everything right I truly knew what it meant to love another person and what it meant to be loved. You did that to me Greens you showed me how to love another person more than myself. It took us so long to figure out how to do it right we made up and broke up so many times. But when it was right, man Greens we were unstoppable.

I still think about our time in Paris. Going into my hotel room and finding you in the bath tub. I was lucky to have you there with me, always by my side."

Leo laughed as he thought about how she had gone after Wolf. "I still couldn't believe you stuck up for me with Wolfie. That man had suckered punched me but you didn't care. He learned real quick not to mess with Leo and Greenlee du Pres. Bianca told me how you gave her our necklace when she thought she lost Miranda. Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow it was us all in three little diamonds who knew that just a few months after Paris our tomorrows would be robbed from us.

Remember our nearly perfect wedding. You were so beautiful in your wedding dress. I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to be marrying you. Our wedding at the boathouse was everything I could have asked for. You, me, David, and Anna. Of course I can't forget Duncan. Hearing your vows."

As Leo reminisced about their life together Greenlee was back in time.

The falls crashed around her. The mist from the water sprayed gently across her face. She was back there again. She had had this dream so many times before. Every important day in their relationship brought her back here.

Christmas Eve, Valentine's Day, their first date, the day he asked her to marry him, the night his mother held that knife to her throat, the night they agreed to give their relationship one last chance. The night they first made love on the set of WAVE, their trip to Paris when he gave her the three stone necklace, the night they were married at the boathouse, and of course the night he was taken from her.

Their relationship had been full of so many happy and trying moments. Each memory engraved in her mind. When these anniversary's approached she was always taken back there. She had never told anyone about these dreams not Ryan, Jackson, Kendall or even the shrink she saw after his death Lystrada. Part of her was afraid they would think she was weak the other part was afraid the dreams would stop. If she didn't have these dreams she wouldn't see him she might forget about him and that was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

The dream was usually the same but how they got to the ending changed from time to time. She always ended on that ledge with Vanessa. She always got pushed over the side. There were times when instead of falling over the falls Vanessa shot and killed Leo and then shot her. Sometimes the both fell over and Greenlee let go of the branch and joined him. And then there was the worst dream. Vanessa pushed Leo over the falls, she watched as his body fell slowly into the rapids. Vanessa jumped down on the ledge putting her hands over Greenlee's. Greenlee could hear the hate in the old woman's voice as she leaned in close to hers. Her hot breath floating by her ear, "I told you, you would never keep him away from me." Vanessa pulled her up over the ledge and jumped to her own death.

Now here she was nine years removed from his death and she was back up on that ledge. But this night something was different something felt different. All the same players were there. Her hands were tied behind her back as Vanessa held a gun to her head. Leo had come to the falls to try and save her. All that was the same but there was something different about her and Leo. They looked different they looked as if they had aged almost ten years but Vanessa stayed the same.

The sound of the falls was more hallow then she remembered it. Their voices weren't as strong. The events unfolded the same way. Leo went and found the diamonds. He was trading their value for her life. Vanessa refused to let her go. Leo dropped the diamonds over the falls one by one. Greenlee fought back and was pushed over the falls. The hallow sounds of gun fire. The feel of the bullets rushing past her face narrowly missing her.

This night something different happened Leo fought Vanessa for control of the gun and tonight rather than their combined weight pulling them into the rapids below he got control of the gun. She heard one last shot and saw the horror on Vanessa's face. Vanessa looked into his eyes and with a whimper fell by herself into the rapids below.

Leo called out to her praying she was still alive. Nine years ago Trey had jumped onto that ledge and tried to pull her back. All those years ago she had imagined Trey was Leo but tonight in the safeness of her dream it was Leo pulling her back over the ledge.

He said the same words to her she had imagined all those years ago. As he held tight to her she closed her eyes and everything went black.

As Greenlee lay in the safety of his arms something changed. The sound of the falls dissipated and a faint peeping noise began to overtake her. The cold fall night that had taken her husband from her was gone she felt a warm blanket around her body. She fought opening her eyes afraid of facing a life without him again. This dream had given her what she so desperately wanted, her love back. She wanted to go back to that dream to be with him forever like he promised. Opening her eyes now meant facing another year without him.

With her eyes closed and darkness around her she could imagine his face, his smile, his eyes, everything about him. She could even hear his comforting voice calling out to her.

Leo watched Greenlee her eyelids attempting to open. He called out her name hoping she was coming back to them.

"Greens I'm here with you baby. I love you." His soft voice repeated over and over again.

She knew once she opened her eyes the voice would go away and she would be alone again but she couldn't avoid living any longer.

Her eyes slowly opened. Her dark brown eyes stared into his. She looked confused. She looked around the room trying to get her barings.

She looked into the familiar brown eyes staring back at her. She knew those eyes they weren't the piercing blue eyes that Ryan had looked at her with and they weren't the loving brown eyes that Jackson had. Those were Leo's eyes.

"Leo?" her voice was hoarse from a combination of the tube and being shot in the chest. She struggled to trust what her eyes saw.

"It's me baby." The sweet sound of his voice pierced her senses.

She struggled to remember how she had gotten to this place. She knew this wasn't the night he went over the falls. As familiar as his eyes were his faced had aged just as hers had. She remembered how life had been without him. How she had fallen in love with Ryan. Being Jackson's daughter. Her friendship with Kendall. Fusion. She remembered her life with him and without him.

She was taken back to the Chandlers. To the party they had all been invited to. The toasts, the marriage proposal, Angie's eye sight. Her dad and Erica fighting. Going after Erica. The gun shot. Laying on the floor and seeing him across the room. Angie and Jack trying to calm her down in the ER. Waking up to Ryan standing over her. Not being able to call out to Ryan. Not believing Ryan when he told her he was alive. Seeing Leo walk into the hospital room. The darkness that had engulfed her moments later. Her father's comforting voice. She remembered it all.

"You're really alive?" she still didn't trust what her eyes were seeing and what her memories were telling her. This couldn't be real he couldn't be standing here right now.

He placed his hand on her cheek. "I came back to you baby."

"Our love is forever. Now and always." They had said that to each other so many times.

"I dreamed you saying that to me the night I lost you." Tears formed in her eyes.

"This isn't a dream Greens." He watched as she struggled to sit up.

"Greens you were shot in the back you need to take it easy." He saw that familiar Greenlee stubbornness in her eyes and knew she was going to sit up whether he liked it or night. He placed his hand behind her back and used his other hand to help her sit up.

When she was sitting upright she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I prayed every day for this. That you would come back. I should have known you were still alive. I should have tried to find you."

"Greenlee you watched my mother and I fall over a cliff and hit the rapids 100 feet below. They never found my body. There's no way you could have known I survived."

"I knew Leo. Deep in my heart I knew something wasn't right. My heart didn't believe you were gone. Inside I felt like you were still here with me just lost and waiting for me. I convinced myself it was the grief talking. I believed what everyone was telling me. That you were gone and never coming back."

Leo could feel her tears soaking the back of his shirt. "Shh Greens its ok. We're here together now and I'm never going to leave you again."

He helped her lay back in the bed. "You need to get some rest Greens. I'll go get a doctor they need to know you're awake."

"No!" she called out to him, "Please don't leave me. Stay with me and hold me. I've missed your touch for so long."

He sat back in the chair and held tightly to her hand.

She struggled to move her body across the bed to make more room for him. "Please hold me the way you used to hold me in bed at night while we slept."

Carefully he climbed into her hospital bed. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her next to him. He wrapped his other hand around her waist as she clung tightly to his arms not wanting to ever let him go.

As the clung to one another breathing each other in he watched as she drifted off to sleep. Before she let the darkness take over he heard the soft whisper come from her lips, "I love you Leo. Now and always."

He reached the hand behind her shoulders up to her hair and stroked his fingers through her hair, "I love you Greens." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Enjoying their first night in each other's arms.

Angie had stayed at the hospital late that night not wanting to go home. She took over for the nurse on duty so she could take a quick break. Angie walked from room to room check on the patients. Brooke slept soundly with Adam holding tight to her hand. They had attempted to tell Adam he couldn't stay but that man never listened. Marissa was also sound asleep holding tight to a picture of her, Bianca, AJ, Miranda, and Gabby at the park.

Angie made it to the last room in the hall and found Greenlee and Leo holding tightly to one another. She knew that Leo would never have climbed in that bed if Greenlee hadn't woken up. She smiled down at the two of them. She remembered the first time she saw Jesse after believing he had been dead for 20 years.

She walked back to the nurses' station and told the night nurse to leave those two alone that Greenlee's vitals were fine and for just tonight they could wait till morning to check them.

The sun began to rise over Pine Valley another day welcoming the citizens. It was early but Ryan wanted to be by his wife's side in case he woke up today. The last thing he wanted was for her to wake up and be alone. He walked into her room and stopped dead in his tracks. He eyes fell on his wife clinging tightly to the husband she had lost all those years ago.

**A/N for those of you who read this story because it's more of an ensemble piece I just wanted to let you know that this chapter was written for my own personal enjoyment. Nine years ago on the 17th was the night Leo died so I wanted to touch on that. I also wrote it as a little Birthday gift to myself. I started this story as a Leo and Greenlee story but after everyone's kind words about this story helping them with their AMC withdrawls I opted to make this a more ensemble piece and took it in a completly different direction then I ever intended it to be. Once again thank you everyone for your kind words especially MyMariska your kind words after every chapter has ment more than you will ever know and encourages me to keep going. One day I will write a chapter just for you.**


	23. Chapter 23

Marissa sat up in her hospital room bored out of her mind. She prayed that the doctors would let her out of this place soon. The doctors had said she was healing quickly and the risk of infection had gone down. She wanted to be with her son. She was ready to start her life with Bianca and the girls. They were going to buy a house. Their new home would be a place where they could raise their children together where they could fill the halls with laughter. There would be room to add more to their family when the time was right. She was tired of sitting in this bed waiting as life went on out there without them. It was time to put this behind them and move on.

"Knock knock" Marissa turned and saw Bianca standing in the door way holding a white paper bag.

"You're here early today Binx!" having Bianca here was almost as good as going home.

"I promised I come back and I brought contraband." Before handing over the bag Bianca the leaned into each other their lips meeting.

They reluctantly pulled away from one another only when they both needed to take a breath.

"That's all the medicine I need" Marissa lay her head back on her pillow, "So what did you bring me Binx?"

Bianca handed over the bag. Marissa opened it and looked inside looking back at Bianca with a smile on her face. "You didn't!"

"I did" Bianca smiled back at her happy to put a smile on her face.

Marissa pulled out a Pumpkin Fritter. She loved Fall because Krystal made the best fritters around. "This is so much better than hospital food." She bit into the fritter which was still warm from the oven. "You know what would be perfect right now?"

"Hot Chocolate with marshmallows?" Bianca handed her a coffee cup from Krystal's, "like I would forget your favorite drink."

"How did I get so lucky to find you Binks?"

"Please 'Rissa I'm the lucky one. I talked to Dr. Joe and he said he's going to be releasing you tomorrow."

"Oh thank God. You know I'm grateful that the doctors have taken such good care of me but I hate this place and can't wait to get the heck out of here." Marissa laughed. "How are the kids? I can't wait to hold them in my arms again."

"They're good. They miss you and can't wait for you to come home. I told them they had to be gentle with you that you were hurt. They've been staying with Kendall and the boys during all of this." Bianca hated to keep secrets from Marissa but was afraid if she found out about JR and AJ while she was still in the hospital she wouldn't be able to handle the stress. She wanted to get her home and in a safe environment before she broke that news.

Down the hallway Greenlee was waking up feeling safer than she had in years. When she first woke up this morning the first thing she felt was the pain in her chest and her back but then she felt his arms around her. She looked up at his face and knew none of it had been a dream. Leo was back and he was laying in bed with her keeping her safe.

She watched him sleep entranced his soft snores. She remembered all the mornings they laid in bed together not wanting to leave the safety of the room. She could also remember all the mornings after he was gone that she clung to his pillow trying to smell him to breath him in one last time.

She placed her hand on his face tracing her fingers along every piece of his face. Drinking in every part of him. As she caressed his cheek his eyes opened.

"Morning Greens." He tried stretching out his sore muscles. This bed was not designed for two people to sleep in but sleeping next to her was worth a few sore muscles.

"I never thought I would hear you say that again Leo."

"Are you going to say that everytime I saw something to you?"

"I never thought I would hear you say that again Leo." She let out that familiar Greenlee laugh he remembered.

"Oh you think your funny do you?"

"I know I'm funny. It's part of why you fell in love with me." She gave him a seductive smile.

They looked into each other's eyes their heads slowly moving towards each other.

Before their lips could meet they were interrupted by a intruder in her room.

"Well Good morning. Nice of you to join us again Greenlee." Angie walked into the room carrying Greenlee's chart.

He pulled his face away from hers disappointed at the interruption.

"Hi Dr. Hubbard." Greenlee's cheeks turned red as she was almost caught kissing a man that wasn't her husband.

"You gave us quite a scare young lady. Do you have to make everything so dramatic?" Angie smiled at the young girl while looking over the chart.

"What can I say I'm a drama queen." Greenlee joked with the doctor.

"Leo would you mind if I had a few minutes alone with Greenlee so I can do an exam and see where we're at?"

Leo looked at Greenlee and then at the doctor. He didn't want to leave her side but also knew Angie didn't have to let him visit with her so he complied with her request.

Leo walked out of the room and walked right into an upset Ryan Lavery.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Hi guys I'm back. Sorry for not updating the story the last few days. I've been pretty busy at work. I work in a retail store and with Christmas fast approaching I have to hire help for the season so when I get home I've been pretty tired not to mention my muse deserted me. The ideas were there I just couldn't seem to put pen to paper so to speak. So I spent yesterday watching old episodes of our show hoping for a little dash of inspiration and thankfully I was able to write today. So enough about me on to the show...**

"Ryan I'm so glad you here." Leo couldn't wait to tell Ryan that she had finally woken up.

"Yeah, I'll bet you are." Without warning Ryan sucker punched Leo.

Leo doubled over in pain a bruise quickly forming on his cheek. "What the hell was that for man!"

"I saw you!" Ryan's cryptic words came out.

"You saw me?" Leo was more confused now then when he first got hit. "You saw me what? Take the last cookie from the cookie jar? Run over some old ladies cat?"

Ryan pushed him against the wall, "I saw you with her! You promised you would stay away until she was ready to see you again and I walk in here and find you sleeping in bed with her! I thought you respected our marriage!"

Leo pushed Ryan away from him everything started to make sense, "Look I'm sorry Ryan but I couldn't just stay away from her. She was my wife once to! I never wanted to leave her and I never stopped loving her. I had to be with her last night both for myself and for her."

"What was so special about last night that you just to climb in bed with MY WIFE!" Ryan's anger increased with each syllable.

"It's been nine years Ryan. Nine years ago I fell over a cliff and left her alone to mourn me. I know for me every time October 17th comes around it's a difficult day. I can only imagine what that day does to her. She had to watch me die Ryan she watched as I fell over the bridge in to the water below. I'm sure you can remember how hard it was for you when Gillian died. I'm sure every year on the day that you lost her all those memories come flooding back even though you try as hard as you can to repress them they can't help but come back. Even though she's been unconscious her soul still knows what the day is and I had to be with her."

Ryan's head held low he was ashamed for not remember what the date was. He knew how hard the day was for Greenlee. She tried to hide her pain from him on this day not wanting to upset him or make him think she didn't love him. She went about her daily life going to work, making well ordering them dinner, helping him tuck the kids into bed. Even though she went through the motions everyone could see there was something different in her eyes. He also knew that every year after they went to bed when she thought he was asleep she would go back to the falls. She didn't know that he knew nor did he want her to. She loved Leo so much and even though she didn't talk about him very often he knew that she still carried Leo with her in her heart. Up to the day of the shooting she wore his St. Christopher medallion. Her wedding rings still sat in the center of her jewelry box a constant reminder of the love she lost.

"Leo I'm sorry. I should have been more understanding. I know how hard today is for her. She never talks about it but I can see it in her eyes. But, you still shouldn't have been in bed with her. What do you think that would have done to her to wake up and find your arms wrapped around her?"

Leo's head shook back and forth, "Ryan she did wake up. She woke up last night as I was sitting beside her holding her hand."

Ryan's eyes shot up at the other man "She's awake?"

"Yes! The only reason I was in bed with her is because when I tried to go find the doctors she begged me not to leave and asked me to hold her like when we were married. She needed to feel me next to her and know that I was real and not just some dream."

"Do the doctors know she's awake now?" Ryan turned his head to look at her room.

"Yes, Dr. Hubbard is with her now." Leo smiled back at Ryan.

"Oh my God. I need to call Jackson, and Kendall and Zach they'll want to be here. Oh and Bianca their cousins I'm sure she'll want to know." Ryan frantically pulled out his cell phone.

"Ryan I'm pretty sure Bianca is in the hospital with Marissa I'll tell her for you."

"Thanks Leo and I'm sorry I punched you" Ryan hit the send button on his phone and waited for Jackson to pick up.

Jackson and Erica sat on her white couch her head resting on his shoulder. They had been up most of the night talking trying to figure things out when she had finally fallen asleep in her arms. Their relationship was far from being fixed but they wanted to work their way back to each other. He was still upset that she didn't want to marry him and wanted to put their lives on hold for a movie. She didn't understand why he wasn't on board with the movie. While they were at a crossroads this tragedy had done some good. They knew that they wanted to be together that life could change so quickly and in one swift moment the people you love might be taken from you

Jackson looked down at the woman sleeping next to him. For 25 years he had been in love with this woman. They had been through so much together in that time. Drug addiction, someone they love being in the hospital, her losing custody of Bianca, Kendall coming back to town and trying to ruin Erica, Bianca's anorexia, her hiding the truth about Greenlee, loving other people but finding their way back to each other, their wedding and then their divorce, her being taken to prison, the Erica twin that had taken over their lives. Life had thrown them a lot of curve balls that was for sure but somehow in the midst of tragedy or pain or overwhelming obstacles they always found a way back to each other. He smiled as he thought back on their life together. Their life was like one of those daytime TV shows she watched and he secretly tuned into. Not the talk shows where the woman had 10 people lined up that could be their child's father and not that new cooking one that he tried to watch once but had turned off after only a few minutes. No their life was like those daytime dramas, soaps she called them. If he didn't know any better he swore that those writers watched their town and based those show's off their lives.

His eyes focused on a picture on the table behind their couch. The picture had been take just few days before the shooting. He picked the picture up and looked at everyone's smiling faces. He and Erica were sitting in the middle of the couch at Kendall and Zach's. Kendall sat next to her mother with Ian in her lap. He laughed at the look on Ian's face. The child had refused to smiled even when Zach had tried to tickle him. Zach held tight to Kendall's hand. Spike sat smiling on Daddy Zach's lap. Behind Erica was his beautiful niece. Ever since her father's death Jack had stepped in as a replacement father of sorts. Looking at her face here in the picture he was amazed at what a beautiful young woman she had become. She looked so much like her father it amazed him but in the same breath he saw those distinct Kane features. Both Gabby and Miranda surrounded their mother they two had those distinct Kane women features he knew they would carry on the Kane line. Marissa had so quickly become a part of their family so it had only been natural for her to join them in their family picture. They way those two looked at each other reminded Jackson so much of the way that he looked at Erica even now 25 years later. He knew those two were in it for the long haul.

His fingers caressed the face of the young woman sitting with her arm holding tightly to his. This had been the last time he had seen her before he watched Jake and Angie took her into surgery. He shuddered at the thought of her still form lying on that hospital bed. Sure he had seen her at the party but he really hadn't paid any attention to the fact that she was there. He was too focused on Erica to really see that she was even in the room. He looked down at her smiling face next to his. Every time he looked at her he saw a part of him and wondered why it took so long for him to see it. He had known her for years before he found out he was her father but had never noticed those Montgomery features. Behind Greenlee was Ryan and Emma. He had finally come to terms with Greenlee being in love with this man and wanting to be married to him. There was a part of him though that he never told her about that hoped someone better would come along for her. She deserved the best that life had to offer and he felt that she was settling with Ryan. A part of him would always hate Ryan for the pain he put Greenlee through when she told him she was carrying his child and then when he faked his death.

"We have a beautiful family don't we Jack?" Erica's voice cut through his thought. She was smiling up at him as he stared into the picture.

"That we do. The only thing better would have been better would be for Lilly and Reggie to be here with us. The whole Montgomery-Kane Clan together." He smiled down at her. Despite their troubled relationship they were all a family and nothing could change that.

"And Josh," A soft smile formed on her lips as she thought about her son.

"Josh will always be with us Erica." Both their gazes laid on Kendall the keeper of Josh's heart. "It's not just Kendall that carries Josh with her Erica it's all of us."

"Thank you Jackson." She whipped a tear from her eye, "We'll have to take another picture at Christmas when Lilly and Reggie come home."

"Will it be the same? Will we all still be here come Christmas?" he hated to think like this but the thought had been in the back of his mind ever since he picked up that picture.

"Jackson you can't think like that. Everyone is going to be fine. Marissa's getting release tomorrow. Kendall's already hope with Zach and the boys. AJ is a strong little boy. And Jack your daughter is one of the most strong willed pain in the asses I've ever met." Her description of his daughter brought some much needed laughter to the room.

"No one's going to leave us Jack. Come December our Christmas card will have the most beautiful family on the front of it."

"Erica I know everyone's ok right now. They're all growing stronger every day but let's face it we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. Just one year ago Greenlee was on trial for murder. We thought we lost Zach. David came back to life. There are no guarantees about tomorrow. Someone could be in a car accident. There could be another shooting. Tornados could rock this town again. Hell at the rate this town is going there could be a freaking Earthquake for all we know. " Jackson was ashamed of the thoughts going through his mind. He was usually the voice of reason in matters like this but he had come so close to losing the people he loved so many times that he was scared.

Erica turned and faced him, "Jackson your right we don't know what tomorrow holds. But we can have hope and faith that no matter what we are faced with our family will come out stronger because of it. Why don't we get changed and head to the hospital I think seeing your daughter out of the ICU will help. I think seeing her off the vent and breathing on her own will help calm some of these fears your having." She started to stand up but was stopped by the gentle pull of his hand.

"Thank you" he pulled her close to him as the two shared their first kiss in weeks. As they enjoyed this quite moment together they were abruptly stopped by a knocking at the door.

"I love Opal but I swear if that's her I'm going to send your Gal Pal back to Pigeon Hallow." Jack pulled away from her and opened the door to their uninvited guest.

Erica and Jackson were shocked to see Kit Sterling standing at the door.


	25. Chapter 25

"Kit. Won't you come in?" Jack opened the door for the man that had come in and wrecked havoc on his world.

"Erica darling. I'm so glad you're ok." Kit walked over placing his harms on Erica's shoulders he quickly kissed both of Erica's cheeks. "I heard about the shooting. I would have come sooner but thought you might need time to recover."

"Thank you Kit…."

Before Erica could continue Kit interrupted her. "As tragic as the shooting was we couldn't have asked for a better ending to the movie." He wrapped his arm around Erica's shoulder, "Imagine the audience watching the story of your life they've seen you go through up's and down's but over came all the obstacles thrown at you. They think the movie is ending with you getting everything you want and then they see Jackson abandoning you."

He turned to Jackson, "Sorry but from what I heard about that night that's what happened plus we can redeem you in the sequel."

Jackson looked at him flabbergasted, "Sequel?"

Kit turned back to Erica, "The way we're going to end this thing audiences will be begging for more Erica Kane. See once Jack walks out on Erica we'll show the audience exactly what happened that night at the Chandler's. Jackson walks out on you no clue what is going to happen when he walks out the door. Erica Kane, not one to let a man walk out on her, starts to go after him. She's stopped by none other than Jackson's own daughter. We'll play up their argument a little more than what the papers made it out to be for dramatic purposes. Maybe we'll have Greenlee grab Erica and then in turn get's slapped I don't know but that will work itself out when we shoot the scene. As the two women argue the audience will hear the shots they never heard coming. Screams will be heard all over the theatre commotion will ensue and just before the screen goes to back the camera stops on Erica and her step daughter, we'll really build up that relationship in the movie to give it the necessary drama, will be lying in the middle of the floor both their eyes closed and blood covering the floor." Kit's excitement built as he imagined directing the final scene of the movie that was sure to win them all Oscar's.

Erica was shocked at what Kit was purposing. This town wasn't ready for that story to be told, she wasn't ready for the story to be told. They probably would never be ready to see the tragedy that took place that night acted out for the whole world to see. She noticed the look in Jackson's eyes. She rarely saw him angry he was usually calm and collected and the look she saw in him now she only saw when someone threatened his family. She could see his fists starting to clench and his jaw setting as he was ready to do battle with Kit.

Before Jackson could say anything Erica stepped in between the two men, "Kit you can't put any of that in the movie!"

"Erica baby! This story is huge. We have to capitalize on this. The world knows Erica Kane now they'll see Erica Kane the survivor. The sequel will show how you overcame the odds and survived the massacre and then you alone put this town back together."

"Kit you don't get it. That night wasn't about me. No one involved will want to see that night replayed for everyone to see. We don't need to relieve that nightmare." Erica tried to get through to Kit.

"No you're looking at this the wrong way Erica. This move will help heal this town. The people will relieve the tragedy and see how they came through this. This will empower the people of this town!"

"So you want me to take Spike, Ian, Gabby, and Miranda to a movie where their mother's are almost shot and killed. Gabby and Miranda will watch in horror as their mommy hold's tight to her bleeding girlfriend. You expect me to take Jackson to a movie where we have to sit and watch as our daughter lays in the middle of the Chandler living room bleeding to death. He'll have to listen to her screams as Jake Martin takes a kitchen knife and cuts into her chest to save her life." Erica held back the tears in her eyes at the thought of having to relieve that night over and over again.

Kit was taken aback by the passion in Erica's voice, "Yours and Jackson's daughter? Last I checked you two never had any children together."

"Jackson and I were married before and our families blended that didn't end with our divorce. I may not like Greenlee very much but she's apart of Jackson so she's a part of me and my family. And I'll be damned if I let you capitalize on the damaged inflicted on to our family and the rest of this town." She could hear the anger in her voice rising she wanted nothing more than to punch this man and get him out of their lives.

"Listen Eric you agreed to make this movie about your life. This is a part of your life that needs to be told." Kit continued to push her.

"I TOLD YOU NO! You will not use my family to sell movies. I agreed to show my life I didn't agree to exploit other people's lives in the name of making money! If you don't drop this we're done!" Erica shoved her finger into his chest.

"Listen honey you signed a contract giving me the rights to your book and your life. So either get on board or you're out we'll find someone else to play your part. Whether you like it or not this movie is being made the way I want it to be made." Kit got a smug look on his face. His movie would be made and he'd get his millions and his Oscar whether they liked it or not.

Jack saw the look on Kit's face and was more than happy to give this man a little taste of how they did things in Pine Valley. He walked over to his brief case and pulled out a stack of papers and brought them over to Kit. "You mean this contract? The one that Erica's lawyer forgot to file because his daughter was bleeding to death on the floor of the Chandler Mansion." Jack looked at Kit with his own smug look.

"You son of a Bitch! You didn't file that contract on purpose. You never wanted Erica to be involved in this movie." He turned to Erica, "Erica baby Jackson has been against this project from the beginning. We can work this out. Your story needs to be told." Kit knew if Erica didn't agree to the movie without the contract being filed he had no hope of getting this story to the big screen.

"When I met you in Los Angeles Kit I thought you were one of the few good people in that town someone who cared about telling the real story who cared about people. Boy was I wrong but now you're in my town and on my turf and you don't mess with Pine Valley. It's time for you to return to Tinsel Town and feed off someone else's tragedy. You stay away from me, my family and this town." Erica walked over to the door and opened it for Kit.

Kit turned to Jackson, "You'll pay for this. I'll have your license to practice law revoked."

Jackson smiled at Kit, "Oh you can try but given the tragedy in this town the B.A.R will understand the intense pressure I was under. My fiancée was almost shot. My niece's girlfriend was hurt. My own daughter up until a day ago has been in the ICU fighting for her life. The B.A.R. will understand why the contract was never filed. But you go ahead and make an ass out of yourself. But go do it elsewhere you are not welcome in our home or in our town so get the hell out of here."

Jack pushed Kit out the door and watched as Erica slammed the door in his face.

Erica turned back to Jackson smiling, "I can't believe the gal of that man. Thank you Jackson I can't tell you how happy I am you never filed that contract. I wish I had never gotten involved with that man. I'm so sorry he was going to try and hurt our family."

Erica pressed her body against Jackson's as he held tight to her, "I have a confession to make Erica I didn't file the contract because I was hoping you were going to change your mind. When I was leaving the party I had made the decision to send that contract in the next day."

Erica looked up at him, "Everything happens for a reason Jack. Someone up there knew better than me and protected me from Kit. Remember faith and hope. We'll make it thought all this."

Jackson kissed the top of her head, "I kind of wish I had a camera to record that whole converstation!"

"Why so we could relieve my going off on Kit over and over again?"

"No so I would have you on tape calling Greenlee our daughter. I never thought I would hear those words from your mouth" he smiled down at her.

"It's like I told Kit just because we're divorced our familes are still one. I've always considered Reggie and Lilly to be my children as much as yours so why not your daughter. Just do me a favor, don't ever tell her she'll hold it against me forever."

"Your secret is safe with me." He bent his head down and kissed the woman that had captured his heart for so long.

Once again their moment was interrupted this time it was the ringing of her cell phone.

"Ignore it" Jackson begged.

She looked down at the caller ID, "I can't it's Kendall."

"Hi Kendall. Ok. Oh that's great news. Of course I'll let him know. We'll see you there!" Erica slapped her phone shut and noticed the look of confusion on Jack's face.

"That was Kendall. Ryan's been trying to call your phone. Greenlee's awake!" Erica smiled seeing the look of relief on his face.

"Thank God! I need to get to the hospital!" he ran to grab his keys and wallet.

"I'll come with you Jack" she called out to him before he could walk out the door. He stopped in his tracks and turned back towards her and held his hand out to her. She held tight to that familiar hand as they walked out the door to be with their family.

Bianca and Marissa had finished up their breakfast and now were lying in Marissa's hospital bed enjoying each other's company.

"I was so worried we would never have this moment again Marissa." Bianca clung tight to the other woman being cautious to not cause her any pain.

"I'm just so grateful that you weren't hurt BInx. When that first shot went off my first thought was of you." Marissa stroked Bianca's face, "I will never understand how lucky I got finding you. I never believed in true love until you came around."

"I've loved other women, you know that, but with you something was different. When you look in my eyes I can see in to your soul and I can see how much you love me. No woman has ever loved me the way you do."

They looked deep into each other's eyes savoring the moment together.

"Bianca…" Marissa whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course anything."

"What happened that night? Who did this?"

Bianca looked at Marissa. She knew this question was going to come up again but had hoped it would be after she was released.

Bianca opened her mouth trying to find the right words to say when they were mercifully interrupted.

"Bianca! Marissa! She's awake! Greenlee's awake!" Leo busted into the room not knowing how grateful Bianca would be for the distraction.

Bianca climbed out of the bed and pulled Leo into a bear hug, "Leo that's amazing! When did it happen? What are the doctors saying?"

"She woke up last night when I was with her. Her eyes looked just like I remembered them. I tried to leave to get the doctor but she wouldn't let me go. I think she was afraid if I left I wouldn't come back. Angie found us this morning. I was lying in the bed with her. Angie's with her now we haven't heard anything back yet. Ryan called Kendall and Jackson. They're all on their way over." Leo rattled on and on not really sure if he was making any sense.

"Bianca why don't you go with Leo and check on Greenlee and be with your family," Marissa didn't want her to leave but also knew that Bianca needed to be with her family.

Bianca looked at Leo and nodded her head. "We'll be back 'Rissa."

Leo stood outside Marissa's room with Bianca as she looked at the bruise on his face. "I didn't want to ask this before but Leo what happened to your face?"

"Ryan" Leo put it simply.

"Ryan did this?" Bianca was confused.

"He saw me in Greenlee's hospital bed this morning and well was a little ticked off." Leo shrugged it off.

"And I thought Ryan had gotten his anger under control" Bianca shook her head.

"Ryan's got an anger problem?" Leo looked confused.

"Forget I said anything Leo it's been a long time. Nothing to worry about."

Leo wanted to ask more questions but dropped the subject for now. He eyes fell on an object across the hall. He nodded over to it and Bianca turned around to look and smiled back at him.

Marissa sat in her room alone once again. She wanted to be with Bianca and their family but was stuck in this bed for hopefully just one more day.

"Hey beautiful can I take you for a ride?" Bianca stood at the door once again Leo standing next to her with a wheel chair.

"What's this?" Marissa squealed.

"You're a part of my family 'Rissa and I'd like you to be with us when we visit Greenlee. She's part of your family now to."


	26. Chapter 26

Dixie and Tad stood outside of JR's room waiting for the doctor. The doctor's were trying to determine the cause of JR's amnesia.

Jesse walked up behind Tad placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Tad have you heard anything from the doctor yet?"

"No, we're still waiting. Jesse are you here as our friend or as the Chief of Police." Tad knew that with JR getting stronger everyday Jesse was going to have to take him into custody even though it appeared that JR had no recollection of the shooting let alone what happened over the last three years.

"I'm sorry to say but it's the later Tad. I'm under a lot of pressure from the Mayor to make an arrest in this case. We've been very careful to keep the identity of the shooter under wraps as long as possible but the people of this town are scared and want answers. I can't keep this quiet for very much longer." The stress that Jesse was under was evident in his eyes.

"Jesse how can you hold him accountable if he doesn't remember what happened?" Dixie hated what her son did but everything inside her screamed to protect him.

"It doesn't matter Dixie. All the evidence points to JR he's still accountable for his actions." They stopped talking as the doctor walked out.

Jesse handed the doctor with a Warrant allowing for him to provide the Police Department with any records resulting from the accident.

"We've completed a full work up of Mr. Chandler. We've done a MRI and CAT scan. As we told you before JR did sustain a head injury from the car accident."

Tad interrupted the doctor, "Is that what's causing the amnesia?"

"No, the CAT scan and MRI both show no permanent damage. There is no physical explanation for the amnesia."

"So what's causing it then?" Dixie asked.

"We can't be 100% sure but sometimes when a person goes through a traumatic event their mind reverts back to a safer time in their life. There are also cases where a person goes through trials in their lives and as a defense mechanism their mind will go back to a time when they feel as if everything started to go wrong."

"JR's been spiraling out of control for the last few months he's been angry and been drinking. Marissa left him, he lost custody of AJ, I know part of him hoped that David had found a way to save Babe. JR lives off of power and control and he's had none of that for a while now. He's been in and out of trouble ever since Babe was killed in the tornado's" Tad tried to make sense of everything, "Do you think that the accident gave his mind the means to take himself back to when everything went wrong in hopes he can make everything right?"

"We think that is a very good possibility but the mind is a funny thing we can't be sure of anything. There is another possibility…" the doctor was interrupted Chief Hubbard.

"He could be faking the amnesia?"

"It's not something I would be comfortable ruling out given the lack of serious head trauma and it is impossible to disprove the theory that his mind has taken him back in time as a defense mechanism."

"So what do we do for JR?" Dixie was noticeably concerned for her son.

"We treat the amnesia as if it is real. With most amnesia patients I would recommend letting the memory's come back on their own but most patients have an physical reason for the memory lost. With JR I would answer all his questions honestly. When he's been released it would be my recommendation to take through the events of that day let his mind become familiar with his surroundings see if that jolts back the memories."

"Do you think that will work?" Tad looked skeptical.

"Each case of amnesia is different and in Mr. Chandler's case I think a direct approach is the best idea. We'll be releasing Mr. Chandler tomorrow and I will leave it to your best judgment as to when you feel he's ready to face his actions."

"Isn't it too soon to release him?" Dixie wanted to keep JR in a safe place as long as possible.

"Medically speaking he's fine. There is no reason to keep him here any longer." With a final nod the Doctor went off to check on other patients.

Dixie and Tad started towards his room when Jesse pulled Tad back towards him.

"Tad I can't sweep this under the rug like before."

Tad took in a deep breath knowing the trouble JR was in and as his 'father' he couldn't help him this time, "I know Jesse and I wouldn't ask you to not this time. What do we do? If I fight for my son it's like I'm excusing what he did. But can I just stand by and let him go to jail for the rest of his life? How long after he's released will you have to arrest him?" Tad wanted JR to remember what he had done before he had to face the consequences.

"Without any pressure from people like Jackson or Erica a week tops. But if Jack get's wind that we haven't done anything to the man that hurt his daughter then a day or so.

"Ok Dixie and I will take him back to my place until he's ready to go back to the mansion." Tad's words were stopped by the older man interrupting them.

"Like hell you're taking my son anywhere Tad Martin." Adam Chandler walked down the hall with Brooke on his arm.

Angie had finished examining Greenlee and now sat on the bed across from the young woman. She thought back to that first day after they had fought so hard to save her life from the poison that had attacked her body. They had bonded not only as a doctor and patient but they had bonded over the loved ones they had lost.

Just a few weeks after that conversation Angie had gotten the love of her life back and now almost four years removed of that day the other girl had her loved one mysteriously returned to her.

Angie took the young girls hand into her own. Before she could ask the young girl how she was doing with the shock of her life Greenlee broke the silence in the room.

"So how am I doing Dr. Hubbard?" her voice still starchy from the tube.

"Remarkably well for someone who a chest tube put in on the floor of the Chandler mansion." Angie explained the complex surgery they had to do. She told her breathing would be labored for at least a few more days as her lungs healed.

Greenlee looked down at her legs. The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the amount of pain she felt in her legs. She remembered being shot in the back and had been worried about the injury she sustain in the motorcycled accident.

Angie noticed the look in her eyes and knew what she was thinking, "The bullet that hit your back missed your spine by about a quarter of an inch. You were very lucky it didn't cause any damage to the area of your spine that David had to have fixed. You're going to have a lot of soreness in your legs and will have a difficult time staning and moving your legs due to muscle damage. You'll have to go through some physical therapy to get back full usage."

Greenlee let out a deep breath grateful that she wasn't going have to endure another paralysis.

"Angie can I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"What was It like when Jesse came back? How did you deal with that?"

Angie smiled to herself as she thought about that day at the train station running in to Jesse's arms. "It was one of the most wonderfully scary moments of my life. I couldn't believe Jesse was back you know I had watched him die in this very hospital. I climbed into his bed and held tight to him as he took his last breath. I had to spend twenty years without the man I loved. When I saw him that first time it was like the first time I saw him as teenagers. He literally took my breath away. And then to have him hold me again I had never felt as safe as I did in his arms."

As Angie talked about the safeness of Jesse's arms Greenlee thought of Leo laying in the bed with her during the night and holding her close to him.

"As he held me in his arms my mind couldn't help but wonder where he had been all this time. How he could willingly leave me behind."

"How did you get past that?" Greenlee's mind had already gone to so many places wondering what had happened to Leo and why he chose now to come back to her.

"I'm not going to lie to you Greenlee it wasn't always easy. Sure I had him back but he was a different man then I remembered. People change a lot in twenty years. He hadn't just changed but I had to as well. Loosing someone you love changes you, you become more guarded and protect your heart more carefully. When he came back I was very cautious. I worried that he would leave me again. Then I found out that he had this whole other life and family and I was faced with his ex-wife and a daughter who didn't understand why her father couldn't love her mother completely. In the end I had to decide if the risks were enough to keep me away from him. I had to trust that our love would get us past the last twenty years. Sure there's times that I still lay in the bed next to him and watch him breath just to make sure he's still there with me but if I didn't take the risk on him again I would regret it for the rest of my life."

"Were you ever mad at him for moving on?"

"I know this sounds like a politically correct answer but yes and no. Part of me was mad that he would move on with someone else. It was ok for me because I thought he was dead he know I was alive. He knew how to find me but still chose to move on with his life."

"But…" Greenlee knew there was more.

"But just like I needed someone else in my life to fill the emptiness of losing him he needed someone to help him move on and have a life even if it couldn't be with me. And as strange as it may sound there is a part of me that is grateful for the separation." Angie noticed the confused look on the young girls face.

"If we hadn't lost each other for twenty years who knows where we would be today. Every day I wake up and look at the other side of the bed and there is his. And even on the day's that I'm annoyed with him or we're having an argument I'm still so amazed to have him there next to me. If we didn't spend that time away from each other would I still think that or would I take him for granted? I believe that the trials we went through made us a stronger couple."

"How do I…" Greenlee tried to find the right words to say. Sitting here with Angie she felt like for the first time she had something close to a mother someone she could talk to and would actually pay attention to her.

"Hey, hey, hey the rumors are true. You did finally decided to stop playing sleeping beauty and grace us with your presence." Jake walked into the room interrupting the two women.

"Jake!" Greenlee tried not to show her irritation that he had interrupted them.

He leaned down over the bed and hugged her, "Do me a favor stop with the near death experiences. As your Doctor and more importantly your friend I really don't appreciate it."

"I'll do my best but you know how are you supposed to remember how wonderful I am and how lost you would be without me if I don't let you save me once in a while." She smiled up at him in that seductive smile he was used to.

"Haha aren't you funny? Sorry to interrupt you two but Greenlee you've got a room full of people out there asking to see you. So you up for some visitors?"

"Of course" she smiled thinking about her family. The heavy stuff would have to wait awhile.


	27. Chapter 27

Angie bent the hospital rules and let Greenlee have more than the two visitors she was allowed. Everyone was gathered in her room. It was almost like nothing had happened and they were back at the Slater's home having another BBQ. They were laughing and joking with one another.

As they talked there was a white elephant in the room. In the back of their minds was the shooting and everything that came after that first shot rang out. While they all thought about it no one wanted to bring it up. For the first time since the shooting there was laughter and smiles.

Jackson watched his daughter carefully. He had come so close to losing her again he wanted to savor every second with her. He also wanted to make sure she wasn't over exerting herself she wasn't one to take it easy despite what the doctors told her. As they all talked he couldn't help but notice her eyes move between an uncomfortable looking Leo and Ryan who hadn't let go of her hand since they had gotten in the room. He knew things were going to get very confusing for her in the coming days.

Jackson looked down at his watch and noticed they had been with her for almost an hour. As hard as she was fighting it she looked exhausted.

"Greenlee, Erica and I should really get going. I'll be by tomorrow to see you." He hoped everyone else would take the hint.

"Dad, wait. Before you leave there's something I need to know." She had been avoiding asking about the shooting but needed to know who hurt her.

Ryan knew what she wanted to ask but was hoping to avoid this conversation until she was at least walking around on her own.

Before Ryan could stop her she started to ask them about the shooting.

"Dad what happened that night? Who did this to us?"

Silence invaded the room as they all looked at each other no one sure if they should say the truth or try to placate her.

Marissa felt the same uncomfortable silence that she had felt every time she asked the same question. "So it's not just me they don't want to give answers to."

"Ok. Marissa and I got shot we're not dead or dumb. What the hell happened that night that you guys are obviously trying to keep from us." Greenlee wanted answers and wasn't one to be ignored.

The room stayed quiet for a moment as they all looked at each other hoping someone else would tell them the details.

Jack finally stood up and approached the bed. He sat down on the edge sitting between his daughter and Marissa. As he started to talk Bianca held tight to Marissa's hand knowing how this news would affect her.

"We have been trying to keep this from you two as long as possible. I know you guys will tell us that was pointless that there is no need but you both sustained serious injuries and causing any undue stress could cause a setback that your bodies weren't prepared to handle." Jack started "The police do have a suspect but at this time there have been no arrests."

"Who is it Dad? Why haven't they been arrested? Jackson ignored his daughter's questions.

"After the shooting there was a car accident about a mile and half down the road from the Chandler's."

"That's why the EMT's had a hard time getting to the mansion." Marissa recalled what happened that night.

Jackson nodded his head. "The vehicle that caused the accident was driving away from the same direction from the Chandler's into town. The car was driving erratically in speeds they estimated at over 90 mph. Both the driver and their passenger we're brought here following the accident. Officer's believed that the driver was driving under the influence of alcohol. They searched the car and found a Revolver under the passenger seat. After examining the gun found at the scene and shell casings found in the tunnels at the mansion they were able to determine that gun was used by the shooter."

"So the shooter's here at PVH?" Greenlee couldn't keep the sound of fear out of her voice.

Jackson shook his head but before he could continue Marissa interrupted, "Who was it Jackson?" deep down she knew it was JR. The stares that they were giving each other, ignoring her questions, the guilty look on Bianca's face told her everything she needed to know but she needed to hear it. She needed to know for sure that it was JR that had done all this.

Jackson confirmed her suspicions, "I'm sorry Marissa. JR was the driver of the SUV that caused the accident. Jesse and the police believe that he also pulled the trigger that night."

Greenlee looked shocked not understanding what JR would have against her.

Bianca looked over at Marissa wishing she knew what the other woman was thinking. She squeezed her hand tighter trying to let her know she was there.

Marissa looked into Bianca's eyes, "Who….who was the passenger in JR's car?" Marissa was afraid of the answer.

Bianca shook her head not wanting to tell her about AJ knowing how it would break Marissa's heart to hear about her little boy being hurt and not being there for him.

"Bianca who was in that car with JR?" Marissa felt the anger growing inside her and the tears forming in her eyes.

"Marissa I'm so sorry…." Bianca could get the words out she could only hang her head down.

Marissa put her hand under Bianca's chin their eyes locking. In barely an audible Marissa asked her the question she really didn't want the answer to, "Was it my son?"

Bianca shook her head confirming Marissa's worst fears. The tears spilled down her face, "Where is he?"

"He survived the accident but he's sick 'Rissa. He's got a bad infection. They're not sure where the infection came from but they're having a hard time finding the right medicine to give him."

"Why didn't you tell me Binx! That's my son didn't you think I should know that he was hurt? That I should be there with him. I'm his mother Damn it! I should be there with him." Marissa wasn't really mad at Bianca but she was there and she was someone that Marissa could put her anger off on.

"Marissa I'm so sorry. I was so scared of losing you. The doctors weren't going to let you see him in your condition and I didn't want you to worry before you had to." Bianca knew Marissa would be upset but still hated to have her mad at her.

"I'm sorry Binx" Marissa realized she was hurting the one person who deserved it least in this world. It wasn't Bianca's fault. That honor belonged to JR and his hatred that caused all of this. "Take me to my son Bianca. Please." Her eyes grew softer.

Bianca shook her head and the two left the room.

Kendall noticed the look on Greenlee's face. A combination of shock and exahastion. "Greenlee, Zach and I are going to leave you get some rest ok."

Greenlee nodded her head still trying to process everything she had heard. Kendall gave her friend a hug as she and Zach left. Erica followed them knowing Jack needed time with his daughter.

Greenlee was left alone with Jackson, Ryan, and Leo.

They sat in silence for a moment. Leo was worried about her. It was too soon to cause this kind of stress on her but he also knew if Jack hadn't told her she would have worked herself up demanding the truth.

Ryan looked over to Leo thinking the same thoughts as the other man. They both loved this woman and hated to see her in any kind of pain. He knew she needed her questions answered and right now Jackson was probably the best person to be there for her. "Leo why don't you and I go get some coffee and give Greenlee some time with her dad." Leo nodded his head.

Greenlee watched as the two men walked out of the room together. She turned back to her father. "Why Dad? Why would JR do this?"

Jack looked at her for a moment, "I wish I had a good answer to that honey I really do. Plain and simple JR was drunk and angry."

She didn't understand, "Why would he shoot people Dad? What did Kendall or Angie or Brooke or I ever do to him? I barely know the guy."

"Jesse can't be sure until he talks to JR what exactly was going through his mind. Jesse believes that JR was going after Marissa."

Greenlee thought back to the night of the shooting. She remembered Erica walking towards Bianca. "Erica was going to go after you Dad but I stopped her. I hated her hurting you again. She yelled at me like she always does and went to cry on Bianca's shoulder. I couldn't let her get away with hurting you again so I went after her. I walked into the bullets didn't I?"

Jackson nodded his head, "It appears that way. We think after you were hit JR freaked out and just started shooting that's why so many people got shot."

"If I hadn't gone after Erica he would have stopped after hitting Marissa then. If I had just left her alone this might never have happened." Greenlee shook her head as the guilt built up inside her.

Jackson grabbed on to her shoulders, "Greenlee no one can know for sure what JR was going to do that night. No one but JR Chandler is responsible for what happened and I'm going to make sure he pays for this." He put his arms around her and held her as she cried.

Angie met Bianca and Marissa at the Pediatric ICU. "Marissa I know this is going to be very hard for you to see AJ like this. He is very sick. He's extremely pale and he's lost a lot of weight over the last week. We've got him on high dose antibiotics and are trying to stop the spread of the infection."

Marissa nodded her head, "Please Angie let me see him."

Angie took her into his room and left her alone with him.

Marissa picked up his small hand and held it to her lips. She rubbed her hand through his soft blond hair and watched him as he slept.

"AJ, Mommies' here. I'm here with you baby. I'm not going anywhere until you're all better." She rubbed her finger gently on his cheek letting him know she was there.

Tears streamed down her face as she watched his labored breaths and saw the sweat from the fever bead up on his forehead. All she could do is sit there and watch him sleep. She was his mother and should be able to take care of him but now was powerless.

She watched as his eyes opened to reveal his striking blue eyes. "Mommy Marissa?"

She smiled down at him, "I'm here baby. Mommies here."

"Where did Mommy Babe go? She was here with me earlier. I miss Mommy Babe."


	28. Chapter 28

Jesse watched as Adam and Tad argued about how best to take care of JR. Both men loved him and called him their son. But just like when JR was growing up they both had very different opinions on what was best for the boy.

He noticed that Brooke was trying to keep Adam calm but was looking paler then when they came up. It was too soon for her to be involved in one of Adam's arguments she should be resting not stopping the man from going to blows with Tad Martin.

Jesse stepped in between the two men. "You know instead of arguing about where JR's going to stay when they release him tomorrow maybe you two should work together on how best to jog his memory. That way when he's arrested he knows what the hell he's being arrested for."

"You can't arrest my son if he can't remember anything about the shooting." Adam like Tad and Dixie wanted to protect his son. Yes, what he had done was wrong but what kind of father doesn't at least try to fight for their boy. Plus he had to make up for not being there the last year as JR went out of control.

"Adam the evidence against JR is solid. Just because he doesn't remember pulling the trigger doesn't change the fact that he almost killed everyone in that room. Including your nephew and the woman you had just become engaged to." Jesse understood Adam's need to protect his son but despite the amnesia JR had committed a crime and it was his job to see that justice was served.

Adam looked down at Brooke. She had insisted they come down here so he could see his son but now she looked so exhausted after walking around the hospital. And now she had to stand here and listen as he tried to defend the man that put a bullet in her. Adam was torn in two. Part of him needed to save his son to keep him safe and the other part of him wanted to go in there and strangle his son for the pain he had caused.

Jesse looked at Tad, "I know you want to protect JR as long as possible but if he's going to get his memory back the Doctor's right he needs to be back in the mansion where everything happened. Why don't you go in there with Dixie and help him remember at least the last few years." He then turned to Adam, "Adam I understand your need to protect your son. If it was Frankie or Natalia I would probably be feeling the same way you are but you can't protect him this time. All you can do his help him be prepared to face the consequences of his actions."

Adam to a deep breath in as he resigned himself to the fact that this time he couldn't sweep JR's actions under the rug. He put his arm around Brooke's waist and led her back towards her room.

Before they reached her room she asked him to sit with her in the hallway. He felt so guilty sitting there with her knowing he was trying to keep JR out of trouble when she was physically hurt from his reckless actions.

He held her hand in his as he looked into her eyes, "Brooke I'm so sorry."

Brooke looked at him, "Adam you don't have to apologize to me."

"But I'm trying to help the man that shot and almost killed you. What kind of husband am I that I don't want to see anything bad happen to the person that could have taken you from me."

"You're a father Adam. No one blames you for trying to protect JR. We understand why you feel you need to. But Jesse's right Adam you can't protect him this time he went too far he's got to be held accountable for his actions. All you can do is be there for him and find him a lawyer that will get a few years taken of his prison sentence. You know as well as I do that Jackson Montgomery is not going to stand by and let JR walk on these charges."

Tad walked into JR's room and saw him talking with Dixie. JR was still having a hard time understanding how it was that his mother was alive again. He looked up as Tad walked in.

"Tad I'm so glad you here. Where's Babe? No one will tell me what's going on. You were at the Comeback when the tornado's hit. Tell me about my wife. And my son! Where's Little A?"

"AJ," was all Tad could say.

"AJ?" JR looked confused.

"Your son goes by AJ now. He has for awhile."

"When did that happen? We were still calling him Little A when we left San Diego to come back here last week." JR was growing more irritated every second.

Tad shook his head, "No JR. You weren't in San Diego last week. You were in Pine Valley."

"NO! We were in San Diego. We only came back here because the whole Bella mess at Fusion. Adam made us come back here." He as becoming angry at the lack of real answers and the circles he felt like they were leading him through.

"JR I'm sorry but that was three years ago. The tornado's rocked this town in 2008."

"I've been asleep for 3 years?"

"No son you haven't. You were in a car accident. You and AJ."

"What about Babe? Was she in the accident to? Is Little…AJ ok?" JR tried to comprehend what Tad was telling him.

"I'm sorry son Babe died in the tornado's. She and AJ were trapped at the Comeback. She died to save his life." The pain in JR's eyes matched the same pain he had all those years ago when he lost her.

"No…no…no….she didn't die. Where is my wife Tad. We were going to get married. We were finally going to be happy."

Jesse leaned against the wall listening as Dixie and Tad tried to get JR to understand everything that had happened over the last few years. There was part of him that felt for the man as he had to face the loss of his wife all over again. He would never wish that kind of pain on his worst enemy.

Even though Jesse sympathized with JR he couldn't, no wouldn't let the image of Angie lying on the floor blood covering the floor. The sounds of Greenlee's screams echoed in his mind. The pain in Bianca's eyes as she kept pressure on Marissa's bullet wound was burned into his mind. As bad as he felt for the man he knew that the man needed to pay for what he had done to the people of his town. Real or fake amnesia didn't excuse his behavior he needed to pay for what he had done and Jesse was going to make sure he didn't get off on some technicality.

Jesse stepped off the wall and walked down the halls to find Angie. The hour was growing late and they had spent so little time together. He was going to take her to the Yacht Club for their first dinner alone in weeks.

As day turned into night in Pine Valley Kendall watched as Zach tucked in their boys and Bianca's little girls. Jake and Amanda watched as baby Trevor slept. They held tight to one another relishing in the innocence of their little boy. Frankie laid his head on Randi's belly talking to their baby as they watched a movie. Krystal sat alone in her restaurant praying for her daughter and grandson.

A quiet lull rested over the hospital. Jackson watched as Greenlee fell asleep. Adam climbed into the bed with Brooke as the two let sleep overcome them. Marissa let out a sigh of relief as the doctors told her AJ's fever had broken.

Life in Pine Valley had returned to some semblance of normal. The people went to bed feeling as if things were finally right again. They had no idea of the events that would unfold in the coming days.


	29. Chapter 29

Greenlee sat up in her hospital bed bored out of her mind. She had just gotten back from a grueling physical therapy session. The physical therapy after her motorcycle accident seemed to move quickly but this time it seemed to be taking longer and the pain was much more intense than before. Her physical therapist explained that the bullet had damaged the muscles in her back. The damage had made it difficult for her to stand let alone walk when they did have her try and walk the first few times the pain had been unbearable. Thankfully with each session the pain lessened.

It had been just over a week since she woke up to see Leo holding her hand. All the days since had startled blending into the other. Every morning after she somehow managed to stomach the hospital breakfast then she was taken to physical therapy. After that she went back to her room to rest and then had lunch which was followed by a second P.T. session. Evenings were the best part of her day. Before dinner someone always showed up to visit with her. Ryan showed up every night at the same time without fail always bringing her something she could actually eat and enjoy. Jack of course came by everyday as well. Kendall and Zach were frequent visitors. Leo had come every night as well but their visits were awkward with Ryan sitting there next to her.

Today though her normal routine was changed just a little bit. There was no afternoon physical therapy. Today was Halloween all the kids on the Pediatric Unit were going to be having a Costume Parade down the halls of each floor of the hospital and then were going to go trick or treating through the floors where patients weren't in critical condition. Halloween was one of Greenlee's favorite holiday and even though this year she couldn't dress up she couldn't wait to see the kids dressed up.

She sighed as she looked down at her watch still a few hours before anyone was going to show up. She hated being stuck in the hospital she should be at Fusion or catching up with Leo. Instead she was stuck here in bed.

Greenlee decided that now was as good as time as any to try walking on her own. Sure it would hurt when she first stood up but she had been feeling stronger with each passing day. She threw the covers off her legs and carefully swung her legs over the side.

"I can do this" she looked down at her feet just a few inches from the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Greenlee looked up to see Ryan standing in the door way. She smiled up at him trying to butter him up, "Don't try that on me missy. You are not supposed to be trying to walk around by yourself."

"Come on Ryan the doctors are being too careful. I'll be fine."

"Yeah until you hurt yourself worse. Now if you don't get back in that bed I'm calling Angie." He gave her a stern look trying not to laugh at the guilty look on her face.

"You're so mean." She laid back in bed. "Come one Ryan I need to get out of this room. No one's watching you can bust me out of here."

"I'll get you out of here as soon as you can walk on your own and Angie says you're free to go. Until then the best I can do is bring you some visitors." Ryan looked out the door and motioned for someone.

Greenlee watched as Emma walked in her room in a Dorothy costume.

"Hi Greenlee!" the little girl brightly greeted her step mother.

"Emma! Look at you!" she held her arms out for the little girl who ran right into them.

When Greenlee finally let go of the child Ryan picked Emma up and placed her on the end of Greenlee's bed. Emma looked at her worried. "Are you all better Greenlee? People at school said that AJ's Daddy hurt people at the party. Is he the one that hurt you?"

Greenlee looked at Ryan not really sure what to tell the little girl. "You know Emma I'm not sure who hurt me. The police haven't arrested anyone yet so until then we can't be sure who did it. It's not really important right now who hurt the people at the part what's important honey is that everyone is ok now. And the doctors say that I'm going to be just fine and I'll be able to come home soon."

At this news Emma smiled up at her, "I can't wait for you to come home! Can we have a party when Greenlee comes home?" she looked up at Ryan with her sky blue eyes.

Ryan smiled back, "Of course. Hey do you want to go get Greenlee's surprise?"

She giggled and nodded her head. Ryan picked her up off the bed and the little girl ran into the hallway.

Ryan leaded down and kissed her cheek, "You handled that very well babe."

"I didn't really know what to say to her. I couldn't very well tell her that her classmates were right that JR is a sadistic bastard who in an effort to seek revenge on AJ's mommy almost killed everyone in that room including her own Daddy. Not to mention that same man is still on the streets and could decide to come back and finish the job."

"Greenlee…" he looked at her concerned.

"I know I know Ryan I'm be irrational. If JR wanted to finish what he started he would have already done it. I know he wouldn't come after me he has no reason. I'm sacred for Marissa and Bianca he hates them. And the night of the shooting he wasn't aiming for me or anyone else but we all still got caught in the cross fire who knows who would get hurt if he went after Marissa again." She leaned into Ryan she hated being so vulnerable but she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Greenlee" Ryan rubbed his hand on the back of her hair, "Your Dad and Jesse aren't going to let JR get away with what he did. Once Jesse has enough evidence JR's going to be off the streets and he's going to pay for what he did to everyone. And I'm going to everything I can to keep you safe." Ryan held her tight before releasing her.

Just as Ryan let go Emma came back into the room followed by Bianca and Kendall who had Miranda, Gabby, Spike, and Ian in tow.

"Surprise" Kendall smiled at her friend. We thought you could use a few more visitors.

"Wow! What are you guys all doing here? Shouldn't you be getting these guys ready to go trick or treating."

Miranda chimed in, "Marissa called mommy and told her that AJ was going to go trick or treating through the hospital so we decided to go with him!"

"I'm sure AJ will love that. Ok so let me look at you guys. I know Emma's Dorothy so I'm going to guess that Miranda you're the Wicked Witch of the West, Gabby is the Glenda the Good Witch, Spike you're the Tin Man, and Ian's the Cowardly Lion?"

Miranda nodded her head, "Mommy is Aunty Em! And Aunt Kendall is a munchkin!"

Greenlee laughed, "What's Uncle Zach going as? The Mayor of Munchkin city?"

Spike chimed in, "Daddy Zach is a hockey player for the Red Wings! Daddy Ryan is the Wizard of Oz."

Gabby walked tentatively up to the hospital bed, "Greenlee?" he little voice let out.

"Yes sweetheart?" Greenlee looked at the little girl dressed in all pink.

"Do you get to wear a costume this year?" she innocently asked.

"No sweetie not this year. But I am going to watch you guys in the parade. And you wanta know a secret?"

Gabby quickly nodded as Greenlee whispered in her ear, "I have your favorite candy to pass out when you guys trick or treat."

Gabby smiled up at Greenlee forgetting about how Greenlee wasn't going to get to join them this year.

Bianca picked up Gabby and looked down at the other kids, "Alright guys we better go downstairs and see if Marissa and AJ are ready! We'll see you a little bit Greenlee."

"Bye guys!" Greenlee hated to see the kids leave they may this room not so gloomy.

Down stairs Marissa stood outside of AJ's room with Krystal and Angie.

"Angie how long until I can take AJ home? He misses the girls and his friends at school."

"Marissa, the infection that attacked AJ has left him extremely weak. We're still trying to assess what kind of permanent damage it could have done." Angie tried to delicately explain the hold up.

"What kind of damage are we talking about Angie?" Krystal stepped in.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this for you guys. We're worried that the infection may have attacked AJ's organs. We're running tests to see what kind of damaged we're dealing with. It could be nothing…."

Krystal interrupted Angie, "Or it could be something serious?"

"I'm afraid so" Before Angie could continue they were interrupted by children's laughter echoing through the halls.

"Marissa!" Miranda ran into the woman's arms.

"Hi Miranda." She saw the rest of the kids coming down the hallway, "Wow you guys all look awesome!" she admired the kids costumes.

"Looks like we have our own Wizard of Oz group here!" Angie smiled at all the kids dressed up as different characters. "It looks like you missing a character though."

"We're waiting on AJ he's going to be the Scarecrow!" Miranda was so excited about seeing AJ again that she was hopping from one foot to the other.

"Well AJ and I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Why don't you guys wait for us in the waiting room and I'll go make sure he's ready." Marissa smiled down at the kids hoping to mask her concern about the conversation she had had with Angie.

Kendall walked the kids down the hallway as Bianca hung back with Marissa.

" 'Rissa? Is everything ok?" Bianca had noticed the look on her face and was worried for her.

"Yeah Binx. Nothing we can't deal with tomorrow. I'm going to get AJ and meet you guys in the waiting room."

Bianca looked at Marissa concerned she wanted to ask more questions but could tell from the look on Marissa's face she wasn't up to any more questions. "OK 'Rissa we'll see you in a few minutes."

After Bianca turned the corner Marissa sunk down to the ground. Krystal got down on her knees and pulled her daughter close to her. "Everything will be ok Marissa. AJ's got the best doctors in the world taking care of him and he's a fighter just like his Mama."

"We don't know that for sure Mom. Anything could go wrong. DAMN IT! Why couldn't JR just leave town like him promised Dixie and Tad? Every decision he's made has come back to hurt other people. First he tapes Binx and I in the hotel room hoping to keep AJ from me. He steals Bianca's car and crashes it into a tree. Then he shoots and almost kills everyone at that damn party. If that wasn't enough he kidnapped my son and got in a fucking car accident. If AJ had been home safe in bed where I left him this would never have happened. Now because of his father's selfishness my son is suffering." Marissa broke down in tears finally letting go of all the stress she had been holding in.

Krystal held her as Marissa emptied all her stored up tears. When there was nothing left Krystal helped the young girl to her feet. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Come on now we can't let AJ see you like this. Let's go show that little boy the best Halloween ever."

That night AJ dressed up like the Scarecrow and spent the night with his future sisters and cousins. The paraded down the halls of PVH while doctors and patients clapped for them and took pictures. After the parade they went into the patient rooms in the adult wing for trick or treating. AJ loved spending time with the other kids he felt like a normal kid again.


	30. Chapter 30

JR stared at the image in front of him. The man before him looked so familiar but there was something disturbing about this other man's face. He recognized that face as his own but the features were different. The last time he remembered looking in the mirror they were in San Diego getting ready to fly back to Pine Valley. He recalled feeling like the luckiest SOB in the world being with his wife and son. His bright blue eyes reflected the happiness he felt. Now, now those same blue eyes seemed have a dark cloud over them.

He had seen that look in his eyes before. It was the same look he had when he would get angry and turn to a bottle of whisky. He saw the anger in his eyes and deep down he felt an intense amount of anger in his soul. He fought hard to remember where this anger came from. They told him about Babe but that had been years ago. Was he still angry about that? Something inside him told him it wasn't about Babe's death but he couldn't figure out what had happened.

He thought back to the day he was released from the hospital he desperately wanted to see his son. Tad and Dixie had told him about the car accident but no one would let him near his son. He remembered the looks on their faces when he begged them to be able to hold his son it was a mixture of fear and pity. He recalled the looks on the nurse's faces as the orderly wheeled him out of the hospital. He caught Jackson Montgomery staring at him with eyes full of hatred.

Now looking at his own reflection he knew based on their reactions to him he had done something about the anger he felt deep within himself. He couldn't remember what it was that he had done but he knew it was bad. He stared back at the man's eyes in front of him wishing those eyes didn't belong to him.

Adam looked at his own reflection from across the living room. The room looked so normal like nothing had ever happened. The police tape long gone the people who in the past he was hesitant to call his friends had helped him clean up the evidence of the horror that this room had seen. While the visible scars of this room were gone it would be a long time before he could be in this room without seeing the blood or hearing the screams.

And now he couldn't get the guilt he felt out of his mind. The guilt was beginning to take it's toile on him. It wasn't the guilt he felt about what happened in his home it was that he was doing everything in his power to help his son. He'd been seeking out doctor after doctor to keep Jesse away from JR as long as possible. He kept this room locked keeping JR from entering it knowing that the memories could come flying back. Adam knew what he was doing wrong if this had been any other person he would be calling every judge he knew to make sure that person paid for what they had done.

He stared into that mirror at the man that stood before him. He wondered what kind of man he had become. He watched as a woman's delicate hand rested on his shoulder. He looked down at Brooke standing next to him.

"Brooke what are you doing out of bed. You just got out of the hospital you should be resting." He put his arm around her waist and tried to lead her out of the room.

"Adam I'm fine. " She scanned the room amazed that there was no evidence of the shooting. "It's hard to believe that this is the same room."

"Brooke?"

Brooke looked up into Adams eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok being here? Please be honest with me."

Brooke ran her hand along the couch that she had sat against after she had been shot. "I'm not going to lie to you Adam it's not easy being here. I try and focus on the good times I've had here with you."

"But…" he could hear the trepidation in her voice.

"But as hard as I try I can't help but flash back to that night. We were so happy and then out of nowhere our world turned to red. I can't get those images out of my head. I wake up at night from nightmares. But Adam I think I need to be here. If I avoid our home I'll never be able to get past what happened here."

"Is JR being here making it worse for you?"

Brooke took in a deep breath trying to find the right words to not hurt Adam. She sat down on the couch and motioned for him to join her. "Adam having JR here terrifies me. I'm sorry I know that that is hard for you to hear but I can't get past what JR did.

At night after you go to sleep I lock our bedroom door. I worry that he'll get his memory back and he'll go back to that night. I'm afraid he'll take that anger he has built up inside and come after the people closest to him. I know your son has no memory of what he did but I can still see that anger in his eyes. He may not know why it's there or how far he went to get rid of that anger but it's still there. And that scares the hell out of me."

Her words were like needles to his heart. He knew she was being honest with him and wasn't telling him any of this to hurt him. He had seen that anger in JR's eyes two. The amnesia may have taken away the memories but she was right the anger was still there. "Do you blame me Brooke for what JR did?"

"Of course not Adam!"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing protecting my son?" he needed someone to tell him he was doing the right thing. To tell him that it is what any parent would do for their child.

"Wow you sure don't avoid the hard questions do you?" She thought for a moment. "I remember when Laura was going out of control. Everyone told me she was losing control that she needed help. I refused to see what was right in front of me because she was my daughter and I was just so grateful to have her alive. I guilted Leo into staying married to her knowing his heart belonged to Greenlee. I knew that Laura was hurting herself in the name of love. I ignored my own daughter's cries for help. Thank God my eyes were finally opened at her wedding. I realized what was going on and did everything I could to help her. Laura fought it for awhile she couldn't see the downward spiral she was in. I got lucky she asked for help before she did anything she would regret.

Adam as parents it's in our nature to protect our children. No matter how young or old they are we feel an obligation to keep them from getting hurt or getting in any kind of serious trouble. Sometimes though Adam we can't protect them anymore. We have to let them go into the world and face the consequence s of their actions. I couldn't protect Laura I couldn't force her to ask for help she had to do that on her own. It was so hard to watch her leave town and seek out professional help. I had already lost one daughter and the thought of letting Laura go and losing her terrified me. But I had to do it I had to let her go and help herself. I can't tell you what is best for you or for JR but Adam it may be time for you to let JR out into the world."

"I don't know if I can do that Brooke. Can I just hand him over to Jesse and the Police Department? Can I stand by and watch my son go to prison? I'm his father I'm supposed to protect him. I'm supposed to be there for him." Adam put his head into his hands feeling guilty for protecting the person who caused her such pain.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him pulling him close to her, "Adam you don't have to condone his actions to prove that you love him. Be there for him. Help him remember what happened. Help him get rid of that anger he's got built up inside him. Then be there with him as he accepts responsibility for his actions."

Brook and Adam looked up as the heard a knock on the front door.

Adam opened the door and stood back as Jesse and Brot walked into his home.

"Jesse?" Adam cautiously greeted the other man.

"Adam it's time."

"You're here to arrest him? He still doesn't know what happened." Adam hoped to stall Jesse some more.

"I'm not here to arrest him just yet. Adam, Brot and I are here to help you. It's time to take JR though what he did that night. You can't keep him safe any longer. The District Attorney's office has appointed a temporary District Attorney for our County to replace Liza. Their first order of business is to make sure we make an arrest in the shooting. I've been given no more than a week to make that arrest and get the D.A. enough evidence to take the shooter to trial. I don't want to arrest you son until he knows what he did but if you keep stalling I won't have any choice but to make an arrest." Jesse hoped he was getting through to Adam.

Adam looked from Jesse to Brooke knowing he couldn't hold off any longer. Brooke wrapped her arm around his letting him know she was with him.

Adam shook his head, "I'll go get JR." He turned to go up stairs and stopped when he saw JR standing at the top of the stairwell.

Marissa sat on AJ's bed with him resting his back against her chest. Bianca sat next to them as they looked at the pictures from last night's Halloween festivities.

"Oh AJ look at this picture!" Bianca held out a picture of Miranda and AJ in their Wizard of Oz costumes.

"Hey it's me and my birthday twin!" Marissa noticed the weakness in his voice.

"Why don't we hang this one over your bed AJ?" Bianca suggested as the little boy shook his head.

"Oh look at this one of all the kids." Marissa picked up the next picture showing it to AJ.

Bianca laughed as she picked up the next picture, "Look at Gabby!" the little girl was snuggled in Greenlee's arms.

"Awe that's adorable. Poor thing could only make it through two floors. She couldn't even make it to the trick or treating." Marissa smiled down at the picture of Gabby and Greenlee.

"Miranda was such a good big sister though. She told everyone that her sister had to take a nap and couldn't go trick or treating. Everyone gave her double the candy. Of course she could have just done that to get more candy." The two women shared a laugh.

Bianca picked up the picture of Gabby and Greenlee, "I'll have to take a copy of this to Greenlee I'm sure she'll love it. You know last night when I was putting the girls to bed Gabby said she was sad that Greenlee didn't get to dress up like everyone else."

Marissa pouted her lips, "You raised such wonderful children Binanca. They are such sweethearts."

The women looked into each other's eyes and for just a moment they forgot where they were at. They weren't in a hospital room. They were just a family looking through pictures.

Their quite moment was interrupted by Angie entering the room. "Marissa could I see you in the hallway for a moment?"

Marissa couldn't help but notice the seriousness in her tone of voice. She nodded her head and looked down at AJ. "AJ mommies going to go outside and talk to the doctor. Bianca's going to stay here with you ok?"

AJ nodded his head and turned back to the pictures that Bianca was showing him. Marissa climbed off the bed and before going out into the hall her eyes met Bianca's one last time. Bianca mouthed "I Love You."

Outside Marissa found Dr. Hubbard standing with Dr. Castillo and David. "Angie what is David doing here?" Marissa still wanted nothing to do with David.

"Marissa I asked David to consult on AJ's case. As you know despite his losing his medical license he's the best cardiologist in the country." Angie explained David's presence.

Marissa looked scared, "Is it that serious?"

David put his arm around his daughter, "Marissa I'm afraid so. The infection attacked AJ's heart and caused significant damage."


	31. Chapter 31

Jackson knocked on the door the Erica's penthouse. He had been on his way to the Police department when he received an urgent text message from Erica.

The door swung open and Jackson found Erica standing in the middle of the room. A small table sat next to her. Candles were lit in the middle of the table and all over the room. With a little help from Opal Erica had turned the penthouse into an exact replica of a hotel room in Paris.

Her normally brown hair was covered with a blond wig. She wore that familiar French Maid's uniform that she had worn years ago, "Bonjour Jackson. Souvient de nos soirs romantiques a Paris?" she giggled "I worked on that all night."

He stood there in awe at all she had done. "Erica….wow. Of course I remember Paris."

Erica held out her hand to him and with her index finger motioned for him to join her. As he stood in front of her she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Mon Corrina jamals avant de j'a vu une femme aussi beau que vous." He dipped her down like they were in the movies and kissed with the same passion and fire as they had when they were in Paris.

Finally coming up for breath she smiled up at him, "Am I really the most beautiful woman you've very seen?

"Oui Oui" he kissed her neck eliciting giggles from her lips. "Never before in my life have I laid eyes on such a beautiful woman. You know that."

The sat down on her couch holding tight to one another. After kicking Kit out of their lives they were slowly repairing their broken relationship. There was no doubt I their minds that they loved each other. So much had happened in their lives they had someone how lost the magic that they had built. With life slowly returning to normal they were fighting to not go back to where they were just weeks ago. They had taken their love for granted forgetting how easy it was to lose one another or the people they loved.

"What did I do to deserve all this Erica?" he asked about the romantic atmosphere that surrounded them.

"Do you remember last year when we left this place? It was just you and I. Life is easy when it's just you and I. Then we came back here thinking that life was going to be as easy as it was when it was just you and me." She thought back to just a year ago when life had seemed so simple.

He smiled thinking about the nights they spent just sitting quietly together. Life was simple then. "We had to come back we couldn't hide from the real world."

"No we couldn't" she agreed, "But I had thought that the magic we shared would follow us back."

"Instead life was waiting for us." He finished her thoughts.

"It was. It was one hurdle after another."

"Greenlee's trial."

"David being alive."

"Zach's death."

"David's shooting"

"Protecting Kendall."

They went back and forth on the hurdles they faced when they came back to town, "We made it through all that Jackson. We were almost there. We were just a walk down the aisle to living happily ever after. But then…"

"Then Jane came along." He thought back to the Erica twin that had taken over her life. That one event had changed the course of their lives. They had overcome yet another hurdle when the truth came out but this time the hurdle left them changed in such a way that they had lost something between them.

"Jackson I can't say enough how sorry I am that I put my own desires before our love. So much happened over the last year that it changed me. I didn't want to sit back and watch life pass me by. I wanted everything. More fame, more happiness, more of you. I just wanted more and went about it the wrong way. I callously sacrificed our love in my mission to find more. We could have had it all if I had just found a way to balance everything."

He put a finger to her lips, "Erica I love you for the stubborn willful woman you are. If you weren't going after what you wanted in life with that drive and passion that screams out to the world to get out of your way you would be 'The Erica Kane'. I never want you to change who you are for me. I didn't fall in love with a submissive woman. I just wanted you to not lose the family you love in the process of bulldozing your way through tinsel town."

"Before I called you over here tonight I contemplated calling up my pilot and having him whisk us a way on another romantic get a way. Then I realized that escaping wasn't our answer. You need to be here for your daughter and I for my own. Besides life is easy when you're hiding from the world. I don't ever want to take you for granted ever again. Jack, I don't know if I'm ready to be your wife or not. Please don't be mad at me for that. But, I don't want to just marry you now to keep you in my life. When we get married again it will be because we're both ready."

"Erica Kane I have waited 25 years for you I can wait a little longer. It wasn't just about getting married it was about us being together sharing our lives together." He pushed her down to the couch and once again kissed her showing her how much he loved her.

They shared an intimate moment together their first in such a long time. They needed this quite moment with each other to forget the world outside for just a moment. They basked in the glow of their love listening to the sounds of their breaths feeling each other's heart beats.

Their quite moment was interrupted by the sound of his ringtone singing out to him.

He hung his head irritated with the interruption.

"Montgomery" he tried to say not too harshly. He listened as Jesse talked to him. "Ok thanks Jesse I'll be over there soon."

"That was Jesse?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah. The temp. D.A. has arrived. Jesse asked me to meet her at the police station. Jesse is at the Chandlers and can't be there."

"Do you know this D.A.?"

"Yes and other than myself I couldn't have asked for a better person to go after JR. She's as tough of a D.A. as they come."

"Who is it?" She couldn't think of anyone who was as good a lawyer as he was.

"It's the D.A. from Llanview; Nora Buchanan."


	32. Chapter 32

JR stood at the top of the stairwell of the Chandler mansion. He saw Adam, Brooke, Jesse and Brot standing in the entry way all looking serious. "Dad?"

Adam looked up at JR wanting to keep him in this innocent state but after talking with Brooke he realized it was for JR to face that night. "JR Jesse and Brot need to talk to you about the night of the car accident and what happened the night you and AJ were hurt."

JR walked down the stairs, "Jesse I'm sure Adam told you I have no memory of the accident I'm not sure how much help I'll be."

"I am aware of the injuries you sustained from the accident. I'm here about that and the other events that unfolded that night."

"Other events?" JR looked at him confused.

"We had a pretty eventful night here and I'd like to take you for a ride and we can discuss what may have happened and see if anything jogs your memory."

JR agreed and followed the two men out to the "We had a pretty eventful night here and I'd like to take you for a ride and we can discuss what may have happened and see if anything jogs your memory."

JR agreed and followed the two men out to the police cruiser outside.

He watched the scenery changed as they drove from the mansion to another house just outside of town. He recognized the Slater home immediately.

"Jesse why are we at the Slater's?" he and Kendall had been friends at one point but their relationship was strained to say the least after the whole Fusion take over.

"It was either here or the airport to start but I didn't think the airport would do much to remind you what happened. Why don't you follow Brot and I inside."

JR obediently followed them to the door and waited as they knocked.

Kendall stood behind the door as it swung open. JR noticed the look of hatred in her eyes as she stared back at him. She said nothing to him just stepped to the side allowing them to enter.

JR followed Jesse to the play room that sat in between Spike and Ian's bedrooms.

"Why are we here Jesse?" why would a playroom help him remember things his mind suppressed.

"On the night of September 23 Tad and Dixie found you at Pine Valley International Airport you were leaving town. You had lost custody of AJ to your ex-wife Marissa, who is also Babe's sister. Your father planned an extravagant party to welcome home your Uncle Stuart, we believed he had been shot and killed in 2009. Marissa left AJ here with Kendall's sons and Bianca's daughters. The baby sitter put the children to bed AJ sleeping on this bed right here," he pointed to the bottom bunkbed. "An hour later the babysitter came back and AJ was gone."

JR stared down at the bed as images of a blonde haired boy sleeping soundly flashed before him. A man sat down next to the sleeping boy running his hand through his blonde hair waking up the little boy. "He was wearing Superman PJ's." he said both factually and questioning.

"That's right." Jesse was encouraged.

JR sat down on the bed in the same place where he saw AJ sleeping in his mind. A pair of blue eyes stared down at the boy. He heard a voice coaxing the boy out of the bed. AJ resisted saying he wanted he was tired. The man's voice got more forceful insisting he come with him. AJ cried saying Mommy Marissa would be mad if he left. The man's arms reached down and pulled the boy up close to him one hand covering his mouth.

JR heard the harsh words that the man whispered in his ear demanding the boy go with him. He looked up at the window and watched as his mind showed the man climing through the window AJ's shaking in his arms. The man turned around and JR saw his own face staring back into the room and close the window.

"No." a single syllable escaped his lips.

Jesse turned JR towards him forcing the man to look at him. "What do you see JR?"

He shook his head, "Nothing it was nothing. Who took my son that night? How did he end up in a car with me?"

"I'm hoping we can figure that out together JR."

Jesse left the room. JR stood there a moment staring silently at the bed. He knew what he was capable of and knew he probably took the boy from this home. AJ is a Chandler he told himself he didn't belong with this Marissa or anyone else he belonged at home with his family. While he knew what he had done in this room he wasn't going to tell Jesse and risk getting arrested. This amnesia was going to work to his favor.

He turned and left the room. Kendall was standing at the doorway to the playroom staring at him. "Kendall" he said simply. He received no response from her as she continued to glare at him.

JR found Jesse standing at the doorway. They went outside and braved the cool November air. JR had grown up here and knew that they would have snow by Thanksgiving this year.

The three men walked around the back of the house. There were tire tracks behind the house that led to the window.

"We had the state's top forensic scientist examine the tire tracks. They were able to figure out the type of vehicle that made these tracks. You see these grooves here JR?" Jesse pointed to the tire tracks as JR nodded. "There is only one brand of tire that match these grooves. These tires are available by special order only. We were able to track these to a tire manufacture from Center City. They only shipped one set of those tires to Pine Valley. They belong to a 2011 Cadillac Escalade Special Edition."

"We own one of those." JR admitted.

Jesse nodded, "You did it was totaled in a car accident."

Without saying another word Jesse walked back to the car motioning for JR to follow. They climbed back in to the car. JR was surprised to see them make their way back to the mansion. He was sure that Jesse was going to arrest him for kidnapping right then and there.

They walked back into the mansion and Jesse stopped in front of the living room. Adam had kept the doors to the living room locked JR hadn't been in that room since the shooting. Jesse turned away from the door and made his way into the study. "JR you know better than most the tunnels in this house right?"

"Yeah I would say that's true. We used to play in them as kids."

"Could you show me how to get from this room to the living room through the tunnels?"

JR walked over to the book case and pushed on the wall next to it revealing the entrance to the tunnel. Jesse and Brot followed JR through the tunnel. He explained to them where each tunnel led. He told them stories about the mansion. He suddenly stopped and pushed on one of the beams revealing the Living room before them.

"Why did I show you this Jesse?" Unlike at the Slater's home walking through the tunnels brought back no memories to JR.

"JR I want you to stand here and just watch me." Jesse stepped into the room and stood in the same spot where he had been the night of the party. Brot also walked to the same spot he had been. Adam and Brooke joined them and stood in the middle of the room.

JR watched them from the tunnels. He was confused at what they were doing. Suddenly his mind went back to the party.

He saw them all standing there smiling and laughing. Marissa stood there with Bianca holding tight to one another. He remembered loving her. He remembered asking Bianca to help him get back but Bianca stabbed him in the back. Marissa had left him she was in love with Bianca she claimed. Marissa had taken his son from him.

That anger that JR felt deep within his soul was coming back to him. He remembered where that anger came from. They all stood there laughing and having fun while his world fell apart. Because of her he had lost everything. His son, his father, his home, everything. He looked down at his hand. He remembered holding the revolver. He looked back into the room and saw all of them there raising their glasses toasting how great they were.

There had been a brief interruption but then he got his focus back. He felt his arm rise and the gun point at the two women that were responsible for his pain. He heard the gun shout out as the bullet flew from its chambers one bullet after the other. He remembered with those two bullets escaping his anger deaden just a little.

Her eyes flashed into his memory. Marissa didn't get hit. Erica had stepped in front of her. And then the person's who's eyes he saw before him. He saw the shock in Greenlee's eyes as the first bullet ripped into her. He saw the pain and anguish as her body turned and the other bullet hit. He watched as the two women fell to the ground and the blood covered them.

He shook his head trying to get those images out of his head but as hard as he tried they kept coming. He felt the anger build up as he realized he shot the wrong person. It was her fault that Greenlee had been shot. If she had just loved him enough and stayed with him none of this would have happened. His arm rose again he remembered the relief he felt as he pulled the trigger over and over again. He could hear their screams in their minds. Images of their bodies lying on the floor haunted his mind.

Adam watched as JR sunk to the ground. He could tell from the look in the man's eyes the events were unfolding in front of him.

Adam walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, "JR?" he asked cautiously.

"What the hell did I do?" JR looked up at Adam. "I was so angry at you and Marissa and Bianca. But I couldn't have hurt people could I?" JR's eyes pleaded with Adam to tell him his memories were wrong.

"JR don't…" Adam tried to keep the boy quiet as anything he said could be used in court.

"NO DAD!" JR's anger came out again. "What did I do? What was I thinking?" JR stood up and punched the wall. All the anger he felt that night and the nights leading up to him pulling that trigger was back. He had tried to get rid of that anger by shooting Marissa but all it did was strengthen the anger he felt.

JR punched the wall over and over again screaming. He stopped for a moment as the bottle of scotch came in to his view. That would help just a sip of scotch would make this better. He walked over and with his scratched up and bloody hand he reached for the bottle.

Adam followed behind placing his hand on JR's stopping him from drinking, "That won't help you son."

"How do you know? Maybe this is who I am a angry drunk murderer! I killed people!" JR flung the scotch against the wall.

Adam hung his head down he couldn't help his son. The only one that could help JR right now was JR. Adam nodded at Jesse knowing what needed to happen next.

Brot took out a pair of hand cuffs and put JR's hands behind him locking the cuffs around his wrists.

"JR Chandler. You're under arrested for the attempted murder of Greenlee Smythe, Marissa Chandler, Brooke English, Scott Chandler, and Kendall Hart-Slater. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you."

JR nodded his head. Adam placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm here for you son no matter what."

As Jesse and Brot took JR back out to the car Brooke held to Adam as he watched his son taken away.


	33. Chapter 33

Marissa looked at the three doctors in shock, "What…what can you do for AJ?"

"Normal course of action in a case like this is open heart surgery to repair the damage that was done." Griff explained.

"Ok so when do you do the surgery?" she was encouraged that they could do something even if it was something as serious as open heart surgery.

"Marissa," Angie put her hand on top of the young girls, "it's not that simple."

"What? Why not? Griff said that normal treatment is surgery. Why can't you do that if it will fix him?" she tried to keep her anger under control. Why would they encourage her only to rip the rug out from right under her?

"Marissa's the infection that AJ contracted after the accident attacked AJ's entire system. Now the worst damage was done to his heart and we hope to fix that. But, right now his body has been through so much stress in such a short amount of time there is a high risk of it giving out during surgery." Angie gently explained.

Marissa's face turned ghostly white, "He could die in surgery?"

"Yes, there is a high risk that if we put him under he may never wake up again." David hated to deliver the news to his daughter. He had given families worse news then this and had learned quickly to disassociate but this time it was his own family involved.

"Ok so what do we do then?" Marissa wanted answers her son dying wasn't an option.

"We can wait to do surgery. Give his body time to heal. We would give him blood transfusions to get his blood count back up to a normal level as well as other medication to help him regain his strength."

"So if we do that Angie what are the risks?"

"His heart could grow weaker and it could give out on it's on or his heart could be damaged beyond repair and he could need a transplant."

"A transplant can't those take a long time?" no option seemed to offer much hope. She watched as Angie nodded her head.

"So our options are to try the surgery and hope he makes it out of it. Or we wait and hope his heart doesn't give out completely or that if it does he doesn't die before getting a new heart." Marissa tried to wrap her head around what she was hearing.

"Marissa?" Bianca's voice called out. They all turned to see Bianca standing in the hallway. "AJ's asking for you." Bianca noticed Marissa's pale complexion. "Marissa what's wrong?"

"BInx it's AJ's heart. They said his heart was damaged." A tear found its way down her face.

Bianca tried to stay calm for her girlfriend seeing how upset she was. She could see the fear in Marissa's eyes knowing that if it was her own child she would look the same way. "His heart? How?"

"The infection that made him so sick attacked his heart."

"Ok so what do you do Angie? A different antibiotic?" Bianca silently prayed for a simple fix.

Before Angie could answer Marissa started shaking her head, "No, it's bad Bianca" she fought back the tears that threaten to make their way out of her eyes.

"How bad?"

"They could go do open heart surgery and try and repair the damage…" Marissa started

"Ok. I know heart surgery is scary but if it will fix the problem we should do it." Bianca interrupted her.

"It's not that simple Binx. He's still so weak from the accident and the infection that he could die during surgery." Marissa stopped as Bianca gasped and threw her hand over her mouth.

"The other option is to wait and hope he grows stronger but if we wait his heart could give out completely or he could need a transplant."

Bianca turned her attention back to the doctors, "David couldn't you use your miracle drug work?"

Marissa got an excited look on her face, "Of course. It saved Dixie and Stuart couldn't it save your Grandson?"

"Marissa I would love nothing more than to spare AJ any kind of pain and use Orpheus on him if I thought it would work. I know you have seen the success of Orpheus but you never saw the failures. For every person I've brought back there are others that I lost. The only heart patient I've ever used it on didn't survive and I've never tried it on a child." David hung his head in shame. The one time his daughter reached out to him he could do nothing for her or his grandson.

"What do I do then? How do I make a decision that could kill my son? How do I know what the right decision is? Damn It! Aren't doctors supposed to have all the answers!" Marissa screamed at the doctors in a mixture of anger and frustration.

Bianca placed her hands lovingly on Marissa's shoulders, " 'Rissa you're AJ's mother and you want what's best for him. I know this decision is hard all you can do is listen to the doctor's advice and then decide what is best for your son."

Marissa pulled Bianca close to her and held on tightly "What if he dies how do I live with myself?" she whispered in her ear.

Bianca couldn't answer that question knowing there was no answer she just held the woman closely.

Marissa looked back to the doctors "What do you guys recommend doing?"

"Marissa I know this decision is a difficult one to make there are risks no matter what we do but I truly believe that AJ's best chance is to risk the surgery. We've got the two best cardiologists in the country here. We're calling in one of the best pediatric cardiologists in as well. I should also tell you if that was Lucy lying in that room that is the decision I would make for my child." Angie tried to comfort Marissa.

"Does that mean that you'll be assisting with the surgery then to David?" Marissa knew that if David was there he would fight for AJ like no one else would.

"As you know my medical licesne has been revoked so I won't be able to operate but I will be in the room to help walk Griff through the surgery if there are any complications."

Marissa shook her head, "Ok if we do the surgery how soon do we do it?"

"We've already booked an OR for tomorrow morning."


	34. Chapter 34

Jackson strolled into the police station looking around trying to find Jesse. He found a Rookie cop sitting at one of the desk working on a stack of paperwork.

"Excuse me can you tell me where Chief Hubbard is?"

The young cop looked up at him before he could respond to the lawyer's question a female voice interrupted, "Your Chief Hubbard took Officer Monroe out to the Chandler place."

Jackson turned to see Nora Buchanan standing at the door of the interrogation room. He walked over and shook the woman's hand.

"Nora Buchanan it's nice to see you again."

"Jackson I wish these were better circumstances but it's nice to see you as well. I'm glad to know I won't be sparing against you in the courtroom. I will admit I was surprised when I got the call from the Attorney General that they needed a D.A. in Pine Valley. I had heard you were gunning for Liza Colby's job after the mess last year." Nora said.

"Believe me I would love nothing more than to take the lead on this one but this has to be done by the book. I don't want JR getting away because I'm viewed as being biased."

She looked at him confused, "I admit that I haven't tangoed with you in the court room but from what I've heard about your cases other than the Cambias murder case you're above reproach."

"Exactly they could use my past with trying to protect my family as me trying to use shall we say illegal measures to bring JR to justice."

"It was my understanding that Erica Kane and her daughter were both unharmed."

"Um no my daughter was hurt that night."

"I'm sorry Jackson. I didn't realize."

"No it's ok. We've done everything we can to keep the press away from all this. Too many people in this town were either directly hurt by this or indirectly that we're trying to be as quite as possible. It's refreshing to know our efforts have been successful. I heard about your son Matthew how is he doing?"

"Good. He's in a long term rehabilitative facility we're hoping for a complete recovery. Bo is with him now. Listen as much as we both enjoy the small talk neither of us is here for that."

Jackson laughed he had heard about her passion for work and her directness, "No I guess not. What is Jesse doing out at the Chandler's?"

"After a little push from the DA's office he's out there pushing Adam Chandler into pushing his son to regain his memory. But you should know that even if JR can't remember what happened that night Jesse has a Warrant to arrest him. There's enough evidence to charge JR a confession will hurry things along."

Jackson let out a sigh of relief "Thank God he's finally going to be off the streets."

Nora took a seat at the table covered with files, "Any idea who Adam Chandler is going to get to represent his son?"

Jackson shook his head, "The only two attorney's with enough experience to handle this type of case are Liza Colby and Caleb Cooney."

Nora looked at one of her files, "Liza Colby that's Adam's ex-wife correct? Do you think she feels any loyalties to JR?"

"Yes and no. I don't think Liza wants to be anywhere near this case. Her reputation was tarnished last year with the David Hayward murder trial. To take on this case would be career suicide in this town."

"Ok what about this Caleb Cooney?"

"Not a chance," Jackson laughed, "JR and Caleb have been at odds ever since Caleb came down off that mountain."

"I don't suppose we would get luck and he'd settle for a Public Defender?" she watched his head shake, "No I didn't think so either. I wish I knew who they were going to get to represent him it would making prepping for this a whole lot easier."

"I think you'll find out soon enough." Jackson pointed out the window of the interrogation room. Nora turned and watched as Brot and Jesse brought JR into the station. Adam was close behind them talking into his cell phone.

Brot took JR back to be processed. Jesse joined Jackson and Nora in the interrogation room. He held his hand out and greeted the D.A. as the exchanged pleasantries.

"What's the word Jesse?" Jackson asked.

"The doctors were right taking JR back to that night jogged his memories. He remembers what happened the night of the party."

"Did he admit to pulling the trigger and kidnapping his son?" Nora asked.

"His exact words were 'Maybe I'm an angry drunk murder. I killed people' is that enough?"

"Had he been properly Mirandized?"

"No we were asking him questions as a witness as that point he wasn't under arrest nor was he aware that he was a suspect." Jesse explained.

"Ok his lawyer will try and have that thrown out but even without him saying he killed people our case is strong. Now about his bloody hands, did that happen before or after he said he killed people?"

Jesse looked up at the D.A. obviously angry about her insinuations, "What are you trying to say counselor? That my department beat the little son of a bitch up in an effort to extract some form of justice?"

Jackson put a hand on Jesse's shoulder, "Come on now Jesse."

Nora put her hand out, "It's ok Jackson. Listen Chief I'm not here to attack your department but his lawyer is going to ask the same questions even try and use this as a case of an overzealous police department."

Jesse nodded his head, "I'm sorry Ms. Buchanan. JR started punching the wall in anger after he started to remember whatever it is that he did that night."

"Ok make sure he sees a doctor in the morning. After he's processed I'd like for you and I to interview him see what exactly he remembers. Maybe we can get a full confession out of him and save this town the pain of a long drawn out trial."

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen." They all looked up to find Adam Chandler standing at the door way. "You won't be interviewing my son until his lawyer is here."

Nora stood up in front of the older man showing him she wasn't some push over she knew Adam's reputation for being a bully and wasn't going to let him stop her from getting justice for his son's victims. "I can have a public defender here in an hour."

"A Public Defender?" Adam laughed at her. "His lawyer will be here Monday morning. She's coming in from Port Charles. Perhaps you've heard of Diane Miller?"

They, of course had heard of Diane, everyone knew she was responsible for helping mob boss Sonny Corinthos get away with murder.


	35. Chapter 35

Leo walked in to her room surprised to see the bed empty. He checked his watch she was usually done with Physical therapy by 3:30 it was almost 4. He had gotten there early today hoping to spend some time with her before Ryan came by the hospital.

He walked back into the hallway of P.V.H looking for a nurse. He looked to his right where the nurses' station stood empty. He then turned to his left hoping someone would enter the hallway. Just as he was about to go search for someone she slowly rounded the corner.

Her arm tightly wrapped around the waist of her physical therapist as she walked painfully down the hallway. Her brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Even wearing a pair of pink sweat pants and a white t-shirt she took his breath away. He leaned against the doorway of her room watching her fight for every step. It was odd for him to see her in sneakers instead of the heels she usually clicked around in.

Greenlee's eyes focused on her feet watching as she lifted her leg just off the ground and brought it forward taking one step after another. This brought back memories learning to walk again with David although then she fell down a lot more than now. She focused on each step and the encouraging words of Sarah her physical therapist.

"Good job Greenlee just a few more steps and you'll be there. It looks like you've got a visitor."

Greenlee lifted her head to see Leo staring back at her as she made her way down the hall. He smiled at her. She thought back to the first time she saw that mischievous smile on his face. He had just come to Pine Valley and along with his psycho mother had caught her and Ryan in a compromising situation. When he called them out on her Polar Bear Dip Club lie she knew immediately there was something about him.

"Hey Greens." He walked over to her and kissed her on her cheek.

"What are you doing here Leo?" She breathed heavily both a result of the injuries she had sustained and from the lack of physical activity she had in the weeks leading up to starting physical therapy.

"We haven't really had a lot of time to talk so I thought I would come by early and hang out with you for awhile. Unless of course you're too tired. I could come back later." The last thing he wanted to do was push her.

"No, it's ok. It has been hard for us to talk thing out with Ryan always here."

He nodded his head in agreement not wanting to say anything bad about her husband.

Sarah looked between the two of them and not even knowing much about them could tell there was a deep connection there. "Alright Greenlee that's it for your session today. Leo why don't you help Greenlee walk down to the waiting room. I think being somewhere other laying in bed will be good for you."

Leo looked worried, "Are you sure it's ok? I won't hurt her? Maybe…maybe I should just push her in a wheelchair."

"Walking is good for her Leo. And as long as you don't throw her on the ground you're not going to hurt her walking down the hallway." Both Sarah and Greenlee laughed at the thought of Leo throwing her to the ground.

He still looked terrified. She looked into his eyes, "It'll be ok Leo. We'll help each other. I'm not ready to go lay in bed again."

He reluctantly agreed never really being able to tell her no. Greenlee held tight to Sarah as she wrapped her arm around Leo's waist. She leaned against him as Sarah let her go.

"I'll see you tomorrow Greenlee." Sarah said as she walked away.

Greenlee looked up at Leo as they held tight to one another. They last time they had been this close was the night they were supposed to leave for Paris. She remembered the sweet taste of his lips. She thought back to how every time they kissed he took her breath away but were still so intoxicating she was left wanting more when they parted to take a breath. As she thought about their time together she saw the same memories in his eyes as he watched her.

She noticed his eyes and mouth slowly approaching her own. She breathed in deeply waiting for that moment when their mouths would meet again for the first time. She could feel his breath with every movement closer to her. Their lips were just a breath away from each other.

BANG…they turned their heads to see Bianca quickly dropping to the floor picking up the tin can's she had dropped upon seeing them so close to one another.

"I'm so sorry guys." Bianca was flushed both in embarrassment and guilt.

Greenlee let out a sigh…she was married to Ryan but had almost kissed Leo. She loved Ryan he had been there for her when she took Leo's ring of. But Leo was Leo. Things were getting more and more complicated every day.

"It's ok Binx. What are you doing here?" Leo smiled at his friend.

"Oh…um…Marissa's going to be here all night with AJ so I brought her some real food that Krystal made and well I had a feeling Greenlee was probably tired of hospital food so I had Krystal make extra."

"Thanks Bianca. If I never eat hospital food again in my life it will be too soon." Greenlee joked.

As they laughed Leo felt Greenlee's legs give out just slightly he could tell she was getting tired but had known her long enough to know she wouldn't say anything.

His eyes met Bianca's "We were just headed to the waiting room would you like to join us?"

Bianca nodded her head and watched as Leo helped Greenlee walk into the waiting room. She stared as he helped her take a seat in one of the chairs. Even if these two wouldn't or couldn't admit it the loved they shared was still there. She hated that she had interrupted them as they were reconnecting.

Greenlee placed a hand on Bianca's knees bring her back to reality, "How are Marissa and AJ?"

"Not so good." Bianca explained to them about the operation that they were going to do the next morning and how worried Marissa was.

Leo and Greenlee were speechless for a moment. "AJ's going to be fine Bianca. He's got some stubborn genes. He's got a lethal combination of Hayward and Chandler in him. And he's got a whole lot of people praying for him." Greenlee tried to comfort Bianca with her words knowing they would do much to ease any of the girls concern for the boy that had become like a son to her these last few months.

"Thanks Greenlee. Listen guys I'd love to stay and chat but I want to be with Marissa and AJ until visiting hours are over" Bianca stood up to leave. Leo stood up as well and hugged his friend.

"Let Marissa know if she needs anything I'm here for her and you to Binx."

"Thanks Leo. I'll see you two later." She walked out of the waiting room leaving them alone again.

Leo sat back down and looked at her, "Finally alone again."

"Careful Leo every time we think we're alone someone show's up." She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. "You've changed a lot in nine years Leo. There's something different about you something in your eyes has changed."

"Nine years does a lot to a person Greens. I can see a change in you to and when you're ready I want to know everything. I know I don't deserve to know what you went through when you thought I was dead."

She looked down at her hands and thought about that night. The memories were as fresh now as they were nine years ago, "When I lost you Leo I lost myself. When I met you I knew what love was. Your love for me changed me made me a whole person."

"It was the same for me Greens. The first time we made love I knew something was different. I can't tell you everything now but being without you all these years was like a part of my soul was missing."

"It was the same for me. David and Anna did everything they could to help me come to terms with losing you but I couldn't, wouldn't believe it. It seemed so unbelievably impossible that we could be getting ready to start our lives in Paris in one moment and in the next you were gone." She paused for a moment, "When I finally faced a life without you I couldn't handle it."

He looked at her as she relieved everything. He pulled her close to him. "I'm so sorry Greens."

She shook her head and fought back the tears, "I went back to where I lost you. I don't remember how I got there. One second I was sitting in a hospital room clinging to your jacket and the next I was standing at the falls wearing only a hospital gown and your jacket. I looked over the falls and watched you fall over them over and over again. If David hadn't shown up I would have jumped over the falls to join you."

He looked at her shocked by the words coming out of her. It hurt him so much to know she was ready to end her life because he wasn't in it. He needed to know what her life was like but it hurt so much to know what she had gone through. He watched as the tears escaped from her eyes. His hand lifted up to her face he wiped a tear from her face. She leaned into his chest as he held her tightly.

Ryan walked in to her room expecting to find her waiting for him and was surprised to see an empty bed where she was supposed to be. Her physical therapy session had ended hours ago. He walked towards the nurses' station to find out what was going on. Before he got there he passed by the waiting room. He stopped in his tracks as he watched them. Their eyes were closed and Leo was holding his wife next to him.

He watched them as they held onto one another unable to take his eyes off of them. He knew as hard as he tried to stop it they were starting to reconnect he needed to find a way to keep her with him.

After a few tender moments she pulled away from Leo that was Ryan's cue to join them. "There you are Greenlee. What are you doing here?"

Greenlee looked up at him surprised to see him there, "Hi Ryan" she tried to sound enthusiastic.

Ryan saw the look in her eyes, "Baby you've been crying." He sat down next to her placing an arm around her shoulder.

She didn't want to talk to Ryan about Leo and what they lost. "Um yeah Bianca was just here. AJ needs open heart surgery it's bad Ryan he could die." She half lied to him.

"Oh my God!" Ryan listened as Leo and Greenlee told him everything that Bianca had told them. Hearing about AJ made Ryan think of his own children and how he would feel if one of them were facing the same danger.

They sat and talked for awhile as the sun set over Pine Valley. They tried to pretend like everything was normal between them never once acknowledging the awkward feeling they had being in the same room together.

"Greens I'm gonna head out of here and go see David I'm sure he could use his brother." Leo stood up to leave.

"Tell David we're praying for him and the other doctors. I know they'll take good care of AJ."

Leo nodded and turned to leave. Before he went to find David he turned back and watched her for just a second. Sure she had changed a lot but she was still Greenlee deep down.

Ryan picked Greenlee up and carried her back to her room. "You know Ryan I could have tried to walk back on my own."

"True but then I wouldn't have had an excuse to hold you close to me for just a few moments at least." He leaned in and the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Ryan I know you want to be with me right now but I can see it in your eyes hearing about AJ made you think about Emma and Spike. Why don't you go home and tuck them in appreciate that your children are safe and sound." They had been together so long that she could read his thoughts just by looking into his eyes.

"I hate to leave you." He protested.

"Ryan really it's ok. I didn't sleep after either physical therapy session today and I'm exhausted. I can barely keep my eyes open as it is. Give the kids a kiss from me."

He finally reluctantly agreed to leave her before visiting hours were over. As he walked down the hallway towards the exit he ran into Jackson.

"Jackson. I assume you're here to see Greenlee?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I wanted to tell her about JR."

"What about JR?"

"He was arrested today. He finally remembered what happened the night of the party." Jackson watched as Ryan let out a sigh of relief.

"It's about time. Is actually going to pay for what he did or is Adam going to get him off by throwing some money at the D.A. or the judge?"

"He's going to pay this time. The D.A. is going to make sure of that. Adam's money isn't going to get JR out of this mess."

"Oh did you hear about AJ?"

Jackson nodded his head, "Erica called me. I guess that's part of why I'm here. To hear about that little boy having to fight for his life made me want to be near my own child. I know Greenlee's a grown woman but I needed to be here with her just to see that she's safe. You know what I mean?"

"I do. I was actually headed home to see Emma. It's sad that it takes something like this for us to really appreciate those we love."

That night across Pine Valley parents held their children just a little bit tighter. News of AJ's predicament had spread like a wild fire.

Bianca tucked her own girls into bed. When the begged her for a second story she happily obliged she wanted to savor every moment with them.

Kendall watched as Zach rolled around on the floor with Spike and Ian. She listened as their laughs echoed through the house.

Across town Tad and Dixie let Kate and Jenny stay up late and they watched a movie as a family.

Amanda sat In Trevor's room rocking the boy to sleep with Jake standing in the door way mesmerized by his wife and son.

Erica flipped through a family album. She watched her girls grow up all over again through the pictures.

Tragedy had rested over this town weeks ago and it seemed like it was just lingering around trying to suck all the happiness left in this town. They all felt it again hearing about the little boy fighting for his life but with each giggle that echoed through the town and with each "One more cup of water" hope began to fill the town up.

Jackson walked into his daughter's hospital room and found her fast asleep. He sat back and watched her as she softly slept enjoying even this simple moment in her life.

Downstairs in the chapel Marissa lit a candle and lifted her head up to the heavens. "God if you need someone up there in heaven then take me. I love my son and I love Bianca and her girls. I don't want to leave them but if it's another person you need up there with you then I'm ready to go just please God don't take my son."


	36. Chapter 36

AJ stood at the top of the staircase in the Chandler mansion. The mansion was eerily quiet. He walked down the stairs towards the family room with each step echoing around him.

"Daddy? Daddy where are you?" he called out for JR. The only sound he heard in response was his own scared voice.

"Mommy Marissa?" he was scared by the lack of response. His parents always promised to be there for him.

A bright light emanated bellow the door of the family room. As he approached the door he called out for his parents again.

He placed his hands on the cold handle and pushed the door open. He saw his dad standing at the fire place his back facing him.

"Daddy?" AJ walked closer to his father.

Suddenly the form turned around and screamed at him. It wasn't JR standing there it was a monster dressed like a Doctor. He held a bloody scalpel his hand. "Get over here little boy." The monster shouted out.

AJ screamed and turned and ran. He called out for Marissa over and over again. He tried to run out of the room and up stairs but for every step he took the room got larger and larger the door further away from him.

He tried to run faster and faster the faster he went the harder it became to run. He could feel a pull in his chest. "Mommy!"

Marissa woke up to the sound of AJ's heart monitors racing. She heard his soft whimpers as he called out for her. She placed her hand softly on his forehead and whispered in his ear. "AJ it's ok Mommy's here."

He head thrashed back and forth beneath her hand and the nightmare continued. Her voice cut through the hollowness of the mansion around him.

His eyes snapped open his blue eyes darted around the room looking for her.

"Mommy's here AJ." She tried to comfort him

"Mommy?" He cried.

AJ finally found her sitting next to him her comforting eyes looking back at him.

"It was just a dream baby." She climbed into his bed and held him tightly, "Do you want to tell me about your dream."

"I was at Daddy's house and it was really dark and quite. I called out for you or Daddy but no one answered. The only light came from the living room so I went in and thought I found Daddy in the room. But Mommy it wasn't him. The man turned towards me and it was monster dressed like a doctor he had a knife and he came after me. I tried to run away but I couldn't get out of there. The monster kept calling out that he wanted my heart." As AJ told Marissa about his dream his heart rate lowered.

"That sounds like a really scary dream honey. But, it was just a dream. And in just a few hours your Grandpa David and his friend Griffin are going to fix your heart so you can come home with me, Bianca, Miranda, and Gabby."

"Mommy you know what scared me the most?" he looked up at her, "When I called out for you over and over again and I couldn't find you. I thought you left me like Mommy Babe."

"Oh baby I will always be here for you. And you know your Mommy Babe is always here with you to. I know she's up in heaven right now looking down at you and even though you can't see her she's always here with you."

AJ snuggled up next to her, "I miss Mommy Babe."

"I know you do honey. I know." She stroked his hair as the little boy fell back to sleep.

Bianca walked down the halls of P.V.H. AJ was going to be taken into surgery soon and she wanted to see him and Marissa before the doctors took him up.

She walked into to his room and found mother and son sleeping soundly holding tightly to one another. She stood and savored the moment. AJ let out soft snores as he cuddled next to Marissa. Bianca was mesmerized watching this woman sleeping letting out soft noises every so often. She could watch her sleep forever and would have kept watching them if Angie hadn't walked into the room.

"Good morning Angie." The brunette greeted the doctor.

"Hi Bianca. I'm surprised to see you here so early."

"I wanted to be with 'Rissa when they took AJ upstairs. It's going to be a long day for her and I wanted to be here for her. How long will the surgery take?"

"Depending on what they find it could take up to 12 hours."

"Wow that long?" Bianca watched as Angie nodded. "What do you think his chances are that this will work?"

Angie thought for a second, "I wish I could give you better news but honestly no matter what we chose to do his odds are 50/50."

Bianca took a deep breath in. She appreciated the honesty but the thought of not having AJ in this world wasn't something she was willing to face nor was Marissa she was sure.

Angie put her hand on the girls shoulder, "I'm going to go and check in with David and Griff. I'll be back in a few minutes if you want to wake them up."

Bianca watched Angie leave the room then turned her attention back to Marissa. She placed her arm on the red heads arm and slowly moved her hand up caressing her arm. Marissa's eyes began to flutter open.

"Hey Binx! What are you doing here? You should be home with the girls."

"Gabby and Miranda wanted me to bring these for AJ." She showed her the handmade Get Well Cards that the girls had made the night before. "Besides 'Rissa I would never let you go through this own your own."

"Can I tell you something Binx?" She whispered.

"Of course."

"I'm scared I'm going to lose my little boy. I know I should be strong and full of hope but I'm terrified."

"Oh Baby. You have to have faith in God. That he will give Griff the skills to heal AJ. You can't give up 'Rissa." Bianca tried to encourage Marissa.

"It's so hard Binx. Our lives seem to be full of endless heartache. Every time I think things can't get any worse that we've finally made it to the other side I'm brought back to reality."

"Hey don't talk like that. Sure things seem bad right now first the shooting, then we learned about the accident, and now this. We just have to get past this hurdle and then we'll be able to take AJ home and start our lives together. A year ago could you imagine that we would have found each other? That in one another we would find true love?"

"Of course I did." Marissa winked at Bianca who tried not to giggle too loud.

David and Angie interrupted the intimate moment. "It's time ladies."

Marissa climbed off the bed and gently woke AJ up, "Honey Grandpa David and Dr. Hubbard are here. They're going to take you upstairs to fix your heart."

She watched as Angie removed all the wires that connected AJ to the monitors. David walked up and picked the small boy holding him tightly to his chest.

AJ smiled up at David, "Hi Grandpa David. I was dreaming about Mommy Babe. I had a bad dream earlier but this one wasn't scary."

"I dream about Mommy Babe sometimes to." David admitted. "What did Mommy Babe say to you?"

"She told me everything was going to be ok and how much she loved and missed me." AJ smiled remembering Mommy Babe.

David laid the boy on the gurney, "Your Mommy loved you very much AJ. She'll be with you today protecting you."

Marissa pent down and kissed AJ on his forehead, "I love you sweetheart and when you wake I'll be right here waiting for you."

"I love you to Mommy." He said as the wheeled him out of the room.

Bianca and Marissa held tight to one another as they watched the little boy taken upstairs.


	37. Chapter 37

Frankie strolled down the halls of P.V.H. it was mid morning in another hour Randi was meeting him here for their first appointment with the OB/GYN. They were going to be able to hear the baby's heart beat today and he couldn't wait. Learning that Randi was pregnant was a bright ray of hope in all the tragedy they had experienced.

"Franklin!" a man's voice called out behind him. He turned to see his father walking down the hall leading JR Chandler towards him.

"Hey Dad! What can I do for you?"

"I need someone to look at JR's hand. I went by the ER and they're swamped do you have some that can take a look?"

Frankie looked down at his watch trying to figure out if he would still have enough time to make it to Randi's appointment, "Um…yeah I can take a look at it. Take him down the hall and a nurse will get him set up in a room."

While Jesse got JR set up in an exam room Frankie sent a quick text to Randi, "Hey Baby! Got a last minute patient. I may be a little late but I'll be there for the appointment. Love you!" He put his phone back in his pocket and met up with Jesse in the exam room.

As Frankie entered the room Jesse was removing the cuffs from JR's wrists. Frankie pulled up a chair across from the table JR was seated on. He began to examine the man's badly swollen hand.

"What happened to your hand JR?" Frankie asked.

"I got in a fight with a wall at the mansion." The angry tone to his voice was undeniable.

"It looks like the wall won."

"Yeah well just wait until round two." He said sarcastically then winced in pain as Frankie put pressure on his knuckles.

"Sorry JR round two will have to wait awhile. It looks like you broke your knuckles. I'm going have them take you upstairs for an X-Ray to see how bad the break is."

"Yeah ok whatever."

"OK…well I'm going to go order the X-Ray. I'll be back when they're ready to take you." Frankie stood up and left JR in the room by himself.

JR sat on the examining table and thought of nothing but the mess his life was in. He had spent the night alone in a cell. Spending so much time alone left a person with nothing else to do but think.

He had come to the realization hours ago that once again Marissa was ruining his life. He had done everything he could think of to make her love him so they could be a family again. She took his kindness and threw it back in his face.

She chose another woman over him. She stomped all over his heart and to make everything worse she took his son from him. That was his little boy the last part of Babe he had left and she turned him against his real family.

He sat there thinking about how everything was her fault. If she hadn't turned everyone against him he never would have had to kidnap his own son. If she had loved him like she promised to he never would have had that gun that night. If she didn't drive him to drink his anger would never had drove him to pull that trigger. It was because of her that those people were shot.

JR sat in the middle of the exam room and allowed the Chandler trait of lack of empathy overtake him. In his mind he absolved himself of any responsibility for his actions placing that on the one he felt betrayed him.

He began to formulate a plan to get his son back. To get him out of the grips of those Lesbians that were raising him. His first step was getting this lawyer his father called in to get him out of this mess so he could get back to his life.

Chief Hubbard stood in the hallway outside of the exam room. He leaned against the wall finally getting a moment to rest. These last few weeks had been more exhausting than he could have ever imagined. He had barely spent any time with his family. When he got home he went right to bed and after a few hours of restless sleep it was back to the station house. Now he had a moment to himself. He rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes.

The sound of footsteps around him kept him from giving into the sleep that threatened to consume him. As he listened to the sounds around him he suddenly felt a set of arms wrap around his waist. He opened his eyes and found Angie resting her head on his shoulder. She too had spent so much time consumed with work. He held her close for a moment enjoying her soft embrace.

"Hey baby. I've missed this." He whispered in her ear as he kissed the top of her head.

"Me too. I will be so grateful when this is all over and we can spend just one night just the two of us." She answered back.

"Sounds like a plan. How are the patients doing?" He had been so busy he hadn't heard much about how the shooting victims were doing.

"Good. I'm sure you heard Brooke and Marissa have both been released. Scott and Kendall are healing nicely from their wounds. Greenlee's going through some intense physical therapy but that's one tough cookie."

"And AJ?" he asked.

"He's in surgery now. Griff and David called in one of the best Pediatric Cardiologists and the three of them are in the O.R. now trying to repair the damaged to his heart that the infection caused."

"I heard about the surgery. How's that going?"

"They've been in there for a few hours. Last I checked it was going well but they weren't even half way done."

The talk of his son perked JR's interests. He could hear Angie telling Jesse about the surgery his son was going through. No one had told him about AJ being so sick. Why hadn't Adam said anything to him. That was his son he needed to be there with him making sure the boy knew how much he loved him. JR jumped off the table and started to walk towards the hallway.

"Hey hey hey. Where do you think you're going?" just then Frankie returned to the room.

"I heard your parent's talking about my son. What's going on?" JR demanded to know what was going on with his son.

Frankie explained what was going on with AJ and noticed the anger building in JR's eyes.

"David Hayward is near my son? That quack will kill my son just like he killed his daughter." He tried to push Frankie out of his way.

"JR you need to calm down. David's not actually operating on AJ he's only there to give his medical opinion. Besides you have no right to AJ right now JR. Now sit down and let me take you upstairs to get that hand X-Rayed." Frankie stood in JR's way asserting his authority.

JR stared into the doctor's eyes wishing he could punch that smug look off his face. He knew if he did that there was no way he was going to be able to get away from here and get to his son. After a few intense moments between the two men JR sat down in the wheel chair and let the orderly take him upstairs. As they made their way upstairs JR thought of ways to get away from Chief Hubbard and his pain in the ass son and find out what the hell Marissa was letting those quacks do to his son.


	38. Chapter 38

"Well Hello beautiful."

Greenlee looked up to see Ryan standing in the door way. She put the magazine she had been reading. "Ryan!"

Ryan walked over and sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her up to him their lips meeting.

"Ryan what are you doing here? I thought you had meetings with Zach all day?" she asked as they pulled away from each other.

"_Making sure I walk in on you and Leo sharing a moment like the one I saw last night_." Ryan thought to himself. "Zach and I were at the office and all I could think about was you. It was either stay at there with the bearded man or hang out in the hospital with my beautiful wife."

"And you chose your wife?" she smiled at him.

"No, I went with the bearded man, you were a close second though. Zach made me leave when he got, I think a dirty, text from Kendall" he winked at her as they both started laughing.

"Well I should tell you if I had to choose between you and Zach and his beard I'd go with him to."

"Oh you would, would you? I guess I'll have to keep far far away from you."

"Jealous are you?" she gave him a mischievous grin.

"You know it baby." He leaned back in and kissed her. "How would you like to get out of this room for awhile? I'd love to get you out of the hospital but the best I can do is a little field trip."

"And where do you have in mind?"

"If told you it would ruin the surprise." He had a mysterious look in his eyes.

"OK let's go!"

He leaned down and picked her up. Holding her safely in his arms has he many times before.

"Shouldn't you be getting a wheel chair?" she asked.

"Nope I haven't held you in my arms for awhile I'm going to enjoy what little time we get to spend this close. Besides your physical therapists says you need to start walking more so when we get downstairs you're going to earn your surprise."

He walked her out of the room and headed for the elevators. She held tight to his neck as the rode the elevator down to the pediatric floor. When the doors opened he lowered her to the ground and placed his arm around her waist offering her support. She did the same and the two walked down the hall together.

Half way down the hall she noticed they were near the waiting room she turned to Ryan, "Can we stop and see if Bianca and Marissa are here. I know they're waiting on news of AJ's surgery."

He nodded his head and guided her into the waiting room where they found Marissa and Bianca seated in the corner hold tight to one another's hands.

Marissa looked up as they entered the room hoping it was the doctors with news about her son. She was surprised to see Greenlee and Ryan entering the room, "Greenlee you're walking!" she exclaimed happy something good was finally happening to someone in the town.

"Well shuffling but I'll take it. Any word on AJ? Bianca told Leo and I about the surgery yesterday." Greenlee sat next to the two women with the help of Ryan.

"Angie came by about an hour ago and said the surgery was progressing as expected but they still have awhile to go." She squeezed Bianca's hand as she thought about her son in the OR.

Ryan knelt in front of the two women, "Marissa I know you've heard this before but AJ's a tough little boy. He's got a lot of people out there who love him. And he's got a lot of people, myself, included praying for him."

Marissa placed her hand on the man's cheek, "Thank you Ryan. I know how lucky my little boy is very lucky to have so many people that love him…" her voice trailed off.

"But you're still sitting here scared to death?"

She nodded her head upset with herself for not having the faith everyone told her she needed to have.

"That's normal Marissa. I can't imagine how I would be if that was Emma in there. If it was me in your shoes I don't think I would be as calm as you are. As a parent you hate to see your child in any kind of pain."

"I hate that I can't do anything to make him better. As his mother I should be able to make him feel better. I feel like I'm failing him as his mother." Marissa admitted.

Bianca looked at the other woman, "Marissa you're the best mother that little boy could ask for. And you're doing everything a parent should do to make sure he gets the best possible care."

"Marissa why don't you and Bianca come with Greenlee and I. We were just on our way somewhere that will cheer you up and give you some hope." Ryan suggested.

The two women looked at each other for a moment. Marissa looked back at Ryan, "I don't know what if the doctors come to give us news about AJ."

"I'll let the nurses know where I'm taking you so they can let the doctors know where to find you."

Marissa nodded her head in agreement. The three women watched as he left the room.

Bianca turned to Marissa and Greenlee, "You know Marissa when we get married…"

"When we get married?" Marissa interrupted.

"Yeah. I knew the first time we kissed we were going to be together forever. So when I finally get to marry you do you realize that Greenlee and Ryan will be family?"

Greenlee giggled at the thought, "Are you ok with being my cousin by marriage?"

"It's defiantly not as weird as you being my step-mother" Marissa joked.

The room sat quite for a moment as they all pondered that thought and then they busted up laughing. Ryan walked in to find them in a fit of laughter. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah as my mother" Marissa joked pointing to Greenlee.

Ryan looked confused as Greenlee told him it was an inside joke. He shook his head and told them he had spoken with the nurses and they were all set.

The two couples walked down the halls of the pediatric ward. At the end of the corridor the turned down another hall and stopped in front of a bay of windows.

For a few quite moments that stared into the window's mesmerized by the babies sleeping on the other side.

"The night of the shooting when everyone was in surgery I came up here." Ryan started to explain, "Seeing the newborns showed me how faithful God can be. In the midst of tragedy there is hope for the future. These babies prove that."

Bianca thought back to the night that Gabby was born, "I remember giving birth to Gabby during the tornados. All around us was destruction. We lost some great people that night" she thought back to loosing Babe, "We almost lost Kendall but in the middle of all that was new life. Gabby was this little ray of hope after so much loss."

As they stood entranced by the new life in front of them Ryan turned to Greenlee. "Greenlee I think it's time you and I had a child of our own."

She stared back at him speechless.

**A/N This chapter didn't turn out quite the way I imagined it but I hope everyone enjoys it anyway. I would have scrapped the chapter and tried something new but this sets up future chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Thanks to all the people who read this. If you get a chance please Review even if you have something negative to say it helps me know if what I'm writing is working for you guys or not.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N First off sorry this is so late. I was a day ahead and up until last night. Second there will not be a new chapter tomorrow due to some personal stuff going and not being a day ahead any more I don't have a chapter ready. This is more of a filler chapter so I don't go so long with out posting something new. I will have a new chapter up on Sunday.**

**Lastly I hope my readers will induldge me for just a moment (if not skip all the bold words and to find the newest chapter). Like other's on FanFiction I started writing this after what I felt was a very dissapointing Finale. I was inspired both by the lame ending they gave AMC and by another story on here, After the First Shot (which if you're not reading that one you should it's really good much better than this one I think). In that story my fav. character died the night of the shooting. I wrote this one to keep that character alive and then started coming up with my own version of what could have haappened. As I stated a few chapters ago this started out as a Greenlee and Leo story but was changed to help all of us AMC fan's deal with the time between the finale and when the show was going to come back online. As many fans may know AMC was bought by Prospect Park and was supposed to start online in January. According to news reports P.P. has decided to put plans to bring AMC back on hold and focus on OLTL. As a AMC fan this news wasn't shocking given what little news P.P. released about the show but was still hard pill to swallow. There are reports they hope to have it online by mid 2012 but given everything that has happened with the show this year I'm not optimistic about that happening. With all that said I plan on continuing this for a few months as I have some ideas already in my head. Past January I don't know if I'll be able to continue or not we shall see. Hopefully I am able to come up with some new ideas and storys. I know how hard it is for us fans to not have our favorite show on the air and how much stories like this one and the other stories on Fan Fiction help with the loss of the show and in someway make up for the way the show ended back in September.**

**Thank you once again for reading this story and all the comments that I have gotten. Knowing that people are reading the story and having someone review has helped me keep going with this even when the writers block get's bad. And now on to the story:**

The two couples stood in silence. Bianca couldn't help but notice the shocked look on Greenlee's face. It wasn't the look on Greenlee's face that was bothering her. In Greenlee's eyes Bianca could not only see but feel the desperation and pain Greenlee was feeling at what should have been a simple request.

The tension inside the hallway was felt by everyone but Ryan, who couldn't seem to understand why Greenlee wasn't more excited about having a child. Bianca placed her hand on Marissa's back and started to guide her out of the hallway, "Guys we're going to go to the chapel we'll see you later.

Greenlee nodded her head at Bianca and gave her a thankful look.

Marissa followed Bianca away from the other couple. She looked at Bianca confused about what had happened back there. "Bianca I'm surprised Greenlee's not more excited about having a baby."

Bianca looked at her surprised by the statement, "What?" she tried to keep the tone of her voice low as not to show her anger at Marissa.

Marissa noticed the tension in Bianca's voice, "Well you know those two have been together off and on for so long. And Greenlee went to great lengths to keep Ryan from finding out Madison was pregnant. I just figured it was because she wanted to give him a child. I know she's still recovering but it's not like Ryan was saying to go make a baby right then and there."

"Wait. Don't you know?" Bianca asked.

"Know what?"

"Wow. Sometimes I forget you haven't always been around. I'll try and make a long story short. A few years ago Greenlee got pregnant. Ryan was scared he was going to be a bad father so he faked his own death thinking it would help Greenlee and the baby. Unfortunately Greenlee miscarried. The doctors said she would never be able to carry a child to term." Bianca knew she was leaving out a lot of the drama that had surrounded Greenlee and Ryan's baby but this wasn't the time or place to go over what had happened all those years ago.

"Oh my God. I didn't know. Poor Greenlee. So Ryan suggesting having a baby dug up a lot of buried emotions." Marissa now understood the look in Greenlee's eyes.

"Yeah it did. I'm really surprised Ryan would even bring it up. He knows what she went through and everything she did after the miscarriage to try and have a child. I mean that's the whole reason Spike is even here." Once again Bianca saw the confused look on Marissa's face, "Sorry another long story one of these days remind me to tell you the whole mess."

Erica and Jackson walked down the hospital corridors. They had been having lunch together at the Valley Inn when she asked him to come with her to sit with Bianca and Marissa. They had been spending as much time together a possible trying to get back what they had lost. Some days were easier than others but there were still times when the pain was as fresh as the night she had chosen her own dreams over their love.

Erica saw Bianca at the end of the hallway and grabbed Jackson's hand and led him towards her daughter.

"Bianca darling what are you two doing down here?" Erica was surprised to find them near the nursery and not in the waiting room or in the chapel.

"We were with Ryan and Greenlee looking at the new born babies. It was Ryan's way of trying to cheer us up and get my mind of AJ's surgery." Marissa chimed in.

"Greenlee's down here?" Jackson asked concerned. He knew she had physical therapy earlier and didn't think it was a good idea for Ryan to be dragging her all over the hospital when she should be resting. He was tired of having his daughter stuck in this damn place and didn't want Ryan's exuberance to cause her to have any setbacks. "Maybe I should go down there and see them."

Bianca grabbed his hand and pulled him back before he could go down the hallway, "Ryan and Greenlee asked for a few minutes alone." Marissa looked at the girl wondering why she was lying to Jackson but kept her mouth shut. "Marissa and I were just headed to the chapel why don't you guys join us?"

Erica agreed and the three women turned to head towards the chapel. Jackson stayed glued to the floor as he stared at the hallway leading toward the nursery wanting to know what was going on between Ryan and his daughter. Erica turned back to Jackson, "Jackson she'll be fine." She took his hand into her own and they joined Marissa and Bianca.

Marissa opened the door to the chapel and was surprised to find the room full of people. Everyone who had been at the party that fateful night was there now praying for her little boy.


	40. Chapter 40

Greenlee's hand clung to the windowsill of the window that looked into the nursery. Bianca and Marissa had left her alone with Ryan. She kept hearing his words repeat in her head over and over again, "It's time we had a child of our own…a child of our own….a child of own….a child…" Her legs threatened to give out below her with each word racing through her mind. She her knuckles turned white as she stared back at him.

"Ryan…I can't." she finally whispered.

"Come on Greenlee imagine a little girl with your big brown eyes. Emma would have a little sister finally or even another little brother." Ryan kept telling her how great a new child in their life would be. How they would be a family with Emma, Spike, and the new baby. As he talked he paid no attention to the look in her eyes or he would of seen how are this conversation was for her. He just kept going on and on.

She couldn't take it anymore, "RYAN! I can't!" she screamed at him. He stopped mid sentence shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Greenlee….Greenlee I know Dr. Madden said you would never be able to carry a child to term. But Greenlee he lied to a lot of people. He only helped women get pregnant who he thought were worthy of a child. Maybe he lied to you Greenlee. It's time we saw another doctor got a second opinon." He got more and more excited with each idea that came out of his mouth.

"Ryan…I…" she tried to put the thoughts racing through her mind into words. She remembered the last night she carried that child. The hope that was growing inside her and then….then in one awful night her baby was gone.

"Greenlee I know what you're thinking." He interrupted her not letting her get her own thoughts out, "What if the doctor says Dr. Madden was right? What if you can't carry a child? Greenlee there are other ways to have a child we could get a surrogate. Pay another woman to carry our child."

Her eyes shot up at him. If suggesting her have a child wasn't painful enough now he was suggesting a surrogate again. "No Ryan I can't…I can't…I can't…" she shook her head back and forth anger and hurt building up within her. She couldn't hold on anymore. Her legs gave out under her the sudden stress on her body wouldn't allow them to hold her up any longer.

As her body collapsed to the ground she let everything that was going on inside of her. "Ryan you don't get it. You don't understand what it was like. What I went through." She felt the tears leaving tear stains along her cheeks.

Ryan had watched her legs give out and tried to stop her from falling to the ground but had been just a breath too slow. He kneeled down next to her and tried to pull her next to him. She pushed him away and lashed out at him claiming he didn't know what it was like to lose a child. "Greenlee I know I wasn't there with you when you lost our baby but I know what it's like to lose a child. I was with Annie when she miscarried our child. I had fallen in love with that baby even after a few short weeks." He then thought about his baby girl Sarah, "Greenlee you saw what kind of pain I was in when Madison and I lost our daughter."

"Ryan I know you loved those children and I know how much it hurt you but Ryan you weren't there when I lost my child. You abandoned me. You were there with Annie and Madison. You loved those children. You didn't love their mother's but you stood beside them. You abandoned me and my child. You left me to believe you were dead. I lost everything you my baby. Kendall tried to give me something back and then that child that I watched grow and fell in love with was ripped from me to."

"Greenlee…" He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him. His heart broke as he saw that raw pain in her eyes. He knew he was the cause of that pain. "Greenlee I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you baby. I left you and I'll regret that for the rest of my life and I'll never leave you again. I know part of you is afraid if we try and have another child together I'll leave you again. But baby I promise you that won't happen. I will do everything to protect you and our child." He picked up her hands and held them to his lips trying to comfort her.

Greenlee looked at him she wanted to trust him but the pain inside her was as real to her today as it was when he left her, when she lost that baby, when Kendall took her child from her. She didn't want to have this anger and hurt and resentment inside of her but she couldn't seem to let it go. She pulled her hands away from him. She hung her head, "I'm sorry Ryan I can't…I won't go through that again. I've lost so much Ryan. I lost Leo. I lost you. I lost my babies. I lost myself for so long I almost forgot who I was. I lost a year of my life. In my own hurt and anger I almost killed Spike in that car accident. I broke Kendall. I hurt Aidan and David because of my love for you. I won't go through pain like that again Ryan." She lost it all over again. She couldn't hold back the tears she started to release all the pain she had held in.

Jackson hurried down the hallway where he and Erica had run into Marissa and Bianca. He knew his daughter had been with them and hoped that she was still here. There had been something in Bianca's eyes that told him something was up with his daughter. He could tell in the tone of her voice that Bianca was holding something back. With Bianca, Marissa, and Erica in the chapel with the rest of Pine Valley he snuck away.

He approached the end of the hallway and turned the corner. As soon as he turned that corner his eyes fell upon the body of the person sitting on the floor. He saw her sitting on the floor her knees pulled to her chest. Her back resting against the wall. Her arms were folded on top of her knees and her head rested on top. Her shoulders rose and fell with each sob that escaped her lips. He could hear her trying to catch her breath. His son-in-law sat up on his knees next to her just staring at her.

Jackson ran up to her, "Greenlee! Honey what's wrong?" He placed his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. He watched as her head moved from side to side as she tried to tell him she was fine.

"Ryan what happened?" he turned to the other man.

"Nothing…" was all Ryan could get out.

"Nothing? This doesn't look like anything. Greenlee talk to me." He lifted her head so that she was looking at him. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. Beneath the tears and her blood shot eyes he could see the pain deep inside her.

"Ryan go get a Doctor!" he screamed at the young man next to them.

Greenlee shook her head, "No, Dad I don't need a doctor." She finally spoke to him.

"Greenlee where are you hurt? Did you fall and hurt your back?" He prayed that whatever had caused her such pain was something physical that could easily be fixed.

"No." she shook her head.

Jackson turned back to Ryan, "Go find a wheelchair we'll take her back to her room." He tried to keep his anger at bay until he knew what had gone on before he got there.

Ryan kept watching her not wanting to leave her like this. Reluctantly he stood and started to leave. Before making his way back down the hallway he turned back to the father and daughter sitting on the floor in front of him. He hated that he had caused her such pain.

Jackson sat down on the floor with his daughter. He pulled her close to him almost sitting her on his lap like a little girl. He held her head close to his chest her tears soaking his shirt. "Greenlee?" he said simply.

"I can't dad…I can't…." she cried.

"You can't what?" he knew she was trying to tell him something.

"I can't….give him….what he wants'" she said slowly. "He wants'….a…child."

Everything made sense to him all of a sudden. The pain in her eyes, he knew he had seen that look before. He held her a little tighter trying to offer her some comfort as he knew his words wouldn't be enough.

David stood looking down at his Grandson. The surgery had lasted longer than they had anticipated. The damage to his heart had been more extensive than they had thought based on the ultrasound they had done the night before.

David had stood back and watched the surgery unfold trying desperately to ignore the screaming in his head that told him to take over the surgery. He was a surgeon and standing back watching other people save someone's life was so hard for him. He needed to be in there using his skills.

When things got difficult in the O.R. he stood back and let Griff use the skills he had been taught. He walked the Pediatric Cardiologist through one of the more difficult parts of the surgery. They had worked together as a team to save his life.

Now hours after the surgery started David stood alone in the room with his Grandson. He knew Marissa was waiting to hear from the doctors about the surgery but he couldn't seem to pull himself away from the strong little boy that lay before him.


	41. Chapter 41

Bianca sat in the waiting room watching as Marissa paced back and forth across the room. The surgery had gone on longer than they were told and Marissa was getting more and more worried with each passing second. Bianca had gotten her to sit down for a moment but Marissa had been so anxious for news that her legs shook uncontrollably and she couldn't keep her eyes off the doorway.

All around Bianca were the people who loved AJ. Adam and Brooke sat in the corner holding each other's hands. Bianca could hear Brooke's comforting words to the older man. Krystal sat a few chairs away her eyes darting from the sight of her daughter pacing back and forth and to the doorway hoping the doctors would come with good news soon.

Colby sat with her mother praying for her nephew. She had struggled these last few weeks with what her brother had done. She went from hating him to feeling sorry him and right back to hate every time she had seen him in their home. If AJ didn't make it out of the surgery she didn't know how she could ever forgive him for all the pain that he caused.

Tad and Dixie sat at the edge of the waiting room drinking coffee and talking quietly to one another.

Kendall and Erica sat on either side of Bianca trying to convince her that everything was going to be alright. Bianca smiled at them she loved having them with her but she knew as well as they did that the words they spoke were just empty words. No one could say for sure that the little boy was going to make it out of the surgery or even go on to live a full life. They had all learned the hard way that just when everything is perfect and life can't seem to go wrong the earth moves or an angry man pulls a gun on people. Life in Pine Valley meant that with every moment of happiness came a price, That price was always higher than they wanted to pay and this time that price of happiness couldn't be a seven year old boy.

The waiting room frozen as they could hear the faint sound of footsteps coming towards them. Every time a nurse walked by or a doctor ran through the hallway towards one of the patient rooms their world stopped as they watched for a familiar face.

The footsteps echoed through the halls as they came closer and closer to the waiting room. The seconds clicked slowly on the clock behind them as they waited. As the sound approached the silent room the steps became slower and stopped just outside of the room. Marissa stood near the door waiting for those footsteps to enter her world. She could hear the person just on the other side of the wall take a deep breath in before turning the corner and entering the room.

The first thing they could see was the green scrubs that so many doctors wore around this place. A stethoscope hung carelessly around the doctor's neck. They all knew who he was. He was a miracle worker that they had all accused of playing God at one time or another. Now they counted on him to play God one more time.

Marissa looked into her father's eyes. This was one thing she shared with him. It was like she was looking into her own dark brown soulful eyes. Instantly she saw the pain and anguish in those eyes. She looked at his face and watched as he tried to form the words she so desperately didn't want to hear.

"I'm...I'm so sorry…" he shook his head hating to be the one telling her.

"No…no…no you're lying David. You're lying!" she screamed at him. "It's not too late. Leave and come back when you can tell me the truth. Don't you dare lie to me again" she pleaded with him not wanting his words to be true.

"I wish I could turn around and make this all go away." He fought hard to keep his own grief at bay. Right now it was about his daughter not him. "Marissa I'm so sorry. They did everything…"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!NO!" She ran up to him and began to pound her fists on his chest screaming at him at the top of her lungs.

Everyone in the room sat in shock. They couldn't believe that a little boy who just a few weeks ago was running down the soccer field in his new blue uniform could be gone. AJ was always such a bright happy little boy it didn't seem possible that he could be gone from this world.

Krystal stood to pull her daughter off of David but could only managed to hit the ground knees first as the grief over took her body.

Bianca looked at Marissa though her tear filled eyes. She stood slowly and walked over to the woman screaming at her father. She wrapped her arms around Marissa stopping her from hitting David. She pulled her back away from him.

"Marissa…." She could find no other words to say to the woman.

"No Bianca he's wrong. David's wrong. He's got AJ stashed somewhere in this hospital. He wants to take AJ from us. We can't let him do that." Marissa looked at David with hate filled eyes.

David stood there trying to stay strong for her. Her words cut through him like a knife he would never hurt his daughter and grandson…never. He knew she needed someone to blame and he was the one standing in front of her trying to tell her that her son was gone.

"Marissa," he placed his hands gently on her shoulders "Griff and the other doctor did everything they could. They tried so hard to save him. He was so strong he fought hard. His heart stopped three times in there and he kept coming back…but…" he wanted so bad not to finish the sentence. He wanted to walk out of the room and come back in and tell her that her son was in recovery and she would see that cooked smiled of his again. That he would smile up at her with those big blue eyes. But he couldn't tell her that he had to break her heart all over again. "But the last time he was too weak. His heart couldn't take the stress anymore. They tried to start his heart over and over again. They tried everything they could."

She heard the words that came from his lips but she refused to believe him. It wasn't possible that just a few hours ago he was downstairs telling her about his nightmare. She was holding him close to her heart while he slept. She had felt his heart beat. She had watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. You don't go from being so alive in one moment to gone the next. She looked around the room at all the people around her. She could see the tears in their eyes. She heard their soft cries. She wanted to laugh at them for crying over something that was obviously a lie.

David Hayward was notorious for lying about people being dead. Maria Grey, Dixie, Greenlee, Stuart, all were thought to be dead but all of them were found to be very much alive thanks to him. He had to be lying about AJ to, he just had to be.

Marissa's could feel Bianca's arms wrapped around her. She could hear the sound of a whisper in her ear but she couldn't process what she was saying. Over and over in her head she heard David tell her he was sorry.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at the voices in her head, "He's not gone. Where is my son David! Bring me my son!"

David stood in the doorway unable to move. He wanted to do what she asked to bring her son to her. He wanted to make all her pain go away but all he could do is stand there and stare at her.

Marissa continued to scream at him refusing to believe her son was gone.

Angie Hubbard had just been told the news of AJ's death and had run to the waiting room. As she ran down the hallway she could hear the woman's screams for her son. They cut through her and brought back the memory of losing her own little girls. She could see David standing there broken over the loss of his Grandson and the pain his daughter had to bare.

Marissa saw Angie walk into the room. She saw the sorrow in the woman's eyes. Angie was the last person who would lie to her about something like this. She knew how it felt to love a child and have them leave this world. She had lost her baby girl Ellie during child birth and then had the daughter she fed and clothed and loved taken from her. She would make David tell the truth she would get her son back.

"Angie make David get my son. He's got him hidden." She begged the doctor. "Please Angie my son needs me."

Angie chocked back a sob at the young woman's desperation. There was nothing in this world that she would love more at this moment then to give Marissa what she wanted. To save her from the pain she was going through. She slowly approached the girl and placed her hand lovingly on her soft cheek. "I'm so so sorry Marissa. AJ's gone."

Marissa collapsed to the ground with Bianca still holding tightly to her. Angie sunk down to the ground with her holding the girls hand as she sobbed. The truth had hit Marissa like a ton of bricks. The little boy that she didn't give birth to but still called her son was gone. Her sobs turned to screams.

As Marissa accepted the truth that her son was gone the people of Pine Valley sat in tears. They cried for the little boy who would never run through the park again or kick a soccer ball. They cried for the wounded mother screaming on the floor. They also prayed to the God that had taken that innocent little boy from them. They begged him for an answer of why a loving God would take someone so pure and innocent from this world.

David stood watching as his daughter mourned her son. She sat on the cold floor rocking back and forth. Her face covered with her hands as she screamed into them. She screamed out for her son begging for God to bring him back to take her instead.

He couldn't take it any longer he couldn't watch her go through that pain. He turned and ran down the hallway towards the elevator. He paid no attention to the nurses' standing the hallway hugging one another trying to hold back the tears. He ran past patients who were looking out of their rooms trying to find out where those screams were coming from. He could feel a blood curdling scream cut through the hospital. He could feel the pain and anguish deep inside his soul as that scream cut through him. He pounded on the "UP" button on the elevator needing to get far away from this place. He paced back and forth waiting for the doors to open. He heard her scream again and again. He had to place his hand on the wall to stop himself from falling to the ground as the screams cut through his heart.

Mercifully the doors finally opened and without paying any attention to the people exiting the elevator he tried to rush in. He ran right into a blond man stepping off the elevator.

Leo stepped off the elevator and right into his brother. "David?" he asked as the sounds of a woman's screams engulfed him.

"He's gone Leo. I let my Grandson down." With those simple words David allowed the grief to over take him and he collapsed to the ground sobbing.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N Hi guys sorry about the delay in chapters. I never enteded to take so long between chapters espcially leaving this where I ended them in the last chapter. Enjoy the next chapter:**

JR lay back as they X-rayed his hand. He tried to think of ways to get away from the Police officer that was sitting on the other side of the wall. He had overheard Angie and Jesse's conversation about his son and he needed to find out what was going on with him.

As the machines turned off and JR waited for an orderly he thought of every conceivable was to get away from his shadow. He could try and over take the officer maybe slam his head into a wall...but that would just get him in more trouble. Maybe he could tell the officer he had to use the bathroom and then….no that wouldn't work either there are no windows in the bathroom and besides it was a long fall from this floor to the ground. He could try and run away from the officer but that could just end up getting him shot. Maybe when he got back to the ER that incompetent Dr. Frankie Hubbard would leave him alone long enough to find a pair of doctor scrubs and he could sneak around the hospital unnoticed.

A voice cut through his thoughts, "Alright Mr. Chandler that's it. I'll get these films to Dr. Hubbard as soon as their processed." The X-ray tech helped JR down from the table and watched as the man sat down in the wheel chair. He pushed him into the hallway and stood next to JR wondering where the officer could be.

JR couldn't believe his luck the officer assigned to him seemed to have abandoned his post now he just needed to get the X-Ray technician to leave him alone.

As if God heard his request another orderly wheeled another patient up to them. The technician couldn't wait with JR anymore and told him to wait there for the officer.

JR laughed at how trusting the man was. Once both the orderly and the X-ray tech left him alone in the hallway he stood up out of the chair and made his way down the hallway. He could hear voices coming towards him and quickly ducked into one of the rooms.

He realized his good fortune when he found himself in the laundry room. He dug out a pair of clean scrubs and changed quickly. He looked out the door to make sure the coast was clear and then made his way towards the pediatric floor.

Down stairs Frankie stood in the middle of the exam room waiting for someone to return JR. He had just gotten the films back on his hand and thought for sure JR would be back in the room before he got there.

"Franklin where's JR?" Chief Hubbard's voice entered the room.

"I don't know Dad. His X-Ray's came back I'm waiting on your man to bring him back down. He should have been here already."

Jesse got a concerned look on his face and quickly pulled his cell phone from his jacket. He waited impatiently for the other person to answer. "Officer Rollins where are you with Chandler?" He listened to the young officers' frantic response. "What the hell were you thinking? I'll deal with you later." Jesse pressed the end button on his phone then got on the radio to all the units in the hospital, "I need a lockdown of Pine Valley Hospital. JR Chandler has escaped custody. Get me two units to the Pediatric waiting room I want a detail on Marissa Chandler and Bianca Montgomery."

"What happened Dad?" Frankie looked confused.

"Your orderly left JR in the hallway alone and my officer felt it was ok to take a break while waiting for him. He's nowhere to be found. I need to get upstairs." Jesse ran out of the room towards the elevator.

Bianca held tight to Marissa as the young mother laid her head in Bianca's lap. Her sobs had turned to soft tears as she mourned the loss of her son. Krystal sat next to the two women her hand gently caressing her daughters back.

Brooke held tight to Adam as the older man held his head in his hands. All he could think about was his grandson. That bright ray of light that had brought him so much joy these last few years was gone and it was his own son's fault. Frustrated and angry Adam stood up and ran out of the waiting room Brooke close behind.

Adam made his way down the halls and stopped in front of the chapel. He desperately wanted to go in there but something stopped him. Brook stood and watched the older man stand in front of the chapel doors just staring at them waiting for something to happen.

"Adam? Do you want to go in?" she asked him softly.

"No."

"It might help."

"What might help?" the anger began to fill him.

"Talking to God."

"Talking to God?" he spat out, "The same God that I begged and pleaded with to protect AJ? The God that promised us he would never give us more than we can handle? That God Brooke? Or should I talk to the God that everyone says is so loving and gracious! That God? How about the God that took my Grandson from me! How about I deal with him." Adam began to yell.

He pushed the doors to the chapel opening the doors. As he stared in he wanted to break something he needed something to unleash his anger on. He could see the Chaplin turn towards them. Without a second though he grabbed the Chaplin by his collar. "This is your fault! You and your Damn God!"

Brooke rushed over and tried to removed Adam's hands from the Chaplin. "Adam let him go!"

Adam shook the Chaplin and kept asking him Why over and over again.

The Chaplin was used to people like Adam. He was a recent transplant from New York City. His first assignment as Chaplin had been at a Hospital just blocks from ground zero. He had started just two weeks before September 11. He learned very quickly not to take family members reactions personally. Everyone handled grief differently. Women tended to go from denial to sorrow while men often turned to anger. He had come to Pine Valley shortly after the shooting had taken place but the second he arrived in this town he knew they had seen pain.

He lifted his hands and placed them on top of Adams wrists trying to comfort the old man standing before him. "Adam" he said calmly, "Is there something you would like to talk about?"

Adam shook him again, "Your God took my Grandson. I prayed and I prayed and I prayed and he still took him."

The Chaplin moved his hand to Adam's shoulder. Each person he had encountered in a hospital Chapel at one point or another felt the same anger and despair that Adam was feeling. "I'm sorry for your loss Adam." In this case there were no other words that would provide this man with any kind of comfort.

Adam slowly let go of the other man's collar. He collapsed into the pew. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault God took my Grandson. I failed my Grandson because I turned my own son into a monster." Brooke held tightly to the man she had come to love so deeply as he allowed the grief to overtake him.

Adam's shoulders moved up and down as he sobbed. The Chaplin placed a hand on Adam's shoulder and he prayed for the older man, "Father I lift up Adam to you. He has a experience a loss so great that no person should ever have to face. It's time like this Lord that we don't understand you or your plans. We don't understand why a loving God would take a young boy from his family. Father I ask that you help Adam understand that this is not his fault that you didn't take his Grandson from him because of anything he did."

Adam was not a man who ever showed his emotions. To show your emotions was to show weakness and Chandlers were anything but weak. But there with just the Chaplin and Brooke he broke down begging God for an answer to a question that could never be answered, "Why?"

Jesse made his way down the hallway of the Pediatric floor. He could hear each of his footsteps echo beneath him. It was eerily quite as if everyone on this floor was afraid to make a sound or even take a breath.

He turned the corner and saw Angie leaning over the nurses' station her head lowered into her arms. He walked up to her and placed his arm around her shoulder, "Baby is everything ok? Was JR here?"

She looked up at him and instantly he knew. He saw her tear stained cheeks fresh tears threatening to break the surface of her eyes. He could see the pain and anguish in her chocolate brown eyes. He barely whispered to her, "AJ?"

She nodded her head confirming his worst fears. He pulled her close to him as she buried her face in to his chest crying for the little boy no one could save.

Marissa held tight to Bianca seeking some comfort in her loving embrace. She couldn't understand how things had gone so wrong so fast. One moment she and Bianca were melding their families into one mixed family filled with more love and joy than they had ever imagined. Then they were fighting for their lives and their family. Now one of their children was gone how were they going to get past this she wondered to herself.

"Bianca I need to be with my son." Marissa finally said to the other woman.

"Marissa not yet it's too soon."

"No" Marissa insisted "I need to be with him he can't be alone." Marissa pleaded with the other woman. "He hates to be alone."

"Ok 'Rissa let's go find Angie." Bianca pulled the other up off the floor and held her hand tightly as she led her out of the room.

Erica watched as her daughter stayed strong for Marissa. She saw that undeniable strength in her that only the Kane women possessed.

Bianca and Marissa walked hand in hand to find Angie. They were surprised to find her with Jesse. They watched as the two dropped their embrace and turned towards the women.

"I'm so sorry Marissa," was all the Jesse managed to say to the young red head.

She could only nod her head at him. He opened his arms to her and pulled her in to a deep embrace. He had no words of comfort to offer her he could only hold her and pray this was enough to give her a list a bit of comfort.

Marissa closed her eyes as the older black man held her tightly. His embrace reminded her so much of her adopted father's hugs…safe and warm. She opened her eyes and saw the form walking towards them.

A young man in green scrubs made his way down the hallway. His mouth was covered with a surgical mask and his hair covered in a surgeons cap. He had tried to conceal his identity from everyone but she knew better than anyone those hate filled eyes coming closer and closer to her.

She let out a soft gasp. Jesse backed away from her turning toward the stranger. He watched as JR tore the mask off his face.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON!" He screamed at them. "What did you do to my boy?"

He walked closer and closer to them the anger boiling inside him as they wouldn't tell him what he needed to know. Suddenly he saw the look in Marissa's eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Jesse watched as the young man came towards them. He was surprised when JR stopped just a few feet away from them. Then he heard a familiar clicking sound. He quickly felt for his gun not finding it in its holster. He turned slightly looking at Marissa.

When Marissa saw JR walking towards them she quickly took Jesse's gun without him noticing. She saw JR come closer and closer to them. She heard the anger in his voice as he called out for her son. The son he was responsible for killing. She check to make sure the gun was loaded the slowly raised the gun to him. She aimed the gun at his chest.

Bianca watched in horror as Marissa pulled the trigger.


	43. Chapter 43

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic language. If that offends you don't read it.**

Marissa squeezed the trigger and waited for the sound of gun fire to ring out around her.

JR watched in horror as his ex-wife pulled a gun on him and pointed the gun at his chest. He watched her finger squeeze the trigger knowing this was going to be his last moments on earth. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain.

As he stood there waiting to die the world became void of all sound but the soft sound of the clocking ticking by in the background. He could hear each second tick by not knowing which tick would be his last. He heard the gun click and braced himself for his last breath. The sound of gun fire never came. He opened his eyes again. There was no bullet in his chest, no blood seeping from his body.

"You stupid bitch! What the hell were you thinking?" He screamed at her as he felt the cool hair wash over his legs. His pants were wet from the fear he had experience just moments before.

"No, no, no!" she shook the gun not understanding why he still stood before her.

"If you're going to shoot someone make sure the safety is off!"

Marissa couldn't believe she didn't check the officer's gun for a safety. Of course Jesse would make sure his gun was secure. She took the safety off and pointed the gun back at him her arms shaking.

"You don't have the balls to shoot me you stupid whore!" he walked closer to her daring her to pull the trigger again.

"You think I won't shoot you? You think because I'm not hiding behind a wall like a fucking coward I won't shoot you? You killed my son you bastard!" she fought hard to keep her emotions under control.

"What the hell are you talking about?" her words cut through him she had to be lying his son couldn't be dead.

"You told us over and over again you wouldn't let you son be raised by some lesbians. Well JR you got your damn wish he's not going to be raised be anyone. Because of you he'll never laugh or play or go to school ever again."

JR didn't believe her. It wasn't possible his son wasn't dead. "You lying bitch!" he spat out. "You and everyone else in this town is trying to keep me from my son. Where the hell is he?"

Angie and Jesse watched the scene before them their eyes shooting from JR to Marissa both scared she would do something that for now would offer her some comfort but would cause her more pain then she could imagine. Angie stepped forward slightly turning towards JR.

"JR I'm sorry to tell you this but AJ is gone. His little heart gave out during surgery." Her gentle voice cut through the tense moment.

"No…no…no…it's not possible." He looked back at Marissa, "What the hell did you do?"

"What did I do? What did I do?" she pointed the gun back at him, "You took my son from the warm safety of his bed. He was safe asleep with his new sisters and you took him and put him in car with you. You drove him around town while you got drunk. You left him in the car while you went and tried to kill his mother. And then you drove away like a coward and got in a car accident that caused him to get sick. And now…now….he's….gone!" she threw all his misdeeds that night back at him.

"I did what I did to protect my son and my family. You destroyed him turned him against his family. You were going to make him some pansy rather than the Chandler heir he is!"

"Was…" she shot back.

"Shut up! He's not dead! I'm going to find my son." He turned to walk away. "AJ….AJ….AJ WHERE ARE YOU DADDY'S HERE AJ!"

"Don't you dare move again JR or I swear to God I'll kill you. You stay the hell away from my son!"

Bianca knew Marissa was dangerously close to using that gun and she couldn't let her do that. She walked up behind the other woman placing her hands on the girls arms trying to get her to put the gun down.

"Marissa honey you don't want to do this." Her soft words whispered in Marissa's ear.

"Yes, yes I do Binx. He deserves to pay he does. He killed my son it's his fault AJ will never be a part of our lives. He hurt the people we love. That's what he does Binx he hurts people it's time for him to pay he can't go around hurting people anymore."

"Your right 'Rissa he does deserve to pay but not like this honey not like this. There's no justice in this." Bianca tried to appeal to the lawyer inside Marissa.

Marissa laughed, "Justice? Like anyone in this town ever get's justice through the courts. JR will find some slick lawyer to get him off."

"I won't let that happen, Marissa. I promise you I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't get away with this." Jesse finally broke his silence.

Marissa could feel her hands shaking has she continued to hold the gun on JR ready to at any minute pull the trigger for real this time."You can't promise me that Jesse."

Jesse's head hung down in shame he knew she was right so many people got away with crimes because of some lawyer who get's time off on some technicality.

"Baby doll don't do this," Krystal's soft southern accent reached out to Marissa who for the first time saw Krystal and the others watching the scene unfold. "Please baby doll don't make a mistake you'll regret."

Marissa was surprised to hear Krystal call her baby doll that had been her special name for Babe, "Mom" she managed to choke out, "He killed my son he killed my AJ."

"I know he did but this isn't what AJ would want. Think about how you want to honor and remember your little boy. Think about what your sister would want."

Krystal's words started to make an impact on Marissa as she thought about her little boy. As scared as AJ had been of his father over the last few months he still loved him. She thought of the little boys innocent prayers at night asking God to protect his daddy and help him to stop drinking.

Her hand shook as she lowered the gun just a little bit her resolve weakening.

JR's laughter cut through her thoughts and caused the gun to go right back to aiming at his chest. "You stupid Bitch. You stand here and blame me for all this when you and I both know AJ is dead because of you. You let those doctors cut up my son."

"No your wrong. He was going to die without the surgery."

"You don't know that for sure do you. You took some doctors word that he might die without it but maybe he would have gotten better on his own. Admit it Marissa it's because of you my son is DEAD!" He screamed the last word at her.

"NO NO NO NO I Loved my son. I would have died for my son." She wanted so badly in that moment to shut JR up for good to end this pain in her heart. Her finger pressed against the trigger begging her mind to pass through the doubt she was having and pull that trigger.

"Marissa," David's voice came from somewhere behind her. He walked up to her with Leo close behind.

"Go away David. I don't need you here."

"Yes you do Marissa. I'm probably the best person here to help you. Marissa I know better than anyone else to want to make someone pay for the pain they've caused. I also know how it feels afterwards."

"I bet it feels great! To finally make someone pay for hurting the people you love." She smiled as she thought of shooting JR.

"Your right it does feel great." He started.

"See you admit it. Listen to him JR the King of Revenge agrees that killing you is the right thing to do." She interrupted.

"No Marissa let me finish. It feels great at first but then you realize that getting pay back doesn't bring your child back. It doesn't make the pain go away if anything the pain is worse. Listen Marissa I know better than anyone else what it's like to lose a child and try and make the people I felt were responsible pay for their deaths but all it did was make me an angrier person. And honey that's not you."

"How do you know David? Maybe I'm more like you than we thought."

"No 'Rissa your not." Bianca's voice cut in. "You're not like David. You're a kind loving woman. You're a gentle person who even when JR was going after us still loved him and cared for him. You're not a killer you're just angry right now. Please baby put down the gun. Don't cause yourself any more pain than you have to."

Tears streamed down her eyes as Bianca pleaded with her. "Binx I'm sorry I can't do that. I can't…I can't let him get away with this."

"Please Marissa you don't want to accidently hurt someone else do you? What if you shoot the gun and your hand moves and someone else is hurt?" Bianca tried to reason with her.

"No one else is going to get hurt Binx."

As if by magic Jackson came around the corner with Greenlee and Ryan the three stopped in their tracks a few feet behind JR. If Marissa turned the gun just the right way she could hit any of them.

Jackson didn't know what was going on at first he just saw the crowd of people. And then he saw the gun. His thoughts went back to the night of the shooting. Seeing his daughter hurting knowing he wasn't there to protect her. He stepped in front of her shielding her from any on coming bullets that could come from that gun. He wouldn't let her get hurt again.

"Marissa honey what's going on?" Jackson asked innocently.

"Go away Jackson." She yelled at him. She didn't want to hurt anyone else.

"I can't do that. I'm involved now Marissa. Why don't you tell me what's going on maybe I can help."

"You can't help Jack. You can't. This bastard killed my son and now I'm going to kill him. So please get yourself and Greenlee out of here before someone gets hurt."

"Ryan I want you to get my daughter out of here." Jackson spoke to his son-in-law.

"No Dad I'm not leaving without you." Greenlee was as afraid for him as he was for her.

"Ryan please," was all Jackson would say.

Ryan gently pulled Greenlee back into the hallway making sure she wasn't hurt nor would she see if Marissa accidently hit her father.

"You need to leave to Jackson. This isn't your fight." Marissa begged him to leave.

Jackson walked closer to her, "Sure it is Marissa. I know my child wasn't killed by him but I could have lost my daughter. I could have lost my niece or even the woman I love. I won't pretend to know the pain your going through right now honey but this won't make you feel better."

Jackson stood between JR and Marissa.

"Please Jackson move. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Marissa honey you don't really want to hurt either of us. You just want someone to hurt the way you're hurting right now." He put his hand out placing it on top of the gun. "Please honey let me have the gun. I promise you I will do everything in my power to make JR pay for what he's done to us."

Marissa slowly let go of the gun letting it drop into Jackson's hands. She started to collapse to the ground but Bianca caught her before she fell to the ground.

"You stupid Bitch. You should have killed me when you had the chance. When I get out of this mess I'm coming after you and everyone else in this town. You'll all pay for what you've done to me and my son. I'll kill every last one of you when I get the chance." JR's hatred spewed out on everyone.

Jackson turned around and pulled JR close to him by his collar, "You come after anyone that I care about and I swear to God son I'll use this gun on you myself."

Jesse pulled JR out of the hallway and towards the ER as the man shouted about getting his own revenge.


	44. Chapter 44

Jackson walked into Greenlee's room and instantly saw the relief on her face.

"Thank God. What were you thinking Dad?" she reached up and hugged her father holding him tight.

Jackson pulled away and sat on the edge of her bed, "I'm sorry honey. I saw that gun aimed at JR and all I could imagine is Marissa getting startled and that bullet hitting you. I wasn't there to protect you that night and I will be damned if I'm not there to protect you again."

Greenlee was quiet for a moment as she contemplated having a father that cared about her enough to step in front of a bullet for her. "Dad why was JR there and why was Marissa holding a gun to him?"

"You didn't hear what they were saying?" Jackson looked confused.

She shook her head, "When I saw that gun I froze. It was like being stuck in an elevator. Everything went silent all I could focus on was the gun."

"I don't know why JR was there I imagine he was looking for AJ." He started.

When Jackson said AJ's name Greenlee knew instantly what would drive Marissa to pull a gun on JR. "No, please Dad don't tell me. It's not possible." She shook her head praying it wasn't true.

"AJ didn't make it through the surgery. Marissa understandably blames JR." Jackson held her hand.

"Oh my God. When is all this pain going to stop Dad? First the party and now…" she couldn't bring herself to say the words. Greenlee remembered losing her baby and how hard that had been she couldn't contemplate the pain that Marissa was going through right now.

David sat down at his desk leaning back finally letting a breath out. The sounds of the heart monitors screaming out echoed in his mind. They had just closed the young boy up thinking the surgery was a success when his heart stopped. He could see Griff pounding on the boys chest. He saw his little boy jump off the table when they shocked him. He heard to monotones tone indicating the lack of a heart beat. He remembered his knees hitting the ground when Griff pronounced the time of death. It seemed impossible for his Grandson to be gone.

"David?" Leo sat across from David worried about his brother.

"I'm ok Leo. Why don't you go find Greenlee?" David wanted to be alone.

"She's got Jackson and Ryan. Right now you need me more than she does."

David laughed, "Ryan. That putz he's exactly why you need to be with her right now. If you're not careful you'll never get her back."

"Do I want my wife back sure but I can't ignore the fact that she's got years of history with Ryan. I can't come back in to her life and expect her to just leave him."

"You're a fool brother. If you only knew what's gone on between those two." David was more than happy to fill Leo in on what had happened.

Leo held his hand up, "Listen it's not your place to tell me about her life that's something she and I need to talk about. Now stop trying to change the topic talk to me David."

"You want to sit here and talk about how I let my Grandson down? How once again I let down someone I love. Is that what you want to talk about Leo?" He hated to yell at his brother but he couldn't contain the anger he felt.

"David it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"Can't I Leo? You weren't here you have no idea what I've done. My father killed himself I stood there and watched him put the gun to his head and I did nothing. I begged you to help me and kept you from Greenlee and we both know how that turned out. Our mother almost got you killed because of me. Mine and Anna's daughter died because I couldn't do anything to fix her. I left my daughter alone with the Chandler's I wasn't around to save her after the tornado's. I hurt Greenlee in ways I never thought possible. God is punishing me for all the bad I've done in my life. Careful Leo stay around me and you'll end up dead for real."

"David…" Leo started.

"No Leo get out of here. GO! Stay away from me!" David pointed his finger at the door pleading with Leo to leave before he got hurt to.

Leo pulled his brother into a hug, "I'll never give up on you David you should know that by now."

Tad opened the door for Dixie they both entered the dark house solemnly. The day had started with hope and now it ended in sorrow.

Blue light emanated from the living room. The girls were laying on the coach with Opal watching a movie.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kathy saw them entering the house. She ran into their arms Jenny close behind.

Dixie and Tad held tight to their girls savoring the moment with them.

"Well ya'll are just in time. Kathy and Jenny just finished watching Tangled I was just getting ready to put them to bed. Why don't you two wait down here I'll put these two to bed and we'll talk." She reached out her hand to the little girls.

"It's ok Mama I'll put the girls to bed." He picked Jenny up and held tight to Kathy's hand as they walked up the stairs.

As Tad took the girls up stairs Dixie told Opal the news about AJ. She went over the events of the day. How they had all prayed for that little boy but it wasn't enough. God still took that boy from them. She told her how heart breaking it was to hear Marissa's screams. Opal listened in horror as Dixie explained how Marissa almost shot JR. How it was Jackson that finally got through to her. Opal and Dixie held tight to one another's hands as they prayed for AJ, Marissa and the Chandler family.

Upstairs Tad laid the girls in their beds. Pulling the covers over their pajamas. He sat down on Kathy's bed and pulled out one of his favorite bed time stories, "I'll Love you Forever". He read the story to his girls drinking in this moment with them. By the time he reached the part of the story where the young boy turned nine his girls were fast asleep. He closed the book and stared down at their sleeping forms.

He bent down over Kathy kissing her softly on the forehead, "I'll love you forever," he whispered in her ear. He turned and looked down at little Jenny holding tight to her teddy bear. He rubbed his finger along her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'll like you for always," He turned toward the door. He stopped at the wall bending down and turned on their princess night light. Before opening the door he turned back to them, "As long as I'm living my babies you'll be." He finished the page he closed as turned away from his sleeping girls to join his own mother.

Marissa and Bianca stood in the middle of the hospital hallway. Bianca had held Marissa tightly in her arms since the moment she gave that gun to Jackson. She could feel her shirt being soaked by the woman's tears but she didn't care she wanted Marissa to feel her love in this darkest moment of her life.

With the hallway empty except for Angie Marissa pulled away from Bianca and turned to the doctor. "Angie I'm so sorry."

Angie walked over to the two women, "Oh baby you don't have to apologize to me. I can only imagine the pain your feeling right now. If you need anything, and I mean anything you just let me know."

"Angie there's something you can do for me." Marissa grabbed the woman's arm before she could leave them.

Angie nodded at her, "Angie can you take me to see my son?" Marissa needed to see him one last time before…before the funeral.

Angie turned to the nurses' station and picked up the phone. She told the other person on the line they were on their way down.

Angie motioned for the two women to follow her. They walked quietly down the corridors taking the elevator to the surgical ward. She stopped in front of one of the rooms and opened the door for them. She waited outside as the women went inside.

Bianca held tight to Marissa's hand as the young woman walked towards the still form lying on the table. Her arm fell as Marissa let her go. She stood back and let Marissa have this time with him.

Marissa stared down at the little boy lying before her. She thought back to holding him that morning protecting him from a bad dream promising to never leave him. She placed her hand in his shocked by how cold he was.

A sob escaped her lips as she laid her body over his, "Oh AJ honey you're so cold." She rubbed her hands along his arms trying to warm him up. "Bianca he's so cold he needs a blanket. AJ hates to be cold." Tears streaked down her eyes as she looked around the room for a blanket.

Bianca found a blanket on one of the counters and brought it over to the woman. She watched as Marissa wrapped the little boy in the blanket wishing there was something she could do for both of them.

"There you go honey, snug as a bug in a rug." Marissa wrapped the blanket tightly around him. She ran her hand through his blonde hair. She looked down at him, "I think their wrong Binx he's not gone. Look at him he's just sleeping. He just needs sometime to wake up."

Bianca looked up at Marissa's hopeful face, " 'Rissa…."

"No don't say it Bianca. He's not gone." She turned back to her little boy refusing to believe he was gone. "AJ honey it's time to wake up. Come on baby wake up for mommy." Marissa shook his body gently begging him to open his eyes.

Bianca couldn't watch her any longer she put her arms around her, "He's gone 'Rissa. Feel his chest." She placed the young woman's hand on top of his chest over his heart holding her had there, "There's no heart beat honey. Feel his face baby…"

Marissa placed her hand on his cheek and felt how cold he was. His face was white as snow. There was no beat of his heart under his chest. No breath came from his lips. He would never laugh with her again. He would never bring her flowers he picked at the park. He would never graduate from high school, or get married, or have children of his own. She leaned her body over his and cried for the little boy who would never experience life.

Bianca let her have a moment alone with him. She stood in the back of the room making sure to no interrupt them as the tears streamed down her face.

Marissa climbed up on the table with AJ holding him close to her. "Oh baby Mommy's so sorry. I did everything I could to protect you but I failed." She rocked him back and forth singing him soft lullabies' as the tears streamed down her face. She was unable to stop the tears from flowing.

"You know baby Grandma Krystal gave me a diary that was your Mommy Babe's. She wrote about how much she loved you and how she used to read you stories at night. I know you're with Mommy Babe now. She'll protect you forever. You make sure to give her a big hug and kiss from me." She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes holding tightly to the little boy.

"Goodnight room, goodnight moon, goodnight cow jumping over the moon, goodnight light and the red balloon, goodnight bears goodnight chairs, goodnight kittens goodnight mittens, goodnight clocks and goodnight socks, goodnight little house and goodnight mouse, goodnight comb and goodnight brush , goodnight nobody goodnight mush, and goodnight to the old lady whispering "hush".

She fought back the sob that threatened to escape her lips long enough to finish the story Babe had read him every night before bed, "goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere." She managed to whisper in his ear before giving in to the grief.

_'Goodnight Moon' by Margaret Wise Brown and 'I'll Love You Forever' by Robert N. Munsch were both used in this chapter._


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N Once again I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. Retail is a crazy place this time of year. Between Black Friday, our christmas party and hiring and then school it's been hard to sit down and write. Thankfully all that is over and I can update more often again. **

Greenlee sat up in her bed looking at the cover of the newspaper. AJ's smiling face stared back at her. The news of his death had spread through Pine Valley like a wild fire. It was hard to believe that such a loving little boy could be gone from this world.

"You look like you could use a friend." A familiar voice cut through her thoughts.

"Leo! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with David?" she smiled up at him so glad he had come to see her.

"David's well David's David. He's burying himself in work to escape his thoughts. I can't get him to talk about AJ or how he's feeling. He kicked me out of the house and told me not come back until I had come to see you." He said as he sat down next to her. "So when are they letting you out of here? Haven't you been here long enough?"

"Angie said if I promised to take it easy and follow Doctor's order's she'd let me out of here tomorrow."

"And you agreed to be a good girl?" he gave her a mischievous smile.

"Of course! You know me." She answered in her most innocent voice.

"Haha obviously Angie doesn't know that you live to break the rules." Leo leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees staring in to her brown eyes.

She smiled back at him. It was just like Leo to find a way to make her smile even in the worst situations. She could help but noticed the smile on his face as he stared at her, "What?"

Leo shook his head, "Sorry I love to see you smile."

"There hasn't been much to smile about lately has there?"

"I guess not Greens." That sat silently for a moment. "How's Ryan? I saw you guys the other day it looked pretty intense is everything ok?" He tried to sound supportive.

"Um…yeah Ryan's good. When did you see us?" Greenlee wondered why Leo would join them if he saw her.

"When AJ was in surgery. You guys were down by the nursery. You looked upset so I didn't want to interrupt." He explained.

"Oh yeah that. Ryan wants to have a baby." She blurted out without even thinking.

Leo was taken aback. He had held out some hope that there was a chance for the two of them but now they were talking about babies. Babies meant a future for them. "Wow! A baby! That's great Greens. I'm happy for you two" He tried his best to sound happy for her and not give away the fact that his heart was breaking.

"What are we so happy about?" the sound of Kendall's voice interrupted their conversation.

Both Greenlee and Leo turned and watched as Kendall and Zach joined them.

Kendall noticed the strange look on both their faces. Greenlee looked upset and Leo…well Leo's face said he was happy but his eyes told a different story.

"Well is anyone going to tell me what we're celebrating?" Kendall prodded wanting to know what was going on with her best friend.

"I'm getting out of here tomorrow." Greenlee said as Leo blurted out, "Ryan and Greenlee are going to have a baby."

Kendall and Zach looked back and forth between the two of them not sure what to say.

Zach finally walked over and pulled Greenlee into one of his infamous bear hugs, "Well it's about time you got out of here."

"No kidding. I'm tired of running Fusion alone. I expect you back at work first thing Monday morning." Kendall joked with her as she stared at Leo not really sure what to do with what he told them.

"Please I'll be stopping by Fusion right after I'm released tomorrow. I need to see what kind of mess you've made with the place." Greenlee and Kendall had spent the better part of their business relationship trying to outdo the other it was that fire and passion that had made Fusion the powerhouse it was.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? Should you be with Bianca and Marissa and the kids?" Greenlee wondered.

"Um…Marissa wasn't ready to come home and see the girls so Bianca took her to the Valley Inn. When I talked to Bianca this morning she was taking Marissa to the funeral home to make arrangements." Kendall explained solemnly.

"Poor Marissa. Has anyone told the girls about AJ yet?" she asked.

"No. I told Bianca I'd tell them but it's something she and Marissa need to do. It's been so hard at home the girls keep asking when AJ's coming home. We can only come up with so many distractions. Right now the boys are with Ryan and the girls are with Corinna. Bianca's going to take Marissa by the house later on and they're going to tell the girls."

"That's not going to be an easy conversation." Leo thought about how hurt Miranda and Gabby would be when they learned about their friend who was supposed to be their brother.

"No it won't be. Ryan kept Emma home from school today to tell her."

The room fell silent. No one sure what to say. They all grieved over the loss of AJ but could only imagine how the children would handle such news.

Zach saw the tears in both Kendall and Greenlee's eyes wanted to put a smile on their beautiful faces even if it was just for a moment. "What did one shark say to the other while eating a clownfish?"

Greenlee and Kendall looked at him. "This tastes funny!"

Greenlee rolled her eyes and laughed in spite of herself. "That was lame Zach."

"Not as lame as some of the ones you came up with in the bomb shelter. But it did get you two to smile didn't it?" He placed his arm around Kendall.

"Wait? Bomb shelter?" Leo looked confused.

Greenlee laughed, "It's a long story. Let's just say it's an experience that ruined our dreams of ever going into standup comedy."

Zach laughed, "And you call my jokes lame."

They talked and joked around with one another ignoring the white elephant Leo had brought into the room when he brought up Ryan and Greenlee having a baby.

Leo looked down at his watch and realized another moment to be alone with her had passed. Finding out about her past without him and telling her what had happened to him was going to have to wait until another day. "Greens I gotta get going."

"So soon?" She looked disappointed.

"Yeah David can't be left alone too long. He always seems to get into trouble."

Leo kissed her on top of her forehead and said his goodbyes to Kendall and Zach. Moments after he left the room Zach followed him leaving the girls alone.

"Greenlee?" Kendall asked tentatively as she sat on the end of the bed. "What was Leo talking about? You and Ryan are going to have a baby?"

Greenlee looked down at her hands ashamed she had told Leo about her conversation with Ryan. She knew that hurt him but she didn't get a chance to tell him the whole story. "Leo saw Ryan and I the other day in front of the nursery. We were having a pretty intense conversation and he was worried."

"And.."

"And I told Leo that Ryan and I were talking about having a baby."

Kendall gasped, "Greenlee!"

"Kendall you and Zach came in before I got a chance to tell Leo everything. I don't even know why I brought it up. Maybe because it's still fresh in my mind. He doesn't know that I can't carry a child."

"Ok forget about Leo for a second. Who's idea is it to have a child?"

"Ryans."

"What the hell is Ryan thinking?"

"I don't know Kendall. He kept going on and on about it being possible that Dr. Madden lied. Or that we could find a doctor that could help me carry to term. He even suggested getting a surrogate." Greenlee noticed the look on Kendall's face she was sure it was the same look she had when Ryan had brought up having a child.

"I can't go through all that again Kendall. I can't and he doesn't get it. He kept pushing and pushing and pushing. If my Dad hadn't shown up he would have kept at it."

Kendall hugged her friend as they both thought about the events that had taken place when Greenlee had gotten pregnant.

Zach ran down the hall after Leo. "Du Pres! Wait up!"

Leo stopped and turned around, "Zach?" he asked confused.

"Why you leaving? Kendall and I could have left given you and Greenlee sometime alone."

"No, it's ok. It's probably better that I'm not alone with her." Leo said sadly.

"What do you mean? She always looks so happy when you're around."

"Yeah well I'm sure her husband would rather I not hang around especially when he's not around."

"Forget about Ryan." Zach didn't hide the contempt in his voice for Ryan Lavery.

"How can I? That's her husband and they're going to have a child together." Leo turned to walk away not wanting to talk about this with a stranger.

Zach grabbed the other man's arm, "Wait? You don't know? She hasn't told you?"

"Told me what Zach? Is there something wrong with her?"

"Look Leo all I can say is don't give up on her. You two need to talk. Boy do you two need to talk. She needs to tell you what happened after you died and I have a feeling you need to tell her a few things to."

"The one time we talked about that night she lost it. I don't want to hurt her all over again."

"If you want to keep any hope alive for the two of you I suggest you guys talk and do it soon Leo."

Zach turned away from him remembering that night at the Casino an idea formulating in his mind.


	46. Chapter 46

Bianca pulled her black BMW into the gravel drive way pointing the car towards the large two story house. It was a warm inviting house with a wraparound porch and soft blue shutters. It sat in the middle of a large field with a grove of trees nestled in the back. At first glance it looked like a small family home if not for the sign in the drive way they wouldn't have known it was a funeral home. Bianca had chosen this place because it didn't look like a funeral home. As hard as this time was they needed to celebrate the life of the little boy they had lost. Marissa needed to be somewhere that would allow her to mourn her son but remember the life they shared at the same time.

She stopped the car in front of the house turning the engine off. Bianca squeezed the hand she had held the entire drive. "Marissa?"

Marissa had been silent during the car ride. She didn't want to be here it wasn't right planning a funeral for her son. When she woke up this morning she prayed that it had all been a bad dream that she would turn over and see Bianca sleeping peacefully next to her. They would be in their new home the sounds of the children waking up would invade their quite moment together. As Marissa laid in the bed in the hotel she closed her eyes and imagined that intimate moment with Bianca she could see their children running into their room laughing as they climbed into bed. Marissa hated to wake up to make that dream go away. Now sitting in Bianca's car sitting in front of the funeral home it was all hitting her. To have a funeral meant it was all real that AJ would never come home they would never be a complete family.

"Marissa?" Bianca asked again as she stared at the silent woman sitting next to her.

Marissa turned and looked into Bianca's concerned eyes.

"Baby we need to go in." Bianca said softly knowing this was the last place that wanted to be.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment silence surrounding them. "I can't Binx, I can't." Marissa dropped the woman's hand. She pushed the car door open and climbed out. She felt the cold air sting her face. Winter was fast approaching the air felt of the impending snow fall. She pulled her coat tighter around her body and walked away from the funeral home away from Bianca. She couldn't be here. She couldn't plan a funeral for someone who had barely had a chance to live.

The gravel crunched under her shoes. It was a long walk back to town but didn't care. Walking in heels down a gravel road sounded a lot less painful than what Bianca wanted her to do.

She heard the sound of the car door slam closed and the sounds of a pair of feet running towards her. "Marissa! 'Rissa wait!" Bianca's voice called after her pleading with her to stop but Marissa kept walking faster and faster.

Bianca ran after her friend and lover. She knew the pain that was in Marissa's heart she had felt that same pain years ago. She also knew no amount of running would make help her.

Marissa could feel Bianca growing closer and closer to her. As fast as she tried to get away she knew before long Bianca would catch up to her. She wasn't surprised when she felt the familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Bianca please don't…" Marissa kept her back to the other woman.

" 'Rissa you need to do this." Bianca's encouraging voice whispered in her ear as she put her arms around the woman.

"Binx I can't….I can't do this..." Marissa started, "I can't go in there and pick out a casket for my little boy. I can't give them his favorite suit….he loved that suit Binx. He was so proud to wear it to parties he said he looked like his Daddy in that suit." The tears she tried so hard to keep inside found their way out. She felt the warm tears streak across her face.

"How do I do it Bianca? Can you tell me how I'm supposed to go in there and tell those people how to prepare my son for his funeral and to be put in the ground forever? Damn it Bianca it's not fair! It's not fair. Why did my son have to die? Why do we have pick out a casket for him now he was so young and innconet. I shouldn't be deciding between the blue casket or the black casket. Or what type of fabric to use. He should be home with our girls fighting over what cartoon to watch or in the back yard playing soccer. If I go in there Binx it will…it will…" she stopped.

Bianca pulled Marissa close to her, "It will what baby."

Marissa stood in silence not wanting to admit what she was thinking. The only sound around them was the wind blowing softly and leaves of the tree's blowing. Marissa breathed deeply, "If I go in there…if I…if I go in there it will mean…it will mean he's really gone." Marissa finally admitted.

Bianca had expected Marissa to say that she had felt the same way when she thought she had lost Miranda. She turned Marissa around so the woman had no choice but to look at her. She gently whipped the tears from her cheek, "I know this is hard for you 'Rissa. If you don't go in there and honor your son it won't change anything. I'm sorry honey but he's gone."

"No…" she half said half sobbed. Marissa's mind told her Bianca was right that AJ was gone that nothing would change that but her heart her heart refused to believe it her heart wanted to believe that this was all a bad dream that they would go home and find AJ playing with Miranda and Gabby.

"Please Binx I can't do this. I can't. Just call Adam please."

Bianca noticed a circle of benches in the middle of the lawn. She took Marissa by the hand leading her to the benches where the two women sat together. "Baby I know this isn't the same but you know about what happened after Miranda and AJ were born. I believed my daughter was gone. I'll never forget Kendall telling me that we had lost her. I remember hearing this inhuman scream. I didn't know it then but that was me screaming crying out for my daughter. Like you I couldn't believe she was gone that the child I had carried for nine months and fallen in love with was gone. Kendall and Uncle Jack did everything they could to protect me to shelter me from that pain. But I had to go through it 'Rissa. One night I went back to the place where I believed I had lost her. It was one of the hardest things I had to do. There was a memorial that people had built in her honor people from all over had come to honor my child. In that moment looking I heard her 'Rissa I swear I heard her crying out to me. It was one of the most difficult moments of my life. Now I know what I went through is different because in the end Miranda was still with us but I still had to go through the same pain that you're going through right now. Baby I know this is hard for you but you have to do this. You have to honor your son. And no matter how hard it is honey you have to find a way to say goodbye."

"I don't think I can do it Binx. Adam should do it he loved AJ so much." Marissa continued to fight preparing to say goodbye to her boy.

"Yes Adam loved AJ very much and he needs to say goodbye just like you 'Rissa but if you leave this up to him it won't be about AJ. Adam will make this about the Chandler's and how AJ was a great Chandler and would have made a great Chandler man. He won't talk about how every night AJ would talk to his Mommy up in heaven. Or how that sweet little boy would bring you home flowers every day after school that he was so proud that he picked himself. He won't talk about how he loved to play soccer and how he kicked that winning goal in first game last year. He won't remember how much he loved your mother's sundae's.

You are one of the strongest women I know 'Rissa and I'll be with you the entire time. I'll be right beside you holding your hand. I'll be there to wipe your tears and hold you while you cry. You need to do this baby not just for you but for AJ to. You need to show everyone what a sweet loving boy he was."

Bianca could see the tears flow freely as Marissa took in everything Bianca had told her. Marissa knew Bianca was right she needed to do this for AJ, for Babe, for herself as hard as this would be.

As Marissa's tears subsided Bianca stood up and offered her hand which was readily accepted. The two women walked hand in hand toward the funeral home.

"Binx?" Marissa said as they walked together.

"Yeah 'Rissa?"

"When we're done I think it's time we tell the girls." Marissa knew it would be easier to let Bianca do that on her own but they were a family and with Bianca by her side she could tell those innocent girls about the boy that was supposed to be their brother.

In the house an older woman watched the two women finally make their way inside. She had known from the moment Bianca had called her to tell her they wanted to use her funeral home. Funerals were never easy but when it was an older person there was some comfort knowing that the person had lived a long and happy life. When it was a child such as now the pain was raw. The woman opened the door for the two women warmly welcoming them in and helped them find the best way to remember the little boy whose life was tragically cut short.


	47. Chapter 47

Jackson stood alone in the court room. He had spent countless hours in courtrooms all over the world but this courtroom was where he had fought the cases that hit him the most. It was here he let Bianca's rapist walk away free. Just a year ago he stood next to his daughter as the guilty verdict was read. He had heard that word over and over again as she fell into the chair, GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY he had failed her just as had failed Bianca. He would never fail his girls again. He was going to hear those words again but this time it would be JR that would be staring down the barrel of a life sentence not his daughter. JR wouldn't go free to terrorize other's like Michael Cambias had. Jackson may not be trying this case but by God he was going to make sure JR paid for tearing his family apart.

Jack sat in the familiar chair at the Prosecutor's table. His elbows rested on the table his hands clenched together. He focused his sights on the jury box he imagined the twelve people that would finally give this town real justice.

He perked up as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He breathed in Erica's familiar scent.

"You left early this morning." Her voice was concerned.

"I needed to go for a walk."

"And you ended up here?"

"Habit I guess. Whenever I have a big case I end up here going over everything in my head over and over again."

"Jack you're not trying this case." Erica rested her hand on his offering some comfort.

"I know but the stakes are just as high. I can't let him hurt our family again."

"That's why I'm here Jackson." Nora walked into the court room.

"Nora," Jackson stuck his hand out to shank the woman's hand, "How are you?"

"Good Jack. How you holding up?" She looked at him concerned by the dark circles under his eyes.

"We're hanging in there. It's been a tough couple of days I'm sorry to say." The room was quite a moment as they all thought about the loss of AJ Chanlder. Jack put his hand in the small of Erica's back, "Erica this Nora Buchannan." He introduced the two women.

"Ms. Kane. I've heard a lot about you. I'm please to finally meet you." Nora politely greeted the shorter brunette amazed at how small this 'giant' woman really was.

"Please call me Erica."

Nora nodded her head and turned back to Jackson. The two lawyers began to talk about trial strategy and how Nora planned to keep JR off the streets of Pine Valley at least through the trial.

"I'm going to ask the Judge to hold JR over for trial but even with the heavy charges he's facing his lawyer is good and she'll use AJ's death and upcoming funeral to his advantage."

The sound of the courtroom door opening and closing stopped their conversation dead in its tracks. A short red headed woman in a finely tailored pant suit walked into the courtroom with the confidence only a lawyer of her stature carried.

"Good morning Mr. Montgomery, Mrs. Buchannan, and Mrs. Kane." She smugly greeted the room ready to show these back woods Pennsylvania hokies how things were done in New York.

"Diane…." Nora greeted the cocky lawyer from New York. She looked forward to showing this woman just how good a lawyer she was and send her and her Jimmy Choo's back to New York and the mob.

"Now Jackson Montgomery I know you're not trying to help try this case are you? Because given your closeness to the 'victims' involved it would make my job of getting a mistrial a hell of a lot easier."

Erica stared down the red head wanting so badly to wipe that smug look off her face. Who did she think she was to come into their town and question Jack.

"No Diane even though I'm not from the big city like you I still know my way around the law. I'm just here to watch your client get what he deserves."

"His freedom?" Diane quickly retorted.

The three lawyers stared at one another trying to get a read on the others. Much of a trial was trying to hide your hand from the others. This game of cat and mouse between lawyers was half the fun of a trial.

"Ladies and Gentleman please rise for the Honroable Miriam Pressman." The bailiff called out as JR stood silently next to Diane. Behind him Adam stood in his best suit for the first time in months he stood alone without the woman he loved.

Across from Adam stood Jackson and Erica. Jackson never took his eyes off JR the look in his eyes would have killed JR right there if it was possible. In the last row of the galley stood Pine Valley's Chief of Police. Jesse had waited for this day since that first shot rang out in the middle of the Chandler mansion. It was time for justice to be served and he was going to be here every day until that happened.

"Please be seated." The judge told the audience and waited as they found their seats. "Bailiff" she looked towards the officer standing to the left of her.

"We're here in regards to Case Number 545943 the People of Pennsylvania Versus Adam Chandler Jr. The People contend that on the night of September 23, 2011 Adam Chandler Jr. did knowingly and willingly enter the home of Zach and Kendall Slater and forcibly removed Adam Chandler III from the residence. That Mr. Chandler did enter the home of Adam Chandler Sr. and open fire on a room of people. The people are charging Mr. Chandler with the following: Charge number one the attempted murder of Marissa Chandler. Charge two the attempted murder of Angie Hubbard. Charge number three the attempted murder of Kendall Hart-Slater. Charge number four the attempted murder of Scott Chandler. Charge number five the attempted murder of Brooke English. Charge number six the attempted murder of Greenlee Lavery. Charges seven through twelve is the assault with bodily harm of victims in charges one through six. Charge 13 the kidnapping of Adam Chandler III. Charge 14 Possession of an illegal fire arm. Charge 15 Driving under the Influence. Charge 16 Involuntary Manslaughter in the death of Adam Chandler III." The bailiff finished reading off the laundry list of the crimes.

Judge Pressman turned to JR and Diane. "My my my Mr. Chandler you have been a busy man. Mr. Chandler please rise."

JR and Diane quickly stood in front of the Judge.

"Mr. Chandler you have heard the charges for which you have been accused how do you plead?"

"We plead not guilty on all counts your honor." Diane answered for JR.

"So noted." As JR and Diane sat down the judge continued, "Before we discuss bail are there any motions?"

Diane stood , "Yes your honor. The defense requests that the search of Adam Chandler's vehicle the night of September 23, 2011 as an illegal search."

"Objection your honor." Nora quickly stood up, "On what grounds do we have to throw out the search of Mr. Chandler's vehicle?"

"Your honor the search of Mr. Chandler's vehicle was not a part of the investigation into the shootings at the Chandler mansion. Mr. Chandler had been in a automobile accident and was not a suspect in the shootings at that time. There was no search warrant to search Mr. Chandler's vehicle. Furthermore the search of the vehicle was conducted by a Detective from the Philadelphia Police Department. Detective Fowler had no jurisdiction over Pine Valley making her search of Mr. Chandler's vehicle illegal."

"Your honor Detective Fowler was a Officer with the Pine Valley Police Department prior to accepting the position as Detective in Philadelphia." Nora started before being interrupted.

"Detective Fowlers prior position with the PVPD has no bearings on the search she conducted on September 23. She had no jurisdiction over an accident or shooting that occurred in her old precinct." Diane retorted trying to fight Nora.

"The defense would be correct if prior to Detective Fowler moving to the Philadelphia Police Department Chief Hubbard hadn't requested from both Detective Fowler's C.O. and the City of Pine Valley to grant Detective Fowler the same rights as an officer in the City of Pine Valley as that of their own Officers. Detective Fowler holds the same clearance to investigate crimes in Pine Valley as any officer on the cities payroll. Therefore the search of Mr. Chandler's vehicle was not an illegal search."

"Motion to throw out the search denied." Judge Pressman said simply.

JR knew this was a blow to his defense the gun they found in his vehicle was the only evidence that connected him to the shootings. Thankfully he and Diane had already discussed what they would do if the judge didn't throw out the search.

Diane stood up once again, "In that case your honor the defense wishes to change Mr. Chandler's plea from Not Guilty to Not Guilty by Reason of Mental Disease or Defect."

"OBJECTION" Nora jumped up pushing her chair back quickly as the legs scratched against the ground. "There is no evidence of Mr. Chandler having a Mental Disorder."

"Your honor Mr. Chandler has a known problem with alcohol. He is a recovering alcoholic. Court records as well as medical records will show that Mr. Chandler has a predisposition to alcoholism and that when he is drinking he battles with anger issues and has no control of his actions." Diane fought for her client.

"Your honor this is ridiculous. If you allow this type of defense than every criminal will say they were drunk when they committed their crimes and the alcohol made them do it." Nora fought back.

Judge Pressman thought for a moment before giving her ruling. She looked between the two tables finally resting on JR hating what she was going to next, "Mrs. Buchannan it is up to the Jury of Mr. Chandler's peers to determine the validity of his claims I will allow this defense. Are there any other motions?"

"No your honor." Both lawyers answered.

"Ok I'll hear the people on bail." The judge continued the proceedings.

Nora stood, "The people request remand."

"Your honor Mr. Chandler is a respectable member of this community with deep personal and family ties." Diane countered.

"Mr. Chandler has a trust fund as deep as the Pacific Ocean. Multiple planes at his disposal." Nora answered.

"My client will agree to surrender his passport as well as submit to Electronic GPS Surveillance. Your honor my client recently lost his only child. To hold him without bail would prevent him from attending his son's funeral and mourning the loss of his child." Diane toyed with the Judges soft side.

"Bail is set at 5 million dollars cash or bond. We will reconvene in two weeks for jury selection." The judge pounded her gavel on the table ending the proceedings.

Jackson watched in shock as JR hugged Diane and talked about posting his bail. It sickened the older man to know that he would be able to walk out of this court room and hurt his family again.

Before JR could leave the courtroom Jack grabbed his arm, "Stay the hell away from my family son or I'll make sure you never make it to trial."

JR just smiled at the older man and laughed as he walked away with Diane. Erica wrapped her arms around Jack's stomach trying to give them man some comfort afraid to admit she was just as scared for her children as he was.


	48. Chapter 48

Ryan leaned back onto the couch laying the phone down on the coffee table. The news that JR had made bail spread through Pine Valley. It seemed like the hits this town kept taking would never end. He had kept Emma home from school today with every intention of telling her about AJ but when Opal called and invited the little girl over for a tea party with Jenny and Kathy he had jumped at the chance to delay the seeing the heart break on his little girls face.

The mid afternoon shadows moved across the apartment as he thought of what he would say to Emma when she got home how he could comfort her after the loss of her friend and almost brother. He leaned forward resting his arms on his knees as the front door swung open.

Bianca held tight to Marissa's hand as the two women sat on the dark brown leather couch in the Slater home. The meeting with the funeral director had taken a lot out of the young couple. Marissa wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep for a week. If it weren't for their girls she would have done just that.

Marissa couldn't tear her eyes off the front door. She willed the door to open and the girls to walk in. She didn't want to tell them about her son but Bianca was right it was something she needed to do. With every tick of the clock she was losing her courage to face the look in their eyes.

Bianca squeezed Marissa's hand tightly as they heard the laughter of little girls on the front porch.

"DADDY" Emma ran across the room throwing herself into Ryan's open arms. Ryan pulled the blonde girl close to him savoring this moment holding his daughter. He never wanted to let her go and was disappointed as she pulled away.

"Look what I made Daddy!" She threw a large white paper in front of him with a picture covering the front.

"What's this pumpkin?" he asked as he looked at the picture.

"Miranda and Gabby came over for our tea party and they wanted to draw pictures for AJ." Opal's sweet southern drawl interrupted.

"I drew this picture for Greenlee." Emma announced proudly.

"Oh ok. Well sweetie why don't you run up stairs and hang up your coat up and then come tell me all about your picture."

Emma nodded her head excitedly turning to run up stairs. Her bright pink winter coat sliding off her shoulders as she stomped up the stairs.

"MOMMY! MARISSA!" Miranda screamed as she threw the door open. It had been days since she had seen either of them and couldn't hold her excitement of having them home. She pulled Gabby's arm as the smaller girl tried to keep up with her big sister.

Bianca pulled her girls into her arms, "Oh baby I've missed you." She breathed in their scent like Ryan savoring having her girls with her.

Miranda threw herself into Marissa's welcoming arms. As she hugged the little girl that was the smiting image of her mother her eyes closed tightly. With her eyes closed Marissa imagined it was AJ in her arms hugging her tightly before leaving for school in the morning.

"How's AJ?" Miranda's innocent voice cut through Marissa's day dream.

Bianca and Marissa looked at each other both trying to find the right words to say to begin this difficult conversation.

Dixie's voice gave them a brief reprieve from answering the child's question. "Don't forget your picture's girls." She held out the hand drawn pictures for Gabby and Miranda.

"Miranda had a great idea for everyone to draw pictures for AJ after the Tea Party." Dixie explained to the two mothers. She knelt down in front of the girls as they took their pictures. "It was great having you two over for a Tea Party thanks for coming over."

"You're welcome! Thank you!" both girls said in unison.

"Can we come over again?" Gabby asked.

"Of course you can. We'll figure out a day real soon. Now I have to go home can I have one of your famous hugs before I leave." She stretched arms out as both girls wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you again girls!" Dixie turned to their mothers, "I'll let myself out. I'll see you two later." She nodded knowingly at them.

Gabby ran over to her mother, "Mommy look at my picture!"

Ryan closed the door as Opal stepped into the elevator pressing the button to the garage. He heard Emma's voice calling to him to come look at her picture.

Emma climbed into Ryan's lap as he sat down on their couch.

"Wow Emma look at that. You did a good job." Ryan praised the little girl's latest masterpiece.

Emma began pointing out all the details of her picture, "This is our building" she pointed to the red square with smaller white squares in it. One square at the very top was yellow Emma explain that was their floor. "And this is Spike." Her finger pointed to the small figure standing next to a blonde girl.

"And who's that?" Ryan asked pointing a tall figure wearing what looked like a blue suit.

"That's you Daddy!" Emma squealed!

"So it is. I think the picture is much better looking."

"You're silly Daddy!" Emma laughed as she pointed at the last figure standing between Ryan and her. "This one's Greenlee. Daddy?" The girls voice questioned.

"Yeah honey?"

"Do you think Greenlee hates me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I wasn't very nice to Greenlee because I was sad that mommy was sick and couldn't take care of me."

"Oh Emma honey Greenlee could never hate you. She loves you just like she would if you were her own daughter."

Emma seemed relieved by his assurance, "Daddy do you think we could take this picture to Greenlee tomorrow? I bet she get's lonely in the hospital this will make her happy!"

"Well how about instead of taking the picture to Greenlee we bring Greenlee home to see it!" Ryan said smiling down at her.

Emma's head shot up, "Greenlee's coming home?"

"Yes she is sweetie. I talked to her doctor today and she says Greenlee is ready to come home with us. We have to be very gentle with her though."

"Can we have a party to welcome her home? We can invite Aunt Kendall and Uncle Zach! And Greenlee's Daddy will want to be there. And we can invite Miranda and Gabby and their Mommies!"

Ryan looked sad as the little girl go more and more excited about having a party. "Oh honey I don't think that's a good idea. Greenlee's still going to be very tired why don't we have Aunt Kendall and Uncle Zach and Greenlee's dad come over for a small welcome home dinner?"

"OK!" she said brightly "We can have a big party when AJ get's to go home!"

Ryan's eyes clouded over as he realized now was the time to break the news to her.

Bianca smiled down at Gabby as the little girl explained that her picture was of them at the park and they were running around playing tag. Bianca marveled at the little girls imagination as all she could see was scribbles of red, blue, yellow, purple, and pink crayons.

Miranda excited for her turn pushed her picture on top of Gabby's. "Look at mine Mommy!"

Bianca looked down at Miranda's picture, "Wow look at how good you've gotten Mimo!"

Miranda's smile grew as she heard her mother's approval she quickly grabbed the picture and handed it to Marissa wanting her to see the picture she had drawn for AJ.

Marissa looked down at the picture that lay in her hands. Marissa to was impressed by Miranda's drawing. She had colored the bottom of the paper green for grass. On each side of the paper were soccer goals. In the middle was a soccer ball. On one side stood a girl in a pink soccer uniform. She had long brown hair and a big smile on her face. On the other side was a taller boy with a orange soccer uniform his hair was yellow and his eyes the brightest color of blue that crayons were made of. The smile Miranda had drawn stretched across his face. On the boys uniform in place of a number was a sticker of a heart. Across the top Miranda had written 'GET WELL SOON! WE MISS YOU!'

"I put a heart sticker on there because Mommy told me that AJ's heart was sick so this will help his heart feel better right?" Miranda asked her two Mommies.

The happiness in the room seemed to be sucked out with that one comment. Both Marissa and Bianca's faces softened.

Marissa put Miranda's picture on the coffee table. She patted her knees motioning for Miranda to sit on her lap.

"Mimo. Gabby your mommy was right AJ was very sick. His heart was sick most…" Marissa delicately started.

"And the Doctors had to fix his heart?" Gabby asked?

"That's right honey. The doctors had to fix his heart quickly because if they didn't he would have gotten sicker. Aunt Kendall's friend Griff and AJ's Grandpa David worked very hard with another doctor to fix his heart. But…." Marissa struggled with the words that needed to be spoken.

"…but girls the doctors they tried so hard to fix AJ's heart but it was so….he was so weak that they couldn't fix him this time." Marissa finally let out chocking back a sob.

Miranda looked between her two mothers knowing from the look in their eyes what they meant but didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true. AJ was going to be ok he had to be. They were going to be a family just like Mommy promised.

"Are the doctors going to try and fix his heart again?" Miranda asking almost pleading with them not to tell her the truth.

Marissa wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Mimo the doctors can't fix what was wrong with AJ's heart. Honey AJ's gone." Marissa finally having said the words to the girls let the tears fall down her cheeks.

Gabby looked up her mother as she wiped her own tears from her eyes. She didn't understand why they were crying AJ was just gone. She looked over at her sister wanting to understand what was going on. Miranda looked upset like she wanted to yell at someone.

"Mommy?" Gabby looked up at her mother, "Where did AJ go?"

Bianca put her hand on the little girls back moving her hand up and down. It was an innocent question but Bianca knew Gabby wasn't understanding what they meant when they told her her brother was gone.

"Honey AJ went to heaven to be with God and the Angles." Bianca explained hoping it would make sense to the little girl.

"Can we go visit AJ?" Gabby's innocent words brought a fresh round of tears to her mother. The little girl didn't understand the tears. It seemed like a easy thing to do they could just get in the car and drive to Heaven and see AJ. If it was a long ride she could take a nap that would make the trip faster.

Miranda felt the anger inside her grow as her sister asked stupid questions. She jumped off Marissa's lap, "No stupid! You can't go visit AJ in heaven!"

"MIRANDA!" Bianca yelled at the girl.

Gabby looked even more confused. Her sister never called her mean names. She was a nice sister she played games with her and taught her things but now she was being mean and would let Mommy take them to see AJ."Mimo we could take AJ our pictures." She hoped this would make her sister happy again.

"You're so dumb Gabby! You only go to heaven when you die. AJ's dead and we'll never see him again." Miranda saw the colorful pictures on the counter. "AJ will never see our pictures Gabby and we'll never see him again." Miranda shouted as she tore up both hers and Gabby's pictures.

Gabby started to cry as she realized what Marissa meant when she said AJ was gone. She didn't want him to be gone she wanted him to come home with them. She wanted him to come back from heaven. And now her big sister was angry and doing mean things.

Bianca sat Gabby down on the couch next to her. She grabbed Miranda pulling her close to her, "Miranda stop honey."

"NO! You promised me mommy you promised we were going to be a family this time. You said the doctors were going to fix AJ and we were going to move into our new house and we were going to be brother and sister for real. You lied Mommy you lied!" Miranda screamed at her mother her anger overtaking the grief.

"Miranda honey. It's ok to be mad…"

"I HATE YOU!" Miranda spit at Bianca. Pieces of paper suddenly covered Bianca's lap as Miranda threw the torn up pictures at her. Bianca called out for her daughter as the girl ran out of the room.

As Bianca stood to go after the girl Marissa rested her hand on the other girls arm. "Bianca she doesn't mean that. She's just angry…I can relate. Let me talk to her."

Bianca could only shake her head and sit back on the couch pulling a crying Gabby into her arms.

Ryan held Emma as the little girl cried. He had tried to tell her as gently as possible that AJ was in heaven with Mittens and her mommy's babies. As much as he tried to soften the blow he couldn't take away his daughter's pain. Annie had promised Emma that one day AJ was going to be her brother and now he was gone.

Ryan rocker her back and forth as her tears subsided. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks kissing her on the forehead.

"Daddy?" her small voice finally asked.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Is AJ in Heaven like Greenlee was in Heaven? Is he going to come back one day like Greenlee came back?" Emma looked up at Ryan with hope in her eyes.

He took a deep breath in trying to find a way to explain Greenlee's miracle to the little girl and why they wouldn't experience the same miracle with AJ. "No, honey I'm sorry AJ won't be coming back like Greenlee did. Honey Greenlee went over a cliff and fell into a river…" he tried to explain the accident without scaring her. "Greenlee's Daddy and I and a whole bunch of people looked for her and we couldn't find her. When we did think we found her it was too late it turns out that wasn't Greenlee we found. David found Greenlee and kept her safe until she could come home to us."

"David is AJ's Grandpa right Daddy? Maybe he's taking care of AJ until he can come home to."

Ryan shook his head at the little girl, "No honey I'm sorry. David was at the hospital when we lost AJ with two other doctors. I wish AJ would come back like Greenlee did but honey AJ's gone."

Marissa knocked on the door to the Slater's playroom. Just moments before she had heard Miranda slam the door shut in anger. When she didn't hear Miranda's soft voice she pushed the door open.

"Miranda?" she found the little girl sitting on the bottom bunk looking at a picture frame trying unsuccessfully to keep her tears in.

Marissa sat down on the bed next to the girl placing an arm around her shoulders. She pulled the girl closer to her offering her comfort.

"What picture are you looking at Mimo?"

Miranda turned the frame so that Marissa could see the children staring back at her. Both AJ and Miranda stared back at her. The picture was taken on the last day of baseball season for the kids. Before their games Bianca had driven their family to their new house to show the kids where they would live as a family. Miranda and AJ had insisted on taking a picture together since they were 'Birthday Twins'. AJ's bright blue eyes pierced through Marissa as she looked at the little boy. His blonde hair covered with his Green A's hat. His smile stretched from ear to ear it was the famous AJ smile that Marissa loved to come home to. AJ had his arm around Miranda who in turn had her arm around him. Miranda looked so grown up in this picture. Her hair pulled back on a pony tail a Phillies hat covering her hair. Marissa couldn't get past how happy the children looked.

"Remember how mad AJ was when we found out I was on the Phillies and he was on the A's?" Miranda asked with a laugh.

Marissa nodded her head she remembered her son pouting around the house disappointed with the green and yellow uniform he had been assigned. Having Miranda get his favorite team to play on had made him even more disappointed.

"I had to go online and find out as much about the A's as I could and tell him all the cool things they had done." Marissa laughed.

"The only thing he cared about was that the A's used play in Philadelphia he used to brag to everyone that he played on the first team in Pennsylvania so he played for a real team." Miranda paused for a moment before looking up at Marissa, "Is it okay to laugh?"

"Oh Mimo of course it is. It's ok to laugh or to cry or to be mad. You want to know something honey?" Marissa watched as the little girl nodded her head, "When my Dad told me about AJ I was really mad. I was mad at my dad and the doctors but most of all I was mad myself. And then I got really sad. I'm still really sad. And that's ok. Honey I loved AJ very much and I'm going to miss him very much but I have to remember all the good things because if I don't I'll let the sadness take over and I won't be able to live my life. I won't be able to love your Mommy or move into our house or become your other Mommy.

AJ wanted those things for us as much as we wanted them. I know he would want us to become a family. So we'll cry and we'll be sad but we'll remember all the good times with AJ and how he made us laugh. You can't ever be afraid to tell you Mommy or I how you feel."

"Marissa I didn't mean what I said to Mommy. I was really mad. When you told me that AJ was gone my heart hurt really badly and I wanted someone else to hurt to."

"Honey your Mommy knows you did mean what you said. She's just as sad as you are. But you know we can't push each other away. If we're going to be a family we have to stick together and help each other." Marissa pulled the girl into a tight hug and held the girl as she finally let the tears out.

Marissa held the girl close and let her cover her shirt in tears. She cried with the little girl as the let the hurt take over them for a moment. With their tears lessening Marissa looked down at the child, "Mimo what do you think should we go tell you Mommy how you feel so we can go through this together as a family?"

Marissa nodded her head and stood up with Marissa. Marissa took the small hand into her own and lead the girl to where her Mom and sister were waiting.


	49. Chapter 49

Knock...knock Kendall pulled away from Zach at the sound of a guest at their front door.

"Whoever it is tell them to go away." Zach whispered playfully In her ear, "I wanta go for a hat trick."

Reluctantly she lifted herself away from him and ran towards the door wanting to get rid of the unwanted guest.

As the door swung open Erica barged her way in, "Hi Honey!" she pulled Kendall into a hug, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She continued to walk in to the Slater home without waiting for answer.

Upon seeing his mother-in-law Zach knew the time alone with his wife was over he swung his legs over the couch he had been laying on and greeted her, "Erica what a surprise."

Erica looked down at him and gave him the famous 'Erica Kane hair flip'. "Well yes I can here to see my girls. How is your sister doing?" Erica turned back to Kendall as the younger girl sat across from Zach.

"They're ok Mom. Marissa and Bianca told the girls about AJ last night."

"And?" Erica prodded almost demanding an answer.

"And they took it pretty hard. Miranda was really angry. She blamed Bianca." Kendall pointed to the torn up papers on the table, "Earlier they had drawn get well pictures for AJ and Miranda tore them up."

"Oh my. Where is she now? I need to see my Miranda. I'm sure she's having a hard time with all this confusion."

"No Mom it's ok. Bianca told me Marissa help Miranda last night."

"Well yes I'm sure Marissa was great but well she's in mourning Miranda needs her family."

"Mom. Marissa is family."

"Well yes of course. Where are they now?"

"Gabby asked if they could go fly a kite up to heaven for AJ so they're at the park. The girls tied messages to AJ's favorite kite." Kendall smiled at the thought of her nieces simple request.

"Well that's nice. Where are the boys?"

"At a play date with Trevor and Amanda. Mom?" Kendall sensed something was up with her mother.

"Yes honey?" Erica asked acting as if nothing was wrong.

"What's going on Mom? I thought you would be with Jackson."

"The hearing was yesterday honey. Didn't you hear they let JR out on bail?"

"Of course everyone heard but I thought you would be with Jack today." Kendall prodded. She had witnessed the closeness her mother and Jackson were sharing she thought today of all days Erica would be at Jack's side.

"Jack's with Greenlee honey. He doesn't need me there." Erica picked up a Fashion Magazine sitting next to her acting as if she didn't want to be with Jack.

"Sure he doesn't need you there Mom but I know Jack would love to have you there."

"Greenlee's getting out of the hospital today I'm the last one she would want to see." Erica continued to make excuses.

"Mom…level with me what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Jack's with his daughter and I'm here there's nothing odd about that. Why aren't you at the hospital I'm sure Greenlee would love to see her friend." Erica tried to change the subject.

"Kendall and I are going over to Ryan's in a little bit. Emma wanted to have a welcome home dinner for Greenlee." Zach explained.

"Well that's nice. Emma's a sweet girl. It sounds like you two have a busy day planned. I'm gonna get out of your hair I've got plenty to do at Courtland. That Caleb Courtland has been spending too much time with his son that the company could use some attention." Erica quickly stood up happy to find an excuse to end the interrogation from her daughter.

Kendall stood up blocking her mother from leaving, "You're not avoiding Greenlee are you mom?"

"No of course not. Don't be silly." Erica gave off another hair flip as if it would cover for her.

"You haven't seen her since the shooting have you?"

"Of course I have. I was with you remember."

"I remember you were with me at the hospital the night of the shooting and I remember you were with all of us after she woke up. But I don't remember you saying two words to her or even looking at her. Mom you are one of the strongest women I know I've never seen you so anxious to face someone as you have been with Greenlee."

"Don't be ridiculous Kendall. You and I both know I don't care for Greenlee."

"No Mom it's something different. You still blame yourself for her getting hurt don't you?" Kendall couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before.

"Of Course not. JR shot Greenlee."

"Mom you know Greenlee doesn't blame you. She actually blamed hers elf for other people getting hurt that night."

"Well that ridiculous how could that be her fault? JR pulled the trigger hitting those other people not her."

"She was scared that if she hadn't gotten in his way he would have stopped if he had only hit Marissa. I think you blame yourself. If you hadn't gotten in a fight with Jackson she never would have come after you right?"

Erica looked away from Kendall her gaze landing on their family picture on Kendall's mantle. Taken just days before the shooting everything seemed perfect that day not so messed up.

"Mom you can't keep this guilt inside. You're no more responsible for this mess then Greenlee is or Marissa is or anyone else who has been beating themselves up over what JR did. If you don't let this out it's going to eat you alive."

Erica turned back to her daughter and accepted her warm embraced. She ran her hands through Kendall's long curly hair. "When did you so smart?"

"I learned from my Mother. Now why don't you go see Jack and be with him and then come over to Ryan and Greenlee's for a family dinner?"

Jackson met Ryan at the nurses desk and pulled the young man into a quick embrace. "How's my daughter doing?"

"You know your daughter. She's going stir crazy keeps asking what time they're going to let her out of here. She's ready to go home." Ryan tried to hide the worried look on his face.

"What's the matter son?" Jack asked.

"What if she's not ready to come home? What if she's pushing herself to fast too soon."

"She wouldn't be Greenlee if she didn't. I know what you're worried about son and JR's not getting anywhere near our family again."

"He'll be at the funeral tomorrow. What if he decides to try again?"

"Police will be all over. They'll get him before he can do anything. I think the only thing we need to worry about JR doing right now is either making an ass out of himself but getting drunk before the funeral or him skipping town." Jackson silently hoped he would try to leave town so he'd end up back in jail.

Angie walked up to the two men, "Jackson. Ryan." She greeted them.

"Dr. Hubbard." Ryan greeted her back, "So what's the word can I take my wife home yet?"

"I'm going to do one last exam and give her some strict instructions. Then she's all yours." Angie walked towards Greenlee's room as Ryan saw the blonde towards him.

Leo walked towards Ryan and Jackson. He couldn't help but notice the look of distaste on Ryan's face. He knew Ryan wanted to keep Leo as far from Greenlee as he could but there was no way Leo was going to stay away. If there was any hope of being at least a part of her life he wasn't going to give in to the likes of Ryan Lavery.

Greenlee impatiently drummed her fingers on the table. "Why does it always take so damn long to check someone out of this place." She thought to herself. She just wanted to get out of this place and sleep in her own bed.

"Alright kiddo it's time you gave this bed up to someone who actually needs it." Angie's voice cut through Greenlee's thoughts. "Unless of course you want to stay longer? I'm sure I could keep you here a few more days."

Greenlee laughed, "As much as I love the staff here I think I'd rather go home if you don't mind."

"OK but before I release you I want to make sure you understand a few things." Angie started. "If I let you go home you HAVE to take it easy. No running through the park, no chasing after Emma, no climbing the stairs at Fusion, no more fights with Erica Kane. You are not I repeat are not to wear any shoes with a heel until I give you permission. That does not mean you wait a few weeks and hope I don't notice you in a pair of six inch heels. It's flats and sneakers for you until further notice. If I find out your not obeying my directions and are missing your physical therapy sessions I promise you I will drag you back to the hospital and strap you to that bad until your 100%. You got it?"

"Wow you don' ask much do you Angie? I really can't wear any kind of heel? Flat's don't look good with some of my dresses. Come on just a one or two inch heel?" Greenlee joked with the doctor who gave her a stern look. "Ok ok no heels no stress. Greenlee in a bubble. IF that's what it takes to go home you got it."

"I knew you would see things my way. Your husband and father are waiting for you at the nurses' station. Why don't we go meet them?"

"Wait no wheel chair ride?" Greenlee asked excited she always hated that hospital policy it made her feel like an invalid. She was wheeled into this place she didn't want to be wheeled out.

"In your case I think its good exercise for you to walk on your own. Now I'm sending you home with a pair of crutches and I highly recommend any time you'll be doing prolonged standing or walking you use them." Angie could help but laugh at the look on the girls face, "But you're not going to are you?" The both laughed as Angie held her hand out.

Greenlee grabbed the older woman's hand using it to pull herself out of the bed that had been like a prison over the last few weeks. She was ready to go back to her life and her family.

Angie continued to hold her hand out for Greenlee as the two women walked down the hall. Greenlee had regained a lot of the strength both in her back and legs but still walked with a slight limp due to the continued pain her back.

Jackson, Ryan, and Leo all turned as smiled as they watched her walk on her own towards the nurses' station.

Greenlee smiled upon seeing Ryan and her father but when she saw Leo with them she couldn't help but feel her smile grow seeing the man she thought she lost all those years ago.

Thirty minutes later and Greenlee was finally checked out of the hospital and sitting in the back seat of Ryan's car. Ryan had told her about the family dinner Emma had planned and she had insisted on Leo joining them for dinner. Leo had laughed at how she was still the same persistent woman who got what she wanted.

They all rode together in Ryan's car. Leo sat in the front seat as the two men talked about football teams and who should go to the playoffs. Jackson had not let go of his daughter since she was release he had insisted on her holding on to his waist as they walked to the car and now he sat in the back seat with her his arm wrapped around her.

Leo looked in the rearview mirror smiling as Greenlee laid her head on her father's shoulder. He had been relieved when he learned Roger wasn't the girl's father and now he could see just how much Jack loved his daughter and showed her that love rather than making the girl work for just a second of his attention.

"Surprise!" Emma shouted as Ryan opened the door and Greenlee walked in. Greenlee was surprised to see not just Emma waiting for them but Kendall, Zach, and the boys.

"Hi guys!" she greeted them.

Emma ran over and gently put her arms around her stepmom. "I'm so glad your home. We missed you so much! Daddy said I have to be gentle. I'm not hugging you too hard am I?" Emma's blue eyes stared up at Greenlee concerned.

"Oh no honey that's not possible. Actually my doctor told me that hugs were the best medicine and they would help me the most." With that reassurance Emma buried herself in Greenlee's embrace moments later Spike and Ian ran over welcoming Aunt Greenlee home.

Leo stood watching Greenlee with her family. She had gone from a girl whose parents had abandoned her to someone with a family that loved and cared for her and vice versa. He was proud of the woman she had become and wanted desperately to be a part of this life to make up for their years of separation.

Kendall was next to welcome her friend home she to hugged Greenlee tightly. Her friend surviving the gunshot wounds didn't seem real until now being at home. "Welcome home! Now I know Angie told you to take it easy but I expect you back at work on Monday morning I've held the slack for you long enough. If we don't get the spring line started soon we might as well kiss our company goodbye." Kendall joked with her friend.

"Oh please Kendall we both know that I have to go back to fix all the mistakes you made. I swear I can't leave you alone at Fusion for more than five minutes."

The two friends stared at each other for a moment both smiling at the other. "No your right I can't do it without you." Kendall graciously admitted, "I've gotten used to you being around so don't think about trying to leave us again."

Emma grabbed Greenlee's hand after Zach had given his bomb shelter buddy a proper welcome home and began pulling her towards the kitchen. "Come on Greenlee. Kendall and Zach made dinner and Spike and I helped. We made all your favorite things."

Everyone laughed at the little girl's excitement. Through their laughter the sound of a knock on the door could be heard. Greenlee being closest to the door quickly opened surprised by the woman standing before her.

Erica looked right into Greenlee's eyes and for the first time since the shooting was face to face with her former Stepdaughter. Both women stared at each other for a moment not sure what to say to the other.

They were so much alike but would never admit that to each other. They both respected the other but also held contempt for them probably because they were always at odds and could never seem to outdo the other enough.

"Hello Greenlee. It's nice to see you home." Erica finally broke the ice not sure what else to say.

"Erica it's nice to see you." Greenlee said and actually meant it. In an effort to finally make amends with the woman before her she turned to Jackson, "Dad your fiancé is here." Greenlee opened the door wide for Erica inviting her into their home where they would share their first non-eventful family dinner.


	50. Chapter 50

Ryan rolled over on his side his arm instinctively wrapping around the woman lying in bed next to him. At the feel of her soft body his eyes slowly opened. He smiled at the sight of the beautiful brunette woman in bed with him. He had missed waking up next to her holding her next to him. The only sounds between them were his breaths and her soft snores.

Greenlee felt the strong arms wrapped around her. She hadn't felt this safe since that morning she woke up in Leo's arms. She buried herself deeper in the arms that embraced her savoring the safety they offered. She imagined Leo holding her close to him his heart beating next to hers. As her mind came out of the sleep fog she began to process where she was. She wasn't in the hospital anymore the arms around her weren't Leo's. She was with her husband she was home.

She slowly rolled over her eye's meeting Ryan's. He'd been watching her sleep savoring the quite moment alone with her.

"Good morning baby." Ryan greeted her as his he leaned into her kissing the top of her head.

"How long have you been awake for?" She asked groggily.

"Not long."

"And you've been watching me the whole time?"

"Of course. I could watch you all night." He leaned in to her this time their lips met.

"What time is it?" She asked as they broke their kiss.

Ryan looked at the clock over her shoulder, "Just after seven."

"We better get up and get ready. The funeral's in a few hours." Greenlee began to push the covers off them when he put his hand on top of hers.

"Why don't we stay home? We could rent some movies, cuddle with Emma and eat popcorn all day."

"Ryan…" she knew what he was thinking.

"Greenlee I don't think it's a good idea we go to the funeral. You're supposed to rest not be walking around all day." Ryan wanted to do everything he could to protect her as long as possible.

"Ryan I'll be fine. Angie knows about the funeral and didn't say anything about going. I'll have you with me and my dad. And besides there will be lots of doctors around to remind me to take care of myself but honey we need to be there."

"Marissa and Bianca would understand if we didn't come."

"I know they would but Ryan they're family and family sticks together. They would be here for us and you know it. What about David?"

"David?" Ryan spit out, "I could care less about David!"

"Ryan! I know you don't like David but he lost his Grandson one of his last ties to Babe. And you can't forget David saved my life if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here."

"I know baby I'm sorry. I just want David as far from you as possible."

"You can't protect me forever Ryan." She finally let out softly not wanting him to think she was angry with him.

"I know but I can't help it. I never want to see you hurt again." He held her close to her chest for a moment. "Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll go check on Emma."

Greenlee stood in front of the bathroom mirror after the hot shower. The mirror was covered in steam the mixture of heat and moisture from her shower. She ran her hand across the mirror revealing her face before her. Her accusing eyes stared back at her. She couldn't get waking up thinking about Leo out of her head.

Leo looked in the mirror and noticed his tie wasn't on straight. He had never really like wearing ties and had found every reason not to but it seemed appropriate to wear one today. As he took a second look at his attire he noticed a picture on the dresser. He was mesmerized by the woman smiling up at him.

Leo sat down on the bed his reflection staring back at him across the way. He looked back down at the picture in his hand.

"Hi Babe. I'm your Uncle Leo. I'm sorry we never had the chance to meet. I've heard so much about what an amazing woman you were. How you gave up your own life for your son. Krystal must have been a great mother to you because that's defiantly not the Hayward side of you. I'm sure you butted heads with David a lot. David and I didn't have a mother like you or even a parent like you. Our mother would never have done what you did. You're lucky to have met your Grandma Vanessa she never had a chance to ruin you the way she did with David or I."

"And you," he looked at the small boy resting in Babe's arm. "Staying gone from Pine Valley for so long was so hard I was away from the people I loved but knowing now about you and your Mom I'm even more ashamed of the decisions I had to make. I didn't get the chance to see the amazing little boy you became. I'm happy to know that you're up in heaven with the mother that loved you so much."

Leo took one last look at his Niece and Great-Nephew, "I'm sorry I was never here for you guys but know I love you very much and will miss you until we can be again."

Leo laid the picture down on the bed and picked up his suit coat. He walked into the living room of his brother's cabin.

Leo found David sitting on the couch staring at the pictures over his mantle. From the outside David appeared to be a cold hearted bastard but those who really knew him that could see him like this new what a caring man he really was. He had learned from an early age to guard his heart. He'd also learned early that life was worth embracing worth fighting for. It seemed as hard as he held on to life the more he lost. His father, his daughters, his grandson all people he loved.

JR couldn't believe this day would come. Parent's weren't supposed to bury their children. AJ was supposed to grow up and graduate from high school, crash a car, fall in love, get married, take over as head of the Chandler family but instead…instead JR was going to watch as his little boy was buried next to his mother.

A knock on the door brought JR out of his own thoughts. He found Adam standing on the other side of the door.

"Dad?" JR was surprised to find Adam at his hotel.

"I didn't think you should be alone today son. Why don't you come home with me we can all ride together to…to…to the…the…." Adam couldn't bring himself to say AJ's funeral. It seem surreal that they were at this point.

"I didn't think you wanted me at the house. I'm a disgrace to the Chandler name aren't I?" JR spoke with more hurt in his voice then with the anger that filled him up for so long.

Adam stared his son down and for the first time since returning to Pine Valley he saw the little boy he watched grow up. The angry drunk that had lost the Chandler home and business was gone. Now there stood a hurt man who needed his father more than anything.

"Son I don't condone any of your actions this last months. You've done things for which I believe even you couldn't be proud of. While I cannot make your troubles go away I can stand next to you as you accept responsibility for your actions. I know you wanted to come home with us after court but son there are other people involved. Your sister watched as bullets you fired hurt people she cares about. Brooke was almost killed by those bullets. I love you son but there were other people to consider and it wouldn't be fair to them to live under the same roof as you."

"So you've already tried and convicted me Dad? The trial hasn't even started yet and you think I wanted to kill those people!" JR needed his father to protect him to tell him everything would be ok to believe he was innocent even if he wasn't.

"JR you and I both know what you did that night. I will not pretend like that never happened but I will help you get the help you need. Because JR whether your willing to admit it or not you need help." Adam tried so hard to break through that wall JR had up his entire life.

"Don't you understand Dad even if I shot those people even if I did horrible things I didn't want to do them. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Can't you understand if it wasn't for Marissa taking my son from me this would never have happened."

"So it's Marissa's fault?" Adam questioned.

"And Bianca's." JR spit out. "Don't forget about Bianca. She used me to get her claws in to my wife and MY SON!" He yelled out those last words.

JR turned away from his father grabbing the blue tie off the hotel bed. Blue was AJ's favorite color because it had been Babe's favorite color. JR was all that was left of his family.

Adam watched as JR finshed with the tie he reached a hand out to his son resting it firmly on the young man's shoulder. "Son…"

JR pushed the man's hand off of him, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted at his father.

"No! You can yell at me son tell me you hate me but I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you or give up on you." Adam pulled JR close to him. The young man fought against the old man's embrace but finally gave in needing to for a moment cry on his own Daddy's shoulder.

Dixie pulled away from Tad. She had enjoyed his safe embrace as long as she could. Like so many around town she was not looking forward to the events of the day. It didn't seem fair that they were saying goodbye to an innocent little boy who was stolen from them too soon.

"Do you feel better darling?" Tad asked as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Trick question uh?" He knew just how she was feeling. AJ was as much a part of him as he was of her. They both had lost their grandchild.

"I'm sorry Tad I didn't mean to cry all over your suit." Dixie attempted to laugh.

Tad placed a finger under her chin lifting her face up to look at him, "Hey you don't need to apologize to me and you never need to feel bad for crying over this loss."

"It was just watching the girls reminded me so much of AJ. And seeing how grown up Kathy is. You know she asked to go to the funeral with us. She wants to say goodbye to her friend."

"Don't you think she's a little young for a funeral babe?" Tad asked concerned for his daughter.

"No Tad I don't. She's the same age as Emma and just a little older then Miranda. They understand that they're friend is gone and he won't be coming back. They need to find their own way to express their grief like the rest of us."

Tad reluctantly agreed with Dixie deep down knowing she was right. An hour later the family was dressed and piled in the car. Their first stop was the Slater's where Kendall had gotten a sitter for all the younger children then they face the day as a family.

All around Pine Valley family's prepared for Adam Chandler III's funeral. Parent's were explaining to their children what to expect. Those same parent's looked at their children relieved it wasn't them that had lost a child.

Just outside of town Bianca and Marissa entered the funeral home. The service would be starting soon and Marissa needed time alone with AJ before she could deal with other people's grief and sadness.

"Baby I'll wait out here for you. You take all the time in there that you need. I won't let anyone in there until you're ready." Bianca put a soft hand on Marissa's cheek before leaving the mother alone with her son.

As Marissa moved closer and closer to the baby blue casket that held the once vibrant little boy that she had held in her arms the soft sounds of piano strings being played. As she kneeled down resting her hand on the little boys face a woman's beautiful voice sang all around her.


	51. Chapter 51

Miranda unfolded the worn piece of paper in her hand for what felt like the millionth time. She scanned the words making sure everything sounded right. She sat quietly in the back seat of her Aunt Kendall and Uncle's Zach's car.

This was the first time that she was going to a funeral. At just 9 years old she was already beginning to hate them. It didn't make sense that AJ was gone. She didn't understand how one minute they could be dressed up as Wizard of Oz characters and the next she was being forced to say goodbye to…well to her brother.

Kendall looked back at the small child in her back seat. She was amazed at how grown up Miranda looked sitting in the back seat. Her brown hair was pulled back into a soft ponytail. She wore a simple black dress with a soft blue cardigan. Right now looking back at her niece nervously thumb that piece of paper Kendall marveled at how much like Bianca Miranda was turning out to be. Her niece was the spitting image of her mother right down to the button nose and soft brown eyes. She acted just like her mother to. A sweet innocence was about this child and she was one of the most empathic children you could meet. Both qualities she inherited from Bianca.

"MImo are you ok back there?" Kendall asked the brunette who looked up at her.

"Yeah I'm ok Aunt Kendall. How come I had to ride with you and Uncle Zach?" the child wondered.

"What you don't want to ride with your good ol' Uncle Zach?" Zach joked from the driver's seat doing his best to act like he was offended.

"Oh no Uncle Zach of course not!" When she saw Zach's devilish smile in the rear view mirror the little girl giggled at her Uncle playing mean tricks on her. "I was just wondering why I couldn't ride with Mommy and Marissa?"

Zach took his eyes of the road for a second letting his eyes meet with his wife's. They knew the little girl knew about AJ's death and understood about the funeral. Would she understand the pain that Marissa was going though and how difficult it was for Marissa to be around children right now while she mourned her own child?

Kendall finally turned her body around so that she was facing Miranda, "Well honey you know Marissa is really sad right now. She wanted to spend some time alone with just AJ. So your Mommy took Marissa to the funeral before everybody else."

"Does she not want anyone to see her cry?" she asked with the innocence only a child could possess.

"Maybe so…" Kendall's voice faded. "Miranda you know when we're saying good bye to AJ if you feel sad it's ok to cry right? Even in front of everybody."

"I know Aunt Kendall. When Mommy and Marissa told me about AJ I was really mad and I said mean things to Mommy and Gabby." The little girls head hung lower in shame. Even though her Mommy had told her she wasn't upset about Miranda saying she hated her the little girl never regretted anything more. "Marissa came and talked to me and told me it was ok to be mad or sad and it was ok to yell and cry but she said we couldn't let our anger or our sadness hurt the people we love. You know what else Aunt Kendall?"

"What's that sweetie?"

"Marissa says it's even ok if when we remember AJ and all the fun times we had we can laugh. I think AJ would like that us being happy and laughing." With that Miranda folded the paper back up and put it in the pocket of her sweater.

Kendall and Zach turned to one another again amazed by how mature their niece was. Zach took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it in Kendall's waiting hand. She squeezed it tight telling him without words how grateful she was for him and their little family.

Bianca stood in the parlor of the funeral home. The funeral director had just left after going over what would take place during the service. Bianca wanted desperately to be in the other room with the woman she loved. But as she peeked in on the woman she knew Marissa needed this time alone.

Marissa instantly recognized the song being played overhead. Bianca had shown her a list of songs that the Funeral Director suggested using for a service such as this. Marissa remembered hearing this particular song and knew it was perfect for her little boy.

She knelt in front of the casket and looked down at the still boy lying before her. She choked back tears as she saw him there. He was wearing the dark blue suit that mirrored one of JR's favorite suits. AJ was always proud to wear this suit. No matter what his father did AJ always loved him and hoped to be the good parts of his father that he saw.

As Marissa ran her hand through the boys thick blond hair the soft voice began singing in the background.

_I came by today to see you, Oh I had to let you know If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time, I'd have held you and never let go Oh it's kept me awake night wonderin' Lie in the dark, just asking "why?" I've always been told you won't be called home until it's your time_

Marissa felt the tears move slowly down her face as she heard the words. Every word matched how she was feeling. She thought back to the last time she saw the precious boy before her. She held him close as he slept safely in her arms. He waved at her bravely as the doctors took him into surgery. She had known the risks but never once believed he wouldn't make it back to her.

Every night she lay next to Bianca hearing the soft breathing of the woman next to her but all she could think about, hope for, pray for was for him to run into the room telling her about the bad dream he had. She imagined him crawling up in bed with her cuddling with her. She imagined his soft whisper telling her "_I love you Mommy"_

_I guess Heaven was needing a hero Somebody just like you Brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it through When I try to make it make sense in my mind The only conclusion I come to Is that Heaven was needing a hero like you _

Hero…hero…hero that word stuck her mind. Who would have thought that a young boy could be your hero but that's what AJ was. At a tender age he should strength and courage beyond his years. He had watched as his mother gave up her life for him. He saw the pain and anguish his father felt when they buried his mother. Sadly he had seen the worst of his father the drunken rages, the yelling and shouting, the hugs that were so tight it hurt. But through it all he was growing into a young man that would do anything for those he loved. Marissa always imagined the great things this little boy would have done. He had been destined for greatness but now, now he was an angel up in heaven.

_I remember the last time I saw you Oh you held your head up proud I laughed inside when I saw how you were, standing out in the crowd You're such a part of who I am Now that part will just be void No matter how much I need you now Heaven needed you more _

"How can you be gone AJ?" she sobbed burying her head on the little boys chest. "I didn't carry you. You didn't grow next to me our hearts beating as one. I wasn't the one to give birth to you or feed you or come soothe you when you cried at night. But you were my son my little boy. How could you leave me AJ? How?"

Marissa turned her head up to the heaven's "WHY God why?" She prayed silently. "What did I do wrong? Why wasn't I enough for him? I loved him more than I could ever have imagined loving someone but you still took him from me"

As the final chorus echoed around her Marissa felt a body wrap themselves around her. Holding her while she sobbed.

_'Cause Heaven was needing a hero Somebody just like you Brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it though When I try to make it make sense in my mind The only conclusion I come to is that Heaven was needing a Hero like you. Yes heaven was needing a hero…that's you_

"Baby I don't know why God chose to take AJ from us but it wasn't because you didn't love him enough or care for him enough. AJ loved you with everything he had and you him. God just needed another hero up there." Bianca held Marissa tightly letting the woman let out the hurt and anger alone without an audience watching.


	52. Chapter 52

**Just a quick note i fortgot in the last chapter. If you didn't recognize the song at the end of the chapter it was "Heaven Was Needing a Hero" by Jo Dee Messina**

Slowly the funeral home began to fill with those who loved AJ most. In the front row Marissa sat as straight up as possible trying to show that she was in control of her emotions. On one side of her sat Krystal who kept dabbing her eyes as a new memory of her Grandson would bring a fresh round of tears. On the other side was Bianca who had been by her side since the whole tragedy began. Always there comforting her always reminding her that she loved her. Next to Bianca was Miranda. The little girl that had quickly given Marissa was she so desperately needed today, the hug of a child.

Marissa's new family surrounded her as well. Kendall, Zach, and Erica had joined them in the front row ready to offer any support the young mother would need. Behind her was Jackson who's arm was wrapped around Greenlee's shoulder. Ryan sat next to her his hand tightly holding on to hers. His other hand resting on his own child's leg. Leo and David had joined them. Marissa was grateful to have her father there supporting her but more grateful he had promised her to make this day about her son.

The room was filled with people who wanted to celebrate the young boy that had touched so many lives, The Martins had offered condolences before taking their seats. Angie and Jesse Hubbard had spent a few moments with her praying for her and her son before joining their own family. AJ's classmates had come along with their parents wanting to say goodbye to their friend. Finally moments before the service was to start Adam Chandler walked in holding Brooke's hand. Behind him Colby was joined by her mother both trying their hardest not to cry. The last guest to arrive was JR Chandler who thanks to his father was sober and had lost that anger in his eyes he only felt the desperate pain of losing his son.

As Marissa turned to see her Ex-Husband enter the room she held her breath praying he wouldn't make a scene. She felt Jackson's hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry honey if JR try's anything Tad, Jesse and I will get him out of here before he has a chance."

JR was in his own world as the people stared back at him. He knew he was surrounded by people's hateful glances but all he could see was the small casket in the front of the room. As his father sat down with Brooke JR slowly made his way towards the front of the room. He paid no attention to Tad as he stood up almost daring JR to say something to Marissa. He only walked past the man he also called 'Dad' and made his way to his son. He knelt down in front of the casket the same way that Marissa had done only an hour before. He held back a sob as he looked down at his son lying motionless beneath him.

JR brought his head down closer to his son's whispering softly in his hear, "I'm so sorry son. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. That I disappointed you. You were such a good boy better than your old man ever was or could have ever hoped to be. You were the Chandler that finally would have brought honor to our family. Your Grandpa and I we tried to be good men but it wasn't in us not like you son. You had the loyalty and passion of a Chandler but the love and compassion of your mother."

With those simple words to his beloved son JR backed away from the casket and turned back to the audience. He held in the tears that he so desperately needed to release not wanting these people to see his weaknesses. He headed back to the last row to join his family. Before he could get there he stopped in front of Marissa.

He placed his hand gently on top of her knee and looked in to her eyes seeing her hate and disgust for him, "Marissa I promise you I'm not here to make scene. Today is about our son." He stood up and joined his father.

The funeral home filled over capacity as it seemed all of Pine Valley was in attendance. JR had given his seat up for one of AJ's classmates and now stood silently in the back of the room. He could hear the voice of the Minister addressing the crowd but the only thing his mind could process was that it was his son laying in the coffin. Now without the alcohol dictating his thoughts he knew he was the one that put him there. The alcohol allowed him to put the blame on Bianca on Marissa on his father on anyone else but himself. But now the truth was right in front of him, his anger had killed his son.

"When we lose someone we love we tell our selves everything we can think of to make the pain hurt a little less. 'They lived a good life.' Or 'It was there time' but when it's a child there are no words to express the sorrow we feel there are no platitudes we can say or hear to deaden the pain. We can only cling tight to the people we love and pray to God for the strength to live on for them." The minister stood before the crowd expressing everything they were all feeling. He stood before them telling them it was ok to not have the answers or to even blame God. As he finished up the service he opened up the floor for people to come and give their own thoughts.

The room stood quiet as they all sat stiff in their chairs. Memories of AJ Chandler's short life flashed through their minds like moving pictures. They wanted to stand up and tell everyone how AJ touched their lives how in such a short time he made them all better but instead that sat in their seats afraid of losing all composure.

The sound of a pair of Mary Jane's clicking on the floor echoed through the room. They all looked up to see the petite brunette girl standing bravely in front of the crowd. Bianca had felt her daughter pull herself off the chair and proudly watched her stand now before her family and friends.

Miranda pulled the paper out of her pocket and looked at Marissa and her Mother, "AJ was my birthday twin. We grew up together even when we lived in different countries my Mommy said we would talk to each other on the phone. When Mommy moved Gabby and I back to Pine Valley AJ and were best friends. We were in the same class at school and when people made fun of me because of who my Mommy loved AJ stood up for me. He wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

AJ was always more like a brother to me even though I was a little bit older than him. He always hated when I rubbed it in his face that I was older." In spite of themselves people laughed at her innocent words.

"AJ's Mommy Marissa told me it was ok to laugh that it didn't mean we missed AJ any less. When Mommy and Marissa told me that AJ was in heaven with his Mommy Babe I was really mad and I was really really sad. But we have to remember AJ and all the fun times we had with AJ. Like playing sports or playing on the playground or even the last time I saw AJ when we all dressed up like the Wizard of Oz. I know that AJ is happy up in heaven and he misses us but he would want us to be happy. And he would want Mommy, Gabby, and I to be a family with Marissa.

The night that AJ was hurt he and I did something we weren't supposed to do. We snuck into Mommy and Marissa's room and I showed him Mommy's keepsake box. Inside of it she had pictures of me as a baby and pictures of Gabby. She had pictures of Erica and Aunty Kendall and Uncle Zach. There was a picture of Grandpa Jack and Greenlee. She had lots of memories in her box. AJ found this piece of paper and he told me he wanted me to sing this song for him. I remember telling him he was silly that it was a sad song."

Miranda took a deep breath and looked down at the paper. Like her mother she had a sweet innocent voice that cut through a person's sou.

_Oh we never know where life will take us,__I know it's just a ride on the wheel__. __And we never know when death will shake us__. __And we wonder how it will feel."_

As Miranda began singing the same song Bianca had sung at Leo's funeral Greenlee let out a soft gasp. She instinctively leaned forward placing her hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"_So goodbye my friend__. __I know I'll never see you again__. __But the time together through all the years__Will take away these tears__. __It's OK now...Goodbye my friend."_

Bianca felt Greenlee's hand on her shoulder. The tears flowed freely from her eyes as her sweet daughter sang for her best friend the same way she had all those years ago.

"_I see a lot of things that make me crazy__. __And I guess I held on to you__. __I could of run away and left__. __Well, maybe...But it wasn't time we both knew."_

JR stared in awe at the little girl he had once considered his own. He had held this child in his arms protecting her keeping her safe. Now she stood before an audience of adults telling them it was ok to cry or be angry it was even ok to laugh. JR let the tears flow freely as he thought of the things his son would never do with his best friend.

"_So goodbye my friend__. __I know I'll never see you again. But the love you gave me through all the years__. __Will take away these tears__. __I'm OK now...Goodbye my friend"_

As Miranda continued to sing people began to stand and walk past AJ saying their last goodbyes. As they passed in front of Marissa they leaned forward giving the grieving mother a tight embrace.

"_Life's so fragile and love's so pure__. __We can't hold on but we try__. __We watch how quickly it disappears__. __And we never know why."_

As Miranda joined her mother and Marissa the coffin was slowly closed as the minister motioned for the ushers to come forward. Tad, Jake, Jackson, and Leo all stood to carry the young boy out to his final resting place. As Jake made his way forward he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see JR standing there. No words needed to be exchanged Jake knew what JR wanted. Jake moved to the side allowing JR to take his place at AJ's side. Everyone followed the men outside as Miranda's voice echoed through the halls.

"_But I'm OK now__. __Goodbye my friend__. __You can go now__Goodbye my friend."_


	53. Chapter 53

It was over in a snow covered cemetery in front of the people that loved him most Adam Chandler III was laid to rest. His casket placed directly over that of his mothers. They would be together both on this earth and now in heaven.

JR had ridden back to the hotel in complete silence. None of it seemed real to him. Hearing the Minister's words, watching Miranda, standing shoulder to shoulder with people who hated him as his son was lowered into the ground.

"None of it made sense how did things get so messed up….had they really ever been fixed?" He wondered to himself. His life always seemed to be filled with endless heartache with brief moments of happiness squished in if only to tease him with how life was supposed to feel.

The car stopped abruptly as Adam Sr. stopped the car in front of the Valley Inn, JR's home at least until the trial was over. JR pushed the passenger door open thanking his father for being with him today. After a quick farewell to Brooke JR gently closed the car door and walked away.

The ride back to the Chandler Mansion had been as quiet as the ride to take JR home. Adam could think of no words to say to express the grief he felt inside. Brooke didn't know how to comfort the man she knew what it was like to bury a child but not a grandchild. She imagined though the pain was just a raw. She only placed her hand on his offering him some small comfort.

Zach and Kendall Slater's home was filled with their family. They were all connected whether by blood, marriage, or love. After the funeral no one had felt like going home so they had gathered here for a late meal.

Miranda, Gabby, Spike, Ian, and Emma were all gathered in the play room watching movies and playing with all the toys the Slater home had acquired.

Upon entering the home Marissa had apologized to everyone and ran off to the room she had been sharing with Bianca. The two women now lay in bed together sleep finally having graced Marissa with its presence.

In the main room all the adults, save for Zach, had stuffed themselves on the leather couch. Greenlee sat with Ryan his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. Erica and Jackson sat on the other side holding hands. Kendall sat in the middle she knew she was there in case her mother and friend got into an argument.

They talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. It was just mindless chatter to get their minds off the sadness they all felt inside. Kendall kept checking her phone wondering why it was taking Zach so long to pick up food from ConFusion it never took this long before.

Leo maneuvered David's car carefully around the sharp turns of the mountain David had chosen to live on. The road was unusually dark for this hour as it seemed even the heavens were mourning the loss they felt here on earth. Leo kept turning to look at his brother as the older man looked out the window of the car watching as the trees flew by them.

"David?" Leo gently addressed his brother who either didn't hear him or didn't want to acknowledge him. "David?" he repeated?

David turned his eyes meeting Leo's briefly before the younger man had to turn his eye back on the road. "What Leo?"

"Are you ok?" It was a stupid question, Leo knew that has soon as the words escaped his mouth. Of course David wasn't ok how could he be.

David hadn't meant to laugh but it still came out. "Ok? Yeah sure brother I'm ok." He turned back to the window.

"I'm sorry David. That didn't come out right. How are you ok after a day like today."

"You would think I would be used to these by now wouldn't you?" the anger in his voice was palpable. "My father, you, Leora, Babe, Greenlee, and now AJ. All people I loved all people who's memorial services I had to stand through listening as people remember all the good times." David laughed again, "As if remembering the good times means a Damn. Who care's that someone was proud to be a mother or that they died to save their wife. None of that matter when they're dead does it?" David pounded his hand on the window he felt the tears in the back of his eyes and did everything in his power to keep them away. Tears served no purpose in his life they didn't do anything for the person weak enough to let them out. They didn't change the fact that the person you loved was dead.

The rest of the journey home was made in silence neither knowing what to say to the other. Leo wanted to ask David about his comment about being at Greenlee's memorial but refrained from asking. One day he would finally be able to talk to her and find out what her life had been like after he had left her.

Neither man had paid any attention to the familiar car that passed them on the side road to David's cabin both had been so lost in their own thoughts to notice someone had been to the cabin. Leo stopped the car in front of David's cabin and turned the key silencing the engine for the night. Both men looked at the other as they came to a silent agreement not to talk about this again at least for the night.

Before David could put the key into the door his eyes rested on a manila envelope tapped to his front door. "What the hell?" He asked as he tore the envelope off the door.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. It's addressed to you."

Adam pushed the door open to the mansion. He turned the light on in the parlor giving his home some much needed light. The mansion was deadly silent. Not a single sound came from the halls. He suddenly became very aware of the lack of laughter and glee that had once filled his home.

Brooke followed the old man as he entered the living room. She remembered all the time she had spent in this place when it was filled with happiness but even now she could feel the despair that filled it's expansive walls.

She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him close to her. There were no words to express the grief either of them felt only time could heal the wounds that cut him so deeply.

"Daddy?" a girls voice cut through the silence echoing off the wall's.

Adam turned to find his daughter standing with her mother in the doorway. He quickly went over to her pulling her close to him savoring the moment. Thankful to have at least once child with him.

"Daddy I need to tell you something." Colby bravely said.

"What did you do?" His voice accused Liza. His first thought was that Liza had convinced his daughter to move out of her home.

"Adam. Listen to her." Was all Liza would say.

"Daddy I can't be here. I'm afraid of JR afraid he might hurt someone again."

"You've already written your brother off?" Adam tried to keep is anger at bay. "You've already tried him and found him guilty?"

"No Daddy. I love JR he's my brother. But Daddy we all know what he did. How he hurt everyone. That's not it. I miss AJ…his laugh….his cry….how he would bring me flowers from the garden. It hurts too much to be here Daddy a constant reminder he's gone." The teenager stood bravely in front of her father trying to tell him she was leaving.

"This is your home Colby." This time there wasn't anger in his voice only sadness as he knew what was coming next.

"Daddy It's a house now that AJ's gone we don't have a home anymore…maybe one day. But right now I need to leave go somewhere else."

"No I won't allow it."

"Adam hear her out." Brooke's voice whispered in his ear.

"Daddy I'm moving to New York City. I've been accepted to a Fashion School there. I need to go. I need to find my place in this world." She begged him to understand.

"No." He said simply has he turned away from her.

Colby looked from her father to her mother's comforting face. She had had this conversation with her mother the night before. Explaining to her why she needed to leave that she needed the support of her parents if she was going to succeed. Liza gave her a comforting nod and motioned for her to go after him.

Colby walked after her father placing her arm through his clinging tightly to him. "I love you Daddy. I will always love you."

"When you love someone you have to let them go." Adam repeated the old proverb he had heard many times in film and song. "I can't let you go. You're all I have left." He clung tightly to her.

"You're not letting me go Daddy no really. I'll always be your little girl."

Zach threw the door open to his home preparing himself for Kendall's questions. He had been gone longer than he expected but his mission required a lot out of him. He carried the food inside and greeted everyone.

"Zach!" Kendall rushed over to help him with the bags. "What took so long?"

"Peanut oil." He stated simply.

"Peanut oil?" She looked confused.

"Yeah they cooked the veggies in peanut oil and I know how much you hate that." He smiled as he lied to his wife.

"I do?" she still looked confused.

"Yeah you do. Don't you?" He laughed, "Well maybe I could have been back sooner. I though you hated the taste." Zach shrugged his shoulders and carried the food into the dining room.

They gathered around the table passing boxes back and forth as they all filled their plates with the food they liked.

The dinner conversation moved from jokes and playful teasing to more the more serious matter of the JR's trial that would be starting in a matter of days. They discussed who would be called to testify. What the DA would do to combat the Defense Attorney's strategy to blame JR's problems on the alcohol.

The visited lasted hours before Ryan and Greenlee finally excused themselves to head home. They said their goodbyes as Ryan carried Emma in his arms. Shortly after the Lavery clan left Erica and Jack also said their goodbyes.

With their home finally quite Kendall cuddled up next to Zach as he turned on Red Wings game he had recorded.

"Zach?" Kendall asked innocently.

Zach grunted as he paid more attention to the power play going on.

"What really took so long with dinner?" She knew he had been lying about his delay earlier and had let him get away with until they were alone.

"I told you. I thought you didn't like Peanut Oil."

"Yeah nice try. Now how about the truth this time." She pushed him again.

"Let's just say I was on a mission of mercy." He kissed her on the top of her head and put his attention back on the game In front of him, ending the conversation.

Inside David's cabin Leo carefully opened the envelope they had found on David's front door. Leo couldn't help but wonder who had left it there.

Inside the envelope all he found was a DVD. Nothing was written on the envelope and no note was left explaining it's contents.

He held up the DVD wondering what it could hold. What he would see when he played the DVD. He showed the DVD to David before placing it in the DVD player.

Both men sat on the couch in front of the TV as the younger man pushed play on the remote. As soon as the video played David knew instantly what they were going to see. Not wanting his brother to see what was going to happen he quickly reached for the remote trying to stop it before the video got too far.

Leo was quicker than David and quickly grabbed the remote from him hiding it from him. The soft glow of the TV screen played across their faces as Leo watched the scene in front of him in horror.


	54. Chapter 54

The soft glow of the T.V. screen reflected over Leo's face. He couldn't get the mysterious DVD that had shown up at David's door the night before out of his mind. David had wanted to talk about what they had watched the night before but, Leo ignored him retreating to his room slamming the door on David. He laid in bed all night the images playing over and over again in his mind.

Now he sat on the couch the screen paused on his wife. He couldn't get past what he saw in front of him. He snatched the remote off the table and lifted it to the screen. He played the video again watching the scene from last night again. As the screen began to fade to black he pressed the rewind button and played the video again. He did this over and over again, his stomach growing sicker and sicker with each repeat.

"Leo?" David asked meekly. He needed to talk to his brother about that tape. About what he had seen.

"No David. Please leave me alone." Leo kept his back to the older man the only person left of his messed up family.

David placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "We need to talk about what you saw…I can help explain what you saw…"

"No! I need to talk to my wife…my ex-wife…my…my Greenlee…" he didn't know what to call her. His love for her never died. Were they still married now with him alive? Did she still want him? "I've put off talking to her long enough David. I need her to tell me about what I saw and what else went on in her life. She deserves to be the one to tell me. And I owe it to her to tell her what I've been through."

David only nodded his head. "I'm here whenever you need me…I'll tell you anything you want to know after you talk to her." David thought about his own life over the last decade and how much he had done during Leo's absence.

Leo's eyes moved back to the screen in front of him. Once again the picture was paused on her face. Seeing her like that…experiencing what he saw before him sickened him. Not able to see it anymore he flipped the TV off.

"I'm going out…I don't know when I'll be back." He called out roughly to his brother as he grabbed his jacket and car keys.

Ryan held the door open for his wife. She had just finished with her weekly physical therapy sessions. She limped in admitting that the new therapist was kicking her ass, in a good way of course.

Greenlee sat down gently on the couch as Ryan joined her. She leaned back against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes enjoying his safe embrace. "Shouldn't you be going into work?"

"Nah. I told Zach I was going to take the day off. I wanted to spend it with my lovely wife." He leaned down kissing her forehead.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm a big girl Ryan I can handle being home alone." She sounded more defenseive than she meant to.

"I know you can but what can I say I like spending time with you. It's much better when we're home than when you were stuck in that hospital bed." He smiled.

"Ok I'll give you that one." She laughed before trying to hold back a yawn.

"Tired baby?" Ryan asked as she nodded her head.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap?'

"No I'm fine right here." She cuddled deeper into his embrace enjoying being a somewhat normal couple again. "Why don't you tell me how things are going at the Foundation?"

Ryan began to tell her about the ideas he and Zach had come up with to finally put the Cambia's billions to good use. They had already started looking a properties they could buy to build housing for families who had lost their homes. They were going to partner with the Miranda Center as well. There was talk about buying an apartment complex that would house women who were the victims of spousal abuse. Both Ryan and Zach were ready to bring honor to their family names.

"Greenlee?" Ryan looked down at her. He had expected to hear her thoughts on the proposal but instead only heard her soft breathing. She had quickly fallen asleep while he talked. Ryan only smiled down at the woman. He squeezed her tightly enjoying the quite time together they were enjoying together. As he gently moved his own body into a more comfortable position he closed his eyes as well.

Leo drove up and down the streets of Pine Valley aimlessly. He wanted more than anything to go find her and make her explain what he witnessed on that video. More than that he wanted to know what she been doing all these years how she had fallen in love with someone else.

He instantly realized how jealous he was feeling in that moment. He didn't blame her for moving on, not really. He had been go so long giving her no indication that he was still alive. He couldn't expect her to live alone could he?

He drove past all their familiar hangouts. He smiled inwardly as he passed by WCRW thinking back to the first time they had been together. That first time they made love...he knew that she was the only woman for him. He drove past the condo he had shared with Laura during their short marriage regretting how he had wasted his life with her knowing he would never love her. He regretted leading Laura on but more than that he regretted how badly he had treated Greenlee during that time.

The familiar streets also brought him back to the time he spent away from this place. He remembered everything that happened after he fell over the falls. He never would have believed he would go from making love to his wife for the last time in America to losing her forever. The years of being away from him flashed through his mind as he thought of everything he needed to tell her about hoping no praying she would understand that she wouldn't hate him.

BANG…BANG…BANG… a forceful knock on the door woke Greenlee and Ryan up instantly.

"What the hell?" she asked trying to wrap her head around the intrusion. Greenlee lifted herself off Ryan ready to go see who was banging on their door.

"its ok baby I'll see who it is." Ryan to was confused at who was making all that noise. He swung his legs over the side of the couch and went to open the door.

Ryan opened the door as the man on the other side rushed in. "Ryan I need to see Greenlee!"

Greenlee watched in awe as Leo pushed his way inside without being invited. "Leo what's wrong?"

"Leo you can't just come in here like that. What do you want?" Ryan asked at the same time.

Leo ignored the taller man walking over to the woman he still called his wife. He sat on the table across from her. "Greenlee I need to talk to you. Please." He added pleading with her with his eyes.

"Of course. What's wrong?" she asked again growing more and more concerned.

"Yeah Leo if something's wrong we would love to help." Ryan joined them sitting next to his wife placing an arm around her shoulders showing Leo that she belonged to him.

"Not here. Can we go somewhere else…alone." Leo made it obvious he didn't want to talk in front of Ryan.

"Now wait a second Leo. You agreed to give Greenlee time to recuperate before you started going down memory lane. She just had a physical therapy session she needs to rest." Ryan gave the blonde man a dirty look.

"Ryan it's ok." She placed a hand on his leg before turning back to Leo. "Where do you want to go Leo?"

"I don't know maybe we could just go for a drive and talk?" Leo stood offering his hand to her.

"Of course. Let me go change first and then we'll go." She accepted his hand as he helped her stand up. She went upstairs to change.

"Leo what the hell is going on?" Ryan almost shouted once he heard the door close.

"I need to talk to my wife if that's ok with you." Leo answered curtly.

Hearing Leo refer to her that way caused Ryan's hands to instantly ball themselves into fist. "Leo look I'm sorry but she's my wife now and you can't come in here and order her around. You told me you respected our marriage and would let her maker her decisions. Now I'll let her talk to you this time. But next time I expect you to call first and ask me if you can talk to my wife." Ryan grew more and more possessive as his anger grew.

"Ask your permission? What the hell are you her father? You do know she's a grown woman she can make her own decisions."

"She's my wife." Ryan repeated. "You have to respect that."

"No I don't" Leo bit back. "You forget Ryan I'm not dead so your marriage certificate means's nothing now. If I want to see _**MY WIFE**_ I'll see here whenever I damn well please. You got me?" Leo was quickly learning what exactly Ryan viewed his marriage to Greenlee as. She wasn't his wife she was just a trophy for his case.

Ryan grabbed the man that had once been his best friend by the collar, "Keep this up and you'll never see her again." The hate growing quickly in his eyes.

Leo qu9ickly pushed back against the taller man pushing him into a wall, "Listen to me and listen to me good Ryan you ever lay your hands on me or anyone else ever again I'll kill you. Now I'm taking my wife for a drive and there's not a damn thing you can do about it." Both men glared at each other before removing their hands from the other.

Around them everything seemed to freeze. They stared into each other's eyes as their hatred for the other quickly grew.

Greenlee walked down the stairs feeling the tension instantly as the two men broke their gaze. "Is everything ok?"

Leo placed his hand on her elbow guiding her out of the house, "Everything's fine." He lied.

Ryan stood in the middle of the Penthouse alone the argument with Leo still playing in his mind over and over again. Leo had never been like that. His anger rarely showed to other people. Something must have happened to drive Leo to come after him to get Greenlee away from him. One thought entered his mind "David."

Ryan grabbed his own coat and headed for David's cabin ready to do battle with the good doctor.

"Leo?" Greenlee asked concerned for the man that sat behind the wheel. From the moment they had sat in the car he hadn't said anything to her. He drove down the streets of Pine Valley with a purpose not telling her what was going on.

"Do you trust me Greens?" was his only answer.

"Of course, you know I do."

He smiled at her as he turned down a gravel road before finally stopping the car.

She looked out the window instantly knowing where he had taken her. She looked over at him. He opened the car door motioning for her to do the same. They walked around the car towards each other and he took her hand as they walked up the stairs to the boat house.

Greenlee sat on the bench staring out into Willow Lake in the distance she could see Miller's Falls. The water from the lake came from those mountains.

Leo kneeled down in front of her his back facing hers. He too looked across the lake at the falls. He placed a hand in the freezing water before him. The shock of the cold instantly took him back in time. The sound of the water crashing in his hears. Seeing his mother holding a gun to her head. The dirt under his finger nails as he dug up the diamonds. He saw her fall over the cliff. He could hear the gun shots he could feel the bullet's fly past him. He felt the old woman's strength as the fought for control of the gun. The sound of wood breaking as the leaned against the railing.

Leo opened his eyes as he felt the cold water rushing over him after he fell over the cliff. Dropping 100ft into the freezing water below. His hand sat in that same freezing water again.

Leo stood up as Greenlee stared intently at him. He walked over to the stairs sitting across from her. It was time to tell her what happened after he fell and where he had been all these years….and the awful thing he had done.

He looked at her wondering if nine years could change how much they loved each other. As they stared at one another the only sounds came from the crickets singing in the distance and the soft movement from the water in the lake.

"I'm so sorry Greenlee…" Leo finally said with sadness.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N Don't know if I should apologize or not but this chapter is kind of long. I started writing and couldn't stop. If I had done everything I intended to write it would have been a heck of a lot longer. Enjoy..**

A soft wind picked up over Willow Lake brushing across the young man's face. In the distance the faint sounds of a child's laughter echoed. Inside the old run down boat house there was silence.

Greenlee stared intently at Leo, just minutes before he had told he was sorry. Their eyes had been locked on one another while she waited for an explanation. Just as suddenly has he had uttered those words his eyes darted back to the mountains in the distance. She knew what he was looking at. She had been there to, stuck on that ledge, praying for an absolution that never came.

As Leo stared down the mountain almost willing it to crumble into pieces. Everything he had known and cherished had disappeared there. His mind move backwards bringing back the memories of that fateful night in October. After months of her fighting with him to get out of Pine Valley, to get away from the family that was suffocating them, he had finally given in. They had the reservations book, Greenlee had found them a place to live. Everything had been perfect, he should have known better, whenever life seemed to be at its greatest when it seemed nothing could or should go wrong, that's when it did.

If only he had listened to her sooner, if only he could have left his mother soon, if only he didn't go to see David that night…if only…his life had been one big regret since that night. Now he was back in the once place he had called home, sitting across from the woman that both infuriated him and made him complete. He wanted…no needed to tell her what happened. As he sat across from her thinking about the life he lead after being taken from her, he wondered how she would react. Would she be angry? Would she understand? What had her life been like without him?

"Leo?" she whispered softly. She knew he was somewhere else. Physically he was sitting there with her, but she knew mentally he was back there.

Her sweet voice cut through the screams and panic in his mind. Slowly he turned his eyes back to her once again their eyes were locked on one another.

"Leo…talk to me…" she pleaded.

Leo thought for a moment, "Do I ask her about that video? Do I have a right to ask her about what I saw? Maybe I should have let David tell me what happened, is it fair to her after what I've done?" As the endless questions ran through his mind he realized if he expected to find out about what he saw he was going to have to come clean with her first.

The T.V. screen in the middle of David's cabin sat frozen in the same spot that Leo had left it earlier that day. David stared at the look on Greenlee's face. David had felt more guilt about that night than anybody ever knew. He should have protected her, kept that night from happening, but he didn't, he had failed not just her but his brother to.

As David picked up the remote control to kill the power to the T.V., there was a soft knock on his front door. As he swung the door opened he was surprised at the visitor in front of him.

"Cara? What are you doing here?" He looked down at the petite Hispanic woman standing before him. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant with his child things had been strained between them. He wanted to be a part of her life; her brother wanted him as far from her as humanly possible. Then there was the stress of the Chandler party and everything that had followed. He had spent many sleepless nights think not just about the child he was carrying but, also about the two beautiful girls that had been taken from him and the grandson God had taken home just a few short weeks ago.

"Hi David." She stated simply as she walked into his home. "I thought it was time you and I talked."

"Of course." David nodded and motioned for her to sit on the couch. "Would you like something to drink? Tea? Maybe Water?"

"No. No thank you." She answered politely. As she sat on his couch she couldn't help but look at the T.V. that he hadn't turned off. Greenlee Lavery's brown eyes pierced through her own as she stared at the woman frozen in time before her. "David….what's this?" Cara asked curiously.

David quickly picked up the remote, pressing a quick button, made the screen fade to black.

"What was that David?" Cara wondered why David would have a video of his ex wife. Was he still in love with her? Was he stalking her? That didn't look like a video that was taken willingly.

David cursed himself for letting her see that. What was on that tape was between Greenlee and his brother.

"Are you spying on her?"

"What? No!" He was shocked by the question. Couldn't she tell the video was old? "I don't know where the video came from Cara." He answered her honestly hoping she still saw the good in him. "Someone delivered that for my brother. He's with her now. He deserves to know what happened there and she deserves to be the one to tell her."

David quickly changed the subject, "What brings you here Cara?"

"We need to talk about our baby…" she said instinctively rubbing her growing belly.

"Our baby?" He hoped she wasn't going to keep him from his child.

"Everyone keeps telling me how bad you are David. I'm sure you can imagine all the stories I've been told."

David laughed. He wouldn't be surprised if they had a class on David Hayward 101 at PVH. A class dedicated to educating Pine Valley's youth about his perceived misdeeds. "And?" he questioned.

"And…I know you've gone about things the wrong way. Keeping people from their families. I know David you think you were noble in what you did, but people deserved to know that they people they loved were still alive.

We take an oath saying 'First do no harm' but come on David people had to grieve their loved ones unnecessarily. Isn't that doing harm?"

"No I don't think so." He started. He was surprised when she didn't interrupt him and waited for his explanation. "Cara you know as well as I do that Orpheus was an experimental drug with proven results. But that wouldn't have matter to those idiots down there. Their minds were made up about me years ago. In their eyes everything I do is about an agenda. Take Greenlee for example if Jackson and Ryan had known I had saved her that night, I would never have been allowed to treat her. She would have died in a traditional hospital with the so called 'modern medicine."

"So the ends justify the means then?" Cara countered.

"Your damn right they did. Think about how many lives were saved because of Orpheus. How many people were reunited with the people they loved…happy and healthy. I know everyone things I save people because I want to play God. Well screw them." David tried to keep his emotions in check not wanting to reveal too much to this woman, in case she was here to dig up dirt on him to keep him from his child.

"Your father?"

David's eyes shot up. He had never told her about his father.

"Angie told me. David I understand why you made the choices you did. Like I said I've heard all the stories. Maria, Dixie, Greenlee, Stuart, and countless others who are alive. I want my child to know the father who did everything he could to make a positive difference in this world. Maybe if our child has your passion and persistence combined with my empathy and stubbornness, he or she will finally be able to make a difference in this world." Cara placed her hand softly on his.

"You mean…you want me to be a part of my child's life?" David asked cautiously. He had been stung many times. He had learned at a very early life to guard his heart…especially when it came to women. That was the only lesson Vanessa had ever taught him.

"I would never keep you from your child David…" Cara answered a loud series of bangs interrupted their conversation.

Greenlee couldn't help but notice the look in Leo's eyes. They were the same eyes she remembered but now there was a darkness to those loving eyes she had never seen before. This was the first time she had got to see him…and really look at him. He came back at the worst possible time, and then when they had finally got a chance to be alone together she had told him Ryan wanted to have a baby with her. And then today he busted in to Ryan's place a different man. She thought about the look in his eyes when she found him with Ryan. The only time she had seen that kind of anger in his eyes was when David had called her a whore. Now here they were sitting in their place saying nothing to one another. "Leo….what's going on with you?"

Leo shook the fog out of his mind as he heard the concern in her voice. "Greens…" he started.

She leaned forward ready to hear why he had brought her here. Hoping he was ready to tell her about the miracle that brought him back to her.

"If I live to be a hundred years old I'll never forget that night Greens….never. When you fell over that cliff…I called out to you and you just lay there motionless. I thought I lost you baby…nothing mattered…without you nothing mattered." Leo didn't mask the pain in his voice as the image of her invaded his mind. He knew he could always be honest with her, she would never think less of him.

Greenlee heard the pain in his voice. She knew exactly how he felt in that moment; it had been the same way she felt when he fell over the falls. When you love someone as deeply as they loved each other life doesn't seem worth living without the other person.

"When Vanessa realized you were alive….I couldn't let her hurt you again. As she pointed that gun at you I knew I had to protect you…the way I couldn't protect you before. In that moment I knew I was risking my own life but baby I couldn't let her hurt you again.

When were struggling for the gun all I could think about was that night at the Valley Inn. The image of you standing there with my mother, the way that knife glimmered in the light as she held it to your throat. The fear in your eyes gave me the strength to fight her as hard as I could. For a moment I thought I had the upper hand, she started to let go of the gun…but then…" In the back of his mind he could hear the boards breaking all over again as the stress of their combined weight became too much.

"When I hit the water it was so cold. I felt like someone was sticking me with a hundred knifes. I fought so hard baby…I did. I had watched you survive a twenty foot fall from a cliff…I knew if you had the strength to survive that I could survive to." As he filled her in on the missing pieces of that evening he could hear everything all over again. In the back of his throat he could taste the dirty water from the falls. "The current was so strong….the falls kept pushing me closer and closer to death…it was your love that gave me strength Greens. I kept kicking my legs against the bottom of the river…trying as hard as I could to keep my head above water.

I could hear your screams; you were calling out to me, begging me to come back to you. I don't know how but I managed to grab onto a log. I don't know where it came from or how I managed to not hit it when we fell from the overlook. I held onto it as tight as I could; trying to stay alive for you. As I held on for dear life it felt like everything was against us. I was growing so tired….that water was so strong. I remember getting my jacket off hoping losing some weight would help…

One moment I was holding on to that log for what felt like hours….probably only minutes I suppose…when everything went black."

David became irriated as he approached the door and the knocking grew more and more forceful. Just as his had reached for the doorknob he heard another man's voice.

"I know you're in there David…now open the Damn door or I'll break it down." Ryan pounded on the door over and over again his anger rising.

The door flung open and Ryan came face to face with David. "What the hell do you want Lavery!"

"Where's Greenlee?" Ryan barged into David's place paying no regards to David's lack of invitation.

Ryan stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the woman sitting on Hayward's couch. "What the…?" he started as David's voice yelled at him.

"Greenlee's not here. Now get the hell out of my house Ryan, you're not welcome here."

Ryan paid no attention to the doctor. "Cara?" he asked wondering why the younger doctor was there. "Did David hurt you?"

Cara saw the anger in David's eyes as the older man approached the intruder. "Ryan, it's none of your business why I'm here. Now I believe David asked you to leave. I've been here for awhile and I can assure you Greenlee's not here."

Ryan's mouth dropped open as Cara defended David. "What? Your defending David? Did he drug you?"

"Really? You really think David is going to poison the person carrying his child? Come on Ryan I know your smarter than that." Cara rolled her eyes.

"David's done worse than that Cara, I'm sure Griff as told you all about David's misdeeds."

Before Cara could answer David stepped between the two. "Cara thank you for coming by but I think I'm going to indulge Ryan here for awhile. Thank you for everything." David guided Cara to the door as she looked at him confused.

With Cara gone David turned back to Ryan. David had quickly realized that if Ryan was looking for Greenlee than his brother must have gone after her. David was more than happy to give the two of them more time together before Saint Lavery busted in on their reunion.

"Cara was right you know Ryan? Greenlee's not here."

"But I'm sure you know where she is and who she's with." Ryan spit out.

"Who she's with yes. Where they are no." David answered coyly.

"What did you do Hayward? What did you say to that brother of yours? He barged into my home and demands for my wife to leave with him. He has no regards for her recovery or our marriage. The only time Leo gets angry is when he's been provoked. So Hayward what did you say to him."

David only laughed at Ryan. He had never had any use for the man standing before him. He felt no need to tell Ryan about the video that had sent Leo running to her. David walked over to his cabinet of booze. He took out a bottle of his best scotch, pouring himself a glass before turning back to Lavery.

"Can I pour you a drink Lavery?"

Without warning Ryan rushed David forcing the man to drop the glass of scotch to the ground as he pinned him against the wall.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY WIFE!" Ryan's anger quickly grew to a dangerous level.

"Get your hands off me Lavery. Greenlee is with Leo where belongs. Now get your hands off me!" David put his hands on the taller man trying to force Ryan to let him go.

Ryan pulled one hand back and quickly thrust it into David's face. He stood back as David crumpled to the ground. "I'm going to ask you one more time Hayward. Where…Is…My…Wife…"

David put his hand up to his jaw wiping the blood from his lip. "There's the ole' Ryan we all know and love. Now listen to me and listen to me real good. Even if I knew where my brother took HIS wife I would never tell."

"Greenlee is my wife you son of a bitch!" Ryan threw back.

"Wrong! Leo never died…your marriage to Greenlee is invalid." David gloated.

Greenlee sat back and listened as Leo took her back to that night at the falls. Whenever someone talked about that place she felt the same pain over and over again. Now she was learning what that night was like for Leo.

"I don't know how I survived Greens but one moment I'm hugging a log and the next I'm in a warm bed. At the time I had no idea what had happened. I woke up with the worst headache of my life in a strange place."

As Leo started to fill Greenlee in on his life he went back to that bedroom nine years ago…

"_Hello?" Leo's eyes slowly opened. He shut them quickly as the bright light made his head hurt worse._

"_It's ok son. You're safe." A woman's soft hand rested on top of his head._

_She watched as he opened his eyes over and over again adjusting to the light. He was met with a woman's soft blue eyes staring into his own eyes. She was an older woman with a comforting touch that made him feel safe._

"_Where am I?" he asked confused._

"_You don't know?" the sweet voice asked._

"_No…I don't…" he tried to wrap his mind around what was going on._

"_First let's start with some easy questions dear. Can you tell me your name?"_

"_Um yeah…my name…my name is…." His voice trailed off as he had no recollection of who he was. "I don't know…." He admitted defeated._

"_It's okay sweetie. We can figure all that out later. What is the last thing you do remember?" she pulled a chair up next to him sitting down. She held on to his hand offering the man comfort as he struggled with his memories._

_Leo thought hard trying to remember something…anything. He closed his eyes hoping to bring a memory or a name to the surface. He lay there trying hard writing something on the blank slate that had become his mind. His eyes shot open as he heard a scream…a woman's scream maybe?_

_The old woman saw the fear in his eyes. She rubbed her hand up and down his arm, "It's ok dear. You don't need to force any memories. Not for an old coot like me. Now you lay here I'll get you something light to eat and I'll tell how you came to stay with me." Her soft voice spoke and for the first time he heard a slight French accent in her voice._

_Leo lay in the bed trying to figure out who he was and how he got there. More than that he tried to figure out the scream he heard in the back of his mind. Something deep down inside told him the person who let out such a heartbreaking scream must be in pain._

_He placed his hand to his head the source of much of his pain. He could feel a cut just above his hair line that was beginning to heal. "How long have I been here?" he wondered, "Was this woman a doctor? Maybe a nurse."_

_As he moved down his body assessing the damage done to it. His arms felt fine no signs of injury but his left leg hurt like hell. He tried moving his ankle, his knee; something but found his movement restricted by the cast that stretched from his ankle up his leg stopping in the middle of his thigh._

"_You're lucky to be alive you know that son?" the voice entered the room._

_The woman carried a tray of food into the room. She placed the food on a table before turning back to her patient. She helped the young man sit up in bed. He took a good look around the room. It was a small room only big enough for the twin bed he was stretched across and a dresser. On the wall to his left as a small window. He looked out and saw nothing but trees stretching for what he guessed miles._

_Her voice pulled him back to her as she held up a spoonful of oatmeal to him. He didn't know why but he trusted the old woman and willing ate the food she offered, suddenly feeling very hungry._

_When the bowl was empty the young man turned the conversation to where they were and what had happened to him._

"_To start we are at my chateau near the Canal du Midi." She started._

"_France?" he asked not sure how he knew that._

"_Oui." She answered in France hoping he might remember something. "I found you a couple of months ago. I was driving home and came upon an over turned motor bicycle. At first I did not think anyone was there. Maybe the driver had run out of gas I thought. Then from the bushes I heard a man's moans. And there you were. I very carefully brought you here. One of my neighbors a few miles from here is a Doctor. He came and fixed you up. You have been in out of conciseness for three months. I was very scared for you."_

"Three months? France? How did you get to France from Pine Valley?" Greenlee interrupted him.

Leo looked at her and then back out to the lake ignoring her questions. "Madame Marie-Louis was a widow. Her husband had left alone to raise a young son." He began.

"Her son had joined the French Army and had been killed. After his death she had moved out to that chateau far away from the world. She could not deal with the pain any more. She treated me so well Greens like I was her own son. She nursed me back to health and never once pushed me to remember anything. I helped her around the house and soon was strong enough to take walks with her.

Every day we would walk through the woods. There were small creeks where we would catch fish. I knew I was a grown man but I felt like was a young boy spending time with my mommy." Leo smiled as he thought back to that time.

"How long were you there for? When did you remember?" Greenlee hated to push him but needed to know what had happened.

"I don't know how much time had passed before I began to call her Maman. I'll never forget the smile on her face when I told her 'je t'aime."

"I love you." Greenlee whispered.

Leo nodded. "She had tears in her eyes Greens. It was like she had her little boy back."

"I'm not sure how long I was there for. A couple of years I suppose. Life was so innocent there that there was no need for a calendar or to count how many times the sun went up or down. Maman had a friend who would deliver food to us and clothing. I soon stopped questing who I was. All that mattered was Maman. One afternoon Maman had to go to town. I'm not sure why she finally decided to go leave me alone. I guess she finally decided I could be trusted.

I was sitting in the living room reading when I noticed something sticking out of the cupboard. Even though I didn't know who I was I knew I had an inquisitive side. I opened the cupboard I had seen every day but never thought to look in. I found this…"

Leo reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. He walked over to Greenlee sitting next to her. He handed her an old newspaper clipping he had found. She looked down at it and then back up at him shock written all over her face.


	56. Chapter 56

David and Ryan glared at one another. The hatred and contempt for the other man was written all over the faces.

"Get one thing straight David your brother was declared dead years ago. Ending Greenlee's marriage to him. Greenlee married me as much as you might hate it she loves me and married me. She's my wife." Ryan's eyes narrowed as he slowly fought David's accusation.

"And what do you suppose it will mean when that death certificate is nullified Ryan? No dead guy no dissolution of marriage. Your marriage will be more of a sham it was the first time you were married." David gloated.

Ryan wanted more than anything to knock the smug look off of David's face. His hatred for the man grew exponentially every time he was around the man. "Greenlee's my wife. He was gone for so long. She deserved to move on. We're happy, we love each other. No matter how much you hate it we love each other and our love has survived more than most people could handle. She won't leave me. She hated me after I left her for just a few months how do you think she feels knowing he left her for 9 years." His voice shook as he spoke; he knew he was grasping at straws. Greenlee had never looked at him the way she looked at Leo.

A sly grin washed over David's face, "You abandoned your pregnant wife Ryan. Leaving her to believe you died the same was as her first husband died. You watched her grieve. How Greenlee ever forgave you for that amazes me. As far as why Leo was gone you don't know why he was gone so long now do you Lavery?"

"You know don't you Hayward? You know where he's been don't you? You kept him hidden didn't you?"

David laughed, "Haven't we been over this before? Let me say this again for you. Maybe if I say it slower it will get through your thick head. I did not save my brother Ryan. I don't know where my brother has been." David said the last lines slowly emphasizing on each word.

"I don't know how many different ways I can tell you that Ryan. Leo told you he wasn't with me. I told you he wasn't one of my patients."

"Right…your secret Orpheus Patients. You sure enjoyed sitting there playing God with people didn't you? Knowing you had this secret that no one else was a part of. Thank God Roger was the last of your mystery patients David. Maybe now we can get past all the pain you cause."

"Right…Roger…." David started coyly a mischievous grin on his face. "That's right Roger was the last of my patients wasn't he Ryan…." David laughed.

Ryan stared at the other man dumbfounded by the endless exposition that David offered. "What are you saying David?"

David turned away from the overgrown ape standing before him rolling his eyes. As if he would tell the likes of a Lavery about things he would never understand. David poured himself another glass of scotch before turning back to the blank expression on Ryan's face.

"Look Lavery we're done here. I suggest you go home and wait for Greenlee to come to her senses and drop you for the real love of her life."

Ryan shook his head, "No way Hayward, I'm not leaving without an answer. Are there more people hidden away?" Ryan stared at the man waiting for an answer growing more and more irritated with the silence coming from David.

Stuck at an impasse knowing he would get no response from the doctor Ryan finally turned to leave the home he had never been invited to.

Greenlee stared down at the newspaper clipping in her hands. She remembered the day that photo had appeared on the cover of newspapers in Pine Valley as well as in New York City. Four women smiled back at her. She marveled at how young and happy they appeared to be. Underneath the pasted on smiles were four women who set out to defy the odds. Together they had created more than just a company it had become a sanctuary to hide from grief, pain, and loneliness. In Fusion they found more than just success they had found each other.

"This was the night we launched Fusion. No one thought we could pull it off but, after that night no one could ignore us." She remembered. "Who would have thought after the Roger fiasco Simon and I would have worked together let alone become friends again. And Kendall? God I hated her here but somehow we became family." Greenlee rubbed her finger over the worn paper that had been folded and unfolded a countless number of times. The picture brought her back to those first days creating Fusion when they had been unstoppable. Now well now they weren't the Fusion Four anymore. Mia had long left Pine Valley for to run the San Francisco office. She had left Fusion a few years ago to pursue a new dream. Greenlee hadn't heard from her in years. Now looking at the tall woman with the soft girls and fair skin smiling back at her she couldn't believe how much she missed her.

Simone had been killed without Greenlee there. Greenlee regretted never getting to say goodbye to her friend. A single tear streaked down her face a she thought about Simone. They had been friends for so long she had taken for granted that the woman, with the infectious laugh and the innate ability to get into trouble, would always be there. Kendall was the only one left besides herself. Fusion was still a success but it never felt the same without Mia and Simone.

"Where did you get his Leo?" He had told her he was in France but the newspaper was in English how had he gotten this. Who was the mysterious woman that had found him?

Marissa felt her arm being tugged by the dark haired woman in front of her. When they had woken up that morning Marissa wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep. He was still alive in her dreams. She watched him run around the park with his sisters, their laughter filling up the field. If it wasn't for Bianca she would have given in to the grief.

Bianca had forced her to get out of bed, to take a shower, to eat breakfast, to live. Marissa knew one day she would wake up and the pain in her heart wouldn't hurt as bad…but that day seemed so far off. Now he found herself being dragged through the park towards a old wooden building.

"Bianca! Where are we going!" Marissa called out hoping to slow the girl.

Bianca reluctantly stopped bringing Marissa next to her, "Now if I told you that, it would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" She gave her a innocent grin that said she was up to something.

"Come on Binx I'm tired. Can't this wait for another day!" Marissa pleaded.

"Nope. Come on 'Rissa!" Bianca grabbed her hand again pulling the woman along with her. The quickly approached the old worn down building. Bianca had spent a lot of time there during her teenage years. There was something always special about this place she wanted to share this place with Marissa.

"I am not going in there Binx. That place looks like it could fall over any second." Marissa backed away from the old boat house. She had seen this place many times but never imagined going in there, she'd probably fall in the lake.

"Nah, it's just a little old that's all. Do you trust me?" Bianca smiled at her again.

The second Bianca showed off that beautiful smile Marissa knew she had been beat. She had never been able to say no to that face. Today was no different. "OF course I trust you Binx. With my life." Marissa relented.

Bianca turned and excitedly ran up the small set of stairs leading to the back entrance to the boat house. She couldn't wait to tell Marissa about why this place was so special. As she entered the boat house she stopped dead in her tracks causing Marissa to run right in to her.

"What is it Binx?" The red head asked confused.

Bianca noticed Greenlee and Leo sitting in the boat house. Neither of them noticed the intruders. She couldn't help but notice the serious looks on their faces. "He must be telling her about what happened" Bianca thought to herself.

Marissa watched confused as Bianca quickly turned around and ushered her out of the boat house. "What's going on Bianca?"

"We'll come back another time baby. The boat house was occupied. When I bring you here it's just going to be me and you." Bianca hoped Marissa wouldn't ask more questions.

Worry washed over Marissa as she wondered what Bianca was hiding. "Who was there Binx?" she couldn't hold back the nervous sound to her voice. Marissa imagined JR sitting in the boat house waiting for them…holding a gun.

"No one 'Rissa." Bianca lied. She noticed the look of fear in Marissa's eyes instantly knowing being coy was the last thing the woman needed right then. "It's just Greenlee and Leo."

"Really? It's not JR?" Marissa asked letting out a deep breath that she held in as her stomach untwisted itself.

"Really. I didn't mean to scare you baby. I just wanted to give Greenlee and Leo some privacy."

"Why I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we said Hi. Leo loves you Binx and I wouldn't mind getting to know my uncle."

"Not today 'Rissa. Whatever they're talking about it looked pretty serious. Besides your surprise will be here soon."

"I told you I don't like surprises Binx. Just tell me what you have planned." Marissa pulled the taller woman towards her. She lifted herself on the tips of her toes and started kissing Bianca's neck knowing the woman wouldn't last long.

"Oh…that's….not…fair…..'Rissa…" Bianca's eyes closed on their own as she felt her body giving into the other woman. "You don't play fair do you?"

"You know I don't!" Marissa laughed.

Bianca came to her senses as she heard Marissa's laugh. It was the first time she had heard the woman laugh in ages. She missed that laugh.

"Ok enough hanky panky woman. Stop trying to seduce me." Bianca fought to not given into her girlfriend.

"Is it working?" Marissa asked seductively.

Bianca quickly pulled away from the woman's embrace. "Nope!" she laughed as she ran away from the women knowing full well Marissa was gaining the upper hand.

"HEY!" Marissa yelled after her. She chased Bianca across the park. She saw Bianca duck behind a park bench. Marissa slowed her run to a slow jog as she formulated a plan in her mind.

It was unseasonable warm in Pine Valley but somehow the snow hadn't melted away yet. Marissa quietly grabbed a handful of snow into her hand. She took the long way to where she had seen Bianca hide hoping to surprise the woman. Marissa crept slowly towards the bench, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

With the bench in sight she ran around the side of it ready to hurl the snowball at the unprepared woman. "AH!" She screamed stopping mid scream as she found an empty space where she had seen Bianca hide.

Marissa stood up looking around at the empty park. Where had Bianca hidden? Where else was there to hide? She turned her body 360 degree's trying to figure out where Bianca was when she was suddenly hit in the face with a sloppy snow ball.

Bianca's laughter screamed out as the woman popped up from behind another bench. "Looking for me?" Bianca asked excitedly.

"You…you…you're going to pay for that little girl!" Marissa wiped the snow from her face unable to hold back a smile.

Bianca stood back laughing at Marissa, "Oh honey I dare you to try." The laughter stopped as Marissa lunged for the woman again and Bianca had to turn and run away.

She darted across the field trying to get away from the wrath of Marissa. Half way across the field she felt the arms wrap around her stomach, she knew she had lost. Her body fell quickly to the snow covered grass, Marissa's body quickly covering her own.

Marissa pinned Bianca to the ground as the dark haired woman tired to fight for control unable to once Marissa began running her fingers across Bianca's sides.

"Stop….please…'Rissa…" Bianca laughed so hard as she tried to piece together a complete sentence. Which was impossible as Marissa knew exactly where Binx was ticklish.

"Say Uncle…Say Uncle…" Marissa's green eyes were filled with happiness.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Bianca screamed "You win!"

"And what's my prize?" she looked into the brown eyes under her.

"Me!" Bianca pulled Marissa closer to her their lips meeting.

"MOMMY!" Gabby's young voice called out to the town women tangled up in one another.

Leo took the newspaper clipping from Greenlee. Remembering the day he found it in Maman's cupboard. There had been a stack of papers and what looked like a scrapbook hidden deep within the cupboard. He began to tell her what happened after he found the clippings.

_Leo stared down at the four women in the picture in his hand. He didn't know why but there was something familiar about them something comforting in there smiles._

"_Simone Torres, Mia Saunders, Greenlee du Pres, and Kendall Hart. The women behind the hottest new cosmetics company" read the description under the picture._

_All four women were breath takenly beautiful but it was the petite blonde woman in the middle that caught his attention. His heart skipped a beat as he stared into the deep brown eyes. He didn't know how long he stared at that picture wondering who this woman was and why Manan had a picture from an American newspaper._

_He had long stopped trying to remember his past and had accepted the man he was now. He had woken up with no identity but now he was Rennie Leonce Marie-Louis. _

_But, now as he looked at that woman he fought hard to try and remember his life before coming to stay with Maman. His eyes closed with the image of her burned into his mind. He could see her standing in front of him smiling. He concentrated on her harder and harder trying to remember who Greenlee Du Pres was. Suddenly he heard a scream in the back of his head. He had heard that scream once before, when he woke up in this strange place. What did this beautiful woman have to do with that heart wrenching scream?_

_His eyes quickly opened as the sound of a car pulling up interrupted his thoughts. The sound of Maman walking up the small home became louder as she approached the door. As she stuck the key in the door he quickly folded the paper and hid it in the couch. He rushed over to the pile of papers hidden in the cupboard grabbing the paper at the top. He turned to her as she called out to him._

"_Rennie! I'm back!" Her cheerful voice rang out._

_He stood frozen in the middle of the room as he waited for her. He wanted to know about the women who had been on the cover of the paper's she had hidden away from him._

"_Rennie? What are you doing in here?" She entered the rooming stopping as she saw him standing there with a paper in his hand._

"_I'm sorry Maman…I saw the papers. Who are these women? Why do you have newspapers clippings of them?" He held up the paper to her. The same picture of Greenlee, Simone, Mia, and Kendall covered the front page as the newspaper announced the Cambias Takeover of Fusion._

"_She looks so familiar Maman like I should remember her." Leo pointed to the pretty blonde with the French last name. "Is she your daughter Maman? Did she hurt you?" He knew she had lost a son maybe this woman she hid away from him was another person that had abandoned her._

"_No mon fils (my son) she is not my daughter. Please…" She guided him to the other room asking him to sit and wait for her to return. She came back moments later with a stack of newspapers under her arm._

"_This woman is Greenlee du Pres. She lives in America. I do not know her nor have we ever met." She began in her soft French accent._

"_Why then Maman do you have newspapers with her?" his curiosity growing._

_Silently she thumbed through the papers before finding the one she was looking for. She handed it to the boy next to her motioning for him to read it._

"_**PROTEUS DRUG LORD AND SON DEAD!**__" he read the headline stretched across the newspaper. Under the headline it read; "Vanessa Courtland and Leo du Pres killed after falling 100ft over Millers Falls" _

_He turned back to Maman, "Who are these people?"_

_She sat silently only encouraging him to keep looking. He flipped the paper over and was looking in to a face that matched his own._

_He let out a loud gasp as he looked into the same brown eyes he saw each morning in the mirror. "Maman! Is this me! Was this Greenlee my wife?" He asked as he realized the similar last names. As his mind grasped around the ramifications of the young man being him he started spitting out question after question at her, never giving her time to answer._

"_Rennie! Rennie please slow down." She placed a hand on his shoulder trying to steady the young man._

"_What's going on Maman! Did you know who I was this whole time! Why wouldn't you tell me! I….I trusted you…I loved you!" he was hurt as he thought of this kind woman betraying him._

"_Rennie please let me explain everything to you. Dr. Marius, the doctor that took care of you after I found you, brought me that paper. When I saw that picture I knew that was you…it had to be. It was the same brown eyes. The same michevious grin. I did not want to tell you son until I knew the truth._

_I began to learn everything I could about this Leo du Pres. I could not tell you until I knew everything. This woman…" She pointed to the picture of Greenlee, "Was Leo's wife. He died to save her. I could not call her and tell her that you were of her dead husband. Can you imagine the pain she would feel if I was wrong. I had to be sure."_

_He nodded as he looked down at Greenlee's sad brown eyes._

"_She took his death so hard Rennie. They loved each other very much. Leo died on October 17, 2002. She watched him die. When I read how difficult his death was for her I so badly wanted you to be him. To give her back her love the way I never got my own love back. But Rennie when I learned the date of his death I knew…I knew you were not him. Mi amor I found you in that ditch in September. How could you be in my home and fall off a cliff at the same time?"_

"_How do I know you are not lying?" He knew his words would hurt but, he had no memory of who he was or his life before. Maybe she was sent to keep him from this Greenlee._

_She hung her head hurt by his mistrust. "I would never lie to you Rennie. I love you as if you were my own son. But I can give you Dr. Marius' number he will tell you when I called him."_

Greenlee sat quietly clinging to every word from Leo's mouth. Wondering how he went from being Rennie to being her Leo. She began to have doubts as to his true identity. Was he really her Leo or was he an imposter coming her to fool her.

"Mommy…Mommy….Mommy…"Gabby screamed out at her mommy as she ran across the field before flinging herself into Bianca's welcoming arms.

Marissa opened her own up for Miranda as the little girl gave her a tight embrace. "What are you girls doing here?" she asked excited to see them.

"This is your surprise…" Bianca whispered.

"This is the best surprise ever!" Marissa pulled both girls into her arms as the fell to the ground giggling.

"We brought lunch!" Gabby screamed excitedly.

Marissa laughed having Gabby and Mimo around made the days hurt less. There was nothing more precious the sound of a child's laughter.

The small family went over to the picnic benches and enjoyed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches which Miranda had proudly announced she made. The girls small voices filled both the park and Marissa's heart with laughter.

As they finished lunch Marissa noticed the pair of feet walking towards them the person was hidden by a bouquet of blue and green balloon. "What the…?" she looked around at her girls as the smiled excitedly.

"UNCLE ZACH! AUNT KENDALL!" Miranda yelled out to the balloons.

"Hi guys!" Kendall greeted them from behind the balloons. "Did you have a good lunch?" she squatted down in front of Gabby taking a napkin and whipping grape jelly from the child's cheek.

"Aw uh!" Gabby answered shaking her head, "And we found Mommy and 'Rissa playing in the snow!"

Bianca blushed as the child ratted them out and Kendall gave her an approving look and winked at the two women.

"Playing In the snow uh?" Zach teased them, "What were we playing?"

"They were wrestling!" Gabby answered as her voice carried the two women's face turned bright read as they imagined the thoughts in Kendall and Zach's head.

"It was just a friendly snowball fight." Bianca quickly covered.

"Yeah one that I won!" Marissa jested as they all laughed. "So what's up with all the balloons Zach? Or should I call you balloon boy?"

"I doubt these balloons could carry me away." He joked back. "Why don't you ask your daughters…"

Marissa turned to MImo and Gabby wondering what was going on.

"Gabby was sad she didn't get to say goodbye to AJ." The seven year old answered.

"Mommy says AJ is up in heaven! I want to send AJ pictures in heaven!" Gabby's innocent voice explained.

Bianca explained then explained the girls idea to draw pictures and write letters to AJ and use the balloons to deliver them to AJ in heaven.

Marissa felt a tear stream down her face…she was so lucky to have people around her who loved her and her son so much. She picked Gabby up and placed her in her lap, "I think that's a great idea honey!"

For the next hour they all sat on the bench drawing pictures and writing letters to AJ. They told him how much they missed him and couldn't wait to see him again one day. They put the papers in envelopes that were then tied to balloon. With a letter or picture attached to each balloon Zach and Kendall watched on as the small family walked out to the middle of the field.

The each took turns releasing to balloons into the heavens. When there was only one balloon left in Gabby's hand she held her arms up to Marissa.

Gabby and her Mommy 'Rissa looked up to the heaven's as they released the last blue balloon. "Bye AJ! I love you!" Gabby whispered before wrapping her arms around Marissa's neck.

After Leo explained how he had come into possession of the newspaper article with her picture on it he had grown silent again. He knew what she was thinking now. He had come to Pine Valley the first time to take her money. He would have done that had he not fallen head over heels in love with her.

"So who are you? Are you really Leo or are you Rennie?" she finally asked as she fought back the sadness that was threatening to take over as she realized this man may not be the same man she fell in love with.

"I trusted Maman. She took care of me, she loved me." He explained. "But I was still drawn to that picture and the woman with the sad eyes.

I never gave Maman that picture back…never. Every night when she thought I was sleeping I would stare at that picture of you. I memorized your smile…your dimples…the sadness in your eyes.

I woke up to those eyes every morning. I wanted Maman to tell me I really was Leo du Pres just so I could come to America and see happiness in your eyes.

Maman was right Dr. Marius confirmed I had been in Paris when Leo du Pres had been killed. I had no reason to not believe this man he was a doctor after all. But still I was drawn to you. I dreamed about you every night Greens."

Hearing him call her Greens was like a knife being plunged into her heart. Did he deserve to call her that? If he wasn't really Leo than he shouldn't call her that. If he was Leo and he knew who she was and still stayed away from her not trying to find her when he saw who he might be, could she forgive him.

"Leo…Rennie….whoever the hell you are please stop….I can't listen anymore…" her heart was breaking all over again. Whether he was Rennie or Leo learning the truth was hurting her more than she anticipated.

She tried to run away from him but was stopped by his strong arms wrapping around her waist. "You can't leave…You need to hear this. I know this hurts you Greenlee. I wish it didn't but you need to know everything."

She looked into his pleading eyes. There was something there that despite her doubts trusted those eyes. Those eyes were the eyes she had fallen in love with…the eyes that she drank in each morning and mourned every day.

"I dreamed of you every day." He started again. "I had such vivid dreams of you and I at a Boathouse just like this. Dancing with each other. Holding each other after swimming in this lake. They felt so real. Most nights the dreams were nightmares. I could hear a woman's screams in my mind over and over again all night.

With every dream or nightmare I saw more and more. Things I couldn't explain places I couldn't remember going to. Skating through a park, being stuck in an elevator, getting drunk in a cellar, using an axe on someone's computer.

One morning I woke up and it had all come back to me. These weren't dreams of a woman I wished I knew. They were memories of me and you baby. I remembered our wedding here at the boathouse…"

_Leo lay in bed staring at her picuture. He had just woken up to the most wonderful dream of her. She was standing in the middle of a boathouse in the most beautiful wedding dress he'd ever seen. They were surrounded by flowers and candles._

'_When I fell in love you with you I fell in love with life. You make me laugh till I cry, and then when I'm crying, somehow you make me laugh. You keep me on my toes and you make my life an adventure. So I'm looking forward to a lifetime of laughter and tears and the unexpected. And the love. And the man. I want a lifetime with you, Leo du Pres."_

_He shot up in bed. Maman had been wrong. Maybe she didn't know what month it was when she found him. He wasn't Rennie Leonce Marie-Louis he was Leo du Pres. Husband of Greenlee Smythe du Pres, brother of David Hayward and Trey Kenyon. His mother was Vanessa Courtland._

_His heart skipped beats as he thought of his life with Greenlee. The emptiness he had felt in his heart suddenly made sense. He needed her…probably as bad as she needed her._

_He climbed out of the bed still clutching the newspaper clipping. He had to tell Maman what he remembered. He wanted to take her to America to meet Greenlee. Greenlee would love his Maman she saved him for her._

_The house was still dark as the morning sun was slowly rising. The floor boards whined as he ran down the hall to her room. He flung the door open…he looked down at the woman lying in the bed and suddenly felt sick to his stomach._

_He saw who she was for the first time….his Maman was….Vanessa Courtland….his mother…._


	57. Chapter 57

**Sorry it took so long to update this time. I fried my hard drive and had to get it fixed. Sadly I lost everything off the hard drive. Thankfully almost everything I've written is posted online so I was able to get most of my stories back that I've written. Only 3 stories were never posted. Enjoy the next chapter:**

The air surrounding the Boat House was thick as the sun began to sit over Pine Valley. The shadows stretched across the lake and cast an eerie look over the young man Greenlee couldn't take her eyes off of.

Her mind was racing as she processed what he had just told her. The second he said Vanessa's name her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't possible…Vanessa was alive?

"How long?" she finally managed to ask.

"What?" Leo asked confused.

"How long….How long were you with her for Leo?"

"Greens…I don't know"

"Damn it Leo. How long? You said you didn't know if you were with her for months or years. Your memory came back right? How long had you been there?"

"I got my memory back during the fall of 2004" he admitted.

"Two years? You were there for two years." She wrapped her mind around what that meant. "You knew who you were for seven years. You knew what she had done. You stayed away and let me think you were dead for seven years!"

"Green's it wasn't like that…" Leo said as he stood up and walked across the boat house. He sat down next to her placing an arm around her shoulders.

Leo's once comforting touch now felt like a knife to her heart. She pushed off the bench and stood across from him. "It wasn't like that? How they hell was it then Leo? Damn it can't you ever let you mother go! She tried to kill me how many times. She almost killed you, and what do you do, you stay in France with her for seven years playing 'the good son'. How could you?"

"Come on Greens there's things you need to understand." Leo pleaded with her as her eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"No! You don't get to call me that Leo. The man that called me Greens stood in this place and promised to love me forever. You….I don't know who you are any more." She tried to keep the tears from escaping her eyes. As she stared at him she was reminded of having almost the same conversation with Ryan not to long ago. Ryan had also stayed dead to "protect" her.

"Why Leo? Why would you do that? You're not better then Ryan…"

**AMC-AMC-AMC-AMC**

Erica sat across from Jackson at Krystal's enjoying a quiet moment together before Bianca and Kendall showed up with their families. Erica recognized the tense look on Jack's face. She had hopped by having a family dinner he might relax but, he looked just as stressed as he did at the penthouse.

"Jack?" she placed her hand on his trying to bring him back to reality.

"Um yeah that sounds good. I'll have that." Jack shook his head trying to get the fog out and concentrate on the woman in front of him.

Erica laughed at him, "You haven't heard a word I said."

"Um no I guess not. Sorry darling."

"Jack you can't worry about tomorrow. Everything is out of our hands. You said it yourself we have one of the best D.A.'s trying the case. We have to trust that justice will prevail."

It was Jack's turn to laugh, "Justice…what does that word mean Erica? I used to believe in Justice."

"But then there was Michael Cambias?" Erica said the name with more hate then she had for any other person in this world. "Jack for every case you lost there are hundreds of other's where justice was served. Is anyone in jail right now for killing him?" She watched as Jack shook his head. "See Jack justice was served Michael is dead and my daughter Bianca didn't go to jail for protecting herself from that monster."

Jack moved his hand up to her face caressing her cheek with his fingers, "How do you do it Erica? How do you make me feel better?"

"The same way you always make things better for me darling, because our love and our family will always protect us." Erica leaned in her lips meeting his.

Ryan stormed into Krystal's hoping to find Greenlee there. He had searched for her everywhere he chould think of. He had gone to the falls, her old penthouse, the hospital, he had even gone home hoping she had returned. He hadn't found her anywhere and he was growing more and more concerned. His eyes scanned the crowd disappointed when he didn't see her. He noticed Erica and Jack deep in conversation. He walked over to the older couple, "Jack? Erica?"

"Hi Ryan!" Erica greeted him brightly.

Jackson stood greeting his son in law, "Ryan is my daughter with you?" he asked looking towards the restaurant door a smile on his face.

"No Jack she's not. I was hoping maybe she was here or maybe you had heard from her."

A look of concern grew on Jack's face, "What are you talking about Ryan? She should be with you. She shouldn't be off by herself. What happened?"

"Leo showed up this morning wanting to talk to her. She left with him hours ago and I haven't heard from her since." Ryan sat down with Jackson and Erica.

Erica looked over to Jackson, "If she's with Leo then there's nothing to worry about. Leo wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Erica's right Ryan. I know things have been confusing since his return but, sorry son, he loves her. He'll protect her." Jack was beginning to understand Ryan's frantic search for Greenlee. It was more to do with fear of losing the woman then concern for her well being.

Ryan shook his head, "I don't know Jack. You guys didn't see him this morning. I've never seen Leo like that before. It looked like he wanted to punch me. If Greenlee hadn't come in the room I think he would have."

**AMC-AMC-AMC-AMC**

JR looked through his closet over and over again trying to find the right suit to wear the next day. He and Diane had gone over defense strategy over and over again. Every detail was important from how he conducted himself in court to how he looked.

Jurors were fickle people. They had chosen this jury very carefully. Diane had made sure no one with a background in law enforcement was on the jury. She had limited the number of women especially mother's. She looked for men who had gone through divorces. She wanted as she putted a "normal red blooded American male". Having someone who could sympathize with his drinking or the fact that Marissa had left him for a woman could only help his case.

He finally pulled out a black suit business suit and paired it with a light blue shirt and a matching tie. He had wanted to wear pink thinking it would appeal to the women on the jury but Diane had cautioned against being that obvious.

Tomorrow he was putting his life in the hands of eight men and four women he had never met before. He needed to make sure that these people saw that he wasn't responsible for his actions. He shouldn't be on trial right now it should be Bianca and Marissa. If it wasn't for them none of this mess would have happened.

**AMC-AMC-AMC-AMC**

Dixie walked down the stairs to join Tad in the family room. As she entered he had just finished making a fire. As she sat with him on the couch he handed her a coffee mug filled with her favorite blend.

"I never get tired of playing Barbie's with the girls." She smiled content on how she spent her days.

"Careful darling your daughter might hear that." Tad joked.

"My daughter…my daughter Kate…" Dixie smiled thinking about how lucky she was to be back home with Tad and Kate.

She leaned into Tad's chest and the two sat silently together watching the flames. The only sound came from the crackling of the fire wood.

Tad inhaled the soft floral scent of her hair enjoying the peaceful quiet knowing that it wouldn't last. "Are you thinking about tomorrow?"

Dixie turned her head up to him looking into his deep blue eyes, "How did you know?" She was ashamed that she was thinking of the trial rather than enjoying his embrace.

"Because I was thinking about the same thing." Tad admitted.

"I'm torn Tad. I love my son but how do I do it…" she looked back towards the fire not sure how to feel about the trial.

"How you support your son when you believe that he almost killed people we loved? When he's responsible for your grandson's death?" Tad asked and watched as she shook her head. "I've loved JR like he was my own son…I raised him believing he was my son. I don't want to believe he's responsible I want nothing more than to protect him from the charges. To keep him from suffering the consequences of his actions.

Hun that's the problem. We all feel guilty for JR's childhood. He was kept from his real father for years. You've had to leave him so many times only to come back in to his life and leave again. He thinks I abandoned him for my 'real' son. We feel guilty so we excuse his behavior. We let him get away with hurting other people, with hurting himself. I'm just as guilty as you and Adam for raising him to be the man he's become. I will stand by JR no matter what stupid things he's done."

"But…" she whispered.

"But I we cannot excuse his behavior anymore. Maybe if I had let Jesse arrest him months ago when he crashed Bianca's car or when he tried to bribe that judge…maybe none of this would have happened." Tad finally admitted the responsibility he felt for everything that happened since the party and after.

"Tad you can't blame yourself…"

"You mean you're the only one who can? Dix I know you've been holding the guilt over JR's actions over your head just like I have."

"Your right…I guess I can't help it."

"That's the problem baby. We drive ourselves mad blaming ourselves for what stupid things JR has done. We do everything we can to protect him. When we go into that courtroom tomorrow we'll be there to support the people we love _and_ our son."

Dixie looked at him surprised by his words. How could they support their friends who were hurt by JR's actions? And at the same time support the son who had caused so much pain?

"Dixie supporting our son doesn't mean we condone his actions. It means we love him and show him that love. We stand beside him as he faces the consequences of his actions. We help him deal with that, even if it means we watch him go to jail."

"And what if his lawyer get's him off?" she asked almost afraid that it was even a possibility.

"Then we get him the help he needs. Our son has a problem…and not just with alcohol."

**AMC-AMC-AMC-AMC**

The Chandler mansion was dark and quiet. Brooke stood in the same room where months ago she had almost lost her life. It had been difficult to come back here at first. When she walked into this room she heard the gun fire and screams all over again. She could smell the gun powder all over again.

She had made a decision that first night back; she would not let the horror of that night define who she was. She loved Adam with every fiber of her being. She wasn't going to runaway scared because of his son's actions.

"Brooke?" Adams voice called to her.

Brooke turned around to find the older man standing In the door way.

"How long have you been there Adam?" she smiled.

"Oh I don't know. Time just kind of stops when I'm with you. Have I told you today how beautiful you look?"

"Oh please…" she looked down at the floor as he walked towards her. He placed a finger gently under her chin their eyes meeting. She looked into his soft brown eyes. She was the only person he allowed to look into those eyes and see his soul.

"The very first time I saw you Brooke I knew…I knew that one day we would end up here…together…" he caressed her cheek as he opened up to her. He could always be honest with her, knowing she would never think less of him.

"I knew it to…I didn't believe it…but deep down I knew it." She leaned her head in to his touch.

"Why then if we both knew how deep our love was, did it take us so long to get here?" Adam asked knowing he was the reason. His own selfish needs had pushed her away.

"It wasn't our time then. If we had given into each other back then we would never appreciate each other. Look at all the mistake's in other relationships we've made. Tad.."

"Dixie…" he added.

"Jackson…"

"Liza…"

"Edmund…"

"Erica…" he threw back with a laugh.

Brooke laughed along with him, "Erica…Adam we both loved those people at the time we cared for them. Their love and our love for them made us the people we are. It was those failed relationships that prove to me you're the one for me…now and always."

She watched as Adam lowered himself to the ground sitting up on one knee. He took her hand in to his own fingering the ring he had placed on her hand. "Brooke I asked you to marry me right here in front of our family and friends. When you agreed to be my bride it was the happiest moment of my life."

"But then…" her mind went back to what happened after he put that ring on her finger.

"What happened next is just a moment Brooke. It was a brief moment in our ongoing story."

"It's a moment I can't forget…no matter how many times I try to close my eyes and forget what happened it will always be there." She admitted.

"You're right it will be. It will be a memory that will forever be with us. We can't change what happened that night, but Brooke we're still here. I love you more today than I did that night. More tonight than I did yesterday. Just like our past loves defined the people we are today so does that night. But that night does not have to define the rest of our lives. I love you Brooke and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether that life is five minutes, five years, or longer than that. Marry me…" He poured out his heart to her.

"I love you to Adam. More than I have ever loved another person. That night could never change that. My answer is the same as the night you put this beautiful ring on my finger…Yes Adam of course I'll marry you. Whenever you want, wherever you want." She smiled down at him.

"When JR's trial is over. One way or another we'll need a reason to give this town some happiness." He pulled himself up and pulled her into his arms. They stood in the middle of that room making new memories there that would one day make that night fade into a dim memory.

**AMC-AMC-AMC-AMC**

"No better than Ryan? I'm nothing like Ryan." Leo looked back at her surprised by her insinuation.

"You're more like him then you even know. You've been gone a long time Leo…" she spit back.

"When we were together how many times did I expect you to be anyone but yourself? When Ryan told you he loved you, you did everything you could to hold on to him knowing his heart belonged to Gillian. He broke your heart over and over again. How many times did he break your heart before you finally let him go?" Leo remembered every awful thing that Ryan had done to Greenlee. He remembered the night he spent on the island with Greenlee, they had been stuck there after she tried to get Ryan alone. He could still hear her screams when Ken attacked her in that flea bag motel. If she hadn't been trying to get Ryan to give her an ounce of attention she would never been in that situation.

"Don't act like you have a monopoly on breaking people heart's Leo." She threw his past with Laura in his face. She knew she had thrown Leo into Laura's arms, she never expected him to treat her as badly as he did.

"I've apologized over and over again for what happened with Laura. How long are you going to hold that over my head?" Leo had always regretted that time in his life. Marrying Laura had been a mistake.

"I'm not trying to hold that over your head Leo, I'm just trying to show you people can change. Ryan's changed."

"So your saying since this magical romance of yours Ryan has _never_ hurt you?" Leo prodded wanting to know what would make her compare him to Ryan.

"Of course he as…" she paused not sure how deep into their relationship she wanted to go with Leo. The wounds Ryan had inflicted on her may have faded, but they were still there.

"How…" Leo tried not to push her to hard.

"The same way you used to. He chose his family over our love. He protected his brother knowing what Jonathan did to me. Your mother poisoned Jake and I. She put us on a boat that was sinking, you blamed me for that Leo. You couldn't believe your mother would do that. She held a knife to my throat, in front of you, and still you couldn't completely let her go. Ryan did the same thing. His brother fed me anti-psychotic drugs for months. I ended up in a psyche ward…I almost lost my mind…" Greenlee paused the broken memory of the week she spent tied to a hospital bed were forced into her mind. "Everyone tried to tell Ryan what his brother had done and he didn't want to see it. Just like you Leo. You love your family so much you can't see what's right in front of you."

Leo looked at her stunned. How much could one person go through in life? He wondered what else she had gone through while he was gone. "Greenlee, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Leo could think of no other words.

"You're sorry…God I hate that word! Everyone is always sorry. You left me, I had to live without you, you come back and tell me that this entire time you were with your mother. You stayed in France knowing I was here without you! Ryan did that to me to, did you know that? He thought he was as bad as his father and his brother, so he got on a motorcycle and drove over a cliff. I had to sit and watch another man I love fall over a cliff and die, only Ryan didn't die. He faked his death, he let me mourn him knowing what losing you did to me. He came back into my life just like you, expecting things to be alright, expecting me to just forgive and forget…" she stopped wanting the painful memories to get out of her head.

"Obviously you did…" Leo shot back defensively. He hadn't mean to sound so angry but hearing what Ryan had done that. He could see the hurt in her eyes as she talked about how both he and Ryan had hurt her.

"Not right away. It took time. I actually left Pine Valley for awhile. So much had happened between Ryan and I and Kendall. I couldn't be here anymore." She couldn't tell him about the babies she lost and how the pain drove her a way.

"But you came back?"

"Yeah, I did. But I was so full of anger. I was mad at Ryan and Kendall. I did things to this day I still regret. But somehow Ryan and I, we found our way back to each other. It wasn't easy it took years to get to where we are today." Greenlee left much of what had gone on the last few years wanting this trip down memory lane to end.

"I don't get how you could just forgive Ryan for everything he's done to you…" Leo couldn't finished his sentence before being interrupted by the feisty blonde.

"Excuse me! Aren't you asking me to do the same thing? Just forgive the fact that you left me for years while you played house with Mommy Dearest?" she wondered who the hell he was to tell her how to live her life. Who was he to judge what Ryan had done when he had done the same thing.

"You don't know everything that happened Greenlee."

"Your right, and I don't want to! I'm so sick of men leaving me because they think they're protecting me. And I'm so tired of taking the back seat to their family!" She turned to leave the boat house needing to get away from him.

Leo gently grabbed her arm turning her back towards him, "So you're willing to throw away everything we had without knowing everything that happened?"

Greenlee looked into his dark brown eyes, she saw the pain in them. The thought of losing her all over again was causing that haunted look. "You threw everything away Leo when you chose your mother over me, again." She looked away from him her heart breaking. She wanted nothing more than for him to hold her again to tell her he loved her. As desperate as she was for his loving touch the pain of the past was fresh, she had to guard her heart.

"Are you kidding me! You don't even know what happened…" Leo wanted to make her understand.

"I know enough." She turned and started down the boat house stairs. With each step the old wood cried out.

"You won't forgive me for leaving you but, you'll forgive Ryan for almost punching you in the face!" He called out to her as the image of Ryan standing over her his fist raised up, ready to make impact with her face, played over and over again in his mind.


	58. Chapter 58

Greenlee stopped frozen on the steps leading out of the Boat House. "Did I just hear him right? No…he can't know about that night…could he?" Vision's of the night Ryan ran off the cliff ran through her mind as the memories resurfaced. She felt the pain in her heart all over again, the same pain she fought so hard to suppress.

Leo watched her as she faced away from him. As soon as the words escaped his lips he regretted them. He had watched that video of Ryan and Greenlee, over and over again, wanting to know what came over Ryan. More importantly he needed to know why, if Ryan was so close to hurting her, she would still be with him. "Greenlee….I'm sor.." Leo started to apologize to her before she interrupted him.

"What did you just say to me?" She spun around quickly facing the man she once gave her whole heart to.

"I…I…" Leo couldn't find the words to say as he saw the pain and anger in her brown eyes.

"Who told you about that night? That was none of your business." Her voice raised in anger. Those were her memories; it was her place to tell people about that night.

"No…no one told me Greens…" As she stood in front of him with that accusing look he wanted nothing more than to hold her, to tell her he loved her, but he didn't have that right anymore. When he came back he had no idea how much she had been broken or, how his own actions would break her even further.

"Then how?"

Greenlee watched as Leo slowly pulled a square envelope from the inside pocket of his coat, "When we got home from the funeral yesterday this was on David's door." Leo handed Greenlee the envelope.

"A DVD? Who's it from?" she demanded.

"I don't know. It didn't say. I almost didn't watch it. I'll never forget what I saw. First I thought maybe it was from Ryan, trying to show me how in love the two of you are. You two were dancing outside, the way you looked at him; I knew you were in love. Then you were in the room together, don't worry the video skipped a few moments but I know what happened. But then…I don't get it Greenlee. How do you go from, what looked like, complete happiness to to what I saw? Please Greenlee…."

The images of that night played over in her mind, dancing with Ryan under the Aura Borealis, being together in the hotel room, feeling her baby grow inside her with each passing moments, feeling more in love with Ryan each second she was with him. "We were so in love, me and Ryan…" Greenlee turned her back to Leo, she looked up at the stars the same way she had done that night. "It took us forever to get to that point, like you put it absolute happiness. It seemed like life kept throwing us curve ball after curve ball. Ryan believed he was just like his father, his brothers, but I knew different. I knew…I knew he was a kind and loving man. That night was about showing him how much I loved him, and how good of man he was. I pushed him too far. I made decisions that he wasn't ready for. What you saw that night that's not Ryan. He didn't hurt me physically that night….he would never do that."

"He pushed you against a dresser…he lifted his fist to your face. I saw the anger in his eyes Greenlee if Kendall and Zach hadn't walked in he might have punched you." Leo put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't know Ryan Leo. Not like I do. He was angry he would never hurt me." Greenlee defended Ryan again.

"Really? Because based on the look on your face, you looked pretty scared and hurt. It didn't end there either. I saw him tear up the other room to, yelling at you almost attacking Zach. Please Greenlee help me understand how you could ever go back to that man. How you can sleep next to him every night, how you can want to have a child with that man."

Hearing the mention of a child Greenlee closed her eyes tight forcing the tears back. She reminded herself that Leo knew nothing about the baby or that she would never have one of her own. "The man you saw on that video doesn't exist Leo. That man went over a cliff…Ryan, my Ryan came home to me."

"So what you just forgave and forgot? He comes back to Pine Valley and here you are playing house?"

"It wasn't that simple Leo. It took us a long time to get back here but I love him and he loves me." Greenlee turned back to Leo.

"So that's it? He tells you how sorry he is, that he loves you, and everything is ok?" Leo placed a hand on her cheek. "Greenlee you deserve more than that. You deserve someone who loves you more than they love themselves."

She listened to his soft voice wanting nothing more than to give him what he so desperately wanted. She wanted to give in to him, to lay her head on his chest and feel his chin on top of her head. And even though her heart wanted to give in, to tell him he was right, to tell him how much Ryan hurt her. Her heart wanted to give in but her head, her head took over.

"Someone who loves me more than themselves?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, Greenlee. You deserve everything."

"I'll settle with someone who can love me more than their murderous Mother. Ryan may have made mistakes, he knows that better than anyone else, but he came back to me. He didn't hid away for years. You talk about deserving everything but you, you ripped my heart out when you died. And if that wasn't bad enough you turn up again telling me how you were in France, OUR FRANCE, with your mother!"

Leo hung his head wishing she would let him tell her more about his life in France, more about what had gone one with his mother. He knew her better than she knew herself. Greenlee was putting this wall up between to guard her heart. It was what she always did when she was afraid of getting hurt. She may love Ryan but he knew she wouldn't be this angry if she didn't still love him.

"Greenlee…I'm sorry I left you. I love you more than anything. Please remember that…" He made a last plea to her.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have waited so long to come back." She resisted again. "You shouldn't have come back Leo. It would have been better if you had stayed dead to me." With those last words she placed the last brick on the wall between them; she walked out of the boathouse.

"Greenlee wait…let me take you home." Leo called after her.

"It's ok Leo. I'll call my husband." Greenlee called back walking into the darkness.


End file.
